Hazy
by oth4eva
Summary: Lucas Scott is sent to write an article on a new band. Spending time in the company of Peyton Sawyer, the band's manager, changes his outlook on life, yet is the risk worth it? And is it really possible to fall in love in two months?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welll, hello... I'm back. (If any of you actually remember me, author of** Just a Summer thing**! lol) I started writing this months ago and i've now sufficiently run out of excuses not to post... So here we go!** _

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 1

Peyton Sawyer smiled at the four men behind the glass wall. They were like a family to her now, spending practically twenty four hours a day with the guys had done that to her. She considered them all as practical brothers, and yet she was their manager so she had to be fair and firm on occasions. That came with owning your own record label. It was the one and only thing about her life that she was proud of herself about. At the tender age of eighteen she'd left her hometown to live in Los Angeles and follow her dreams in the music business. It took her four years to know that perfecting the art of coffee making wasn't what she'd call getting experience in the music industry.

She quit and started her life over again.

Of course anyone would have thought that those four years were simply a waste of time and usually she would have agreed but they'd taught her some valuable lessons about the music business, and sometimes, simply how fickle it could be. After all it was a money making business, just like every other industry. This wasn't why she joined though; she was just simply a girl following her dream and fuelled by her passion.

At twenty three, a year of deliberation and financial planning, 'Red Bedroom Records' was born. She now lived in New York with her best friend, fashion designer Brooke Davis. Over the course of a year her first artist, Mia Catallano, became successful and nearing her twenty fourth birthday she realised that she needed a brilliant second artist. She scouted the local clubs and bars looking for that one song that spoke to her. That _one_ band whose lyrics and melody caught hold of her attention and inspired her.

She remembered the day clearly, sitting on an uncomfortable stool in an extremely small bar sipping a simple soft drink. She needed her wits about her in a bar like this. She didn't ask for attention, but she got it. A of people offered her drinks but she politely refused each one getting more irritated each time.

She fake smiled at the brown haired man in front of her as he tried to buy her a drink with an overbearing smirk. She shook her head a few times added with no interest in the slightest and in mere minutes the man left, looking a little dejected. Peyton sighed; all she wanted was a little _hope,_ a little _inspiration_.

Was it so hard to ask?

That was when she heard_ The Falling Comets_. The complex notes of the piano caught her interest straight away, then the simple plucking of a guitar held her gaze before the gruff voice began. She closed her eyes as the words seemed to glide over her, indenting themselves into her memory and attaching a smile to her face.

She'd found _exactly_ what she'd been looking for.

It took her a week to get the contracts signed by all four members and another week to have them finalised. The band had officially signed her as their manager. Six months of arguments, late night heated talks and recordings later and her band had an album that she was really proud of. Now they just had to see what the rest of the world thought.

That was the scary bit.

So Peyton Sawyer's life seems pretty easy, right? Or at least a dream come true. Sure it was that, but without the dedication and hard work put in every day, 'Red Bedroom Records' would have died long before Mia Catallano.

'Right guys, that's great.' Peyton said, pressing the speaker button to project her voice into the studio. 'You can all take off now, remember-'

'- that we have a very important few months coming up so no late nights out partying. We know.' The lead member finished for her giving her a tongue in cheek grin. She rolled her eyes with a smile before saying,

'Right. So since you got that, get your asses out of my studio!'

They each waved her a goodbye and walked out. She let out a happy but exhausted sigh sitting down in her chair and closing her eyes for a little bit of peace. The buzzing of her phone made her groan. She smiled slightly at the caller ID, of course it'd be her best friend… opening the phone she let out a breath and before she could actually say a word a torrent of them flowed at her.

'_…please tell me you are out with that guy from the other week and not at the studio again?' _

Peyton had to stifle a laugh before Brooke carried on, _'. Hey! Peyton, I know you're there. I can hear you breathing.'_

Peyton couldn't keep in a laugh that time, 'And that doesn't sound remotely creepy at all!'

'_Funny. So seriously, you're not at the studio are you?'_

'Yes I am-'

Brooke let out a groan. _'Ok P, I know your doing your little 'music thing' with this band of yours but I'm calling on some girl time. When was the last time we had fun?'_

'We have fun!'

'_Eating pizza with a bottle of wine and then passing out afterwards due to exhaustion does not count as fun!'_

Peyton laughed again, 'Ok, ok. What have you got planned?'

'_Well I was thinking we could hit the party scene. When was the last time we went clubbing…- don't sigh at me!'_

Peyton stopped midway through her sigh, 'Brooke, I'm exhausted.'

'_P, we're twenty four. We- correction- __**you've**__ gotta live a little!'_

Peyton bit her bottom lip. She _had _been working a lot these past few months and hadn't really done anything else let alone partying which took an enormous amount of energy. She let out a groan at the mere thought.

'_I'll take that as a yes! I'm just getting back to the apartment so get your ass down here as soon as!'_

Before Peyton could protest in the slightest the dial tone sounded through the phone. With another sigh and yet a smile nonetheless she grabbed her things and headed out.

Maybe it _would _be fun to get out for a while.

* * *

Lucas Scott tapped on his manager's door. She waved him in and he opened the door, giving her a nod and a smile before she indicated the seat in front of her. She told him she had something to attend to but that he should wait for her.

So that is what he did.

Rubbing his jaw with his hand he looked around the office that he'd spent a lot of time in, getting into argument situations mostly. He wasn't a troublemaker but he was a reporter, a writer he preferred to call himself and he didn't like changing his work. He knew that his bosses knew the industry and knew what would sell, but they always tried to bend his work, to make it less tortured and less cynical. He refused to change the articles he wrote because they came from his heart and he couldn't change that. His philosophy generally got him threatened to be fired on many occasion, but they always kept him in the end. After all, he wouldn't admit it, but he was the best writer they had and his articles sold well.

He didn't start off as a writer.

In fact he was a small time basketball hero, in a small town named Tree Hill. But that changed when, at eighteen, he found out he had a fatal heart condition. It crushed his dream and his spirit. It took him another year to discover his love of writing and then another hopeless three to make himself recognised in the extremely critical world of literary. He'd written for a small section of a local newspaper when he was picked up by the huge organisation he was working for now.

Two years later and although he wasn't writing the top articles he was still regarded as a mainstream reporter. And a good one, at that. It wasn't top of his dream list, he still wanted to become an author rather than a reporter, but it was close and he got to do interesting things as part of research for articles.

He couldn't say he didn't miss his family though because he did. His mother, Karen, was travelling the world with her boyfriend Andy and his sister Lily. His best friend, Haley, his brother, Nathan, and their son, James, were the only constant family he had and they lived in New York too, although they also had a house in Tree Hill which they visited as often as they could. Both parents wanted Jamie to be familiar with where they'd first started out. They would have preferred to live in Tree Hill where they grew up but Nathan's budding basketball career was growing by the day. He'd had setbacks in his life regarding basketball, as had Lucas, but he grew into a better man because of that. Lucas was proud of him and was glad that at least one Scott brother was living their basketball dream. Haley had been his best friend for over fifteen years and was now a teacher at UNC, which she loved. James, or Jamie as everyone liked to call him, was Lucas' godson and he adored the little kid. He was four years old going on forty. Lucas sometimes felt like he had a better intellectual conversation with Jamie than he did with Nathan.

At twenty four, nearing twenty five, he was proud of his accomplishments. If there was one thing he envied it was the Scott's. He loved them all but sometimes he wished he had what they had. Nathan and Haley were in love and had a son; he on the other hand hadn't had a serious relationship in years.

He'd given up chasing and left it all to fate. Turns out fate didn't do much for him. Either way he was happy on his own…okay maybe not happy. He was _content _being alone.

It was obviously how it was meant to be.

The door opened again and he looked around quickly, 'Lucas. Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting.'

'No problem.'

'Well, you've been bugging me for months about getting you a bigger article to write about. The good news is that I've found one that is going to have to be big.'

A smile grew on Lucas' lips the more he listened, was _this _his big break into the literary world?

'It's about a band that is coming into the music industry soon and critics are saying they are going to be the next big thing, so I want our paper to have the scoop on them.'

The look on Lucas' face stopped his boss who looked at him questioningly, 'I'm going to be working with…rockstars.'

'Yes. There's no need to thank me.' His boss smiled and he gave her a weak one in return.

Turned out fate was dealing him his worst hand yet. Rock stars… he really didn't like them. In fact he hated the whole music business. He preferred bands or people from small town record labels; big corporations just fed a load of commercial rubbish.

'I want you to get to know all of them and get the scoop on their songs, their personalities…whatever you can. Then write an article on their music and their manager. The manager is apparently one to look out for. Her first artist was Mia Catallano who was hugely successful. So I want you to spend eight weeks with her and her band, just ready for their first single release…'

She passed him a folder and turned away from him. He honestly felt like quitting there and then. Why oh why did nothing go his way?! Music, rock stars and a commercial organisation… All the things he hated in one article. The fact that he had to spend two months with these people was just the icing on the cake.

'Read the folder and get up to date with backgrounds. I want you to start tomorrow.'

He nodded and sighed, life really did hate him. His boss opened her door and went to walk out before coming back and saying quickly,

'Oh and by the way; google the manager to get a taster of what she's like. Her name,… Peyton Sawyer.'

* * *

**There it is... it's not a very 'meaty' chapter. But the backgrounds kind of necessary. Hope you liked! **

**I'm nervous, if i'm honest! **

**If you did like the beginning and want to read more please tell me in a review :) Thank you for reading! Oh and if you have any questions about anything then feel free to ask, and i'll answer as well as i can! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Peyton cursed as she ran into her studio. Thirty minutes ago she'd woken up with one hell of a sore head and realised she had ten minutes to get to work. She'd pulled on the first items she found in her wardrobe which happened to be a pencil skirt a shirt and heels applied little make up and ran outside and into her car. She actually wondered how she didn't get into a car crash on the way here, she'd broken about five national speed limits and her road rage made people in other cars look at her as if she needed to go into a mental home.

When she arrived at work thirty minutes late she was in one hell of a bad mood and stressed out of her head. She barged through the doors to find the band sitting waiting for her and twiddling their thumbs.

'Hi! I'm so sorry, so sorry… I've been…' Peyton said in a rush stumbling over her words. 'Just…get in there.'

The four members seemed to smirk at her flustered state as they ambled into the recording booth and she pushed open the door settling her bag on the chair and putting on her earphones while looking expectantly at her band from behind the glass. They stared back at her and she let out an annoyed puff of air before pressing the button that would project her voice through to the recording booth.

'What're you doing?! Get playing!'

'Er, we recorded this yesterday, you said you were going to play us the CD today…' The front man called.

'Right.' Peyton said removing her earphones. 'Right. Sorry, just…bear with me…'

The desk before her was a mess, cluttered with electronic controls, complex recording equipment and paper. Somewhere beneath it all she knew the CD would lie. She pushed papers aside haphazardly and after five minutes still couldn't find it, running a hand through her hair frustrated she pressed the button again,

'Sorry guys. I must have left it…at home. I'll… could we do this tomorrow. I've got to sound proof it anyway.'

'Sure.' They shrugged and five minutes later she said her goodbyes and ushered them out the door. What the hell had she done with that CD; it was the only hardcopy of their album she had! It was royalty, and she was dead if she'd lost it.

Beneath her state of panic she heard her phone ring in the studio and practically ran to it giving an out of breath with clenched teeth and all answer of, 'Hello.'

', why, aren't you chirpy this morning!' Brooke Davis' sarcastic voice filtered through her phone and she closed her eyes.

'Brooke… I am never agreeing to go out with you ever again.' She muttered and hearing Brooke laugh she held the phone away from her ear wincing as her head pounded slightly.

'Honey, I asked you to come out… I didn't pour the alcohol down your throat. Don't blame me.'

'You know I don't react well to copious amounts of alcohol…' Peyton accused, closing her eyes.

'Oh I _know. _Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the guys didn't mind.' Brooke said absently.

Peyton's eyes snapped open, '_What? _What guys?!'

'The three guys you insisted on dancing with, not one by one but all at the same time.'

'Shit.'

'Don't worry, they thought it was pretty hilarious.' Brooke smirked.

'Brooke!' Peyton hissed, 'I can't believe you let me do that.'

'Hey! I can't control you when you're in that sort of mood and anyway I wasn't the soberest I've ever been…although it looks like I can actually remember my night.'

'That's cuz you're permanently intoxicated, so you've gotten used to it…' Peyton grumbled.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that P, anyway how's your day so far?'

'Awful, and its getting a lot worse…' Peyton replied pushing more papers around trying to find the CD until luke-warm liquid spread over her hand soaking the papers brown…

'Shit_._' Peyton exclaimed. Picking up the coffee cup and throwing it in the bin.

'What's wrong?' Brooke asked.

The coffee spread and seeped onto a machine that let out a hiss and an electrical charge before dying straight away. The lights on it went off, 'Oh _fuck.' _

'Your choice of vocabulary is so sweet today by the way…Wait did I mention that you danced…on a table.' Brooke chuckled and Peyton gritted her teeth before saying,

'Brooke Davis, I'm seriously going to kill you.' Before snapping her phone shut and throwing it down on the counter.

'Should I be worried?' A voice said from the general direction of the door. Peyton jumped and looked over to it to see a man with blonde hair standing there, in those two seconds that they held eye contact she felt a little different suddenly. Putting it down to having a fragile head and stomach she glared at him.

'I mean, I come in here and…you're making death threats…' He trailed off with a slight smirk and he could have sworn she smirked back.

'Well is your name Brooke Davis?' Peyton asked.

'No.' The man said letting out a laugh.

'Then we have no problem.' Peyton said sarcastically throwing him a glare. Lucas Scott smiled at her, making a mental note… Peyton Sawyer was certainly all curly hair and venom.

'You know standing in a doorway is kinda creepy.' She spat pulling power towels off a roll and trying to dab up as much of the coffee as she could. 'Wait, are you an electrician?'

'No.' Lucas said again with another small smirk propping himself against the door frame.

'Then who the hell are you and what are you doing in my studio?' Peyton asked her tone biting.

_Feisty _Lucas thought with a smile. He gazed at her for a few seconds trying to make a first impression of which he could build on for this article he had to write about. She was tall, but that might have been the heels, she wore a tight grey pencil skirt that accentuated her figure and a light green shirt which made her hair seem blonder. As she looked at him with a furious expression he saw that her eyes were green, matching her top and that they were mysterious. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful but the fiery edge she was displaying now would work wonders in his article.

He pushed himself off the frame and walked closer, 'I'm Lucas Scott.'

Peyton frowned at him, 'And…'

He smiled, 'I work for the New York times.'

'Right.' Peyton said closing her eyes before muttering. 'Great! Just what I freaking need…'

'Bad day?' Lucas prompted with a sympathetic smile.

'No it's been great, can't you tell?' She asked sarcastically and Lucas's smirk came back again before he watched her get back to work seemingly mopping up coffee. He frowned,

'Need any help?'

'I thought you were never going to ask…' Peyton said rolling her eyes.

'A simple 'yes thank you' would have been good.' Lucas smiled before he caught the roll of paper towels that came flying in his direction.

'Egotistical jerk…' He heard her mutter minutes later, just loud enough for him to hear.

'I can see you're the friendly type.' Lucas smirked, throwing some soaked towels into her bin and looking at her. She was bending down, her back to him and he had to avert his eyes not to look at her. However much she spat fire she was beautiful and he was a guy.

'I can see you're the annoying, prying reporter type.' She fired back turning to look at him with a sarcastic smile and a pile of sodden paper towels.

'Do you ever not find a comeback?'

'Do you ever stop talking?' She fired back at him and he raised his hands in defence, sentences of his article coming together nicely in his head.

They didn't talk for a while until he muttered, 'Note to self don't mess with Miss Sawyer.'

He had his back to her but he heard her quiet chuckle and turned around with a smile.

'Oh so you _can_ do such a cheerful thing as laugh?' He asked but his tone was teasing and she caught onto it saying,

'Watch it.' Her tone was definitely less sarcastic and fiery, it was more exhausted and Lucas took the opportunity to study her a little more. She looked tired and her studio looked like a mess. Typical artists he thought.

'I could- have a look at this if you like.' Lucas said pointing to the broken machinery.

Peyton turned around with one of her sarcastic smirks, 'I thought you were a reporter.'

'I thought you were a typical hard assed music producer.' Lucas shrugged.

'I am all of those things.' Peyton said indignantly but Lucas shook his head with a smile before she gestured towards the machinery saying curtly, 'Just get on with it.' He smiled back and bent down to have a look.

'What is it anyway?' Lucas asked minutes later.

'It's the amplifier.' Peyton said with a sigh.

Lucas nodded and continued prodding and poking, Peyton walked closer to him to inspect his handiwork.

'Do you actually know what you're doing?' Peyton asked with a smile, bending down next to him so that they were level.

She turned to look at him and saw the indignant look on his face before it smoothed out into a grin, 'No, not a clue.'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh as he turned his face to hers. 'I used to work in a garage, I thought that I might know something-'

'You're comparing cars to an amplifier?' Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth with a retort before a loud voice cut him off,

'! I've bought you something to cure the hangover-' Brooke's voice rang through her studio before she opened the door to the recording booth and saw Lucas and Peyton. She looked down at them with a frown,

'_Oh.' _She said with the typical Brooke Davis tone and smirk to match, 'I see you've got company I'll come back later.' She winked and walked out, Peyton rolled her eyes at Lucas who looked slightly perplexed and then she followed Brooke out of the door. Brooke seemed to have been waiting for her to do just that, as she was waiting exitedly right outside the door,

'Who is _that?' _She asked with a sly smile.

'Lucas Scott.' Peyton said absentmindedly.

'Ok where did you get him so I can go and get my very own?'

Peyton snorted, 'He came into my office just as I told you I wanted to kill you.'

'Well he's still there meaning that you didn't scare him off, that's a good thing… oh and by the way we are so talking about _that _little death threat later. But I bet he brightened your day up a little?'

'No, he's a reporter…and an ass.' Peyton said, although she wasn't quite sure why she added the 'ass' part.

'Oh reporters.' Brooke grimaced. 'That sucks. I hate them. I _could _just make an exception for him though.' As she said it she looked over Peyton's shoulder and openly checked him out. 'Nice ass.' She commented and it made Peyton scoff.

'What?' Brooke asked.

'You have a boyfriend, of a year!' Peyton exclaimed.

'So… I can look but I can't touch.' Brooke winked.

'You're impossible… what I was trying to say is thank you for mouthing off about a hangover in front of the reporter guy! I can already see it in the article he's writing.'

'You're being sarcastic aren't you?' Brooke asked.

'Oh how can you tell?'

Brooke sighed, 'Look P, I think you might just need to let loose a little…'

'I did _that _last night and now I have a sore head, a broken amplifier and some guy who's turned up at exactly the wrong time!' Peyton rambled and Brooke put a hand on her arm affectionately.

'No I was talking about _really _letting loose…getting laid.' She added and Peyton couldn't help but burst into laughter that Brooke was quick to latch onto.

'Knew I'd cheer you up.' She chirped. 'But seriously, I'm beginning to think you need some time off, you're stress levels must be through the ceiling.'

Peyton let out a puff of air and looked at Brooke, when she saw genuine concern on her face she let out a small smile, 'Brooke I'm fine, but I love you for caring.'

'First a death threat then a love declaration, is this what Peyton Sawyer's like everyday?'

The voice behind them made Peyton clench her teeth before turning around.

'Okay _reporter_ what are you doing here apart from annoying me?' She asked and Brooke looked at Lucas for his reaction. Any other person would probably be completely put off but he was smiling slightly and it actually surprised her.

'I just came to check out what my article is going to be based on. I think I got the bare bones…' He said and before the girls could say anything he'd worked purposefully towards the door, 'Energy drinks and caffeine help with a hangover by the way… I'll be seeing you soon, I guess.'

Peyton was left dumbstruck and she looked at Brooke with wide eyes, 'Peyton Sawyer speechless, I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Shut up.' Peyton laughed pushing her friend.

'Come on, let's go get coffee.' Brooke said and Peyton let out a sigh, today had gone worse than she'd ever imagined and she knew that any 'bare bones' that Lucas had picked up about her today weren't going to be good ones. She was going to come across in a very bad light in this article, she knew that.

'All right let's go . We can talk about how I can foil that ass's report before it gets published.' Peyton said darkly and Brooke laughed throwing an arm around her before saying,

'Sure Bonnie.'

* * *

**Thank you to people who reviewed and favourited last chapter! I'm glad you want me to continue :) Hope you liked this, it's only the tip of the iceberg for these two! And Peyton won't be so mean next chapter haha. It was just necessary and reminded me of season 1 and the good old times... :|**

**Anyways please don't hesitate to make any comments and ask any questions... Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The next day when Peyton entered Red Bedroom Record's studio she was in a much better mood. Her coffee with Brooke had revitalised her and when she got home they'd had a girly night watching a movie and eating chocolate (minus the wine that Brooke tried to offer her) because Brooke's boyfriend was away for the night. Then she'd had the best nights sleep in ages after easing her conscience by finding the band's CD in her bag.

She'd deliberately turned up early in order to sort out her office. It was messy after the 'coffee incident' yesterday. She sighed when she eyed her broken equipment and walked a little closer. A small piece of paper lay on it and she picked it up with a frown, a number was scrawled across it and her frown deepened.

Who's number was it and who put it there?

She dismissed it and instead focused on cleaning the room of the clutter it had acquired. It took her an hour to do and when she realised how un-cluttered it looked she couldn't help but smile before the little piece of paper with the number on crossed her mind again. She picked it up and contemplated it for about a minute before pulling out her phone and dialling the un-familiar number.

'_Hello this is Mike from Electrical Repairs how can I help?'_

'Hi.' Peyton said surprised and it took her a second to realise what she actually needed. 'I have a… broken amplifier. Coffee spillage.' She said in a wry tone and the man on the line chuckled.

'_Right well, I can take a look if you want… we're situated at…'_

Peyton quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down the address underneath the phone number. Minutes later when she hung up she still felt surprised. Who'd left the number there?

It hit her a second later, Lucas. Or Mr Scott, rather. She felt a wave of gratitude and suddenly felt guilty at how she'd left things with him, she knew how mean she'd been to him yesterday and, although she _did _hate reporters, he didn't seem _too _bad.

She was reserving full judgement on that however.

The door opened and she looked over to it with mild interest as the very man she'd been thinking about and briefly met yesterday walked in and smiled at her.

'Hi.' He said. 'I bought you coffee… in case you have another hangover.'

His tone was teasing and his smile told her that he was joking anyway but she smiled all the same as he handed her the foam cup, 'Well thank you.'

He nodded and said, 'So, yesterday I didn't really get a good opportunity to introduce myself…you were busy and I kind of got in the way-'

'About that…' Peyton interrupted. 'I'm really sorry for how horrible I was to you…'

'…calling me an egotistical jerk?' Lucas asked with an innocent smile.

'Yeah… although you did_ sort_ of deserve it.' Peyton defended and he laughed. 'But ultimately I was having a bad day and I took it out on you…'

'And on your friend I think. Are death threats a common occurrence?' He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and she rolled her eyes at him.

'No… as I said I was having a bad-'

'It's fine.' Lucas said cutting across her his tone reassuring.

'All right so wanna start again? I'm Peyton Sawyer.' She said with a smile that he'd only really seen a brief glimpse of yesterday, he took her hand in his and shook it before smiling back, 'Lucas Scott.'

She tried to ignore the surprise of how his hand felt; it was contrastingly rough and gentle at the same time. Before she had any chance to enter dangerous territory she spluttered out some words,

'So you're a reporter?'

'Yes, I've been sent to write an article about you and your band.'

Lucas smiled and tried to keep his eyes in a danger free zone, he really needed to get to grips with this. Last night he'd been unable to let go of the article and Peyton when he'd gotten home. She was intriguing and interesting… and she was hot.

He noticed, of course.

'You've been sent…?' Peyton asked raising her eyebrows.

'I meant, I've been asked… but it's my decision to do it…' Lucas said quickly. He hadn't wanted to do this article a couple of days ago but after meeting Peyton Sawyer the day before he was quite interested in what he could un earth about her and the band that were apparently destined for big things. He would be the first to admit that this article could actually be quite big and could actually catapult him as the author of it into the limelight.

'Right. Well I got a call about a week ago about this… so you aren't a_ total _surprise. Eight weeks right?'

'Eight weeks.' He nodded.

'I guess we better start from the top then.'

'Yup. I've got to know practically all of the back story to the band and…you.' He said it almost apologetically and it made Peyton smile wryly.

'Hey, it's the job right.' She shrugged and he nodded. 'Well I've got to go to _Electrical Repairs _to get this amplifier fixed…' She shot him a thankful look as she said it before carrying on, 'But you could…come if you like. I mean, we can talk about the back story you need for the article in the car.'

'Sure.' Lucas agreed and watched as Peyton walked away only to come back moments later with the amplifier in her arms. 'Do you want me to carry that?'

He realised a second too late how fiercely independent she was when she shot him a look before saying whilst walking past him, 'I got it.'

Lucas couldn't help but smile when he saw her put it in the back seat of a vehicle, '_Nice _car.' He said admiring it and when he looked up again Peyton looked half surprised, half overjoyed.

'Thanks.' She said opening the door to the driver's side. He took the hint and walked to the other side, sliding in.

Five minutes into the drive and they'd been silent so far, but it wasn't uncomfortable…quite the opposite really and it somehow calmed Peyton. Lucas subtly watched her and was all the more intrigued by her character. How could she go from spitting venom to totally calm in a day? He suddenly realised that he was glad he'd took on this role, it seemed to be more interesting than he originally anticipated and he hadn't even met the band yet.

'So aren't you meant to ask me some questions, reporter?' Peyton asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He chuckled and opened his folder where he'd jotted down a few starting questions to ask.

'Right.' He said before clearing his throat, 'When did you start Red Bedroom Records?'

Peyton smirked at his business like tone, 'Just over a year ago.'

'How was the idea born?' Lucas asked, it wasn't actually a question he _really_ needed to know for his article that is, but he was intrigued.

'Good question.' Peyton answered and he couldn't help but smirk at the way she said it. 'I worked in LA for four years with a big label, it took me a long time, three years really, to work out why I wasn't moving anywhere in that business and then it took another year for me to start having ideas about starting my own company then I just had to have the guts to actually quit.'

'Ok, so it's correct that Mia Cattalano is your first signed act? How did you discover her?'

'Yes she was my first act. I…It's strange really, she was actually part of a band and a musical friend of mine told me that Mia particularly stood out and so I persuaded her to sign with me and eventually she agreed and now… I'm really proud of how great she's doing.' Peyton smiled.

'I bet you can be persuasive.' Lucas smirked and Peyton shot him a glare.

'Meaning?'

'You have a way with words…look at the comebacks you threw at me yesterday.'

'I'm not sure that's a compliment or not…' Peyton said narrowing her eyes.

Lucas shrugged but caught her eyes with his, her chest constricted slightly. They were the nicest blue she'd ever seen. Clear, genuine… sexy.

'Why are you a reporter?' She found herself asking and he half smiled.

'Aren't I the one meant to be asking the questions?'

'Right. Sorry.'

They sat in silence for a minute until he sighed wondering why he was keeping himself so guarded. 'I want to become an author.'

She raised her eyebrows slightly and took a glance at him, 'Wow. And being a reporter is the way to do that, right?'

He laughed and she smiled, 'I guess I'm still trying to get there, catch my 'big break' or something.'

Lucas' tone suggested that he was doubtful anything would actually turn into his big break and Peyton felt some kind of contrasting surge of anger and compassion.

'Hey, you never know what's around the corner. I was sure I'd failed in the music industry and then… boom I started from scratch and now I have a record label. Sometimes you've got to do it for yourself.'

Lucas looked at her as she was driving, he figured it was safe since her eyes were on the road and she wouldn't necessarily be able to see him looking. No one had ever really put it like that before, so simple. Nathan and Haley had always supported him, but sort of, sugar coated it. Haley always professed that he was a brilliant writer and that something would come along eventually.

But now he was beginning to look at it differently, maybe _he _had to do something. Maybe the fact that he wasn't getting anywhere was because he was waiting for anything to come along. But what if it never did? Maybe he had to do it for himself, instead of staying still and constantly waiting.

Waiting for what, exactly? He couldn't even answer the question himself.

Peyton took a quick look at him and he lowered his gaze knowing he'd been caught out. 'Yeah.' He coughed and shrugged, 'Maybe.'

They sat for another few minutes until Peyton cleared her throat and said, 'So you want any more information or is this article going to be like, a paragraph?'

He chuckled at her and she gave him a full smile, one that made her eyes sparkle. He wondered whether he'd forgotten to breathe as his lungs became completely devoid of air and it suddenly seemed ten times hotter in the car. He took a deep breath and scanned his notes again.

They spent the next ten minutes glossing over how she'd found the band and why they spoke to her through their music until Lucas honestly felt like he knew them personally. Peyton found it quite weird that he sat writing down things she said as if they were important enough to document but she answered the questions obligingly. However when he started to ask more personal ones about her life she needed to ask the question that had been waiting to come out for the whole day.

'Why is this article about me too? I mean, shouldn't it be just about the band. For publicity reasons.'

'Well apparently you're quite a rising person in popularity, the 'new thing' for people to obsess over…'

'Great.' Peyton said wryly, then she couldn't help but adding, 'Why?'

Lucas halted; he had to guess at this. No one had really explained to him why it was vital to get Peyton's opinions and back story into the article too. 'There's a lot of hype around this type of industry. People always want to know more, it's always the same.'

'But why would they want to know about me specifically?' Peyton asked, she just didn't really understand it.

Lucas cleared his throat, _because you're interesting, feisty, hot, intriguing… did I mention hot._

'I guess it's 'cause you catapulted Mia into stardom and this band is topped to be the next biggest thing. Plus, you've kept quite a dignified silence over your talents.'

'It's not my talent. It's all Mia and the boys, I just- helped them on the way.' She said quickly.

Lucas held up his hands, 'Hey, I'm not here to judge. I'm here to write an article. To tell you the truth, I was asked and not given much more information besides that. I guess you're just a much sought after woman.'

Peyton rolled her eyes and he grinned, 'Which I can see you're thrilled with, by the way.'

'Clearly.' She smirked. 'But I love my job and if this is what it entails then...' She shrugged nonchalantly. 'So be it.'

Lucas was slightly taken back by her pure honesty and he felt a rise of understanding and similarity between them. He didn't much like being a reporter but he'd do it because it was a part of his dream, however small a part it actually was. Like she didn't like bearing her personal details to the whole world but she'd do it to an extent because she was a great manager.

Respect was rising quickly in him for this woman.

'Good. That'll make my job a lot easier.'

The answer which fell from his lips wasn't one that he'd been preparing to say. Her demeanour changed to business like almost straight away and he wondered whether she'd let that slip by accident. He almost kicked himself; one thing was for certain…

She wouldn't let herself be so open again with him.

However he was surprised again when a couple of hours later they arrived back at the studio. Amplifier fixed and knowing a considerable more about each other. They walked through the door and she set the amplifier down before turning to him with a genuine smile,

'Thanks for the number.'

'How'd you know it was me?' Lucas asked with a grin and she laughed. She kept doing that around him and she honestly didn't have a clue why, he made her feel slightly giddy.

'Seriously, thank you.' She said and placed a hand on his arm, gave a slight squeeze and let go again before turning and rifling through some papers beginning to stack up once again on her desk.

Lucas couldn't help but just look at her, he was pleasantly surprised by her demeanour. Calm, collected and nice even. If he hadn't thought it before, it was now official. Peyton Sawyer intrigued the hell out of him and he was already feeling that instead of fate dealing him a bad hand then maybe it had just put him on a different path.

A path where maybe he could find himself again, it kinda helped that his arm was still tingling from where she'd touched him.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay!! But here it is... thanks **Lostand1TreeHillfan** for simply asking for an update, for some unknown reason after that review i found time to just sit down and post lol so thank you! Whereas before then time had been scarce. However now i'm off for Christmas so hopefully a lot more writing, i did some today actually! ;D Hope you like the chapter, please review with any questions or theories or anything, i love to hear/read what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

A couple of weeks in and Lucas was up to his ears in new information. The problem being that he didn't know where in hell to put it all and how to arrange it all into an article that people would find interesting. He sat on his couch the coffee table in front of him strewn with paper, his laptop resting somewhere in the middle. A knock on his door gave a much needed distraction.

'Hey.' He said to Nathan and Haley as they walked into his apartment, bumping fists with his brother and kissing Haley's cheek. He leant down to Jamie's level and tapped him on the nose, 'Hey buddy.'

While Lucas made drinks Nathan took refuge on the couch picking up a certain piece of paper, 'Luke, what's this about?'

Lucas returned with two cups of coffee for his friends and another cup for himself, giving Jamie a cup of juice. 'It's the new article I'm trying…and failing, I might add, to write.'

'Oh, that's good. I thought I'd just uncovered some kind of stalker thing that I didn't really want to know about.' He held up a piece of paper with a picture of Peyton on and a little background information.

'I recognise her.' Haley frowned.

'She's hot.' Nathan commented and Haley rolled her eyes at him. 'You know there's only one woman for me Hales.' He added with a smile and Haley's eyes softened.

'Both me and Jamie are in the room ya know.' Lucas smirked.

'So who is she?' Nathan asked.

'Peyton Sawyer.' Lucas said taking a sip from his cup.

'Oh! I knew I recognised her, she's the one who managed Mia Cattalano with the small record label!' Haley said excitedly.

Lucas frowned, 'How do you know this?'

'I'm trying to get her back into music.' Nathan sighed. 'I made her do some research on local record labels.'

'I love teaching.' Haley admonished.

'I know you do Hales, it doesn't hurt to look.' Nathan answered kissing her cheek. 'So how's this article thing coming along?'

'Not so good.' Lucas sighed. 'There's so much information, I have no idea how I'm going to condense it into one fairly short piece.'

'Well why don't you just scrap the information and write what _you _want. Include Peyton and the band and little bits of background that the reader might like to know…' Haley reasoned.

'Hmm yeah.' Lucas said absently. He had a feeling that if he wrote what he _wanted _to write it wouldn't necessarily give the readers an insight into the band, more of an insight into Peyton Sawyer. He'd got to know her quite quickly due to spending at least twelve hours a day together and however much more he learnt he was still all the more intrigued. He had the inspiration to write something on _her_, not on the band she was managing. He sipped his drink absently wondering whether he would ever get to do what he actually wanted to do, without being assigned a task.

'What're you thinking about?' Haley asked and he looked at her quickly. She had a look which he'd seen countless times, a motherly look. As if she was worried about him.

'Sorry. The articles just…making me a little stressed.' He answered rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

'You have two months to do it Luke; don't worry about it right now.' Nathan said and Lucas rolled his eyes, the least bit of help that piece of advice was.

'Whatever you decide to write in the end will be great, you're a great writer.' Haley reassured. He nodded with a smile and they both knew that was his image of a thank you.

Somehow he still doubted himself. If he was such a good writer then how was it that he'd been stuck in a job that was only vaguely related to the subject in which he was passionate about? If he was really a good writer then he should be selling books by now… surely.

He sent in a manuscript when he was twenty to several different publishers but none of them wanted to know. He'd been completely dispirited; maybe he just wasn't cut out to be an author. However one publishing company had sent back his manuscript with an apology and yet a few words of advice. They didn't want to publish his book but they wanted him to learn from the experience. They'd told him that he'd gone down a good route by writing from the heart, yet it was still a little cynical and the ending wasn't a particularly happy one. They said that was a fundamental part of the reason they didn't want to know after all they argued that, '_a reader loves a happy ending'_. However he felt that the ending to the book was about life, and so it was honest…

Maybe he hadn't found _his_ happy ending yet and that was why he couldn't write one.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Haley asked again and he started having completely forgotten that they were even there.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm…fine.' Lucas smiled and then picked up Jamie, his smile turning genuine almost straight away.

Nathan looked at his wife and she met his look, Lucas loved Jamie to bits and Haley often wondered whether a family was what was missing in Lucas' life.

One thing was for sure, he never seemed completely content or happy. He'd lost the twinkle and sparkle that he'd had in his eyes when he was younger and Haley was at a loss of how she could help him get it back.

* * *

Peyton tore into the studio, late again but this time it wasn't the band she was meeting. Instead it was Lucas Scott. He needed yet more information for the article.

This was the one side of her job she disliked. Being able to live her dream certainly gave her benefits but some stranger writing an article on her wasn't something she invited with open arms.

She wasn't very open to anyone really, except her brother, her best friend and her father. Needless to say she wasn't finding it an easy task. Apart from finding it hard, she really didn't want the whole world to know all about her life and her past. Some things should just be kept private. To be honest she didn't understand why the article couldn't just be on the band.

But apparently not- she had to be involved.

Finding that Lucas wasn't in fact waiting for her she sat down in a chair and closed her eyes. Thinking about Scott she decided that she could have had someone worse writing something on her. In the two weeks she'd known him she'd witnessed a genuine niceness about him.

He was considerate and sweet and she'd certainly rather it was him asking personal questions about her than a jackass. Plus she didn't actually mind spending time with him, which she guessed was a bonus.

She opened her eyes when the door banged open, an out of breath Lucas making his swift way through and dumping his laptop and notes onto a chair attempting to draw breath as he did so.

'Sorry- late…' He gasped.

Peyton laughed before saying, 'Stop talking and breathe. I don't want to have to fill out all the paperwork if you die.'

He smirked at her and threw himself down on a spare chair. 'Tiring weekend?' She asked.

'You-have-no-idea.'

Peyton smiled, 'Busy with the girlfriend.'

'I'm pretty sure I would have been dumped with the amount of time I spend here if I did actually have one.' Lucas said with a small smile. 'More like a hyperactive five year old nephew.'

'Oh.' Peyton said turning her back to him and blushing slightly. The fact that Lucas was single pleased her in a way that she wasn't entirely sure about. Turning around again she avoided the subject and said,

'Aren't you the one meant to be wearing out the five year old, not the other way around?'

'Yup.' Lucas smiled. 'Turns out he has way more energy than I ever could.'

'What'd you do?'

Lucas seemed slightly taken aback. He knew quite a lot about Peyton simply because she'd had to confide in him but he'd kept things about himself mostly under wraps. He'd let certain details about his life with Nathan, Haley and Jamie slip but there was no real need for him to tell her about himself. However here she was asking, as if she wanted to know.

'He ran me around the city looking for a good sports shop. The only rest I had was for eating ice cream and even then, I had to pay!'

Peyton laughed at his indignant look before it turned into a genuine smile.

'You can't expect every five year old to carry money around.'

'Yeah, I guess not.' He smiled meeting her eyes for a couple of seconds before Peyton turned away clearing her throat.

'Well we better get down to business then.' She said and he nodded, somewhat regretfully. He'd actually been enjoying talking to her about something that wasn't work related.

He switched on his laptop and they set to work once again. The banter which they'd engaged in momentarily forgotten.

Their relationship had taken a turn over the last week or so. The first few days they'd known each other they'd kept their distance on everything that wasn't work related despite the fact that they'd spend most of their days together. However they'd inevitably stretched into friendly territory of which neither was too worried about. They'd slipped into easy conversations between work and it actually helped reconstruct the article Lucas was producing. In the first week he'd written a first draft, so to speak, something to build on but now he was thinking of reconstructing it entirely.

The things that he'd written at first didn't seem accountable anymore.

* * *

Peyton tore up a piece of paper and ran a hand through her wavy hair. It was nothing new that she was clearing out her office again. She had to do it at least once a week, it got so cluttered and she didn't even understand how. She heard the door to the studio open but didn't bother turning around until there was a small knock on her office door, swivelling around she saw a tall brown haired, blue eyed man standing with a smile before her.

'You're Peyton?' He asked before she could say a word.

'Er yes. Yes I am.'

'You don't sound so sure.' He smirked and she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

'And who are you?'

'Nathan Scott.'

'Professional basketball player in my studio, nice.' She smirked and he smiled.

'I like you already.' Nathan looked impressed.

'Likewise.' Peyton said airily and with a trace of a wink. 'So, Lucas' brother right?'

'By day, basketball player by night.'

'Kinda like batman.' Peyton smirked.

Nathan shook his head with a laugh, 'So not as cool.'

'Totally.'

Peyton gestured to a chair and Nathan sat, for all of his charm he was actually a little nervous. He didn't want to be too forward but he understood that Peyton knew talent when she saw it. And he had the talent that would be perfect for her.

'So why're you here?'

He was almost about to say it when he figured that it'd be rude to ask after having just met her. 'I'm here to ask you out for a drink.'

Peyton's eyebrows rose, 'Ok, but I'll have you know I don't go out with married guys.'

He laughed, 'Just a drink. Not a date.'

'Ok…I guess.' Peyton said, slightly confused.

They arranged a time and place and just like that he stood up, announcing he was leaving. She stayed in her seat as he gave her a wave and walked towards the door turning back to say,

'How'd you know I was married?'

'Lucas talks.' Peyton smirked.

'Dammit.' Nathan said, but his tone was playful as he waved again.

Peyton was left slightly surprised. Why had she agreed to go out with a married man? It was strictly 'for a drink' but she doubted his wife would see it that way, hell she wouldn't have. She was left feeling slightly intrigued though. She found herself quite liking Nathan, he was a different to Lucas yet with similar characteristics.

Although she had a feeling that how she felt for each man was also slightly different.

* * *

When Peyton arrived at the bar she was ten minutes late and apologetic as soon as she saw Nathan waiting for her. Honestly she didn't know whether she was actually going to turn up until curiosity inevitably got the better of her and she left barely fifteen minutes ago.

'Fashionably late. I get it.' Nathan smiled as she sat down next to him, 'Drink?'

'I'll have what you're having.'

'What, beer?' Nathan laughed.

'Yeah.'

'Nice.' Nathan nodded with a smile as the bar tender set a bottle in front of Peyton.

Peyton couldn't hold it in any longer so she asked straight away, 'Has Lucas somehow put you up to this?'

Nathan looked genuinely surprised, 'No, why?'

'Well then, why are we here? Won't your wife have something to say about this?'

Nathan chuckled, 'We have a stable marriage. We trust each other.'

'You've got to be the same age as me, which means you can't have been married that long.'

'Eight years.' Peyton choked on her beer, 'We got married in high school.'

'You got married when you were- sixteen?' Peyton asked incredulously and Nathan nodded.

'Wow. Well, that's…great.'

'A lot of people have the same reaction.' Nathan smiled.

'Well most people at that stage are just getting used to having… partners and- losing their virginity, not getting married!'

'Yeah, I kinda do everything a little early.' Nathan shrugged.

'Evidently.' Peyton smiled. 'No wonder you're marriage is stable!'

'It's taken work.' Nathan said seriously, 'But now we have a son.'

Peyton laughed and shook her head, 'Here I am, not wanting to make a long term commitment to anyone and there's you who got married at sixteen and had a baby at eighteen.'

Nathan and Peyton's conversation flowed easily from then on, they laughed and joked, were serious and honest and by the end of it Peyton felt like she'd known the Scott family for years.

'Well seeing as the bars closing we better go.' Peyton said and Nathan nodded, 'But before we do, what was the real reason for you bringing me here?'

Nathan looked surprised but then smiled sheepishly, 'You're good Sawyer. I- well… my wife, Haley, she's a brilliant musician but she practically gave up her dream for me and Jamie and I just want to give her something back. I have a CD and all I want you to do is listen to it- please. And if you don't like it then, fine. I just- really think she's talented.'

Peyton smiled in awe at the devotion of which he spoke about his wife but in the end rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand, he grinned and placed the CD into it.

'So this was all just to butter me up?' Peyton asked as they left the bar.

'No. Actually I've had a great time.'

'You know what? Me too.'

'I'm glad.'

'I'm also kind of envious of the Scott family.' She admitted with a small smile and a shrug and when he looked at her questioningly she went on, 'It's obvious how much you love your wife and son and brother… it just that you seem really close and i dunno, it's sort of, rare i guess nowadays- Oh God, listen to me moan...'

Nathan smiled and, much to Peyton's surprise, pulled her into his arms for a hug before letting go and saying, 'You never know what's around the corner.' He winked at her and then walked away throwing a, 'We should do this again some time, I had fun!' over his shoulder which she couldn't help but laugh at him for. He turned around again and said, while walking backwards, 'But don't tell Luke, he'll get jealous!' He then winked for a third time and sauntered off leaving her standing wondering what the hell that comment meant.

Of course, she's had fun too. She liked Nathan. But that one comment about Lucas had made her stomach do several somersaults, not to mention the way her head had swirled with giddiness at the words.

She was slowly coming to the conclusion that she sort of liked Lucas too.

Sort of.

* * *

**Things are picking up... :) thanks to everyone who reviews, and thank you for reading even if you don't review, it still means a lot! **

**Happy Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

By the time Peyton got back to her apartment from her drink with Nathan it was past midnight, yet she felt strangely awake. Her heels clicked across the laminate flooring as she turned on the light and then walked over to the counter, seeing a piece of paper which was sure to be a note from Brooke.

_Staying at Julian's tonight. Sorry I didn't catch you on the way out._

_I would have but you were out for god knows how long, which by the way we are so talking about, hope you're having fun with whatever you were up to. _

_I call on some girl time tomorrow- I want details._

_Love you._

Peyton let out a small laugh; if Brooke had known Peyton'd been going for a drink with Nathan Scott she'd have gone absolutely crazy. Brooke was a fashion designer and reasonably well known yet she got ridiculously star struck- especially with hot basketball stars, Peyton undoubtedly knew.

She placed her bag on the counter, kicked off her shoes and padded towards the cabinet, taking out a bottle of red wine and a glass before going back to her bag and retrieving the CD.

With no distractions she had no reason not to listen to it now.

She sat on the sofa as the first chord of the first song sounded. She nodded her head to the introduction, the melody was good, and then Haley began to sing and she was completely caught off guard.

An hour and a half later and she'd listened to every single song on the CD. In fact the CD had stopped playing and she was still sitting on the sofa, half empty glass of wine in hand and a stunned expression on her face.

Nathan had been right… his wife _did _have talent. Enormous amounts. She grasped the CD case and a note fell out of it,

_If the answers a yes call me, you won't regret it._

A number accompanied this and Peyton typed it into her phone, hesitating on the send call button. She might wake him and plus Haley might ask questions. She wanted to talk to Haley first so that she had minimal chance of backing out. So instead she typed him out a text,

_I would hit you for keeping Haley's talents to yourself all these years but since you got wise eventually I can forgive. _

_She's amazing Nathan. Seriously good._

She pressed send and only had to wait a few moments for a reply.

_Thank you, you won't regret it, plus knowing me for a while will give your credibility with the media a boost. ;)_

She actually laughed at the last line and typed back with one single word,

_Jackass._

His reply was just a simple,

_Thank you._

Peyton smiled throwing her phone down onto the couch next to her and draining her wine glass. She really was bowled over, completely 100%. She did have people coming up to her sometimes, namely since Mia's success, and giving her a CD to listen to but 95% of the time they had zero talent. To actually find someone with talent always filled her with such excitement that she wasn't sure she could sleep after that.

Picking up her phone again she typed Nathan another message,

_Where will Haley be at about 10 tomorrow? I want to meet and talk. _

The next message came back almost immediately with the information that Nathan Scott's wife was a teacher, at UNC. She texted back a simple _thanks _and padded down the hallway and into her room.

Peyton Sawyer had a busy day tomorrow, she was talent scouting. And she was going to get it.

* * *

As Peyton stepped out of her car and shut the door behind her, swinging her bag over her shoulder and looking around at her surroundings, she couldn't say she didn't miss school. It actually made her smile as she walked across the complex and into the reception area. She made it through with little inspection; she'd thought ahead and booked herself as a visitor for the day. It was nearly 12.00 and she knew that this would be the perfect time. Haley's kids would be going to lunch and they would be able to talk alone.

Looking down at the little map the receptionist had given her she realised that this place was more complicated than she'd originally thought. There was no one around to ask for help either which she found slightly odd, then the bell rang- she jumped out of her skin- and hundreds of students spilled into the corridors. Feeling slightly out of her depth she looked at her map again, all the while trying not to be pushed over by the crowd.

'You, er, lost?'

The voice made her turn and nod grimly at the boy before her. He looked senior year at least and she could tell he was probably star of the basketball team- and he knew it.

'How'd you know?' She asked lightly with a hint of sarcasm. She'd met a lot of these types in her day.

'Well if I'd seen you here before, let's just say… I wouldn't have forgotten it anytime soon.' His cocky grin and sleeked back hair were making her feel nauseous, however she also needed help.

'Right.' She said wryly and he seemed to realise she wasn't impressed.

'So what's a hot piece of ass like yourself doing in school? Reliving it huh?'

Peyton looked at him with a disgusted look, 'Do me a favour and get lost.'

'I could, er… help you relive it.' He grinned stepping forward and she was so close to hitting him before a hand rested on her lower back and a male voice spoke behind her, one that she was familiar with.

'I'd brush up on your chat up lines if I were you, I feel like I'm drowning in cheese.'

Peyton's head whipped around and she was met by Lucas beside her, his mouth a thin line and his eyes giving out a very clear warning. The boy shrugged his shoulders and turned muttering sarcastically, 'Boyfriend of the year you are.'

'Dick.' Lucas muttered, his one hand bawled into a fist and the other guiding Peyton by the small of her back into a less hectic part of the corridor.

'What're you doing here?' He asked.

Peyton looked up at him in surprise and awe. She'd never saw this side of him and she realised that it was definitely…sexy. His eyes were a steely blue, she realised that's what happened when he got agitated or angry, and he was looking at her with such intensity she thought he was able to read ever single thought she'd ever had. He brushed a curl away from her face and his expression changed to that of concern. She looked down in an attempt to free herself from his gaze but caught sight of his attire.

His suit was a shiny grey and contrasted brilliantly with the black shirt he was wearing, the tie lowered slightly and his top button undone. She gulped solidly as she realised that all she had to do was lean in a little bit to see down his shirt a little.

Dammit, her intentions were almost as bad as that stupid jock in the hallway!

She shook her head slightly and muttered a, 'Thank you. You didn't have to step in- I mean I had it all under control-'

Lucas let out a short laugh, 'You looked like you were gonna knock him out.'

'I was.' Peyton admitted and he laughed again, 'But thank you anyway.'

'No problem.' He shrugged and then he realised his hand was still on her back so he slowly took it away, reddening a little. The absence of his hand made Peyton wish he'd kept it there and her cheeks turned slightly pink too. 'So, er, seriously…what're you doing here?'

'Right.' Peyton said shaking her head and trying to remove thoughts that really shouldn't have been there, 'Er, I'm looking for Haley.'

'She's in room 11, wait…Haley James Scott?' Lucas asked in surprise.

'Married to Nathan, yes.' Peyton laughed.

'How do you know Nate?' Lucas asked in surprise but Peyton just smiled, 'Who doesn't?' and walked away spotting the number 11 on a classroom, knocking and pushing it open.

Lucas stood there, hands on hips staring after her. He wanted to say that he'd just helped an innocent girl out with a jackass kid. He wanted to say that he hadn't been remotely jealous. He wanted to say that he hadn't been checking her out as she'd walked away from him.

He wanted to … but couldn't.

Because then he'd be lying.

* * *

Haley looked around straight away as Peyton opened the door; she wore a smile that quickly turned into surprise.

'Hey, I'm Peyton-'

'Sawyer.' Haley finished with a blush and a smile.

'Right.' Peyton laughed.

'What're you- I mean how- like why…' Haley petered off uncertainly and her stammering made Peyton smile as she stepped closer to the desk Haley stood behind.

'I know this is going to sound really out of the blue but- I want to sign you onto my label.'

Haley located her chair quickly and sat down, her face a picture of complete and utter surprise and a hint of fear.

'What? Why-huh how?'

'Ok I'm gonna start from the top.' Peyton smiled. 'I met your husband the other day, Nathan, he showed up at my studio and out of the blue gave me a CD.'

'I am going to kill him.' Haley muttered.

'A CD that was written and recorded by you, a CD of demos.'

'I'm sorry. You didn't have to listen to them, just- forget about it. Nathan has the tendency to run away with the idea of me and music.' Haley laughed nervously and Peyton smiled again.

'Haley did you not hear me? I _want _to sign you as an _artist_. I want to record an album with you.'

Haley seemed to lose her voice for several minutes and in the end Peyton chuckled slightly before saying, 'You know what? We can go to lunch and when you've got your voice back we can talk about it.'

* * *

As Lucas, Peyton and Haley sat down at a small diner by the school they couldn't help but realise what a random combination they made. When Peyton suggested going to lunch Haley had haltingly explained that she'd been going with Lucas so Peyton had then said they may as well all go.

Half an hour later and they'd finished their food, Lucas and Peyton made small talk throughout the whole time as Haley seemed incapable of speaking. Lucas looked at Peyton in confusion, picked up his drink and took a sip,

'I want to sign her.' Peyton shrugged and Lucas almost choked.

'That's amazing! Right, Hales?' He asked, seeing the fear and apprehension dawn on Haley's face.

'No.'

Peyton sighed with a smile as though she knew that this was exactly what was going to happen.

'What?' Lucas asked incredulously.

'I can't! I have a five year old son, Nathan is a professional basketball player, I have to support him plus I'm a teacher… I can't. I have responsibilities. I just- can't.'

Peyton leaned forward slightly, 'And where's your dream in all of that?'

'I love teaching.' Haley said stubbornly.

'Sure you do.' Peyton smiled leaning back again. 'But it's not your dream.'

Lucas grinned at her from behind his menu. Peyton Sawyer had just the right amount of charm and skill of words to get anyone to do anything she wanted, Lucas noted. She winked lightly at him and unwillingly he felt butterflies, something that he hadn't had in years.

Haley huffed and flicked Lucas' menu so that it fell and Lucas sighed at her.

'Peyton has a point.' He said.

'Not you aswell!' She exclaimed.

'Hey.' Lucas said holding his hands up, 'I just think you should think about it.'

'I have and it's a no.'

'All right.' Peyton sighed. 'But I just want you to know that I rarely come across a talent like yours, if ever and even if you don't want to show it to the world I hope you continue singing and cherish it as something that's _yours. _I enjoyed listening to it and who knows, maybe someday you'll feel ready to touch people with your lyrics, if so call me. I'll be waiting.'

She smiled stood up, placed a bill on the table, waved to Lucas and practically sauntered out of the diner.

Lucas' eyes followed her out before looking back at Haley with a smile, 'She's got you considering it hasn't she? Damn, she's good.'

'Shut up.' Haley murmured throwing a napkin at him as Lucas' grin became wider and he laughed.

* * *

Peyton was just finishing packing up for the day when there was knock on her door, she sighed and looked at her watch. Half past eight and she was still at work, maybe Brooke was right. Maybe she did need to get a life. Then again, the label was her life.

Her door pushed open and she braced herself for who it was going to be, a small part of her wished for the person to be Lucas but then when she saw a sheepish Haley standing in front of her and all, all right _nearly _all, thoughts of Lucas flew out of her mind.

'Hey.' She said surprised.

'Hi. I erm, have come to apologise.'

Peyton laughed, 'There's no need.'

'And ask whether the offer's still open?' Haley asked hesitantly and looking slightly at the ground as she said it.

'Seriously?' Peyton asked incredulously.

'Yeah. You were right, music is my dream and it's about time that I pursue it.'

Peyton let out a loud laugh and practically flew towards Haley pulling her into a startling happy hug before letting go quickly and saying in a business like tone that made Haley laugh,

'Brilliant idea. So what convinced you?'

'You.'

'Oh come on.' Peyton said rolling her eyes.

'You did, with the words you said but also… Nathan. He was kinda pissed that I'd denied the offer after he had to go out for a drink with you.' Haley grinned and Peyton laughed again.

'Nice. Well if it hadn't been for your talent I might not have even gone. Remind me to thank him. Not that his ego needs it.' She added with a smile and Haley laughed.

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely.' Haley smiled.

'Brilliant!' Peyton grinned clapping her hands. 'When do you want to start?'

'As soon as possible.'

'That's what I like to hear! I'll have to get all of the paperwork drawn up and signed and everything so if you can come back tomorrow then we could get rolling.'

'Great.' Haley said turning towards the door, 'Thank you Peyton.'

'No, thank you.' Peyton winked and Haley winked back before opening the door and disappearing out of it.

Peyton practically felt giddy and allowed herself a little dance before a stifled laugh a couple of minutes later behind her made her heart beat out of her chest. She swung around to see Lucas.

'Nice moves.'

'Will you _stop _creeping up on me?!' She asked half angrily and he smirked moving through the door. He stuck a hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a CD.

'You left this at the diner today. Thought you might need it.'

'God! Thank you, I'm so forgetful it's ridiculous. How am I even manager of a record label really?'

It was a rhetorical question which she laughed at but the answer came tumbling out of his mouth before he'd even thought it through, 'Because you're the best at what you do.'

Peyton blushed and looked at him just in time to see him stuff his hands into his pockets again. She found herself admiring the way his top few buttons were open again on his shirt and how his tie fell loosely around his neck and how the black shirt brought out the piercing blue of his eyes even more fiercely, setting a stark contrast.

'Seriously, the way you spoke to Haley was inspirational.'

'I-It… wasn't.' Peyton said quickly.

'It was.' He assured with a small smile.

A silence echoed their words and after a moment he stepped forward and placed the CD on her desk.

'You could have given it to me tomorrow.' She said quietly and he blushed as if only just realising that fact.

'I, er, could have.' He answered.

'Why didn't you?'

He looked up and was met with the green of her eyes. Their gaze held for a moment and he found himself saying the words and knew that they were true, even though they were slightly awkward to admit.

'I kinda- just- wanted- to see you again before I went home.'

The question of why was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't form the coherent thought to say it. Instead their eyes remained locked until he cleared his throat, looked away and said,

'It's late. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.'

He was out the door in seconds and Peyton closed her eyes. His tone of voice had been slightly lower and rougher when he'd said good night and it made her tingle.

She also didn't know what trouble these thoughts were possibly going to get her into.

She guessed it could potentially be really bad.

It wasn't good that she was sort of okay with that either.

* * *

**Happy late new year, my first post in 2010! Sorry it took me so long to update, the holidays have been hectic and i haven't actually been round a computer for most of it. But anyway i hope you like the chapter, and i hope it was worth the wait! If your answer is 'yes' to both of those then please share it with me in a review, they encourage me endlessly :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Lucas and Peyton sat together laughing. They'd originally been focusing on the article but inevitably they'd found their way into talking about everything but the thing they were supposed to be focusing on. Neither really noticed how Lucas' arm was casually draped across the back of her chair and the fact that they were leaning into each other slightly.

This is how it'd been for the majority of the week, since that night when they'd stepped over some invisible line. It wasn't a conscious decision but Lucas had sought her out to give back Haley's CD just for the purpose of seeing her and Peyton wasn't completely sure what that meant. However something seemed to have changed between them, there was a lot less boundaries and yet a lot more physical tension.

'How much time do you spend with Jamie?' Peyton asked after Lucas had just recounted the night before with his nephew.

'A lot, I guess. It helps that I'm so close to Nathan and Haley, I go round to theirs a lot.' Lucas shrugged.

Peyton smiled and he grinned, 'What?'

'Nothing.' She said shaking her head and looking down.

'Come on.' He laughed and tilted her head back up so their eyes locked. It was moments like this that had increased tenfold and the butterflies in her stomach as she became entranced by the blue before her never failed to appear. They were becoming frequently more apparent.

'It's just nice. That you're so involved in his life, that's all.'

Lucas nodded. 'He's a good kid.'

'Yes but you seem like a good Uncle to me.' Peyton shrugged and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, 'All right, Haley talks.'

'You've talked about me?' He asks and he can't stop the grin that forms on his face.

'No.' Peyton says quickly without meeting his eyes.

'Okay.'

They sit in silence for a moment until he feels he might burst, 'Er, what's been…said?'

Peyton snorts and shrugs again, 'Seriously you don't have to tell me. I'll just ask Haley.'

Peyton looks at him and he's leaning backwards in his chair with a grin, his tongue poking out slightly. She laughs and shakes her head,

'Haley just said that you were great with Jamie, that's all.'

'And?'

'And how you'd make a good father one day.' She looked at him and his expression became a little more serious, but he was smiling all the same.

'I agreed.' Peyton murmured and Lucas quickly met her eyes, his heart was beating wildly and he wasn't totally sure why.

'Do you want kids?' She asked lightly, looking down and trying to break the palpable tension.

'Of course.' He answered easily, 'Obviously if I meet the right person to have them with. What about you?'

Peyton shrugged again, 'I guess so. I mean, if I was married and in love then yeah… but not before that. I'd want to give them the world, you know.'

'Yeah.' Lucas said and his throat constricted so that it came out as a hoarse whisper.

Before they could say anything else the door opened with a, 'Hey Peyt.'

They both jumped, swivelled around in their seats and Lucas saw someone he'd never seen before. The man before them was relatively tall, brown short hair and brown eyes including a smarmy grin, well Lucas thought so anyway.

Evidently Peyton didn't.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around the stranger, 'Hey, long time no see!'

The guy smiled and looked fleetingly in his direction, Lucas gave him a stare that he didn't want to seem inviting yet the stranger nodded at him before Peyton said, 'Oh right, you don't know each other. Julian this is Lucas, he's writing an article on the band for the New York Times, Lucas this is Julian.'

Peyton and Julian turned back towards each other and Lucas watched as they interacted, slightly in the deep end in wondering how they were so close. They certainly seemed close, in fact… his eyes pinpointed the way Julian was holding her wrists after they'd pulled out of the hug and how comfortable they seemed with each other.

He couldn't say he liked the idea.

'So dude, how have you been?'

'Good, good. I've been out of town a lot…'

'Yeah Brooke said.'

'… yeah, working on promoting my new movie.'

'That's great!'

'I'm glad you think so, cuz I have a proposition for you.' Julian grinned with a persuasive lilt to his voice.

Peyton sighed with a coy smile, 'I knew you wouldn't have just come to see me to see how I was!'

Julian laughed, 'I'm here for that as well.'

'Sure.' Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest. Julian seemed to know this gesture because he pulled on her arms, holding them at her sides again. She couldn't help but smile. 'Come on then, what is it?'

'Well I've managed to get the band an exclusive interview with MTV. And they've also been invited to the premiere of the movie which is next week…'

He was stopped when a hand connected with his arm, Peyton looked at him wide-eyed, 'Are you joking?'

'Nope.' Julian said with another one of his grins. 'And ow.'

'Really?!' She practically yelled and threw her arms around him again, 'This is great!'

'That's what I thought!' Julian answered just as enthusiastically as he held her wrists again, but this time out of necessity to keep them both steady, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'It'll be brilliant promotional coverage for them and MTV actually sought me out, they'll be at the premiere but they want to meet with the band today.'

'Today?' Peyton asked breathlessly.

'Yeah, I know its short notice. But it's a great opportunity…'

'Where?' Peyton asked cutting him off again and he chuckled, 'Unfortunately approximately two hours drive.' Julian said with a slight grimace.

'That's workable.' Peyton dismissed.

'Brilliant. Plus you've been invited to the premiere too.' Julian smiled extracting a ticket from his back pocket and showing it her. She squealed and Julian looked at Lucas apologetically.

'How ever am I going to repay you Julian Baker?' Peyton asked.

'We'll come up with something.' He smirked and Lucas ground his teeth together sub consciously. Then Julian turned to him, 'And seeing as you're writing an article on them you should probably come along too.' He said producing him a ticket, Lucas took it with surprise.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Julian grinned and Lucas thought that his grin must be permanently in place on his face, it was almost like a mechanism.

One that he was beginning to not like, at all.

'Seriously, Julian. Thank you.' Peyton said with a brilliant smile.

'Like I said, it was no problem. I just saw an opportunity with your name written all over it.' Peyton smiled at him and Lucas had to stop himself from scoffing, it wasn't _that _of a big deal… even he could probably pull it off, he was brought out of his musings when Julian said, 'Now get your act together, they'll be expecting you later on.' He tapped her wrist and then let go of both of before walking away and then turning back,

'Oh and Sawyer, don't be a stranger. Phone works two ways, ya know.'

Peyton rolled her eyes at him, 'Point taken.' She smiled and he winked before walking out of the door.

Peyton watched him go before throwing herself down into a chair with a puff, 'I can't believe it, what a great opportunity.'

'Whose that guy?' Lucas asked before he could stop himself, there was something close to jealousy lacing his words but Peyton wasn't sure whether she was imagining it.

'Julian.' She said simply and she walked away from him before he could question any further.

* * *

It took her a couple of hours to have everything sorted out. The band and the sound technicians were at the studio and everything was a little hectic.

Peyton was rushing around like a mad woman and Lucas didn't dare ask if he could do anything to help. He did as much as he could without asking but also felt slightly helpless. How in hell did she do this every day, he'd never know. It was more stress than it was worth, surely. Her phone rang just as she was ushering the band out and she answered it quickly, her face changing with each word that was spoken. She snapped her phone shut and grabbed one of the boys before they walked out, quite painfully judging by the expression on his face.

'They want an impromptu private performance, of just one song.' She breathed out and it seemed as if she might just be hyperventilating.

Lucas' instincts kicked in and he quickly grabbed a chair and placed it behind her just in case she decided to keel over and then stood slightly behind her to catch her before that actually happened.

'It's all right.' He found himself muttering, 'Matt, go get the guitars and equipment and put it into the van. One of you can drive that right?'

'Yeah.' He said and all four members trundled in and out with machinery, they all looked considerably more nervous.

'And you.' Lucas said pointing at a guy who looked like he knew what he was doing, 'You're good with… sound?'

'I'm the sound technician.' The guy smirked rolling his eyes.

'Right, well… you should go too.' Lucas spluttered and when the man walked off shaking his head he wondered for a second time how in hell Peyton managed to run the label all by herself.

He turned to her again and she looked at him. He couldn't read the expression on her face and he honestly wondered whether she was going to yell at him. Instead she pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He was so surprised he barely got chance to savour it before she let go, blushing and muttering a 'thanks'.

'No problem.' He choked out, still surprised and yet kicking himself for letting the opportunity slide.

Who knew when something like that would present itself again?

* * *

They'd been driving for an hour and the whole drive had consisted of small talk and Peyton wasn't entirely sure why. Despite their quite intimate exchange in her studio Lucas seemed to be pre-occupied, he seemed… off. Like he had something playing on his mind. She wondered what on earth it was but didn't dare ask, she had the feeling that he'd come out with it eventually, when he was ready. Although she _was_ slightly worried he'd thought her hug had been un professional, or maybe he didn't want to hug her at all… maybe the 'shift' she'd felt between them and their behaviour had simply been in her head…

Before she could dwell on her unpleasant thoughts any longer Lucas spoke and his words drowned out her internal ones,

'So who's Julian?' He asked trying to be casual.

Peyton couldn't keep the small smile off her face. Ah, so this was what was bothering him. Julian.

'A friend.'

Lucas couldn't help but be annoyed at her nonchalant statement, he coughed, 'Bullshit.'

If Peyton hadn't have been driving he was sure she would have killed him with a look, instead her knuckles went white on the steering wheel, 'What are you insinuating?'

'It looked a little more to me.' Lucas said and he wasn't sure what made him say it. Jealousy, yes definitely. He was trying to get information by forcing her into some sort of confession.

'You don't know what the fuck you're on about.'

Her harsh tone shut him up for a second before he continued, his own brain telling him to stop before he said something that would really piss her off, 'That's not a no though is it?'

'He's my best friend's boyfriend!' Peyton said seethingly and Lucas halted with an 'Oh'.

'Yeah oh, so get your facts straight before talking about stuff you don't even know anything about.'

Lucas suddenly felt awful and yet internally quite cheerful. Nothing could be happening between Julian and Peyton if he was Brooke's boyfriend, he'd read all the signals completely wrong.

'Sorry.'

Peyton didn't say anything and for a long time they sat in silence, guilt slowly eating Lucas from the inside and out. Peyton was furious, how dare he? In fact she was so mad she kind of wanted to get back of him, so before she'd thought it through she spat back something that couldn't be retracted or easily forgotten about.

'Anyway, I've already been there.'

Lucas' head snapped around quickly apparently the signals weren't _completely _incorrect, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean what I said.' Peyton said and it was then that she regretted saying that simple statement.

'You…and… Julian.'

'Yes.'

Lucas let out a breath and felt his anger and jealousy rising subsequently making him slightly more irrational. They were driving down a long country road when he finally spat out,

'So you fucked your best friend's boyfriend.'

He heard Peyton take in a deep breath before murmuring, 'You're such a dick.'

'Sure.'

'You are!' She said loudly. 'What happened between Julian and I has absolutely nothing to do with you.'

'Yeah but I bet Brooke wouldn't see it that way. You know what, I thought you were different.' Lucas muttered childishly looking out of the window.

'Don't judge me. You have no idea.' Peyton said and her voice seemed slightly clogged, as if she needed to cough or possibly… cry.

'I'm- I'

Peyton seemed to be contemplating saying something, possibly explaining to him what had actually happened before she muttered out a 'Just shut up.'

Lucas' anger rose again and he said heatedly, 'No I won't shut up. I have a right to know what's happened, in fact you should have told me about this…' He added hastily about ten seconds too late, '...for the article!'

'You have a right?!' Peyton loudly spluttered turning to glare at him.

'I need to know all the… details.' Even in his head his argument didn't make sense, but he didn't care. He was outraged that she'd been more than just friends with the guy…something which he really shouldn't have been bothered about in the first place.

'You don't need to know anything about my relationships!'

'Yes I do!' He said loudly.

'Shut up Lucas before I do something I regret.' Peyton said breathing heavily.

'Like what?'

'I swear to god I'll drop you off here if you keep pissing me off.'

Lucas snorted but didn't say anything. They were in the middle of no-where and he knew she'd do it if he pushed her to it.

A minute later she muttered, 'You're such an ass.'

'And you're a bitch.'

'Me, a bitch?! Was I the one prying into someone's personal life?

'I'm meant to pry; I've been doing it for weeks. You tell me everything about yourself. Evidently Julian was too important to talk about… or does nobody know about you two?'

The words were coming out as if independent from what his head was telling him. They just kept going and going and he really wondered where this had all come from, it seemed even he hadn't anticipated the animosity he felt for the guy. And the growing feelings he felt for the girl.

'You know what.' Peyton said and Lucas almost detected a waver in her voice, he looked at her alarmed but she looked composed, mad as hell, but composed. 'Lets just go back to being colleagues shall we? None of this 'friends' crap.'

Lucas scoffed again but this time he said with some conviction, 'We were never colleagues and we've never been friends, and you know it.'

They looked at each other and Peyton suddenly felt her anger ebb away, strangely so did Lucas.

'I don't know what you're on about.' She said looking back at the road.

'You know exactly what I mean.' He said in such a low voice she turned her head again, the look he was giving her sent her completely off guard. His eyes were full of fire after their recent bust up yet his features were softened and he seemed to be saying nothing but the truth.

'I-' Peyton was cut off from speech when her car shuddered. 'What… the…'

The car shuddered again and Lucas sat up straighter as it slowly began losing speed. In record time the car gradually came to a haltering stop with Peyton muttering all the time, 'Oh shit, oh my god… oh crap.'

When they stopped Lucas decided not to say another word as Peyton cursed and let her head fall onto the steering wheel.

They'd broken down in the middle of no-where after having a major argument. Not to mention Lucas had just come up with the subject that they'd been dodging around since they first got to know each other.

An argument and sexual tension.

Great.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, the only excuse i have is that i have a lot of exams, they're over at the start of February however which is good. Wasn't quite sure about this chapter either, it's necessary bits of information but...yeah... it's late and i'm tired which means i'm not making much sense haha so just let me know what you think! I really appreciate the time taken to review :D So thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Peyton banged her hand against the steering wheel furiously before turning and muttering scathingly, 'Now look what you did.'

'Me?!' Lucas asked incredulously.

'Yes! I told you to shut up!'

'Oh so me talking made your car break down?'

'No you being a jackass made my car break down.'

Lucas snorted, 'That doesn't even make sense.'

Peyton turned with a glare, 'I am so close to hitting you right about now.'

'Feel free to.' Lucas smirked.

'Don't tempt me.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes Peyton absolutely furious and Lucas quietly feeling worse about the things he'd said with each second that passed. Minutes later he muttered,

'I'm going to take a look.'

'Make sure the bonnet doesn't fall and whack you on the head…' Her tone dripped sarcasm and he actually laughed at her glare before stepping out and opening her slightly smoking bonnet. She stepped out a moment later and asked, 'Do you really know what you're doing?' As he looked around the engine and prodded a couple of points his shoulders were hunched and back arched in concentration, she actually quite liked the view… not that she'd ever admit such a thing.

He looked back at her and a smile spread across his face, 'Not a clue.'

'Jackass. I thought you might actually know how to get us back on the road.' Peyton murmured but there was smile playing around her lips.

He shut the bonnet and leant against it and a second later Peyton joined him. Minutes later and Lucas' eyes followed a big droplet of rain as it fell onto Peyton's cheek; he was just plucking up the courage to wipe it away when she did it for him.

'You know, they said on the news that there's going to be a storm tonight.' Peyton mused.

'Great. And we're lost and stranded.' Lucas smirked.

Peyton raised her eyebrows at him, 'And whose fault is that?'

Lucas smiled and cocked his head back to look at the sky, 'I think the storms gonna come earlier.' He said and Peyton couldn't pick up on whether he was talking about the actual storm or whether he was talking metaphorically.

Damn writers.

'Well I need to ring the boys. They have no freaking manager now because of someone.'

He didn't dare disagree because even though he technically hadn't made the car break down he was ashamed of having insulted her quite so badly, about something that really was, admittedly, none of his business.

She snapped her phone shut a few minutes later closing her eyes; he knew she was trying to take the good from the very bad of their current situation.

A few moments later he asked tentatively, 'Are they going to be…all right?'

'Yeah.' She sighed opening her eyes, 'They know what to do and they're professional. They'll be fine.'

She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

He was about to say something when it began to rain. The rain soon turned into huge torrents of water and they realised very quickly they were going to get extremely wet. The torrents thundered around them as they jumped and Lucas went to open the door to her car. Only to find it locked.

'Shit.' Peyton said, talking loudly over the thunder of water droplets. 'I left the keys in there.'

'Are you kidding me?!'

She shook her head and he made his way back to the bonnet and leant himself against it again very obviously ignoring her. She smirked and went and sat next to him. They sat for a few minutes, absolutely soaked through, hardly able to comprehend anything but the rain thundering around them.

'It's kind of surreal.' Peyton practically shouted, he only just heard as he looked round to face her.

He was struck with how unique this situation was, it was an experience. Plus when Peyton ran a hand through her sodden hair and raindrops fell over her lips which she sub consciously licked away he couldn't think of being here with anyone else. No one was spontaneous enough.

She was. Maybe that's why he liked her.

Peyton's breath caught as she looked at Lucas. His hair was slicked back with rain although it was generally short anyway. Not shaved but not too long either. She'd thought about how it was the perfect length to run her hands through, only once. Then she'd shook her head and laughed at her own stupidity.

The way he was looking now kind of made her want to do more than run her hands through his hair though.

'Yeah.' He agreed with a smile. He was gazing at her when he said it and she quickly broke eye contact.

Moments later and Peyton was starting to get really cold, so she stood up. Lucas watching her and drew her car keys out of her pocket.

'You said you left them in the car!' Lucas shouted incredulously, jumping up as Peyton smirked triumphantly.

'Payback's a bitch.' She said and Lucas' mouth fell open. 'But hey, if you like the rain we could stay out some more.'

'Give me the keys.'

'I like the rain.' Peyton mused.

'Give me the keys.'

'Come and get them.' Peyton smirked, tongue in cheek.

Lucas allowed himself a small smirk before he made his way towards her only she moved away at the same moment and sloshed away.

'Peyton.' He said angrily. 'We're both getting wet.'

'We're both already wet.' The way she said it made his mouth go dry despite the rain and it took him a moment to reply.

'I _will _get them.'

'Please. I could have run a marathon in the time it's taken you to move a centimetre.'

Lucas strode forward purposefully and she turned too fast for the unstable ground they were on. He grabbed her arm as she slipped; he looked down at her with concern only to see that she was laughing. He shook his head with a small grin before she realised he was still holding her arm. She gave him a small tug and he fell down next to her with a wet splat. He glared at her.

'Stop being so uptight.' She admonished and he smiled before she stood up again and he struggled upright as well.

In the pouring rain they looked at each other standing side by side and despite the cold and wetness he felt that this was kind of a perfect moment. Sure, a passer by would probably think they were crazy and they were most likely going to get hypothermia but either way… it was one of those experiences he knew he wouldn't forget. The rain fell on their faces as they looked up at the sky.

'It _is_ kind of beautiful.' Lucas said and out of the corner of his eye he saw Peyton smile.

They turned their heads to lock eyes once again and seeing his arm hanging loosely at his side between them she had the urge to grab it. She let her arm reach across and her hand almost close around his before she got cold feet and instead linked one of their fingers together in a childish sort of way. He turned his head to her but she solidly stayed looking in front, hardly daring to meet his eyes until he turned to her fully keeping their fingers joined and then she found herself turning too, meeting his gaze, a considerably good feat considering the amount of rain that was slowly turning the ground into a mud bath. He treaded closer and traced a finger over her cheek disguising his action by moving a sodden curl out of her face. She looked up and met his eyes again and he was struck by how close their faces seemed to be.

This was dangerous.

A raindrop fell onto her forehead and he followed its process down the apple of her cheek and as it fell at an angle down past the seam of her lips. At this point his eyes flickered back to hers; they were a mixture of hazel and green, a colour he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. Her finger gripped his just a little tighter and he didn't know what possessed him to do it but he leant forward so that their noses touched, their lips a breath apart. The coldness that had possessed him mere moments ago had changed to a warm tingly feeling and it took all of his courage to press his lips lightly to hers.

This was really dangerous.

Although she'd seen it coming Peyton was still surprised as his warm, soft lips pressed against her own. However her eyes fell shut of their own accord and she found herself giving in and kissing him back ever so slightly.

Screw danger.

It was the most hesitant first kiss Lucas had ever experienced a simple press of lips to lips. Yet the warmth and tingle of such a small amount of contact spread like wild fire through his body. It was perfect. There was no other contact between them apart from their joined fingers and lips and Peyton realised that this moment seemed somehow monumental.

Here she was standing in the middle of no-where in a torrential downpour of rain, absolutely soaked standing so close to Lucas their t-shirts were sticking together doing the most spontaneous thing she'd done in years, kissing him like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Maybe it was.

'Are you two crazy?!'

They abruptly pulled away from each other to see a man leaning out of his truck, window down and yelling at them out of it.

'We've broken down!' Lucas yelled and the man opened his truck door, beckoning them to him. Lucas took a quick glance at Peyton gave her a grin and linked their remaining fingers together before sloshing over to the man together.

'You both look frozen.' He said with a roll of his eyes, gesturing them into the passenger door. 'I own a pub down the road, you need to get warm.'

They reached the pub in minutes and they walked in through to the bar, taking their places on stools behind it.

'I'll make you both hot chocolate.'

The gratitude the two felt for the man couldn't be put into words as they stuttered their 'thank you's'

'No problem. What brings you down here?' He asked and Lucas looked at Peyton with a smile.

'We were passing through actually.' Peyton said and playfully glared at Lucas.

The man left them after that, to make their drinks and Peyton felt slightly awkward. She'd shared a kiss with Lucas. She'd kissed Lucas. Her heart leapt inevitably and she couldn't keep the slight smile of triumph off her face.

'What?' Lucas asked with an equal smile.

'Nothing.'

He looked at her quizzically and she shrugged before he let it go. Instead he focused on the bar in front of him for a minute before saying, 'About the car incident, I'm sorry.'

Peyton scoffed, 'Luke you didn't make my car break down.'

'Oh I know that.' Lucas smiled, 'I was talking about the argument we had.'

Peyton's smile disappeared slightly and she pursed her lips.

'Which evidently you'd forgotten about.' Lucas said apologetically.

'Blocked it out actually. It was-a little- harsh.'

'I know.' Lucas sighed and placed a hand on her thigh, 'And I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.'

Peyton's cheeks reddened slightly at the intimate action as she muttered, 'It's okay.'

'It's not.' Lucas insisted and Peyton closed her eyes at the feel of his fingertips on her thigh,

'It's fine Luke.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.' She breathed out and he removed his hand with a slight squeeze. She wasn't sure whether she liked it better when it was there or not. Her leg felt cold without the warmth of his hand but when it'd rested against her thigh she'd felt completely uncomfortable and like she was going to do something really stupid.

'What actually happened?' Lucas asked tentatively.

'I slept with my best friend's boyfriend.'

Somehow Lucas knew that wasn't true, she wasn't like that. 'Peyton.' He said and she looked at him, his gaze was unwavering and solidly refusing to believe her.

'We went out for a year before he even met Brooke.'

'Wow.' Lucas said and his heart seemed to droop slightly. 'What happened?'

'He proposed, I didn't want to get married.'

'Wow.' Lucas whispered again focusing on the bar in front of him instead of Peyton this time. 'So it ended just like that?'

Peyton snorted, 'Well when someone rejects their boyfriend's proposal it doesn't generally go down well.'

Lucas smiled but Peyton noticed it didn't reach his eyes. 'How did Julian and Brooke happen then?'

'We didn't see each other for a year afterwards but then he came back, I don't really know what for, and he met Brooke… the rest is history.' Peyton smiled.

Lucas found it considerably harder to gauge her mood at the moment, was she sad… regretful, did she regret saying no?

'Why'd you say no?' Lucas asked.

'Because it was…ridiculous. I was barely twenty one years old… I mean who gets married at such a young age, apart from your brother of course.' She smiled and they shared a laugh.

'Did you love him?'

'What is this, twenty questions?'

'You don't have to answer, I'm just… curious.' Lucas said quickly

'Well yeah I did love him. Well I guess I did… what is love really?' Peyton said quickly. 'Have you ever been in love?'

'Yeah, just once.' Lucas said with a small smile.

'I was with her for four years but it all unravelled… she found someone else.'

Peyton placed a hand on his arm, 'Luke.'

'Hey, its only like Julian going off with Brooke isn't it?' He said somewhat cheerfully.

'No.' Peyton answered truthfully, 'We'd been broken up for a year and I honestly was over him. So when he came back into my life and got together with Brooke I was genuinely happy for him… and for her. They're good together, she's my best friend and after two years me and Julian built up a good friendship. It's now been four years, you can't hold a grudge for four years.' She laughed.

'Oh you can.' Lucas smiled.

'Do you still?'

'Not really.' Lucas said looking at the bar again, 'I just wonder why, I mean I was pretty sure we'd be together for a long time.'

Peyton's heart clenched in her chest and she removed her hand from his arm, he looked up at her and smiled, 'High school love, I guess.'

'If she walked back into your life, would you go back to her?' Peyton asked, what she really meant was, was he over the love of his life?

'No.' Lucas said and she could detect no lie in his tone, 'I'm over it, it happened years ago. I've just learnt not to really get too attached.'

'Amen to that.' Peyton said with a grin. 'Love is just a game, something that allows people to hurt other people beyond anything else. We're better off out of it. Shall we get in some drinks?'

Lucas nodded but couldn't help contemplate what she'd just said. He'd meant to say he didn't get too attached unless he knew it was worth it. He didn't get too attached to anyone he went out with simply because he hadn't had the opportunity to. He'd had two dates this whole year and he hadn't genuinely liked either of them. It wasn't because he was boycotting the whole concept of 'love' altogether.

However, it seemed she didn't care about that stuff and it unsettled him a little. Sure he acted like he wasn't into having a relationship but honestly… he was a romantic at heart.

Why was it that every side of Peyton Sawyer he saw made him all the more intrigued to find out more?

All he could think was that tonight was going to mark a huge change in their relationship. Hell, it already had. He closed his eyes and smiled sub consciously at the kiss they'd shared.

There was certainly no going back from _that, _and even Peyton couldn't deny it therefore,the only possible way was forward.

Right?

* * *

**Againnn sorry about the wait! Last time i posted i realised that i can actually answer back to reviews, which is a little slow of me, but still :D So if you have any questions or suggestions or if you want me to include anything specific then please feel free to tell me!**

**Reviews make me smile :) and possibly do a happy dance? haha**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

They placed their glasses down on the counter at the same time and the bar tender immediately filled them. A silence enveloped them and Peyton felt herself bobbing unconsciously to the music that filled this small, in-the-middle-of-nowhere bar. To her surprise Lucas was doing the same,

'I love this song.' He muttered.

'_You _love this song.' Peyton said back a disbelieving smile twitching her lips.

'Yeah. One of my favourites actually, is that so hard to believe?' Lucas asked looking at her.

'Yes it is so hard to believe Mr I'm-so-tortured. I didn't know you loved music.' Peyton smirked.

'You're kidding right? Wow, you don't know me at all.' He winked at her and she pushed his arm.

'I just thought you were a reporter who… wrote articles!'

'I happen to be a huge fan, there's nothing better than a song that captures you in every sense.' Lucas said with a shrug and Peyton looked at him her mouth open in awe. He stared back and couldn't help but smile at her. Her curls were slowly drying out and were falling in delicate spirals around her face. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His eyes fixed onto hers, he'd never really fully appreciated how beautiful her eyes were. All green and hazel shining back at him.

Peyton couldn't help but hold his gaze. After the downfall they'd endured his hair was drying finally but it was a messy, scruffy kind of dry. She kind of liked it. And his eyes were the bluest of blue she'd seen, kind of matching his t shirt which she now realised was clinging to his body in all the right places.

'Wow.' She said and they stayed in silence for another few minutes looking at each other before Peyton shook her head slightly, 'God- you and your sexy brooding catch me off guard every time and- What?' She stopped mid sentence when he chuckled appreciatively at her.

'Did you just say my brooding was sexy?' He asked with a squint and a lower tone of voice which made her want to grab his t shirt and pull him to her…

'What- no.' She laughed. 'I meant, you know… hypothetically…'

'Hypothetically.' Lucas nodded as she tried to come up with the right words and as it became more difficult he couldn't help but laugh as her cheeks tinted pink.

'Oh shut up and drink up.' Peyton said frustrated. Lucas laughed again and raised his glass as she raised hers,

'To music.' Lucas smirked.

Peyton smiled back at him and clinked their glass together before downing it in one, Peyton following suit a moment later.

An hour later and Lucas was feeling decidedly tipsy. He didn't usually drink and so the ones that he'd had were going straight to his head, it seemed to be the same for Peyton who said in a slightly slurred voice,

'I don't know… the last time…I had this much fun.'

'Me either.' Lucas replied, placing his empty glass back on the coaster. 'Who knew you could be this much fun Miss Sawyer?'

Peyton opened her mouth in mock annoyance, 'I can be fun! This one time… I danced on a table… '

'Well I'd have liked to see that.'

'It was actually sorta embarrassing…'

'Sorta…' Lucas chuckled and before he could think properly about what he was going to say the words had come out, 'You know, you're kinda sexy too… when you're angry. In the car, when you were yelling at me… I shouldn't have thought it. But it was kinda… hot.'

Peyton looked at him and he smirked back slightly squinting to just add some effect. He looked hot and that was the only thought that crossed Peyton's mind as she leant towards him and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised, she could tell, and yet his lips moved with hers until he pulled away again quickly. Peyton opened her eyes, blinking stupidly at the abrupt end however Lucas seemed to have other ideas. He threw a few bills down on the bar to pay for their drinks; they thanked the owner and he grabbed her hand practically pulling her off her stool and out of the bar.

'What-?' Peyton tried to ask but as soon as they were outside he looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. Her breathing dipped slightly but she wasn't surprised when his lips suddenly crushed hers or when their tongues met. What did surprise her was the fire that erupted somewhere in her stomach, a burning desire that had her grabbing a fist full of his t shirt and pulling him into her more.

Lucas seemed just as surprised as she was by her sudden desire but he didn't show it because he felt suddenly lighter than he had in years. His hands gripped her hips and his fingertips trailed along the exposed skin between her shirt and her jeans. It was all over too soon for him as Peyton pulled away, breathing shallow… he looked at her and she saw the worried look in his eyes wondering if he'd gone too far so she gave him a small smile before taking his hand once more and leading the way back to, what he presumed, her car.

It took them five minutes to get there and in that time nothing was said instead Lucas and Peyton just carried on walking Lucas' thumb rotating around an area of skin on her hand before they reached her convertible. Peyton took out her keys and unlocked it, turning back to Lucas with a glint in her eyes that nearly made him groan.

The next few minutes passed as a blur and Lucas honestly couldn't say who was the one who initiated it but they were suddenly sprawled across the backseat of Peyton's car, making out. It wasn't innocent in the slightest and neither paused to contemplate their actions, instead Lucas' hand slid up Peyton's top and he broke away from her lips to kiss her neck instead. Her breathing was completely erratic as her arm, which was slung across his shoulder blades, pressed him into her. He groaned into her neck and she thought it might just have been the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

In a matter of seconds Lucas had urgently removed her shirt and in answer she pushed his over his head, breaking their lips for just a moment before they met again more feverish by the minute. She didn't understand her want for him, sure he was attractive but she'd never been the spontaneous, 'lets have sex for the sake of it' type of girl especially not in the backseat of her car!

Her car, she loved this car… it was her oldest and most prized possession, as well as her records… What was she _doing?_

Yet she just couldn't find it in herself to stop, what he was doing was rapidly making her feel incredible and she needed that. After all, she was twenty four, she deserved to live a little and so when Lucas' hand ventured south towards her zipper she let it, even encouraged it by cupping his cheeks and keeping their lips together as he used both hands to slide down her jeans.

Lucas slid his hand up Peyton's bare leg and he felt her shiver at his touch, he had no idea why they were doing this but he was letting instincts kick in. He wondered whether, however faintly, this was wrong. He was supposed to be writing an article about her and yet he was in a very compromising situation in the back seat of her car. However much he thought about it however, which wasn't for very long because the way Peyton was kissing him was very distracting, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

His pants made there way to the floor soon after and Peyton pulled him down onto her, a quick swirl of her hips letting him know what she wanted. He pulled away with a groan and she looked flustered and confused, he rummaged on the floor for a second and straightened up with his wallet clutched in his hand. He opened it and pulled out a foil package with a raised eyebrow as though asking, without words, if she still wanted to continue and progress further.

Peyton smiled at him and pulled them both back down, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she wanted nothing more than for this to happen. He smiled against her lips and parted them eagerly with his tongue. Gone were the feelings that this was wrong. She was making him feel more alive than he had in years… and surely he deserved that?

* * *

Peyton faintly stirred feeling a crick in her neck, she groaned softly against the light she knew would hit her eyes as soon as she opened them. Why was it so bright? Her curtains were better than this at keeping in the light. She decided to bite the bullet and opened one of her eyes…seeing the leather interior of her car made her frown, confused. She tried to recall why she was in her car when she felt the dull ache in her head that had to be the tell tale signs of a hangover. Groaning she lay back down on the backseat, wondering where the blanket that was covering her had come from.

She lowered her head into the seat, trying to escape the sun that warmed the inside of her car. Noticing her jeans on the floor she frowned, her eyes trailing around until suddenly a series of flashbacks featuring blonde hair, blue eyes and nakedness made her sit up so suddenly her head pounded, she clutched the blanket to her chest and tried to breathe normally.

Oh fuck. What had she done? Her breathing seemed to grow into a hyperventilated state before she began to reason with herself… she'd got it all wrong. Nothing had happened. She lowered her eyes to the floor of her car again, this time with caution, jeans… top…Oh _fuck_.

She closed her eyes and tried to come up with a reason to why she'd be lying across the backseat of her car with very little clothes on and a hangover. Her brain seemed to be playing her a film, she remembered her car spluttering to a halt in the middle of nowhere, with a smirk she remembered yelling at Lucas and blaming him…then going to a dingy bar to get warm and hopefully use their phone. Only their phone was out of order. What happened next? She fought away the brief amnesia to come up with a series of images involving her and Lucas in a very compromising situation; she remembered his body pressed against hers… the taste of his mouth as they kissed…

Peyton looked around her; Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

Where was he?

There was no way he could have scarpered because there was no where to go. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere. She pulled on her clothes haphazardly and as soon as she pulled her top over her head she saw out of the front window Lucas approaching, seemingly looking at anything other than her car.

_Shit. _What was she going to say?

What was she going to _do? _She had to work with this guy! Before she had the chance to ponder anymore he was closer to the car and despite her embarrassed state she had to admit he looked really… good. His hair stuck up at different angles, she tried not to think about her running her hands through it being the reason, his blue t shirt hung to his chest, muscles that Peyton had explored thoroughly… She cursed herself once again and quickly clambered into the front seat.

There was no way she was staying in _that _backseat.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath when he neared the car. He couldn't really understand how it had happened. Well he understood _how…_ after all he did do biology in High School, but he didn't understand _why_…

He'd opened his eyes that morning and seen an array of blonde curly hair. He'd frowned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the process. The blanket laying across him fell to his waist and he suddenly realised he didn't have a top on. Frowning once more he'd regarded the slight pound in his head as a sign. He looked back down to where he'd lain and his stomach did a back flip. His eyes trailed from Peyton's peaceful face resting on her arm which was slung over the edge of the seat, downwards. She was wrapped in the blanket too but he could tell that she had as much clothes on as he had.

What had he done? He leant into the leather seat shocked at himself. He didn't _do _this kind of thing. He wasn't _that _person. A guy who just hooked up with random people...then again Peyton was definitely _not just _a random person.

His eyes found Peyton's sleeping form again and he sighed, she looked really peaceful and the small smirk on her face boosted his ego just a little bit. Above all though, he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. Even with her hair in sleep disarray. He sighed once again and looked at the car's floor, rummaging through the various articles of clothing until he found what he was looking for. It took him at least five minutes to get changed, trying the whole time not to wake her. As soon as he managed the task he shuffled to the door turning back to Peyton somehow needing to just look at her for a few more unaltered minutes. He knew exactly what she'd be like when she did wake up and he knew he wouldn't be able to check her out now, however discreetly. She sighed in her sleep and that sound somehow pulled at his heart strings. So, without really knowing why, he leant forward and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He studied her face and felt the urge to touch her skin so without thinking about it anymore he leant down more and softly kissed the corner of her mouth, careful not to wake her.

He smiled, shook his head, and proceeded out of the car door, shutting it quietly behind him.

He'd gone walking for about half an hour before he stumbled on a café where he'd brought breakfast and a phone call to a local garage, and then he proceeded on his way back to the car. As he got closer he took another quick look at the car just to see Peyton quickly scrambling into the front seat.

He looked away before she saw him looking but he smirked all the same.

* * *

Peyton angrily regarded Lucas' smirk as he walked closer. He was such a… cocky, arrogant jerk! She smiled slightly at her invention before her stomach did a back flip as he rounded the car, opening the passenger door and slid into the seat. The door shut behind him and Peyton had never felt so tense.

'Morning.' Lucas said formally and Peyton nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'I got you coffee…' He said a moment later and decided to leave out the rest of his sentence which consisted of_'…I though you might need it' _He didn't want a whack around his already sore head.

Peyton turned to look at him and he saw a flicker of a smile as he handed her a foam cup, 'Thanks.' She said.

'No problem. I got some toast too, but I was hungry… so it kind of disappeared.' Lucas said and Peyton couldn't help but laugh making him smile in the process,

'You ate it all?' Peyton asked.

'Well…it was a long walk back from the café.' Lucas shrugged and Peyton couldn't hide her smile with a shake of her head. Lucas felt a sense of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't understand how after last night and what had transpired between them, they were able to joke like this. It surprised him and yet at the same time, thrilled him.

'I called a… local garage. Good news is they're coming in about…' He checked his watch, 'Twenty minutes… bad news is you're stuck with me till then.'

His smile warmed Peyton's insides slightly as he looked at her. Twenty minutes didn't seem that long but when theirs tension, some could be described as sexual, every minute feels excruciating.

'So…erm, I'm sorry again for yelling at you…yesterday… it wasn't your fault my car broke down…' Peyton said hesitantly.

Lucas shrugged with a smile and resisted saying that she'd already made up for it, more than enough.

'And thanks for ringing the garage…'

'No problem.' He said and the smile he wore made Peyton blush slightly.

Their eyes stayed locked as Lucas' smile faded slightly. Flashbacks flickered through Peyton's memory of the night before and she couldn't help but feel slightly flustered. His look bore through her and she quickly broke his gaze, instead looking at the steering wheel before her.

She cleared her throat and Lucas refocused his gaze on the window instead. It didn't help that all he wanted to do right now was repeat last night.

He went from being a reporter for Peyton to an accomplice to a 'friend' of sorts and then boom he'd violated every single rule he'd strived for. He sighed before trying to think about everything objectively.

As he took a side long glance at her he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, yes he had feelings for her. Feelings that had been long since abated, therefore making them feel a lot stronger than they should at this point. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

Twenty five minutes later they sat in the truck so close together breathing was practically impossible. Apparently the man hadn't realised there were two people and so Lucas and Peyton were practically sharing a seat.

How ironic.

Peyton took a deep breath at the feel of his hand resting against hers, neither had made a move to retract their hands and neither was sure why. She closed her eyes and Lucas couldn't help but smile. For the first time this morning he wasn't questioning or even doubting their actions.

It's true, what they say… sex really does change everything.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. That's all i can say about the wait. I was a bit apprehensive about this chapter because it's quite a jump in LP's relationship and i was ****going to change it... but i had the outline for this chapter written months ago and this is how i planned for the story to go so... there you go! **

**How will this affect them working together? Will anyone else find out? Hmmm. **

**If you have the time i'd really appreciate a review just to tell me how i'm doing :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Lucas spent the weekend in his apartment absentmindedly pacing, finding his mind too overactive to do much sitting around. For the past two nights his dreams had been littered with Peyton. He'd argued that really that wasn't particularly his fault; he couldn't control his thoughts in his sleep.

Yet he couldn't get out of the thoughts he had when he was awake, when they too consisted of a certain blonde. He hadn't contacted her and she hadn't contacted him either. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he had no idea what he would say.

'Hi I know I'm writing an article about you, essentially working for you- even though we've slept together- but anyway, would you want to go out some time, like a date?'

The words sounded stupid in his head, so there was no doubt that they'd sound worse out loud. What he really needed was advice. Someone to speak to about his… situation. Sure his first thought would have been his best friend, Haley, and yet he didn't want what he knew she'd say, she could be slightly judgemental without even meaning to be.

Nathan.

That was who he needed. His brother was both straight talking and honest. Plus, he wasn't a novice with the ladies and he also knew Peyton. Picking up his phone he dialled the familiar number,

'Hey Nate, do you wanna go for a drink?... I'll pick you up in ten minutes.'

* * *

Peyton let her head fall down onto her arm.

Why couldn't she get Lucas Scott out of her head?

'Cause she'd had sex with him. Sure fire way to forget about someone, obviously.

Every time she thought about Friday night there wasn't an ounce of guilt or regret, actually there was an odd jumping sensation in her stomach. Yet she couldn't identify it for herself and she couldn't tell Brooke, she just couldn't. Her best friend would be ecstatic at her having 'got some' and her happiness would make Peyton even more confused.

Then the questions would start. What does this mean? Where is this going?

How was she meant to give somebody answers she had no idea about herself?

* * *

When the barman handed over a beer and a soda Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'You're having a soda?'

'I'm steering clear of alcohol for a while.' Lucas murmured.

'Right.' Nathan answered not even pretending to understand what he was talking about. 'So you're looking kinda worried bro, what's up?'

Lucas took a deep breath, 'Okay, I need to tell you something and afterwards I want you to give me your honest opinion, whatever it may be… just give it to me straight…'

'Luke, spit it-'

'I slept with Peyton.'

Nathan choked on his beer. 'The Peyton you're writing an article on?'

Lucas rolled his eyes. 'How many Peyton's do you know, really?'

'Peyton _Sawyer, _Peyton?'

'Yes.'

'Wow. Well that's… big.'

'I knew you were going to say that.' Lucas groaned, 'Why is it a big deal that i've... let go a little and had some fun?'

'Cause you don't sleep around.' Nathan said bluntly.

'I know.' Lucas murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto his arm as it rest on the counter in front of them.

'So… how did it happen?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Fine.' Nathan shrugged taking a sip of his beer and knowing that Lucas would talk eventually. There was a reason he'd asked his brother to talk to him.

'Car. It was in her car.'

Nathan snorted with laughter, 'That's romantic.'

Lucas couldn't help but laugh slightly in desperation.

'Her car… Luke seriously.' Nathan chuckled.

'It was a spontaneous decision.' He defended and then he took a glance at Nathan who raised his eyebrows with a smirk, 'Okay, we were stranded and drunk.'

'All right. But there's a reason you called me to talk, and it wasn't to tell me about some spontaneous decision. Drunk and stranded or not.' Nathan air quoted the word 'spontaneous' and Lucas chuckled.

'It _was_ spontaneous.'

'Oh please, you've liked her for weeks.' Nathan scoffed.

'_I've _only just realised I like her. How did you know for weeks?'

Nathan shrugged, 'Brother's intuition.'

'Why didn't you tell me about it?'

'Some things you've gotta realise on your own.'

Lucas groaned, 'Nate, what am I going to do? I don't even know how she feels about me!'

'She had sex with you. Chances are she has some sort of feelings for you.'

Lucas didn't look convinced so Nathan sighed before draining the last of his beer, 'Look Luke, I want you to be happy all right. You're my brother and I know you like Peyton, whatever you say, so just- tell her man. What could go wrong?'

'Err she could hear me.' Lucas said in an obvious tone, 'And then totally reject me.'

'You're going to do it. Stop wasting time on what if…make it a reality.'

* * *

The start of the week came around far too fast for both Lucas and Peyton. Peyton was dreading seeing Lucas and yet her stomach fluttered with excitement too and she realised that what she was feeling was definitely not 'one night stand' material.

She actually liked this guy.

She spent a little more time getting ready that morning than she did usually. Spending more time choosing an outfit and styling her hair. It infuriated her a little; she'd never really wanted to impress a guy before.

She certainly did now.

Lucas meanwhile couldn't get his hair to co-operate. It was sticking up in all of the wrong directions and however much he tried to flatten it, it wasn't working. He could tell today was not going to be his day.

He was nervous and yet expectantly excited about seeing Peyton after Friday. He liked her. And he was somehow going to work up the courage to tell her so. Nathan had been right, he didn't sleep around and that characteristic hadn't changed because Friday had not simply been a one night stand, at least not for him.

However there was a part of him that wondered whether she'd shoot him down. He didn't know how she felt about him… for all he knew; one night stands could be a regular occurrence for her… Somehow he didn't think so though. She just wasn't like that.

He held onto that small piece of faith and hoped that she felt something for him. Something…that would be enough. He could work on the rest.

When Peyton walked through the doors of her studio she let out a breath of relief to see that it was empty and that Lucas hadn't arrived yet, she had time to prepare herself.

Prepare herself for seeing him again.

She was shuffling papers when she heard a, 'Hi' coming from behind her. The sound made her jump and her hand knocked her coffee cup onto the floor where it smashed.

'Crap.' She said bending down quickly but a hand held onto her wrist lightly and she looked up into Lucas' blue eyes for the first time in two days. Her breathing hitched in her throat, she'd been right to prepare herself. But preparing only did so much, he was easily the most attractive man she'd ever seen and his touch was making her wrist tingle.

'Don't. You'll cut yourself.' He said roughly though his voice was strangely gentle and the same time and she had to close her eyes at the sound of it.

Lucas let go of her wrist, she almost groaned at the loss of contact, and began picking up pieces of the cup. He looked up at her as he was doing so,

'I'm sorry I made you jump.' He smiled, and his smile was so infectious she felt herself smiling back.

'It's fine.' She murmured as they locked eyes, neither daring to look away. 'Although you should probably look at what you're-'

She stopped talking when he gasped quietly and they both looked down at his hand. His middle finger was slowly oozing blood from where he'd cut it on a piece of china.

'Now look who's cut themselves.' Peyton smirked before standing from the floor and helping Lucas up. 'Sit.' She instructed, indicating her desk which he gladly sat on, smiling at the way she was bossing him around. It was kinda hot.

Peyton turned away from him and reached up to one of the shelves where he could see a green first aid box poking out. However his gaze was not held by the box, rather by the way Peyton's skirt rode up considerably as she reached up, revealing several inches of her legs that had previously been covered.

His mouth went completely dry and he would have loved nothing better than to walk right over to her and touch the legs he'd been thinking about all weekend. Flashes of memory abused his minds eye and his breathing accelerated a little. It was over all too soon for him as she found the box and brought it down, her skirt returning to its proper length as she straightened out.

Peyton took a glance at Lucas as she reached the box and her cheeks glowed red as she saw his attention completely caught by the way her skirt had become apparently shorter. She couldn't say that it didn't please her, and she took a few seconds to look at him. He was ridiculously good looking, she liked the small amount of stubble that had grown around his jaw, not a lot and yet noticeable and his blonde hair was messy today and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

It actually reminded her of Saturday morning, or rather 'the morning after'. It looked the same way then, after she'd spent Friday night running her fingers through it. Blushing again she felt herself feeling slightly on the warmer side as she straightened herself out and walked back over to him, first aid box in hand.

Without really knowing how she'd ended up there she was standing between his legs holding his hand and tending to his bloody middle finger. He smelt incredible, she noticed. A little bit of cologne incorporated with just _him_. It was practically intoxicating. To stop herself thinking she busied herself with cleaning up the cut and finding a plaster.

Lucas however didn't have that distraction, his focus was her. He watched her tongue poke out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she searched in the box and he smiled at the action. She really was beautiful and he really was completely taken in by her. Especially the way her fingers felt as they tenderly fixed the plaster over the cut.

'There you go.' She said, but it came out as a whisper as she looked into his eyes.

Peyton held onto his hand for a moment longer than she should have done before going to pull away, Lucas however clutched her hand in his and slowly threaded his fingers through hers.

He was still sitting on her desk and she was still standing between his legs and he was sure that there wouldn't be a better moment than this to tell her how he felt. Instead the words just wouldn't come. They just met each others intensified stares before Lucas' other hand acted, seemingly, of its own accord by reaching up slightly to trail his fingertips over her cheekbone and then to cup her cheek gently. Peyton's eyes closed and she leaned forward, he knew what was going to happen next and he couldn't wait any longer.

Lucas met her halfway in a kiss that they'd both been longing for all weekend. It was tentative at first but when Peyton threaded her fingers through his hair a sudden flashback to Friday had him pulling her closer and unceremoniously parting her lips with his tongue. He stood quickly and they stumbled together until both of his hands found her hips to steady them.

Peyton's hand found the collar of his shirt and she pulled on it forcing him closer and melding their lips together ever more forcefully. Lucas' hand moved from her hip slowly so that it was resting slightly higher, the feel of his hand on her body, even through her skirt resulted in her letting out a small moan which then made Lucas grin into their kiss. Something which inadvertently made her mad and made her want him more at the same time.

His mouth abruptly moved from hers and across her jaw. His breath leaving a tingling trail, their breathing was ragged and as Lucas kissed a spot between the junction of her neck and her jaw she grasped his hair tightly in a fist and let out a breath. He smiled and nipped the spot, making her hiss. The small tug on a tuft of his hair let him know that he was doing the right thing; he raised his head with a smile that was quickly stifled as Peyton roughly pulled his lips back to hers, their tongues battling almost straight away.

They wanted each other.

And even if it was in her office they were going to get what they wanted.

'Peyton!'

Turns out fate had different ideas.

The voice cut through the studio like a whip and Peyton quickly pushed Lucas away with a gasp and he stumbled slightly out of complete surprise. He ran a hand through his hair frustratingly, breathing hard and fast before swiftly picking up his laptop case that lay on a nearby chair as Peyton half shouted, half gasped,

'In here!'

Lucas knew he had only seconds and so he walked back to Peyton quickly and said lowly, 'Meet me at 8 tonight, City bar...please.' Before boldly kissing her lightly on the lips and stepping away as Haley opened the door,

'Luke.' She said surprised, 'Hey.'

'Hey Hales. I, er… better be going.' He said swiftly, his breathing still shallow, smiling at Haley and walking past her, turning around and taking a quick look at Peyton before shutting the door behind himself.

Peyton attempted to breathe normally as her heart rate tried gallantly to return back to normal and she smiled nervously as Haley looked between the closed door and herself with a slightly confused look on her face.

_Meet me at 8 tonight, City bar.... please._

Should she go?

Probably not.

Was she going to go?

Hell yes.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and everyone who read last chapter, they really inspire me! And i've been writing more chapters :) Sorry this is stupidly late but i couldn't post it for a number of days for some reason, the site just wouldn't let me :| so i've had to wait for a bit... sorry but i hope you like the progression of the story. Next chapter, Lucas and Peyton talk, maybe about Friday night?**

**Reviews inspire me to write, write, write :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

It took Peyton a few minutes for her breathing to return to normal in which she busied herself by rearranging stacks of paper on her desk. She looked back around and Haley was still looking at her questioningly and she smiled, somewhat nervously,

'What's up?' She asked.

Haley's frown turned into a smile, 'Nothing.'

'All right. Then let's get this show on the road.'

It took Haley longer than usual to get into the right state of mind to record. Her brain otherwise preoccupied. She didn't know whether she was being paranoid but she could have sworn that she'd just interrupted something that wasn't 'strictly' business. As Peyton worked on the controls of the sound system Haley watched her thinking that maybe she was searching for something that just wasn't there.

That was until Peyton sub consciously tucked her hair behind her ear and craned her neck to read a label on a cabinet above her. The small red mark below her jaw was the piece of evidence Haley had been looking for. She smirked and tapped her pen against the notepad in front of her.

Something was definitely going on and, Haley James Scott always the meddler, was going to find out.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on his couch a beer in hand and his laptop resting on his knee when Haley barged through his door. He smirked at her and placed the laptop on the coffee table.

'Hi Hales.' He smiled at the way she was breathing heavily.

'We've been friends for a long time haven't we?'

'Yes.'

'And so if I asked you something you would tell me the truth wouldn't you?'

'Yes.' Lucas repeated with a smirk, what was she getting at?

'What's going on with you and Peyton? And don't give me crap about writing the article.'

Lucas' heart leapt and he very nearly choked on his beer, 'What do you mean?'

Haley raised her eyebrow and he shrugged before muttering, 'Nothing.'

It was somewhat truthful. Nothing was _technically _going on- the fact that they'd slept together being a minor point.

Haley frowned at Lucas before she responded with, 'When I walked into the studio this morning you both looked like deers caught in headlights…'

'You surprised us.' Lucas said, and he almost hated the tone of voice he was using on his best friend.

'Oh.' Haley huffed, plopping herself down onto the couch, defeated.

'I'm too boring to be having an affair with someone who could get me fired.' Lucas laughed and he hated himself for lying. It wasn't like they were dating, but it obviously wasn't nothing either.

'I didn't say anything about an affair.' Haley said quickly and Lucas rolled his eyes,

'It's what you implied.'

He wasn't lying because he was ashamed; he was lying because he didn't know what him and Peyton were yet. He was as much in the dark as Haley was and all he wanted was to sort things out for himself before he told his best friend- who would be inevitably excited and questioning. It's just who Haley was.

* * *

It was 8.10 when she made it to City bar. She sort of thought that was an achievement. A respectable lateness. He was waiting at the bar and when he saw her his face brightened and despite himself his lips split into a grin as he stood to greet her.

As they sat down Peyton said, 'You look surprised.'

Lucas went red slightly, 'I, er, didn't think you were gonna show.'

'Truthfully. I nearly didn't.'

'What convinced you?'

Peyton looked up at him, their eyes connecting and she honestly didn't know the answer to the question. 'I'm not entirely sure. Instinct, maybe.'

'Well I'm glad.'

They fell into a silence and Lucas didn't know how on earth to broach the subject of Friday night. He didn't want to jump straight in and so decided that searching for a neutral topic would probably ease them in to shallow waters at least before they went into the deep end.

'So how's the record going with Haley?'

Peyton wasn't surprised at all by the neutral conversation, there was a reason he asked her here and she would wait to find out. She also knew he was quite guarded with his true emotions when he wasn't sure of the outcome. As soon as she thought it she was surprised that she knew that little bit of information.

And so the neutral conversation began with Haley and her music, they talked about the band and future artists as well as Peyton mentioning Brooke a few times, as well as Julian, her boyfriend. It was only when Nathan was mentioned that Lucas let slip about playing basketball with Nathan that Peyton stopped him.

'You used to play too?'

'Yeah.' Lucas answered, 'It was actually my first passion.'

'What happened?'

'Ah well that's a secret.' He said with a small smile, leaning in slightly. Peyton leaned in a little more with a mischievous smile.

'I can keep a secret.'

'How about secret for a secret? I tell you and you tell me something.'

'Fine.'

Lucas took a breath before continuing. He sometimes found it hard thinking about basketball because it was once his dream and if he was honest with himself for the moments he'd played it completely fulfilled him. 'I have HCM. It's a heart condition. Not really what the NBA are looking for.' He smiled and took a quick look at Peyton's face, she looked concerned and yet sympathetic. But not overly so. Something which he was grateful for.

'My mom died when I was eight years old.'

Lucas' neck cracked slightly as he swung his head round in surprise. He looked at her and Peyton's features had changed slightly. He recognised sadness, resolution and bravery. He found that words would simply be trivial at this point and so placed his hand on hers before saying,

'My uncle died when I was seventeen years old.'

Peyton's widened eyes met his and instead of finding words she just linked their fingers together, sending him a small smile which he returned with a jump of the heart.

'LA Lakers.' Peyton said and Lucas looked at her in confusion, 'Favourite basketball team.' She smiled.

He couldn't help but laugh at the change of subject and she smiled at him, 'You like basketball?' He asked with a shake of the head.

'Well duh.' Peyton said obviously and at Lucas' open mouthed shock she hit him lightly on the arm, 'Don't be an ass.'

'Sorry but I just- I'm surprised that's all.'

'Don't underestimate me. I can be quite feisty in the stands of a basketball game.'

'I don't doubt that.' He smiled. 'Although, you have poor taste in teams.'

Her mouth opened in shock and she raised an eyebrow, 'Favourite team?'

'Bobcats.'

'Right, the team Nathan plays for.' Peyton said rolling her eyes, 'How predictable.'

'Well I didn't think you were mainstream at all, what with the music and everything but clearly you're a bit of a glory hunter.' Lucas smirked.

'I am not!'

'Lakers are top at the moment.'

'I've always been a fan.'

'Since…'

'Since my dad took me to see them when I was nine years old. It was one of the best moments of my life.' She said honestly and Lucas nodded with a smile.

'Okay 20 questions?' He asked and Peyton rolled her eyes in a 'what are we five' sort of way before nodding her head resolutely.

'Favourite colour.'

'Red.'

'Why?'

'Red has a lot of bad connotations but... I don't know, I find it different. It's deep and rich and, it's also the symbol of love… people forget that.'

Lucas couldn't help taking a deep breath; with every thing he learned about Peyton Sawyer he liked her more and more.

'You?'

'Blue.'

'Why?'

'Neutral.' He shrugged.

'Oh come on! Give me a real answer.'

'All right.' Lucas laughed. 'I-I wear the most blue shirts.'

She laughed and before thinking commented, 'Blue brings out your eyes.'

He smirked at her as she blushed and muttered, 'Next question.'

'Favourite moment.'

Peyton considered, 'This might bum you out.' She warned but Lucas shook his head with a smile. 'All right. It's the only day from my early childhood that I actually remember. It was just my mom, dad and me. We spent the whole day together, visiting the beach, taking a stroll across the pier and eating ice cream. The one thing I remember the most was as we were walking I held both of their hands so tightly in my own, as if something was going to tear them away from me. I used to wonder whether it was instinct or something… telling me that something was going to happen. Then I realised how stupid that actually was.' Peyton chuckled sadly at the end as Lucas vehemently shook his head,

'It's not stupid.'

'What's yours?'

'Well you might have guessed.' Lucas smiled.

'Your uncle?'

'Yeah. My uncle took me and my mom on a drive of the backstreets of our home town and we stopped at random times to take in the various roads. But the best part was that he let me drive, of course I was young so I only manned the wheel but my mom practically had a heart attack when I nearly swerved off the road. Keith found it hilarious.' Lucas smiled averting his eyes to the bar in memory.

'Kinda makes you appreciate the little things.' Peyton said and Lucas nodded contemplatively for a few seconds before saying with a smirk,

'Favourite movie.'

Peyton laughed and within half an hour the questions had changed from 20-50. They'd actually covered every little trivial thing, favourite colour, food, movie, song, band (which Peyton had aptly named one of her own with a smirk that Lucas laughed at), moment, friends… everything.

'Most embarrassing moment.' Lucas smirked and Peyton nearly choked on her drink.

'No.'

'Oh come on, I'll tell you mine.'

Peyton looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, 'Promise.' He answered with a persuasive smile.

'You first.' She said and he smirked.

'As a joke in high school these guys on the basketball team stole my clothes while I was showering after practice and I had to walk out naked to find someone to give me clothes. Well I say naked but I did aptly place basketballs in the right places.'

Peyton laughed before saying, 'Well at least you still had your balls.'

Lucas snorted and Peyton instantly went red, 'I meant basketballs!' Then she added, 'Nice imagery though.'

Lucas closed his eyes as Peyton laughed before he said, 'Tell me yours then.'

'Nope.'

'What?!'

'No.' Peyton repeated.

'You promised.'

'I did not. You promised to tell me yours.' Peyton smiled and Lucas glared at her playfully.

'Why won't you tell me?'

'Cuz mine's way more embarrassing than yours.'

'So-'

'So I'm not telling you.'

'Spoilsport.' Lucas murmured dejectedly.

'Chill out and have another beer.' Peyton laughed and a minute later Lucas asked another question.

'Movie that made you cry.'

'Titanic.' Peyton said without a beat. 'Every time I watch it.'

'Every time?' Lucas said with a small laugh.

'Yeah, it's sad!'

'I get that but… after the first time you already know what happens at the end...I can understand the first time, but every time?!'

Peyton looked at him as if he was crazy, 'It's about forbidden and yet true and devoted love, love that's lost when it's only just begun. It's about breaking free from society's restraints and making your own decisions and being… happy with very little and yet all you've ever really wanted. It's heartbreaking.'

Peyton blushed slightly as her speech ended but Lucas nodded with a small smile, 'Well played.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'It was a tradition between Brooke and I that we'd watch it every Valentines day.'

Lucas choked on his laugh and Peyton couldn't help but join in, 'How… morbid?'

'I know, it's awful really. But yeah- we did. When we were teenagers that is.'

'How long have you known each other then?'

'Since we were eight. We've been best friends ever since.'

'Wow.' Lucas nodded, 'I've known Haley since I was very young, and obviously Nathan although we weren't really 'brothers' until our teenage years…'

'How so?' Peyton asked with interest, taking a sip of her drink.

Lucas sighed, 'Really wanna know? It's a long story.'

'If you want to tell me, I'm all ears.' Peyton smiled and Lucas couldn't help but want to tell her everything.

So he did. He told her about Dan and his mom. How he'd left his mom when she was pregnant with him, how he got Deb pregnant months later and they married. How he and Nathan hated each other for years until Haley unknowingly brought them together and how they'd been real brothers and friends ever since.

'Wow. And I thought my life was one big drama.'

Lucas laughed, 'Yeah. The drama sucks after a while.'

'Tell me about it.'

They were silent for a while, but one of the best things was that it wasn't awkward. It was contemplative; they were sipping their drinks and just being. Not having to fill every second with talk and yet able to talk about almost anything if they wanted to.

'So the catch up was fun, but what did you really want me here for?' Peyton asked turning to him with a smile, he smiled back and put down his beer.

'Yeah well nothing gets past you.' He laughed and she chuckled before he looked at her again. She met his gaze and his stomach did a somersault, he was desperately stalling telling her how he felt, he couldn't do it.

He was too much of a coward.

After a minute he said, 'Friday night…'

Peyton took another sip of her drink before responding, 'Hmm. Thought it might be about that. Just so…you know. I'm not someone who usually does something as spontaneous as that…'

'Me either.' Lucas interjected with a smile.

'Go figure' Peyton chuckled.

'But I don't regret it.' Lucas said clearly and Peyton turned her gaze to him again. She didn't respond for a while but he held her eyes with his own and didn't back down. She couldn't help but feel slightly breathless under his gaze, his eyes were determined and yet ever so slightly apprehensive.

'Me either.' She whispered and his heart leapt. 'What-'

She stammered slightly, not really knowing what to say and he boldly took her hand in his before looking into her eyes again. 'I want to see if this can work. What do you want?'

'I-I…' She muttered before letting out a breath and closing her eyes, 'This is messed up. You're writing an article on a band of mine, this could get you fired and me in serious trouble.'

'I know.' Lucas said with conviction, 'But I think we owe it to ourselves to try, Friday night… I haven't felt like that… in a long time. And I think you know me. If it didn't work out you know this wouldn't affect what I'm writing.'

'I know. I just-'

She was doing what he was afraid of when he'd spoken to Nathan yet he didn't feel defeated. Actually, surprisingly, he felt more determined. She'd admitted she hadn't regretted sleeping together and that had to count for something.

When she couldn't seem to find the words to say he squeezed her hand and said with a smile so warm she felt herself melt slightly, 'Whatever you want, okay.'

Then he abruptly changed the conversation and let go of her hand and she was left feeling completely confused. He was kind, considerate and respective of her feelings and god, she wanted him. They had this spark, this connection that she was pretty sure she'd never felt with anyone else.

So why was she pushing him away?

* * *

'So… this is me.' Peyton said as they stopped outside of her apartment and he chuckled.

'I know.' He smiled and she blushed slightly at her obvious ice breaker that didn't have the desired effect. She took off her seatbelt and he watched her.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' He said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

'Yeah…' She murmured but still Peyton made no effort to get out of the car. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her obvious indecisiveness and yet he waited, carefully not wanting to break the silence.

He knew she'd get to what she wanted to when she was ready.

She met his eyes and there was gleam there that made his heart clench. She turned and fumbled for the door handle, his heart dropped a little, and then she turned around again just as fast and before he knew quite what was happening her lips were on his. He reciprocated as soon as he got over the shock and she cupped his cheek making the smallest of sounds. He smiled into their kiss before deepening it slightly. She let it go on for a moment longer before abruptly pulling away and leaving him almost as shocked as he was when she kissed him.

She smiled in a way that made him quite breathless, her eyes sparkling as she said quietly, 'I want what you want.'

He nodded and she opened the door, winking with a, 'See you tomorrow.'

And with that she got out of his car, he watched her all the way to the door and she waved with the same smile before letting herself in.

It was only then that he allowed himself to smile like a teenage boy.

* * *

**Hope you like :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites etc... They really make me want to write and post faster, so thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Peyton woke feeling decidedly giddy and she couldn't remember feeling that in a long time. She didn't know whether last night had been a date of any sort but it had felt like one, and it had also felt good.

Something which was decidedly foreign too.

She ambled around the deserted flat, Brooke was at Julian's. Sometimes she didn't understand why they didn't just move in together; then again she was sort of glad they hadn't. It was selfish but she loved living with her best friend. They'd begun living together as soon as they were both situated in New York, about four years ago and living without her would definitely be weird.

She ended up changing into sweatpants for the day, intent on getting some paperwork done. She looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was barely nine o'clock; she was never an early riser. She blamed her lack of sleep on Lucas; she couldn't seem to keep him out of her mind. She'd just pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and laid her work out on the table when there was a knock at the door. Frowning and wondering whether Brooke had forgotten her key, it wouldn't have been the first time; she walked over and opened it.

Lucas was standing on her doorstep, leaning against the frame a polystyrene cup in one hand and a box in the other. He stepped through with a grin and spun around as she shut the door behind him.

'Coffee and pancakes anyone?'

Peyton grinned at him before taking the box and cup out of his hands and giving him a wink. He watched her as she set about getting plates and couldn't help but think she looked amazing, her look was completely natural and her hair was extra curly, curls falling from the ponytail into her face.

Five minutes later and they were eating from the pancake box, Peyton having abandoned her search for plates and saying that they smelled too good to search any longer. It was strange, because their relationship had changed dramatically in just twelve hours, but it was still sort of the same and it wasn't at all awkward. Also he was glad he didn't have to hide checking her out anymore.

'These are so good.' She announced and he loved the way her eyes shut in contentment as she licked the chocolate off the fork she was using. He instantly felt himself get a little warmer and quickly averted his eyes to his own fork.

'They're from a little bakery down the road.'

'We _have _to go sometime.'

The way she said it and the way she was hinting that she wanted to spend more time with him made him smile. He couldn't say he didn't want the same thing.

'You're not eating much.' She noted a few minutes later.

'Not hungry.' He said which wasn't true at all. In fact he was too busy watching her, everything she did made him smile and feel a little less like he could control himself around her. It was taking everything he had not to kiss her.

Literally, everything.

Peyton rolled her eyes and he laughed, 'All right so that's a lie. I just- I like you.'

'Good.' Peyton smiled licking the chocolate off her fingers and moving closer to him until she was standing in front of him, 'Because I like you too.'

'Really?' He asked with a grin.

'Just a little, don't get your hopes up too much.' She said with a wink and his self control went out the window as he leaned his head down to capture her lips. The impulsion to do it didn't feel wierd and when she responded almost immediately he wondered why they hadn't been doing it the whole time.

He didn't much understand how they ended up on the couch but they did it. They sort of ambled blindly around until they sank down together into the leather. Lucas swore that he could spend any amount of time doing this without getting bored, the feel of their lips together made his heart clench.

Peyton's fingertips lingered on his cheek and somewhere at the back of her mind she thought that whatever they were getting themselves in for couldn't be healthy. The doubts however were overtaken hundred times over by the actual desire she felt for this man. She'd said she wanted what he wanted, and she did because in all honesty she'd been going crazy for three days since she'd last touched and felt him this way. It was driving her crazy that she felt this sense of need for someone- anyone.

It was simple, Peyton Sawyer didn't _need _anyone.

And yet… she wasn't displaying it very well. Even worse as she sank backwards into the couch pulling Lucas with her so that he was effectively on top of her, her actions spoke completely differently.

It was safe to say, although Peyton would never admit it, that her head and her heart were on completely different levels.

'Best. Breakfast. Ever.' Lucas said when they broke away for a second, his voice breathless, Peyton chuckled and pressed her lips to his before saying with a small shrug and a cocked eyebrow,

'I've had better.'

Lucas smirked and raised his eyebrow too, silently challenging the statement. Peyton, however, didn't back down so in a rare bout of daringness Lucas reached over his shoulder and yanked his t shirt over his head, his hair ruffled in the sexiest way due to the movement. Peyton's breath hitched in her throat before she linked her arms together behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers. When they were a breath apart she breathed,

'Well played.'

Lucas laughed quietly before moulding their lips together, Peyton sighing in contentment. He didn't think she realised exactly what that did to him but he made it clear when there tongues met enthusiastically. She threaded her fingers through his hair and, taking from his experience of Friday night he knew she was completely into the moment when she ran a hand through his hair. He inwardly smiled and, her leg cocked slightly, he ran a hand down her thigh. In return she pulled him into her just a little bit tighter and his hand ventured slightly under her white tank top. Realising that she was wearing more clothes than him he decided that her top was going to be the first thing to go.

At least it _would _have been the first thing to go if he'd had time and opportunity to actually remove it.

Instead a jangling at the door rose them slightly out of their lust induced senses but not enough to make them act fast enough as the door opened and Brooke stepped in. She shut the door behind her and without looking their way, seeing as they were completely unmoving, frozen in place on her couch, called,

'P Sawyer!'

Peyton seemed to leap into action and unceremoniously pushed Lucas off her. He swore loudly enough and Brooke swung around just in time to see them both scrambling to their feet, Peyton pushing Lucas' top into his chest forcefully. He took the hint and pulled it over his head quickly.

'Well, well, well.' Brooke smirked crossing her arms, 'Reporter boy, we've met.'

Lucas coughed, 'Er, hi.'

'Hello indeed.' Brooke nodded, her eyes flicking to his now covered chest and twinkling slightly. There was a silence as Brooke surveyed them both, a mischievous grin lighting up her features. Peyton turned to Lucas quickly and said with a hint of an apology in her voice, 'See you tomorrow.'

He took the obvious hint and practically ran out of the door, closing it in relief behind him. Back in the apartment Peyton turned to Brooke,

'What're you doing here?' She asked and her tone was biting.

Brooke held up her hands, 'Hey, I would have let you finish if you'd have asked me to.'

Peyton snorted in disgust before gesturing to the couch, 'We weren't- we're not… '

'Uhuh. I didn't realise how articulate you are.' Brooke smirked.

Peyton scowled, 'We weren't doing it.'

'What, sex?' Brooke asked innocently. 'Oh so that's why you're so grumpy, you didn't _actually _get laid.'

Peyton honestly felt like she could throw something and it wouldn't relieve the tension. 'I'm going for a shower.' She said curtly before stepping away.

'Yeah you might want to.' Brooke called after her, 'Just so you know, we're talking about this later!'

Brooke turned with a smirk on her face and surveyed the couch before muttering, 'Oh boy.'

* * *

'Where's Julian?' Peyton asked as Brooke poured her a drink a couple of hours later.

'I told him I needed some alone time with my best friend.'

'Yeah, I wish you'd called.' Peyton said wryly.

'You wouldn't have answered, you were too… _preoccupied_.'

'Haha. Get all the jokes out now.'

Brooke laughed and looked over at the couch, shaking her head before turning back to her friend,

'You got the poor guy all worked up then sent him packing.'

Peyton snorted before saying, 'Well _that _wasn't my fault.'

'Yes, obviously, I'm sorry for not overseeing that you and your colleague reporter guy would be going down and dirty on my couch.' Brooke said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

'It's not exclusively _your _couch_. _I paid half too!' Peyton said indignantly.

'Right.' Brooke nodded and then with a smirk and a sip of her coffee she added, 'So speaking of exclusivity…'

Peyton took a sip of her coffee that turned into a considerable gulp while Brooke waited, 'Come on P, we tell each other everything. What's going on?' She asked leaning forward slightly, her expression slightly concerned.

'It's complicated…'

'It always is.' Brooke admonished, 'Now start from the beginning and leave nothing out.'

'Well I guess it started with the sex.'

Brooke choked on her drink, 'The _what _now!'

'Sex.' Peyton said allowing herself a little smile. 'I believe you know what it entails.'

'You've had sex and I am not _the first _to know!'

'No-one knows. It happened kinda in… my car.'

Brooke's eyes widened, 'Hot.'

'Yeah and totally not like me- that's your area of expertise.'

'You cheeky little-!' Brooke said swatting Peyton around the head as she laughed. 'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, so yeah, hot car sex- then what?'

'I didn't see him all weekend… then Monday rolled around and we ended up in my office alone and…he cut his hand…and was being all, sexy and we ended up kissing until someone came into the studio…'

'They caught you?!'

'No. Luckily they just called my name before coming in, giving us time to…regain composure. But before they came in he asked me to meet him somewhere last night. So I did and we had a really nice time. We talked about everything about each other… every little thing.'

'Your first date.'

'It wasn't a date.'

'It sounded like a date.' Brooke argued. 'Wait, did he stay round last night?'

'No. He came round this morning with breakfast-'

'Cute.' Brooke commented and Peyton nodded with a smile,

'And the rest- you know about.'

'So how was it?'

'How was what?' Peyton asked, confused.

'The sex you idiot!' Brooke cried.

'Trust you to gravitate to that bit of information.' Peyton chuckled.

'It is _one _of the most important things.'

'I'm glad you said one.'

'Peyton- stop dodging the question.'

'It was-'

'Bad?' Brooke suggested but Peyton shook her head,

'No. Definitely not bad. I don't know how to put it without it sounding cliché… It was… good.'

'Wow, brilliant adjective.' Brooke announced, sarcasm lacing the words. 'It was the best you've had for years wasn't it?'

Peyton nodded, 'I mean the last person I slept with was… oh lord, who _was _the last person I slept with?'

'That dude you went out with for like a day.'

'That doesn't make me sound like a slut at all, thanks Brooke.' Peyton rolled her eyes, 'Before that was Mike then Julian…'

'Yeah thanks for the reminder.'

'You know all this.' Peyton frowned and Brooke deflated,

'I know.' Brooke said, 'It's just…weird.'

'Brooke, it was years ago. And you're both so much happier together than we were. Plus if it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't even know each other.'

'That is a good point, I'm just going to forget that the reason we know each other is because he came pining after you…'

'… and fell in love with you and forgot all about me.' Peyton added with a smile.

'All right. So back on topic, when and why and how did this happen? Last time we really spoke about reporter guy he was annoying you.'

'I think he was annoying because I realised I was actually attracted to him. So then I set it my goal to hate him.'

'In true Peyton Sawyer form.' Brooke laughed, 'So how did it change?'

'We broke down in the middle of no-where… it was the night of the thunderstorm… we had a little moment in the rain…'

'A little moment?'

'It's going to sound really cheesy....' Peyton warned but Brooke nodded her head for her to continue, 'We were getting drenched in the rain and somehow we ended up standing really close together and he just leaned in and kissed me. It was the most innocent kiss I've ever experienced.'

'This is like a movie…' Brooke said excitedly. 'Then what happened?'

'Well this guy came across us and let us come into his pub down the road. We spent the night in there, getting steadily drunker and drunker I might add, before he said something that made me kiss him. He pulled away and I really thought that what we'd experienced in the rain he'd thought was a mistake, until he quickly paid, pulled me off my stool and took me back to my car where- well you know.'

'It's sort of romantic, in a weird way.' Brooke commented with a smile.

'It's random.' Peyton chuckled.

'It sounds like the start of a love story.'

'Brooke.' Peyton warned and Brooke took the hint. Peyton never liked to get ahead of herself and talking about love was way too far in the future for her to even contemplate.

'So where does this leave you?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you want to be with him?'

'I kinda am…'

'Say _what _now?'

'Last night, he told me he wanted to see where this could go and before I knew what was happening I had agreed…'

'Woah.' Brooke said with wide eyes,

'I know.' Peyton said, 'He can be amazingly persuasive.'

'I bet he can.' Brooke smirked and Peyton rolled her eyes,

'Why do you make everything sound like an innuendo?'

Brooke shrugged, 'It's a gift. Anyway I've gotta give it to you P, he does have an _amazing _body.'

'You haven't seen the half of it.' Peyton smirked.

'I've taught you well.' Brooke laughed, 'Well I hope everything goes okay. And P, there's nothing wrong with being happy you know.' Brooke said placing a hand on top of her friends and Peyton nodded.

The words at the back of her head were the ones that she both wished for and was ultimately terrified of, _… the start of a love story. _

* * *

After being practically thrown out of Peyton's apartment Lucas decided to come clean to his best friend, it didn't sit well with him that he'd lied to her in the first place. He sat in his car for five or ten minutes to regain his composure although all that really served to do was have him thinking of what him and Peyton would be doing right now if the door had been locked in the first place.

Instead he decided to distract himself by driving to his brother and best friend's house, he was only hopeful that they'd actually be there.

He opened the door of the house and closed it behind him before calling, 'Hello, anyone home?!'

'Kitchen.' Was yelled back to him.

He walked through the house and into the kitchen to see Nathan and Jamie sitting on stools at the breakfast bar eating sandwiches and Haley behind the counter making drinks. It struck him, not for the first time, that he wanted this in his future.

'No one work anymore?' He asked with a grin.

'Said the one who's here on a Tuesday.' Nathan laughed and then greeted him with bumped fists before he took a seat next to Jamie on another stool.

'Hey buddy.' He said ruffling the boys hair and smiling at Haley, 'Hales.'

'Hi Uncle Lucas. Me and mama don't have to go school. But daddy has to train else he'll get out of shape.' Jamie rambled and Lucas chuckled.

'That's right Jim Jam.'

'Mama I finished.' Jamie said holding up his clean plate, 'Can I show Uncle Lucas my free throw?!'

'I guess so.' Haley said in a resigned sort of voice, but with a smile.

'I'll be out in a second buddy; I just need to speak with your mom… all right?'

'Don't be too long.' Jamie warned and all three adults chuckled as he ran out into the garden.

'That boy has too much energy.' Lucas said shaking his head.

'Scott genes.' Nathan said proudly.

'So Luke, what's up?' Haley asked.

Lucas looked down at his hands which were placed atop the bar. 'I, er, kinda lied to you.' He looked up to see Haley's surprised look and Nathan looking a little lost. 'I didn't mean to, you sort of caught me off guard. And you'll know why I did it when you know the full story…'

'Spit it out.' Nathan said and Lucas had a flashback to when he'd told his brother about Peyton, it inadvertently made him smile.

'You asked what was going on between me and Peyton and I said nothing… well that's not strictly true.'

'I knew it!' Haley said, wide-eyed. 'What_ is_ going on?'

'We're, sort of… kind of seeing each other I guess.'

Nathan snorted before muttering, 'They've already seen quite a lot of each other from what I've heard…'

Lucas pushed Nathan's arm as he let out another laugh at his own joke. Haley pursed her lips disapprovingly but Lucas jumped in, 'It's new and I just didn't really know what was happening between us else I would have told you the truth. Honestly.'

'Now is that a lie or the truth?' Nathan pointed out with a grin.

Lucas shook his head but Haley cracked a smile, 'Don't worry about it Luke. But, seriously, when did you become… something?'

'Like last week, I guess. I told you it was new…' Lucas said running a hand through his hair.

'Isn't it sort of… a bad situation?' Haley asked tentatively.

'Yup.' Lucas nodded. 'Really bad. I'm pretty sure I could be sacked for this. But, the heart wants what it wants right?'

'It does.' Haley smiled before Jamie called,

'Uncle Lucas!'

'Duty calls.' Lucas smirked and wandered out of the kitchen and into the garden in search for his nephew.

'You knew didn't you?' Haley asked Nathan when he'd gone.

'Yeah. To be fair to them they're good at hiding their feelings. But I saw straight away, turns out you did too.'

Haley nodded, 'I don't know whether to be glad or not. I mean Peyton's great but- he's writing an article on her… he could get fired. I'm pretty sure the label officials wouldn't be all too pleased with Peyton either.'

'I know.' Nathan nodded.

'I mean, what if it ends badly before he's finished the article?'

'Getting a bit ahead of yourself there Hales. It only started days ago.' Nathan laughed.

'I know. I just worry.'

'I know you do.' Nathan smiled standing and kissing his wife quickly before saying, 'But there's really no need at the moment. Like Luke said, the heart wants what it wants and who knows, this could be the start of something great.'

* * *

**I've been wanting to post this for the past week, but it's been hectic. So here it is... it's sort of a filler chapter but everyone knows now so it'll be on with their relationship progression next chapter and Julian's premiere... Hmmm. Hope you liked it, i figured BP time is cool and Lucas owed Haley the explanation for lying! So there ya go. Thanks to everyone who reviews they really spur me on!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Two weeks later and Lucas and Peyton were doing well. They both had been slightly wary in the days after their 'first date', or so Lucas called it, because they still didn't want to push any boundaries. But last weekend Lucas had planned a romantic evening in for the two of them and since then they'd been practically inseparable. Peyton was surprised at how normal they were together, it wasn't weird and it didn't feel remotely wrong. Apart from when she let herself think about the consequences of their actions, which wasn't a lot because it made her stomach knot uncomfortably. She was happy living in the moment, she always had been and so was Lucas.

It was Friday and the night of Julian's premiere and Lucas was incredibly nervous. He didn't do these sorts of events. He was a mainstream reporter not a celebrity. Yet here he was putting on a tux and going to a world premiere event, no less he was attending with Peyton Sawyer. She was a rising personnel in the public demand, mainly because they never really got a chance to see her. She was private and believed in letting her musical acts have the fame, why should she be famous for their talent?

However in the view of the public this just made Miss Sawyer all the more mysterious, and frankly intriguing.

He couldn't help but struggle with his tie, his fingers were trembling slightly. After five minutes of fumbling his tie was done and he straightened himself out looking in the mirror and grimacing at his reflection, he wasn't cool enough to be on the red carpet. He saw the people who attended and they were ultra slick and he just knew he'd be the one person to trip or be asked a question by a reporter and be a bumbling idiot. A knock on his door broke his thoughts.

'Wow, don't you scruff up well.' Haley beamed at him and he allowed himself a small smile.

'Thanks Hales.'

'Why do I get the impression you don't believe me?'

'I'm nervous, that's all. This is a world premiere and I'm going to be on the red carpet. _The red carpet, _with Peyton, who's a rising figure in popularity, Brooke, who's a well known fashion designer and Julian, who directed and produced the whole freaking film. I'm a complete nobody Hales.'

'You forgot Nathan.'

'What?'

'Nathan's been asked to be there by his agent. He's outside parking.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes.' Haley smiled.

'Why aren't you going?'

'Oh you know. No-one wants to know that a hot basketball player has a wife, it ruins the whole image.'

'Hales, he mentions you in every interview he does.' Lucas chuckled.

'I know.' Haley smiled. 'But someone has to take care of Jamie.'

'I'll do it!'

'Oh no you don't.' Haley laughed, 'You're going to the premiere mister and you're going to love it.'

Lucas groaned as Nathan stepped through his door, 'Ready to rock the carpet big bro?'

* * *

Nathan kissed Haley before stepping into his range rover that they were driving to Peyton's apartment in. They were silent the whole time as Nathan was driving and as soon as he stopped the car Lucas sucked in a breath.

They stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs to the right door, with Lucas' instruction, they knocked on the door and Nathan took a glance at Lucas' face. He looked practically ashen and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You're gonna be fine, Luke.' He murmured with a small chuckle.

The door opened and they were met with Julian.

'Hey.' He greeted them, shaking both of their hands. Relations between Lucas and Julian had become considerably less hostile since Lucas had found out about the whole past he'd had with Peyton. They seemed to be over one another and Julian was definitely smitten with Brooke, although Lucas didn't miss the looks Peyton and Julian sometimes shared, as if they were sharing a private joke or a private sort of moment. Yet he realised, they had been together for a year, however long ago it was, and he supposed they'd always share that sort of bond.

'Hey.' Nathan said and shook Julian's hand, 'Sorry about Luke, he's a little nervous.'

'I know the feeling.' Julian said and he seemed to turn a little green, 'I hope the critics don't give me much of a hard time.'

'I've got to give some interviews when I'm there, I'll drop some good comments in.' Nathan winked and Julian laughed, 'Anyway where's the girls, I bet they aren't as nervous as you two are.'

'Are you kidding? Peyton is one hell of a private person, she looks about as nervous as Lucas, and Brooke… well she does this for a living.'

'Doesn't stop me being nervous babe.'

The voice made Julian turn around and he looked at his girlfriend with a smile, Brooke's gaze however was over his shoulder at the guests.

'Reporter boy.' She nodded and Lucas smiled with a wave, 'Nathan Scott.' She gasped and then just as suddenly yelled out, 'Peyton!!'

'I'm almost ready I swear.' They heard her yell back and Nathan snickered.

Peyton came rushing down the hallway but Brooke grabbed her arm to stop her, 'You didn't say Nathan Scott would be in our living room.'

'That's because I didn't know.' Peyton said glancing down the hall at them. She smiled at Lucas with a slight twinkle in her eye and Nathan felt his brother instantly relax, something which he couldn't help but smile at. Peyton shook off Brooke's arm before walking down the hall towards them. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off her; boy did this girl always look good. Her dress was black, perfect and he just couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He thought she noticed when she gave him a wink before saying, 'Hey Nate.'

'Hey Sawyer.' He said and pulled her into a hug that slightly surprised her.

'You're on hug and nickname terms!!' Brooke shouted from the hallway and they both laughed before Julian said, 'Wanna meet Brooke Davis?'

Nathan followed him as they walked away and Peyton turned to Lucas with a smile. His sudden nervousness seemed to dull instantly as he walked closer to her and rest his hands on her hips bringing them closer together.

'You… look…' He said a word with each movement and Peyton took in a breath as their noses touched, 'beautiful.'

Peyton's breath hitched and she couldn't suppress a smile, he knew how to take her breath away completely. She didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, but she couldn't say she didn't like the butterflies in her stomach every time they locked eyes.

She fiddled with his tie slightly before saying, in a slightly childish way, 'Really?'

'Uhuh.' Lucas smiled, his eyes twinkling, 'Very beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She whispered and his smile widened,

'I'm just telling you the truth.' He murmured before catching her lips with his for the first time.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms fully around her as their kiss deepened. They pulled back ever so slightly when they heard the voices of the other three coming back down the hall.

'Ready to go?' Julian asked and they nodded, Lucas releasing his hold on Peyton reluctantly. They always had to be careful outside of the comfort of Peyton's apartment, or with people other than Nathan, Haley and Brooke because they didn't know who'd be watching them. Lucas would be in so much trouble if they were ever found out, so Peyton linked arms with Nathan as they walked out, Brooke doing the same on the other side of him and Lucas stayed back with Julian.

'I think our girlfriends like your brother.' Julian smirked at him.

'Oh Peyton isn't-'

Julian rolled his eyes before looking at him, 'You're dating right?'

'How'd you know?'

'Brooke talks.'

'Well yeah…I guess.'

'Your girlfriend is my ex girlfriend.' He smirked shaking his head and Lucas smiled a little uncomfortably. 'I'm glad she's happy. Look after her.' Julian added, turning to him with a wink and then turned away again.

He walked towards Brooke and she let go of Nathan to wrap her arm around Julian as he placed his around her shoulders. Lucas couldn't help but mull over Julian's words. They were seeing each other but he'd never really called her his girlfriend. It sounded sort of high school, but he wanted Peyton to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be _with _her in every sense of the word, which was also slightly scary, even for him.

Peyton turned and beckoned him forward with a wink. When a limo drove around the corner Lucas' mouth dropped open,

'We're going in _this_?' He asked.

'Yeh!' Brooke said in a 'duh' like tone.

Peyton turned to him, 'Took me a while to get used to as well.'

They got in and Lucas felt his nerves rise again. When Lucas sat down next to her Peyton seemed to sense his nerves and threaded her fingers through his. He looked at her briefly and she smiled reassuringly. He caught Julian's eye opposite and he pointedly looked down at their joined hands before giving him an obvious raised eyebrow and nod routine. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle and when Peyton looked at him in question he just kissed her knuckles.

'Look at you, sandwiched between the Scott brothers.' Brooke said and Peyton looked between Nathan's smirk and Lucas' confusion.

'I'm so jealous!' She exclaimed quietly and Peyton let out a snort of laughter.

'Thanks babe.' Julian said.

'You know I love you.' She amended. 'But this has got to call for a picture.'

'No, Brooke.' Peyton said quickly.

'Oh come on. We need some more recent pictures of us all, to put in the apartment. Plus we need to document Julian's big night.'

Peyton let out a groan as Brooke fished out her camera from her bag, 'Smile.' She instructed and simultaneously Lucas and Nathan both wrapped their arms around her tightly, turning both of their heads and pressing their lips to her cheeks. The picture was snapped and she exclaimed, 'Ugh, gross. God, Nathan I hope you're a better kisser than that. For your wife's sake!'

Lucas laughed as Nathan looked hugely offended, 'Hey, my wife seems pretty fine with my kissing abilities. I can show you right here right now if you want!'

Lucas leaned around Peyton to consult his brother, 'I don't think that's necessary.'

'Okay hush.' Brooke commanded, 'Can we get a serious one now please.'

'Yeah Nate.' Peyton murmured as they leaned in slightly again.

The picture was taken and Lucas' lips found her ear whispering, 'Don't antagonise him. He _will _kiss you to prove he's right. And I don't want my girlfriend kissing my brother.'

Despite the tingle of Lucas' lips on her skin and the humour she detected in his voice she couldn't help but stiffen at the word. Girlfriend… she hated it when she got like this. But she couldn't help it; she was slightly commitment phobic… Brooke would probably say more than 'slightly'.

Lucas felt her reluctance and they locked eyes. He wasn't sure whether he'd just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Lucas found himself not knowing what the hell he was doing; Brooke and Nathan were signing autographs while Julian and Peyton were giving interviews. Julian about the film they were about to see and Peyton, her label and her new band. He was alone on the red carpet, just what he'd been afraid of. Shoving his hands into his pockets he tried to look anything but highly embarrassed.

Nathan finished and proceeded over to Lucas, he patted him on the back, 'You okay dude?'

'Yeah. Just-' Lucas sighed, 'This _really_ isn't my scene.'

Nathan chuckled, 'Just wait until you become a successful author.'

'We'll be waiting a long time then.' He laughed but Nathan shook his head. Lucas' eyes sought out Peyton and realised that she'd been doing the same interview for five minutes, 'Wanna rescue Peyton? She hates interviews.'

Nathan let out a laugh before nodding and the two Scott brothers walked over to her just as the reporter asked the one question that made Lucas' stomach do a backflip,

'So Miss Sawyer, your well known for your privacy but people are interested… are you seeing anyone?'

Peyton's shoulders visibly tensed and Lucas held his breath as they walked a little closer,

'No.' She said shortly and Lucas felt a strange sensation of relief and intense disappointment. Nathan looked at him briefly before stepping in just as the reporter said,

'Well our male readers will be pleased.'

Peyton fake smiled, Lucas knew that much, and Nathan said quickly,

'Could I just steal you away for a sec Peyt?'

Peyton nodded quickly and Nathan led her away by the arm, 'God thank you Nate.' She said quietly with a sigh.

Nathan looked at Lucas and the older brother quickly let his eyes fall, landing on the red carpet he so hated. Then before either could say a word Lucas cleared his voice and walked away. Nathan sighed and bent slightly, to speak in Peyton's ear,

'You care for my brother, don't you?'

'What?' Peyton said completely surprised, when she knew that Nathan was deadly serious she said, 'Yes, of course I do.'

'It wouldn't hurt you to act like it. ' He said and Peyton was surprised by the harshness in his tone.

Julian came over to them at that moment and announced they had to head into the theatre. All five made their way in and were presented with champagne straight away, Peyton took hers and tried to find Lucas. She found him on his way out of the bathroom so without really thinking she abruptly pushed him back in and locked the door.

'Peyt, what're you doing?' He asked and the situation was so absurd that he couldn't help but chuckle.

Peyton placed down her glass of champagne and asked, 'You know that I like you, right?'

He hesitated slightly before saying, 'Yes.'

She either didn't want to pick up on the hesitation or didn't actually detect it because she breezed past anyway.

'And you know that I… I'm enjoying being with you?' Peyton asked and he detected a slightly vulnerable tone to her voice.

Lucas chuckled; he actually did _know _the answer to that one. They were good together and he knew that she knew they were too. 'Yes.' He said again with a smile before reaching out and pulling her closer, gently by the hips.

'What's brought this on?' He asked wrapping an arm around her waist as she draped hers lazily around his shoulders.

'Just something someone said… it's nothing really.' She smiled and he nodded knowing that she'd tell him when she was ready.

They both leaned in instinctively and their lips met in the middle. He knew he'd never get tired of kissing Peyton Sawyer because he could literally spend all day doing it and not get bored, even if they didn't do anything else.

Peyton still felt slightly guilty, she wasn't intentionally trying to make Lucas feel unwanted; it was just that this feeling of bliss and hope in such an early stage in a relationship honestly scared her. She hadn't dated, in the long term, since Julian and it was completely terrifying. But as he kissed her with such gentleness and care she couldn't help but want to give herself to this man unconditionally. She had a completely good feeling about Lucas and she doubted that had ever happened to her before. His thumb tenderly brushed across her cheek and she felt such an overload of emotion at that simple touch that she pulled herself closer to him and deepened their kiss quickly.

Out of complete surprise Lucas lost his footing a little as Peyton practically flung herself at him but he regained it easily enough and returned her kiss with as much vigour as possible. Their tongues tangled and they forgot completely where they were. Peyton dragged a hand lazily down his torso and Lucas shuddered slightly. She let out a small moan that he quickly stifled with his mouth and she wondered how on earth he'd managed to get her to make out with him in the bathroom at such a prestigious event.

Then she realised that _she'd _been the one who'd followed him in _and _locked the door. Lucas Scott was making her act in strange ways.

Peyton found she didn't actually care when he took their kiss to dizzying heights and ran a hand down the length of her side, which she could feel the effects of even through her dress. He broke their kiss and she felt a strong sense of frustration so she kissed him again, after another minute however he broke away again. She was just about to complain when he dipped his head a little to focus on her neck, her eyes fluttered closed and her reprimand died on her tongue. He was _really _good at foreplay, and he had amazing amounts of strong will… something which she admired and also ever so slightly hated, so many times she just wanted him to give in already.

The other half of her loved that he took so much time to please her instead of just thinking about himself though, he was a true gent.

A knock on the door broke them out of their haze and Peyton quickly stifled a laugh as they realised that they were in fact in a men's bathroom. Lucas chuckled with her and kissed her forehead before whispering,

'How long until the coast is clear, do you think?'

Peyton shrugged and giggled again, 'I don't know. Go check and I'll hide.'

Lucas snorted, 'Where?'

She shrugged again and he wandered cautiously over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it back just a bit so he could squint out.

'Coast's clear.' He said and she hurried over to him as they both peered out of the door. 'I think everyone's already seated.'

'Shall we make a break for it?' She wondered aloud and he laughed quietly.

'We sound like two teenagers who're hiding from their parents.'

Peyton turned to him with a grin, 'Makes it sort of exciting, don't you think?'

He couldn't reply as she leant up and captured his lips again in a kiss that made him not want to watch Julian's film at all. 'Is the limo still here?' He murmured and Peyton broke away for a second, 'Why?'

He smirked and leaned in closer again before saying, 'We could go. No one would know.'

Peyton's laugh reverberated against his cheek as he pressed a kiss to her jaw. 'Tempting…' She agreed and he pulled away quickly,

'And to think you're willing to miss your friend's premiere to go have sex, shameful.' Lucas replied shaking his head.

Peyton blanched and opened her mouth and then closed it again, looking a little like a fish out of water before he grinned again and encircled her in his arms, 'Kidding. But it _is _nice to know where your heads at.'

'Eugh.' She said pushing at his chest.

He laughed and pulled her close, 'And no trying to grope me through the movie.'

He was out of the door before she could comprehend his words and she followed him out, sure enough the coast was clear and said quietly, 'That's the only action you'll be getting tonight.'

He stopped in his tracks and said quietly, 'I was joking.'

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a smile playing about her lips and he grinned at her look.

They were about as good at resisting each other as they were at looking comfortable on the red carpet.

* * *

A couple of hours later and they were all raving about Julian's movie at a sophisticated bar across the street which had been reserved specifically for the actors and producers, basically all the people involved in the movie.

'It was brilliant.' Peyton beamed hugging Julian.

'Thanks Peyt, although I'm surprised you actually saw any of it.'

She frowned at him and he elaborated with a grin, 'Your eyes were otherwise preoccupied.'

At that moment Lucas subtly pressed a hand to the small of her back and whispered, 'Baileys right?' He winked when she looked at him surprised and then left them again. She turned back to Julian and the look on his face made her blush and hit his chest lightly.

He laughed, 'I'm happy for you. Lucas is a genuine guy.'

'Thanks, I guess. But seriously it was really great.'

'I'm glad.' Julian grinned, 'Anyway I have a girlfriend I need to buy champagne for.' He rolled his eyes and Peyton laughed just as Lucas came back with her drink. As she took the glass of him she looked at it thoughtfully,

'How did you know I wanted this drink?' She asked.

Lucas smiled a little bashfully, '20 questions. You said one of your favourite drinks to end the night with was Baileys… with ice.'

'You remembered that?' Peyton asked and her eyes were wide, surprise evident in her voice.

Lucas coughed, he seemed slightly embarrassed before he looked her straight in the eye and said, 'Yeah.'

Peyton let out a breath before saying, 'God I wish we were alone.'

Lucas let out a laugh before looking around to make sure no one was watching them, giving her a wink and her hand a squeeze, 'All in good time.'

* * *

Lucas watched Peyton as she talked animatedly to Nathan, his brother laughing at her gestures which made him smile. He went to take a sip of his drink only to find that it was empty, he placed it down and looked at Peyton again before sub-consciously looking at his watch.

'A limo's waiting outside.'

He turned to see Brooke's smirking face before him. He looked politely puzzled and Brooke rolled her eyes, 'You've been lusting after each other all night. Take her home.'

'Oh, we're fine.' Lucas said blushing a little.

Brooke laughed, 'I distinctly remember my best friend telling me that she couldn't wait to get you to the apartment.'

He met her eyes quickly, she nodded, affirmative. He smirked and said, 'Thanks Brooke.'

'No problem.' She smiled.

He walked away but turned around almost straight away, 'Wait, how're you all getting back?'

'We've hired the limo for the night.' Brooke shrugged. 'Just tell the driver to come back when he's dropped you off.'

The smile on Lucas' face widened and he couldn't resist giving Brooke a quick hug, 'You're the best.'

'Don't let P Sawyer hear that.' She called but he waved over his shoulder and she watched as he approached Peyton, pressing a hand to the small of her back and whispering something into her ear. Something that made her turn around, a glint in her eyes as she pressed a hand to Nathan's chest clearly apologising for her abrupt departure. They left quickly, Lucas trying to not grab her hand even though he wanted to and as they passed by Brooke Peyton gave her a grin and Brooke winked mouthing a 'use protection' at her which made Peyton laugh, turn around and give her a hug muttering a 'you too' into her ear and departing just as quickly.

They tumbled out of the doorway to the bar and sure enough a limo was waiting at the curb. Lucas opened the door and Peyton quickly slid in before he consulted the driver telling him where to take them. Then he slid in after her and shut the door quickly behind them both.

'What was with the sudden departure Scott?' She asked although Lucas could tell she didn't object at all to the idea.

'I figured we'd waited long enough.' He smirked and Peyton leaned against him pressing her lips to his with a definite smile. When she didn't waste any time to deepen their kiss he opened his eyes slightly to check that the partition was closed so that the driver couldn't see them or what they were doing. He smiled when he saw that it was and tangled a hand in her hair at the same time as closing his eyes again. He groaned as she stroked his tongue with her own and she smiled again cupping his cheek.

She'd just un-done a few buttons of his shirt when he became aware that the limo had stopped moving, a knock resounding off the partition. Peyton seemed to regain control as she quickly moved from practically being on his lap, he groaned and she smirked at him. He took a deep breath, quickly buttoned up a few buttons and lowering the partition he thanked the driver and asked him to return to the original venue.

They clambered out of the back of the limo and stumbled up the path to Peyton's door, a laugh issuing from Peyton's mouth as she looked at Lucas.

'You look a mess.' She said with a smirk, his top four buttons were still undone, his tie hung loosely, the knot at the third button, and his hair was a disaster from all the times she'd run her fingers through it.

'That's what happens when you decide to attack me in the back of a limousine.' He said defensively and she smirked fiddling with her keys. The door opened and they stepped inside, shutting it behind them. Lucas shrugged himself out of his suit jacket, draping it over the couch and taking off his tie as well.

He watched as Peyton locked the door and was struck with how lucky he was. Then he remembered what she'd said to the reporters and how she'd looked alarmed when he'd called her his girlfriend. He frowned slightly but rearranged the expression on his face when she turned around. She quickly reacquainted herself with his lips and they made their way down the hall to her bedroom, Lucas pushing the door closed with his foot before lowering them both onto the bed. They kissed for a few minutes before Peyton let out a sigh in his mouth and said, 'What?'

'What do you mean what?' Lucas asked chuckling.

'What's wrong with you?'

'What do you mean?' Lucas asked slightly guiltily.

'You're kissing weird.'

'I'm- wait what?'

'What's up?' She asked again and he sighed.

'I- look it's stupid okay.' He amended and leaned down again to press his lips against hers. This time his kiss was definitely back to normal and lot more persuasive, so much so that she found it hard to actually pull away.

'No-' She murmured against his lips and he sighed again rolling off her and onto his back beside her. 'What is it?'

Lucas closed his eyes, running a hand over his face before turning on his side, his hand coming to rest on her stomach, 'Nothing.' He said again before reuniting their lips. Peyton pushed at his chest and hissed, 'Lucas!'

'Fine.' Lucas said loudly, 'It just upset me a little when you said you weren't with anyone to that reporter.'

Peyton sighed, 'I had to say that, you know I had to. What did you expect me to do? I was put on the spot.'

'I know and I get that Peyton, I know we're meant to be keeping this secret because of our careers but how do you explain the way you reacted in the limo?'

'I'm pretty sure you liked the way I acted in the limo.' Peyton smiled and Lucas couldn't help but let his mouth twitch slightly.

'On the way _to _the premiere, Peyton. I said something about you being my girlfriend and you reacted.'

'I didn't…' Peyton started but Lucas cut in front of her.

'Don't even try to deny it. I know you; you tensed and looked like I'd just freaking proposed or something.' Lucas sighed and sat up, his legs over the side of the bed and his feet touching the floor as he ran a hand over his tired face.

Peyton sighed again and murmured, 'I'm sorry.'

'I don't want you to be sorry. You shouldn't be, it's how you feel.' Lucas muttered, his hands bracing himself on Peyton's bed as he looked down at the floor.

'It's not how I feel. I'm scared Luke.' Peyton said quietly, 'I really do like you and I'm scared.'

Lucas turned to look at her before lying across from her again and placing a hand on her arm, 'Don't be.'

'It's sort of not as easy as that.' Peyton chuckled but her eyes sparkled with water and Lucas quickly kissed her cheek. 'I haven't dated in a while… I haven't been someone's girlfriend for a long time.'

'Well just in case you've forgotten it involves a lot of this.' Lucas smiled his hand sliding up her arm and cupping her face to give her a short kiss.

Peyton laughed softly and he grinned, 'See we'd make a great couple, the question being is that what you really want?'

'We can't go back.' Peyton said softly and Lucas misinterpreted her intention completely.

'We can.' Lucas said although his hand quickly left her side and his smile seemed somewhat forced. 'We can go back to being friends.'

Peyton looked at him, at his willingness to go along with her feelings, at his obvious disregard for his own just to keep her happy, 'We've never been friends.' She whispered and he smiled before she leant forward and pressed her lips to his, he responded eagerly and she couldn't help but smile.

'This is what I want.' She said against his lips and he let out a breathy laugh before gently pushing her back into the mattress and hovering over her, his face split into a smile that said everything she needed to know without words, she smiled back and he leant down again their lips meeting and this time staying locked amid small chuckles that quickly turned into something more.

Ten minutes later and his shirt was on the floor, her dress following a second later. Lucas looked at her and his small smile made her blush, he smoothed a thumb over her cheek and kissed along her jaw line and to the spot on her neck that he'd grown quite accustomed to, 'You're so beautiful.' He murmured against her skin and her fingers tangled in his hair tightly as she gasped a little.

Yes, he was a true gentleman and he was _hers. _

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but it's an extra long chapter! So i hope that makes up for it!! Hope you like, i'm a little unsure about this one to be honest, so if you have any comments (good or bad) they'd be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Peyton woke slowly the next morning, feeling absolutely exhausted. She allowed herself a small smile as she felt Lucas' arm across her stomach before snuggling a little bit closer to him and preparing to fall straight back to sleep. That was before she heard a small chuckle, opening one eye she squinted about. Her eye landed on Lucas who was lying on his stomach, his eyes open fixed on her and his mouth a smile. She groaned before tucking herself even more into his side.

'I need coffee.' She murmured.

'Mhm.' Lucas agreed tracing a finger over her stomach and inadvertently giving her shivers. If she'd had more energy she would have sat up and kissed him but right now the only thing she needed was caffeine, and a lot of it.

She waited a minute and then spoke in a scratchy voice, 'So is my strong strapping boyfriend going to get it for me or am I going to have to do it myself?'

She opened her eye again to see the effect of her words but instead of seeing him next to her he moved so he was hovering over her. 'I'll get you whatever you want.' He smiled pressing his lips to hers and Peyton honestly couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. He manoeuvred himself off her and she moaned lightly at the lack of contact, he smirked as he pulled on his boxers.

'Well that was easy.' Peyton said with a grin as he gave her a look before kissing her forehead.

'I'm easily convinced.' He smiled winking before exiting her door and making his way to the kitchen.

Peyton reached for Lucas' shirt and put it on before she snuggled back down into the bed never before feeling so at ease. She couldn't actually remember feeling so content and the butterflies that still littered her stomach even after Lucas' departure made her smile as she pressed her face giddily into the pillow.

He returned only a short while later with a tray, including a flower that he'd obviously been outside to get. She couldn't help but laugh and kiss his cheek as he sat down next to her, 'You're sweet.'

'Anything for my girlfriend.' He spoke with a sort of pride that again made her laugh and kiss him while he carefully balanced the tray with a hand.

'What was that for?' He asked, wide eyed.

She shrugged, 'I just- like the way it sounded.'

'Good.' He smirked, 'Now we have coffee, of course and the only thing I could find were cookies, so we have them too…'

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle as he said, '_Next _time I'll make pancakes.'

She laughed again and Lucas beamed, 'Happy looks good on you.' He noted and Peyton turned to him with a smile, 'Not to mention my shirt does too.'

She laughed for the fourth time and Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. If he could just make her laugh everyday then he'd be happy, that was enough for him.

* * *

'What time is it?' Peyton asked as they lay in bed together, cuddled close together and not ready to let the outside world into the room yet.

'Almost one.' Lucas answered in surprise.

'In the afternoon?'

'No in the morning.' Lucas said rolling his eyes. All that he earned was a jab in the ribs which shut him up with a flinch, he smirked before pulling her back to him.

Peyton groaned and tightened her grip around his waist; he returned her gesture by tightening one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

'I could stay like this all day.' She murmured and Lucas smiled, placing a kiss to her head.

'Well there's no reason to get up, maybe we can.' Lucas said and Peyton turned her head, placing a kiss to his chest. She did it once, twice before straining her neck up to kiss the corner of his mouth. He turned his head after that and met her lips with his own.

Her phone had buzzed a couple of times but when she'd tried to answer it Lucas had discarded the phone somewhere in the room and had then proceeded to distract her, in a very good way. But when it buzzed again she had to break away.

Lucas leaned back against the pillows and watched as she flipped open her phone and said, 'Hey Derek!'

He frowned slightly; he had no idea who this Derek was. Her face changed from extremely happy to extremely worried in about thirty seconds.

'Oh right, oh no! Derek that's fine, I'd be thrilled to see you. Yes of course… See you then.'

She shut the phone and sat there for a second before standing abruptly and pulling the sheets off Lucas, leaving him in just his boxers. 'Hey, it's cold.'

'My brother is coming round, like right now.'

'Your brother?!' Lucas said incredulously.

'Yes, and he's a marine and he _will _kick your ass if he finds you like this.'

Nothing had ever made Lucas move faster, he was out of bed in a second and pulling on the jeans he'd accidently left there, something which he was glad of at this moment. As he was yanking them up he said again, 'You have a brother?'

'Yes.' Peyton said curtly pulling off his shirt and throwing it at him; he only just caught the item in time.

'Wait, what?! How do I not know about this?'

'I- forgot.' She answered absentmindedly.

'You forgot you had a brother.' Lucas scoffed.

Peyton looked over at him and eyed his half naked self, 'I wasn't joking about the whole ass kicking thing.'

Lucas pulled his shirt on quickly but said at the same time, 'Stop dodging the question.'

'I'm not. I'm trying to concentrate on getting dressed. My brother will be here in approximately two minutes.'

'Fine but after this, we're talking.' He said buttoning up his shirt and walking out of her bedroom.

Peyton pulled her hair haphazardly into a ponytail and tried to stop her heart from pounding. Only yesterday had she come to terms with Lucas being her boyfriend and them being in a proper relationship and now she had to introduce him to part of her family. It seemed like she'd taken one step forward and two steps back. A loud knock resonated through her apartment and she closed her eyes before proceeding out of her room, shutting the door behind her and down the corridor to the front door.

'Derek.' She said once she saw him, he wasn't in his uniform but that didn't make him any less impressive and she found that she had actually missed him more than she'd previously let on. She wrapped her arms around him and she whispered, 'Hey.'

They pulled apart and he looked at her, 'You're looking good sis.'

'You too.' Peyton grinned and he threw an arm around her shoulders as she lead him down the corridor, her heart pounding once more as she rounded the corner and Derek noticed Lucas.

She took a quick glance at her brother and he raised her eyebrows at her. She knew he was surprised and she couldn't blame him. Of all the time she'd known him he'd only ever met two of her boyfriends. A guy in high school who she could say was distinctly 'high school' not real but real at that point in her life and Julian. Derek hadn't particularly liked Julian and Peyton never really knew why. When she questioned the matter he just said that Julian wasn't good enough for her. So his surprise at meeting a man in Peyton's apartment after four years of him meeting no one made him slightly weary. He eyed Lucas who smiled at Derek and extended his hand,

'I'm Lucas.'

Derek clasped Lucas' hand and Peyton knew he was exerting quite a lot of pressure on it, as he always did to show authority, yet Lucas didn't wince… in fact his smile didn't leave his face and after a while Derek smiled at him too and Peyton let out a small sigh of relief, Lucas had, unknowingly, definitely passed _that_ test.

Derek looked at Peyton expectantly as if to ask who Lucas _really _was. Peyton cleared her throat, 'Lucas is-' She stopped for a second and took a quick glance at him, Lucas was seemingly calm and his eyes twinkled slightly as he gave her a small wink, 'Lucas is my boyfriend.'

'Nice to meet you then Lucas.' Derek smiled and Lucas reciprocated.

'Do you want a drink either of you?' Lucas asked, trying to act as comfortable in Peyton's home as he could, then maybe they wouldn't have to go into details about when and why they'd actually got together.

He walked off and Derek watched him before turning to Peyton,

'Well he's definitely a better catch than Julian.' He said quietly and Peyton stifled a laugh,

'Derek!'

'Sorry.' He smiled before Peyton gestured to the couch. They sat down on it and Peyton leapt straight into action,

'Anyway how are you? It's so good to see you, you know. I always get so worried about you.'

'There's no need, Peyton. I've told you.' Derek said rolling his eyes, a smile on his face however.

'I know but it doesn't stop me doing it.' She pouted, Derek laughed before saying,

'I'm good. Things are going quite well at the moment I guess. I'm training more troops soon; I guess you could call this my break.' He air quoted 'break' and Peyton laughed.

'You are still enjoying it though, right?'

'Of course.' Derek smiled and Peyton bumped his shoulder.

'Well then it's all worth it.'

'Yeah.' Derek said before turning to make sure Lucas was busy in the kitchen, 'So introducing your boyfriend to your brother, quite big for you sis.'

'Uhuh.' Peyton let out and Derek cocked his head to the side,

'Well he was kind of, here already… I mean when you called. You didn't give me much warning.'

'Oh.' Derek said looking over at Lucas again, 'So you didn't want us to meet?'

'No, it's not that. We just haven't been together long.'

Lucas chose that moment to come back with drinks which he handed to both of them, taking a seat next to Peyton. Derek watched as he placed a comforting hand on Peyton's knee, not so far down that it was inappropriate but there so that she knew if she needed him he was there. Then he watched his sister place a hand over his and he intertwined their fingers. Derek disguised his smile with a drink.

'So how and when did you two meet?' He asked making conversation.

What he didn't know was that Peyton's heart went into overdrive and she gripped Lucas' hand tightly. He smiled reassuringly and leant forward resting their hands on his knee instead, 'We met about a month ago and it was sort of random really. My friends a talented singer and Peyton was interested in her, we kind of met in the middle.'

Peyton let out a breath and squeezed his hand tightly. She didn't want Derek to find out that she was in a relationship with someone who was providing the public with an insight into her private life. Plus it wasn't _that _far from the truth.

'Lucas…' Derek murmured, 'Is your last name Scott?'

'Yes.' Lucas answered, surprised, 'Why?'

'I read your write up in the paper, it was good.'

Lucas looked flattered, 'Thanks.'

Derek however seemed to be mulling things over, 'So you're a reporter..' He said pointing at Lucas, 'and you are a rising person in fame and popularity.' He finished by pointing at Peyton.

'Okay I know what it looks like-' Lucas started but Derek cut in front of him,

'It looks like you're with my sister trying to get a story. Is that how it is?'

'Not at all.' Lucas said calmly.

'So you aren't going to use anything you learn about her to inform the media?' Derek said leaning forward slightly.

'Well.' Lucas sighed and looked at his knees, trying to find the right words. He looked up again, 'I am actually writing an article on Peyton and her new band. But no personal details that I learn will be shared, I promise you that.'

Derek scoffed, standing up, 'Peyt, seriously… getting involved with a reporter. He _will _sell a story on you; they're all the same... in it for the money.'

Lucas opened his mouth to retort but Peyton beat him to it, 'Lucas isn't like that.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because-' Peyton spluttered, 'Because I do.'

'Because you're blinded by attraction.' Derek muttered and Peyton stood up quickly, letting go of Lucas' hand.

'I'm not a teenager anymore Derek, I _can _make decisions for myself.'

'I know that.' Derek argued. 'But I'm just concerned Peyt. I'm your brother and I don't see you often, I want to know you're okay.'

'Well I am!' Peyton said defiantly, not standing down in this argument.

'Evidently not if you're stupid enough to get involved with a reporter at such a crucial stage in your career.'

'It's not like I planned for it to happen, it just did.' Peyton said and her tone was furious. Lucas kept trying to butt in but couldn't find the time to do it as brother and sister carried on their argument.

'… first Julian, who was a complete tool, and now this guy?!' He said pointing at Lucas.

'Okay, it is nothing to do with you who I choose to spend my time with.'

'I'm concerned about you-'

'I don't need your concern!'

Lucas took a deep breath, he really needed to step in soon as he felt this argument getting more and more out of control.

'I don't care…'

'Look!' Lucas said loudly, standing up as well, silence fell and he took a deep breath, 'I think this is getting a little out of hand. With all due respect with or without your permission or approval I'm still going to date Peyton because I really care for her. You may not like me or, whatever but I'm not going to back out of something that I know is really great and I am _not _about to sell a sordid story about her. As long as Peyton wants me around, I'm staying.'

For perhaps a whole five minutes after his statement the room was silent and Lucas wondered whether Derek was going to hit him. A frown was fixed across his face as he stared Lucas down, but he waited it out without changing his expression.

In all actuality, he wanted Derek to like him. But if he didn't then so be it, it didn't change the way he felt about Peyton. He turned his head slightly to smile reassuringly at his girlfriend and when he turned his face back to Derek his frown had dissipated somewhat.

Derek turned to Peyton, 'You really know what you're doing?'

'Yes.' Peyton said defiantly.

'And you're happy?'

'Yes.'

Derek sighed, 'Well Scott, I don't have much of a say on this whichever way but I will say that if you do anything to hurt her we won't be meeting on such cordial terms.'

'I know.' Lucas said and his tone of voice was strong.

Derek stood there for an extra few minutes before sighing again and extending his hand, 'I, er, guess we should start again then. Derek, Peyton's brother.'

Lucas let out a small laugh before shaking Derek's hand saying, 'Lucas. Peyton's boyfriend.'

* * *

Derek ended up staying for lunch and after their initial falling out Derek and Lucas actually seemed to get on. It was a bit awkward at the start because Derek seemed to really want to dislike Lucas but Lucas took it all in his stride and in the end even Derek couldn't keep up the hostile act. Indeed, almost half of the time Peyton sat listening to them ramble on about sports and cars and anything that they seemed to have in common.

After a couple of hours Derek looked at his watch and announced he better be going. He shook Lucas' hand again, this time with a lot more friendliness and Peyton lead him to the door as Lucas began to clear up the table.

Derek turned on the doorstep and Peyton leaned against the door frame, he smiled. 'So, apparently you've done all right _this _time.'

Peyton playfully punched his arm and he laughed, 'I'm serious. I may have been wrong.'

Peyton rolled her eyes before cocking her eyebrow, 'You may have been wrong, or you _are_ wrong?'

Derek laughed before saying with a small smile, 'He's good for you.'

'Thanks.'

Derek pulled her into his arms before saying, 'But still, if you have any problems, you know who to call.' He pulled away and gave her a wink, she laughed.

'Keep in touch, I miss you.'

Derek nodded, 'I will. Now I have to check that Scott's doing his job properly.'

'Drop the over protective brother attitude.' Peyton smirked.

'Okay. But if something does happen-'

'Call you! I get it.'

'All right. See you soon sis.'

They embraced again and exchanged a few more words before Peyton shut the door and made her way over to Lucas who was leaning against the worktop casually. She stood between his legs and he rested his hands on her hips,

'Thanks Luke.'

'What for?'

'Getting along with my brother…'

'No problem. Although he's as hard as nails and very protective…he's a good guy.'

'Funny. He said the same about you.' Peyton smiled.

'So… brother, how the hell did that happen?'

'Same father, different mothers. We met for the first time when I was seventeen and since then we've become pretty much what brothers and sisters should be like.'

'How come you didn't know him before you were seventeen?'

'I was adopted by my dad and my mum.' Peyton shrugged, Lucas threaded his fingers through the hair falling around her face before cupping her cheek with a, 'Peyt.'

Lucas knew all about Anna and Larry Sawyer because of the background for the article but she hadn't once let slip that they weren't actually her birth parents. Some details she really did apparently want to be kept private.

'Hey, it happened years ago.' Peyton said, waving it away quickly.

'Ok.' Lucas said sensing she sort of wanted to drop the subject. 'Do you think standing up to your brother, who's also a marine, was stupid? Cuz I really thought he was going to hit me.'

Peyton laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I actually thought it was- pretty sexy.'

'Sexy?'

'Sure. You stood up to someone who could potentially put you in hospital, all for me… that's hot.'

He smiled, 'In that case, I'll do it more often then.'

'Well others might not be so forgiving. I'd rather not have to visit you in hospital.'

Lucas laughed and pressed his lips to hers to which she responded immediately.

'It was kinda nice though, meeting a part of your family.' He said as they broke apart.

'Well I've met your brother. Fair's fair.' Peyton shrugged, suddenly realising how much it actually wasn't a big deal.

'Maybe you could meet my mum.' Lucas responded quietly, he was sure she was going to push him away but she chuckled,

'One family member at a time.'

He looked at her and grinned with exhilaration and she smiled back before he cupped her cheek and brought their lips together again a little more urgently this time.

Perhaps he was beginning to break down the icy exterior to which Peyton hid her heart. He was sure it went back to her childhood and the fact that her mother died, as well as being adopted but that little spark of hope was ignited in him.

Perhaps he could be the one to get Peyton to really fall in love for real, he wanted that. He was certain…and that was scary.

One thing was for sure, Lucas Scott was smitten.

The door opened again and they broke apart, 'Hey there, I'm not interrupting am I?'

'Hey Brooke.' Peyton said with a grin as Lucas frowned.

'Of course not.' He mumbled tightening his grip slightly on Peyton's hips.

Peyton smiled at him, slapped his shoulder, stepped out of his embrace and kissed him softly on the lips before walking over to Brooke, giving her best friend a hug.

'God what've you done to her?' Brooke said, hugging her friend back just the same.

'Is it wrong to want to show my best friend some love?' Peyton asked leaning on one hip and Brooke looked wide eyed at Lucas, who stifled a laugh and shrugged.

Peyton picked up Brooke's overnight bag and proceeded to carry it down the hall to Brooke's bedroom.

'Damn, you're good. That girl is crushing so bad.'

Lucas laughed and did a little squint, 'Crushing?

'She really likes you.' Brooke said seriously.

'Good. And if she ever asks you, you can tell her that I really like her too.'

Brooke did a little squeal and Lucas looked alarmed, 'I love seeing people happy!' Her hand flapped around and caught the light just as Peyton entered the room again; she walked over to Brooke quickly and took her hand. Looking down at a sparkling diamond ring she found that words simply failed her.

Peyton looked at the ring for a few seconds before raising her head to meet Brooke's eyes.

She was shocked.

Brooke looked down at her left hand quickly and then said with a tentative smile, 'I- …Julian proposed… we're getting married.'

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger haha, okay who am I kidding? I wrote it that way for a reason!! Next update should be very fast, depending on whether people want it that way? Tell me if you do, or if you'd rather build up a little suspense instead :P**

**Really hope you liked :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

'Julian proposed, I said yes… we're getting married.'

There was silence for a few minutes. Brooke's eyes were solely based on Peyton's reaction, Peyton's gaze was on the ring on her hand and Lucas' eyes flickered between the two best friends unsure about whether he should leave or just be quiet in the background and pretend that he wasn't actually there.

'You're getting married?'

Peyton's tone was level but Lucas also knew how she was perfect at masking her emotions.

Brooke nodded with a small smile, unsure of whether to act too happy or not. In a second Peyton smiled and an explosion of sound alarmed Lucas so much he moved out of the way of the two screaming girls.

Peyton launched herself at Brooke and hugged her. Brooke squealed and Peyton couldn't help but join in.

'You're not mad?'

'What, no!' Peyton laughed.

'You're not… sad?'

'Dude how many times have we been over this? I am _so_ happy for you both!'

The squealing continued as Brooke started it off again and Lucas put his hands over his ears. He felt completely out of place but also found the whole situation hilarious. Peyton turned to him, 'This is amazing!'

He nodded at her with a wide smile and she winked at him before turning back to Brooke, who's face crumpled, 'Oh honey, what's wrong?'

'I- I'm just- so, so happy you're okay about this.'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Well- I was afraid I'd broken girl code or something…'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, 'Honey, don't be ridiculous.'

Peyton smiled at her friend as she got more emotional before wrapping her in a hug where she proceeded to sob onto Peyton's shoulder drenching her shirt. Peyton turned her head to Lucas with a 'help me' expression, he smirked at her and shrugged before whispering, he wasn't quite sure why, 'You're doing great and anyway I should probably go, article isn't going to write itself.'

'Make me sound brilliant.' Peyton winked and Lucas laughed,

'No need, you already are.' He grinned before approaching the two and giving Peyton a small kiss as Brooke sniffled on her shoulder. He patted her shoulder awkwardly and said, 'Congratulations' before winking at Peyton and turning out of the door.

'What's brought this on?' Peyton said a moment later as Brooke still clung to her.

'Well most of this is happy tears. But… before Lucas, I did wonder whether you still had feelings for Julian.'

Peyton smiled, 'I've been over him for years Brooke. Plus, you two are perfect and, I _do_ have Lucas.'

'I know, and he's so good for you.'

'I've heard.' Peyton smiled and Brooke pushed her arm with a chuckle.

'Dude, you're getting married!'

'I know.' Brooke said slowly and she looked at her best friend.

Then the screaming started again.

* * *

Lucas let him into the Scott residence with a smile. Every Saturday he spent time with Nathan and Jamie at Nathan's gym before coming back to have a meal with Haley. It was sort of tradition, although it'd been changing a little recently with Peyton's involvement in his life. Not that he'd ever complain about that, in fact Nathan was glad Lucas was actually 'getting a life' these days.

The sounds that always greeted him were of laughter, a basketball game on the TV, Nathan and Jamie shouting at it and Haley tutting at them both but secretly laughing along with them. There was also always the unmistakable smell of food.

However when he entered this Saturday, he knew straight away that something was different.

The house was quiet.

Rounding the corner he saw Nathan pacing angrily with his phone attached to his ear and Haley sitting at the breakfast bar, her elbows on the surface and the palms of her hands framing her face. She turned to him upon hearing his arrival and smiled lightly, he moved quickly over to her with a worried expression.

'What's wrong?' He asked quietly.

Haley pointed at the counter before them and Lucas looked down. It was a magazine and the front picture made his heart clench.

A picture of Peyton and Nathan covered three quarters of the page, it was at Julian's premiere and Nathan was holding Peyton's arm while saying something into her ear. Her eyes weren't on him but she was leant in close trying to hear what he was saying. The last quarter of the page then showed a different picture of them both laughing and posing together on the red carpet.

The caption, 'Scott & Sawyer's secret rendezvous, revealed!' made him feel sick. He opened the magazine roughly to the article and scanned the page… there were pictures of the two of them at the premiere but then one of Nathan coming out of Peyton's studio with his baseball cap on and one of Peyton walking out of Nathan's house. He scanned the last paragraph and his temper rose,

'… _Peyton Sawyer, famous for her private life as well as her record company and who recently said in a interview she wasn't seeing anyone, must be fearing the backlash of being Nathan Scott's mistress and knowing that the deceiving of many has finally come to an end. And Nathan Scott must be wondering how his wife will react to the surprising news. The double blow being that Nathan's wife is actually signed to Peyton's label and they're apparently good friends, will she dent Peyton's career because of a secret tryst with her husband? Will husband and wife stay together? Or does Nathan feel more for Peyton than he's previously let on? All will soon inevitably be revealed… Personally we can't wait.' _

His hand quickly formed a fist as Nathan flipped his phone shut. He closed his eyes and seemed to be visibly shaking; no one said anything for a while.

'I hate the fucking media.' He murmured and Lucas let out a short laugh. Nathan looked to his brother slightly sheepishly, 'You don't think its true right?'

'What?' Lucas said with a hint of amusement.

'You know that I would never cheat on Haley-'

'Of course I do! I know it's not true Nate.'

'Good.' Nathan said shortly and walked closer, patting his brother's back before walking over to his wife. 'I'm so sorry Hales.'

'It's not your fault.' Haley said hugging her husband and then addressing Lucas, 'Does Peyton know?'

'No, well I don't think so.' Lucas said, 'I think I should tell her before she finds out from anyone else.'

'I think we should all tell her.' Nathan agreed and Haley nodded.

'Where's Jamie?'

'He's with my mom; I didn't want him to know anything.'

Lucas nodded and clapped Nathan's back before the three of them walked out of the Scott household together. They were met with a flurry of activity as reporters swarmed around them shoving microphones into their faces,

'How have you reacted to the allegations Mrs Scott?'

Nathan quickly pushed the microphone out of the way of Haley and glared at them, 'Mrs Scott, are you going to stand by your husband despite of his infidelity?'

This last question made Haley's eyes water slightly and Lucas pushed in front of her, 'Enough.' He said in a tone that showed he wasn't about to be messed with.

'Mr Scott, do you stand by your brother and condone his untruthful actions?'

Nathan and Lucas each grabbed one of Haley's hands and pulled her through the crowd without speaking a word. They quickly got into Nathan's SUV and backed out of the driveway before driving as fast as they could down the road and out of sight.

* * *

Peyton said goodbye to Brooke and shut the door behind her with a huge grin. She was, if she was honest, completely excited for her best friends wedding. But beyond that she was glad that Brooke and Julian were doing so well and she was also _really_ happy when Brooke had asked her to be her maid of honour. They'd agreed to go out that night to celebrate, but first Brooke had to go home and spend time with her fiancé. Peyton laughed at the look on Brooke's face when she said that for the first time, it was complete euphoria.

She bounced around the apartment, humming to herself and generally tidying up when her door opened. She turned around with a wide smile to see Nathan, Haley and Lucas quickly shutting the door behind them.

'Hey guys.' She said cheerfully but not one of them looked remotely happy.

'What's up?' She asked with a frown, stepping closer to them and moving instinctively to Lucas. Reaching out she grabbed his hand before turning to the other two.

Nathan held up a magazine cover and handed it to her, she let go of Lucas' hand and took it. When her eyes connected to the front page and they saw them whizz across the words printed her mouth opened and her eyes grew wide. Then she clenched her mouth together and rifled through the magazine to find the double spread article, she read through it quickly and then looked up,

'This is- it's… completely ridiculous!' She said furiously. She looked to Haley first, 'You know that this- this… it isn't true?!'

Haley stepped forward and took Peyton's hand as she banged the counter top loudly. 'I know Peyt.'

Peyton's eyes watered and she grabbed Haley's hand, 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Haley chuckled weakly.

'For making it look like I'm having an affair with your husband.'

'You didn't make it look like anything Peyt, these reporters will make anything up to sell a story.' Lucas said quietly.

'Pot calling kettle black Luke, seeing as you're a reporter and all.' Nathan murmured and all three sets of eyes laid on him before a small laugh came from each person. Haley and Peyton broke apart and Peyton looked toward Nathan. 'So what're we going to do?'

'I've spoken to my agent and he thinks the best thing for me to do would be to release a statement denying the truth of the article.'

Peyton nodded, 'He also thinks it would be a good idea to do a couple of interviews to clear your name.'

Peyton let out a moan of protest. 'Look Peyt, it'll give you a chance to say your side of the story-'

'There is no story!' Peyton said flinging her hands up in the air and brandishing the magazine, 'This is all fabricated lies.'

'_We _know that.' Nathan said and stepped a little closer. 'But this could damage your career, as well as mine. The public don't like a home wrecker.'

'I'm not-'

'I _know_.' Nathan said quickly, cutting her off, 'I know you're not. We know this isn't true. But _they _don't.'

'All right, all right.' Peyton said closing her eyes and resting herself onto the counter, placing her head in her hands.

Lucas stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward slightly to kiss her head. Peyton turned around and looked at him as if asking what he thought, 'I think it's a good idea to clear your name.'

'My name _is_ clear.' Peyton mumbled with a frown but they didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later Peyton spoke again, 'When're you releasing a statement?'

'Tomorrow. So maybe if you did some interviews tomorrow as well we could release them at the same time.'

'Okay.'

'I'm sorry Peyt.' Nathan said quietly stepping forward, Peyton smiled at him.

'It's as much your fault as it is mine.' She said looking down at the picture again, 'And to think, we were actually talking about you in this picture.'

Peyton looked pointedly at Lucas and he said, 'Me?'

'Yeah.' Nathan chuckled weakly.

Lucas blushed a little but couldn't hide a smile and he placed an arm around Peyton's shoulders, pulling her to him closely. They stayed quiet for a minute, Peyton's head whirling before Haley broke the silence.

'The media will make anything up given the smallest opportunity.'

'God, I feel awful.' Peyton said leaning into Lucas. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

'Well quit it, 'cause you haven't done anything wrong.' Nathan smiled reassuringly.

Ten minutes later the couple decided to leave and relieve Nathan's mom of Jamie.

'I'll make sure to do the statement tomorrow.'

'Me too.' Peyton answered him as Nathan stood before her.

'And Peyt… I'm really sorry you've been dragged into this.' Peyton nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around him before saying, 'Now get off me lover and let me give your wife a hug.'

Nathan raised his eyebrows and she said quickly, 'Too soon?'

'Kinda.' Haley smiled weakly.

'Yeah thought so.' Peyton agreed biting her lip slightly before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and then they parted ways, closing the door behind them. Peyton sighed and turned to Lucas who pulled her into his arms straight away.

'What a day.' Peyton murmured against his cheek and he pulled away slightly.

'Are you okay?'

'Are you?'

'I'm fine.' He smiled.

'Yeah but it isn't everyday you get told your girlfriend is having an affair with your brother.'

Lucas chuckled, 'I know, it freaked me out at first but I know neither of you would do that. I know you.'

'You don't know me.' Peyton smirked and Lucas leant in a little closer.

'Oh I think I do.'

Peyton pressed her lips to his silently and sighed again, 'I feel emotionally exhausted.'

'How about we watch a movie and I'll even let you pick?'

Peyton smiled and agreed. Half an hour later Peyton was lying against him fast asleep and he had an arm around her as he kissed her forehead, he smiled at her peaceful face but frowned slightly at the inevitable interviews and scrutiny that would follow with the dawn of a new day.

When the film finished Lucas swiftly picked up Peyton and led them to her bedroom trying his hardest not to wake her up. He laid her down on the bed and she let out a sigh before stretching slightly. He made no movement in case it woke her up but instead she sighed, 'Luke' and reached out slightly for him. His heart warmed to the sound and he quietly lay down next to her. She unconsciously it seemed curled into him and he placed an arm delicately around her waist kissing her lips once softly as he did so.

It took him a while to fall asleep, the days events playing over in his mind. He'd met Peyton's brother, Brooke was getting married to Peyton's ex and Peyton and Nathan were apparently having an affair. He chuckled slightly, well things were never boring.

He drifted asleep slowly and halfway between being asleep and awake he pulled his girlfriend impossibly closer, holding them together.

It was the first night they hadn't even attempted something more, the first night that they'd slept in Peyton's bed without anything physical happening.

It was the first night that neither of them thought of as a huge step in their relationship.

And yet, in a strange way…it was.

* * *

**So I took an impromptu trip and then boom, I couldn't get back because of airports being shut. Unlucky really. And I really, really wanted to update like I'd promised! But here it is really, really _really _late. **

**Don't hate me for the Nathan/Peyton thing because it is necessary for the storyline... trust me :) Anyway hope you liked this considerably late version and if you aren't too mad then please tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

'_Nathan Scott, what would you like to say about the allegations?' _

'_That they are unreservedly not true… that this whole story is a fabrication. I am good friends with Peyton Sawyer, yes, and the pictures printed in the magazine in question are real, yes, but I haven't, nor will I ever, cheat on my wife Haley. I love her… always and forever.'_

* * *

'_Miss Sawyer, Mr Scott has just stated that your affair is actually a myth, do you have anything to add?'_

'_Yes. I back Nathan Scott's statement completely. In no way was the story printed true in any way. The story isn't viable in the slightest…'_

'_The pictures look quite real…'_

'_They are. But accompanied with the story they look like they support its contents. This is completely untrue'_

'_So what would you like people to understand from this interview?'_

'_That I am friends with both Nathan and his wife Haley. In fact, Nathan introduced me to Haley as a musician and I am currently working with her. That I am totally dedicated to my label, nothing jeopardises my work and I will not break up such a perfect family over something that isn't even the truth. That is why I am doing this interview.'_

* * *

The next few days passed wearily for all wrapped up in the scandal of Peyton and Nathan's alleged 'affair'. The two did interviews solidly and statements were released from both of them saying that nothing that was written in the article had been true. Peyton grew incredibly frustrated with the whole thing and on more than one occasion she'd wanted to snap at a reporter for being so stupid to believe such a lie. Instead she held it in, when she did over the phone interviews she had Lucas by her side and he held her hand the whole way through. It was only the face to face interviews she hated, but thankfully she'd only done a few of those. Nathan was getting his fair share of hate now. His advertising company, which he'd been given because of being a professional basketball player, had threatened to cancel his contract on a couple of occasions and his basketball team were less than happy with the bad press he was getting which therefore reflected on the whole team and especially the club.

Lucas and Haley stood by their prospective partners throughout it all; Haley actually was asked to speak out about the 'ordeal' by a magazine. But she refused, all she said was that the allegations weren't true, Peyton was her friend and she was going to continue working with Red Bedroom Records. Peyton's apartment became a frenzy of activity as paparazzi waited to get a shot of her coming out of the house and hopefully a shot of Nathan there too. Peyton ended up spending the majority of the nights at Lucas' apartment instead which was visited a lot less by the paparazzi.

'Why did we never come here before?' She asked as she let a hand rest against all of the books in the bookcase that lined the wall.

'I don't know, we just always went to your place…'

'I like it here.' Peyton smiled.

Lucas' apartment was just like him. It was decked with handsome furniture and yet it wasn't boring, it was warm and homely and he had a brilliant storage room full of books and records that Peyton called the 'library'.

'Well maybe we can stay here a little bit more then.' Lucas smirked leaning against the door frame as he watched her look at his books.

Peyton Sawyer and classic literature. Peyton Sawyer wearing shorts that you could hardly see because of the long shirt covering them _and _classic literature. His heart beat a little faster. She turned away from the bookcase and moved closer to him,

'It's peaceful, and plus there's hardly any distractions.'

He nodded with a smile and pressed his lips to hers, 'No Brooke walking in…'

'Mmm.' She let out as his fingers fiddled with the edge of her shirt and his mouth opened more willingly to hers.

'Uncle Lucas!'

They pulled apart confused, '… is that Jamie?'

'Yeah.' Lucas said with a shrug, he pulled her closer gave her one last kiss and said, 'You get dressed into something my nephew won't gawk at and I'll go and see what the little monster wants.'

'So much for no distractions.' Peyton said and he winks back at her before walking down the hallway, she quickly moves out of the room and into Lucas' room to get changed.

'Hey buddy.' Lucas said as he sees his nephew, he sees Nathan and Haley as well and says, 'Wow, a whole family visit, I feel honoured.'

Nathan smirks and bumps his fist with his brother before handing him a bag. He looks at his the younger Scott with confusion as Haley slaps her husbands arm.

'We're meant to _ask _first.'

Nathan shrugs and wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders, 'Luke, could you look after Jamie for the weekend?'

'Uh, sure.' Lucas answers. Haley beams and throws her arms around her best friend; he chuckles but asks, 'How come?'

'Nathan's surprising me.' Haley said with a smile that Lucas hadn't seen for days.

'We just want a weekend alone away from all the rubbish that's been going on.'

'Sure.' Lucas nods at his brother, 'He'll be fine with me.'

Peyton walks in at that moment and says, 'Hey guys.'

Haley sends her a wave before Nathan steers them towards the door saying, 'Hey Peyt, bye Peyt… have fun!'

The doors shut behind them in a second and Peyton looks at Lucas, she sees the bag in his hand, the apologetic look on his face and then her eyes move to Jamie who's sitting on the couch. She puts two and two together and smiles before sitting next to Jamie forcefully, 'We're going to have so much fun this weekend James.'

Lucas cringes at hearing Jamie's full name; Jamie hates it when you call it him. But instead of chiding Peyton the young boy grins at the blonde and says, 'We sure will.'

* * *

Lucas working Saturday isn't what either count on, but his boss wanted to check on the article and he can't really blame them because he hasn't shown them anything substantial in weeks. So the day is left to Jamie and Peyton, and although she knows she'll love the kid (he has pretty great role models in his uncle and father) they've never actually spent time alone together before and she's slightly nervous. She's never really been around kids and she never really thought about having kids before so she's slightly out of her depth.

'What are we going to do?' Jamie asks and Peyton smiles at him, he's the cutest little boy ever.

'Do you like drawing?' Jamie shrugs and Peyton says,

'Well do you like painting?'

Jamie nods enthusiastically and Peyton grins, 'Well how about we go and do some?'

* * *

Lucas runs a hand over his tired face and practically runs to his car. His boss had kept him for hours going over and over the article and there was nothing he'd rather do than go home to Peyton and Jamie. The thought makes him smile and he shakes his head as he unlocks his car, opens the door and slides himself in. He loosens his tie and quickly checks his phone, he sees a message and that Peyton sent it and subconsciously smiles before opening it.

_We're at my apartment, when you're finished come over. Remember to use the back. x_

He wonders why she's there of all places, the paparazzi seem always to be right on her doorstep but he starts up his car and drives there anyway. They've worked out a strategy for him going to her apartment just in case anyway, the back door is never manned and although it is technically a fire escape he uses it anyway, then the media won't get wind of how often he actually stays there. He takes the steps two at a time before getting to Peyton and Brooke's apartment and letting himself in.

They aren't there when he walks in and he frowns slightly before some giggling catches his attention. He shuts the door quietly and proceeds towards the direction of the sound. He rounds the corner and steps towards the spare room, Peyton's bedroom door is open but they aren't in there and Brooke's door is closed so he assumes they're in the small room that Brooke and Peyton hadn't figured out what to do with yet. He smiles when he sees what they're doing and leans against the door frame unbeknown to the two before him.

Peyton and Jamie are painting the wall before them, but not traditionally painting it. Peyton's painting Jamie's name artistically in royal blue paint and Jamie's painting Peyton's name, his tongue sticking out in concentration. They're covered in red and blue paint, smears all over Peyton's white t shirt and jeans and Jamie's blonde spikes of hair have spatters of red in them. He can't help but grin as Peyton looks down at Jamie and smiles before turning back to work,

'You're _so _cool.' Jamie murmurs and Lucas bites back a laugh. Peyton ruffles his hair,

'Well thanks bud.'

'Are you Uncle Lucas' girlfriend?'

'Yes.' Peyton smiles and turns to the boy.

Jamie frowns slightly before saying, 'Well he's lucky. I've never had an Aunt who's as cool as you.'

Peyton laughs and bends down to his eye level, holding onto his wrists as he turns to her, 'You wanna hear a secret?' Jamie nods enthusiastically, 'You're a lot cooler than your daddy.'

'Really?'

'Uhuh.' Peyton smiles at the young boy. Jamie giggles and answers, 'Am I cooler than Uncle Lucas?'

'Totally. But don't tell him.' Peyton winks and Jamie smirks with a small giggle.

Lucas coughs before stepping into the room, Peyton and Jamie both whirl around with smiles on their faces. Jamie grins at him before saying, 'Peyton thinks I'm cooler than you.'

'Dude!' Peyton says in fake surprise.

'Sorry.' Jamie says but he can't hide his smile. Lucas walks over and places his arm around Jamie's shoulder.

'I think you need to clean up a little Jim Jam, you're covered in paint.'

'Me and- Peyton and I had a paint fight.'

Lucas smiles at his correction; he was so Haley's kid. 'You did huh? Well that sounds like fun.'

'It was _so _fun! And we had cookies.'

'Oops.' He says a second later, 'I wasn't supposed to tell.'

Peyton rolls her eyes at him and smiles before smoothing back his hair and saying, 'Go on bud, get yourself cleaned up and then we'll have that ice cream I promised you.'

Jamie scrambles out of Lucas' arms and shoots out of the room as Lucas straightens up; he turns to Peyton with a smile.

'So you're cooler than _me_?'

'Gonna have to live with it Scott.' Peyton says bending down to place her paintbrush on the tray. Lucas doesn't even stop himself from checking her out and when she straightens up he pulls her to him, placing his hands on her hips,

'I think I can live with that.' He says and takes in the paint smear on her cheek, 'You look adorable by the way.'

'Adorable?' Peyton said with a raised eyebrow, 'That's something you'd say to an eight year old girl.'

'Sexy adorable.' He smirks leaning in to brush their lips together.

'Well, that's…better.' She smiles catching his lips again just as he begins to pull away. A cough comes from the doorway and they break apart to see Jamie standing impatiently in the doorway.

'I'm all done.' He says.

'Well I think I need to get this paint off my cheek.' Jamie smiles at her when she walks out of the room but then he turns to Lucas and walks up to him.

'Uncle Lucas.'

'Yeah.' Lucas smiles and sees that his nephews face is serious; he bends down so that they're eye level again. 'What's up?'

'Do you love Peyton?'

Lucas wasn't at all prepared for that question and he opened his mouth a few times, like a goldfish, unable to utter a word.

'My dad said that people kiss when they love each other. You kissed Peyton so you love her right?'

'I-' Lucas spluttered, 'I care for her a lot Jamie.'

'So you love her?'

Footsteps alerted them to Peyton's presence and a second later she walks into the room, Lucas standing up straight away.

'You ready?' Peyton asked.

'Yep.' He said with a smile before squeezing Jamie's shoulder softly, silently asking him to drop the subject.

* * *

Sunday rolled around quickly and although Lucas was exhausted he was enjoying having both Jamie and Peyton around. Although Peyton had a lot of work to do she'd put it off to help him with Jamie because even though he knew how to look after his godson, the kid sure did have a lot of energy for one adult to deal with.

They spent the whole of Saturday trying to keep up with a five year old boy. However it did pay off in the end, he was out like a light by nine o clock and Lucas and Peyton could have some alone time. They ended up going to bed shortly after and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

'Well what do you want to do now Jim-Jam?' Lucas asked as they strolled down a back street (the paparazzi were still looking for any opportunity to catch Peyton out).

Jamie shrugged and Lucas caught Peyton's eye with a smile.

'What about you see where your mom makes her music?'

'The studio?' Jamie said looking up at her with wide eyes. 'Mama says it's not for children.'

'Well I could make an exception for you kid.' Peyton winked and he nodded his head enthusiastically. They carried on walking and Jamie caught Peyton's hand as they walked, she looked down at their entwined hands and then looked up to see Lucas smirking. She smiled too and held Jamie's hand a little tighter.

When they reached Red Bedroom Records Peyton unlocked the door and let them in, when she flicked on the lights she beckoned Jamie in and he looked around in awe.

'Wow.' He said. 'Do you work here?'

'Peyt owns this buddy.' Lucas said.

Jamie walked forward a little and then stopped, 'Can I look-'

'Course you can. Knock yourself out.' Peyton said with a smile. Jamie grinned and took another step forward before turning around and running back towards them. He hugged Peyton's knees and whispered, 'Thanks Aunt Peyton.' Before he ran off again and into the recording booth.

For some reason Peyton felt herself well up and tears threatened to escape, she blocked them out quickly but felt Lucas wrap his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

'He just called me Aunt.'

'He loves you.' Lucas whispered and Peyton chuckled slightly,

'Jamie's a great kid.'

'He's a Scott.' Lucas shrugged and Peyton laughed. 'There you go.'

Peyton turned in his arms so they were facing each other and hugged him tightly. He wasn't sure where it had come from. Déjà vu hit him slightly and he remembered the day a month and a half ago before they'd even got together when she'd done the exact same thing almost on the exact same spot. He smiled and remembered how he hadn't really taken advantage of that hug; he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and cupped the back of her head, breathing in her shampoo and closing his eyes.

'Aunt Peyton! Come play!' Jamie yelled and Lucas and Peyton chuckled against each other. Peyton pulled away and Lucas caught her hand, threading his fingers through hers as they walked towards Jamie's voice.

* * *

That night was their last night with Jamie before Haley and Nathan got back from their trip and so they broke a lot of rules. They ate ice cream and cookies until they felt sick, they played video games and watched movies until their eyes hurt and they sang to Lucas' 'cool' records until their throats were sore. Jamie finally fell asleep at two o clock in the morning and Lucas picked him up to tuck him into bed.

'Good night Jim-Jam.' He said pulling the duvet over his godson and tucking him in.

'Uncle Lucas…' Jamie said sleepily.

'Yeah buddy?'

'Aunt Peyton's cool.' He yawned, his eyes half closed.

'She is, isn't she?' Lucas chuckled.

'She's pretty.'

Lucas couldn't help but laugh quietly, 'I agree, now go to sleep. Love you Jim-Jam.'

'Love you Uncle Lucas…' He murmured, '…and Aunt Peyton.'

Lucas stood and shut the door behind him smiling the whole time; he opened his bedroom door to see Peyton just getting into bed. He shrugged off his jeans and pulled off his t shirt before joining her.

'I think I have competition.' Lucas said as he climbed into his bed next to Peyton. She looked at him quizzically, 'My nephew seems to have a little crush on you.'

Peyton let out a laugh that has him smiling just from having heard it, 'Well, then I guess you do. 'Cause if push came to shove… I'm not sure you'd have a chance against that kid.'

Lucas opens his mouth in mock annoyance, 'What? Surely I'd beat a five year old, right?'

Peyton laughs and leans in to kiss him, 'He's so sweet, you know.'

'Okay, now I'm jealous.' Lucas says playfully and Peyton laughs again. 'He called you pretty.'

'Aww.' Peyton smiled. 'Well I feel quite flattered.'

Lucas smiles at her face and feels his heart swell, 'I don't really agree.'

'Well thanks!' She said looking at him as he sits up slightly.

'Not pretty, beautiful would be the correct word.' He says and his voice dips slightly.

Her heart melts and her cheeks redden slightly, 'God, what is it with Scott boys.'

Lucas chuckles as she puts her face into her hands, 'Sorry, I know you can't take compliments.'

She raises her face and surveys him; although she's shattered she can't help but check him out as he adjusts his pillows. 'What?' He asks.

'You're kinda hot.' She quips.

'Really?' He says with a grin.

'Yup and if it wasn't nearly three in the morning and your nephew wasn't sleeping in the next room we would totally have sex.'

Lucas laughed, 'We would?'

'Oh yeah.' Peyton smiles giving him a sweet kiss.

'Well what about when said nephew leaves tomorrow?' Lucas asked with a kinked eyebrow.

'We'll see.' Peyton winks and lets her head fall onto the pillow.

'Now you've got me thinking about what we could be doing right now.' Lucas says a moment later and Peyton giggles quietly.

'Five year old in the next room.'

'I know.' Lucas sighs and then a couple of minutes later he says, 'Oh we could make out?'

'Did you really just ask that? That's romantic.' Peyton scoffs with a grin.

'It's your fault; I'm not nearly as tired as I was before.'

Lucas turns his head to look at her and frowns; she turns her head to his and smiles. 'Oh poor you.' He nods and then smiles as they lean in at the same time to kiss. He manoeuvres himself slightly and deepens their kiss.

Half an hour later and Peyton's asleep in his arms. He looks down at her and smiles; he never thought he'd enjoy kissing someone as much as he just had. Well until Peyton had said they needed to stop because she needed to sleep. He'd laughed and she'd smiled sleepily before he'd kissed her once and pulled her into his arms.

He couldn't help but stay awake and mull over the events of the weekend. He let his thoughts drift lazily as he dozed off to sleep and he couldn't help but think of this weekend being what the future could be like.

He smiled lazily at the thought; him and Peyton married with a kid… a few kids… He was getting way, _way_ ahead of himself especially with all the drama that had occurred in the last few days alone, and the inevitable drama that would ensue.

But then his last subconscious thought was that actually, he'd quite like that.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay :( **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked and especially thanks to the people who take their time to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

'How's Jamie been?' Haley asked.

'Fine.' Lucas said with a smile, 'Peyton's helping him get his stuff together.'

'Peyt's here?' Nathan asked.

'Yeah she's helped out this weekend.' Lucas said before going into the kitchen, 'You want a drink?'

Nathan and Haley shared a fleeting surprised look before Haley said, 'No, we better be going thanks.'

Peyton and Jamie walked around the corner and Haley grinned, 'Hey!'

'Mama.' Jamie said giving her a hug and then bumping his fist with Nathan, something that made Lucas and Nathan laugh while Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes.

'Did you have a good weekend?' Peyton asked.

Haley glanced at Nathan with a slight twinkle in her eyes, 'The best.'

'Don't wanna know.' Lucas said quickly handing Nathan Jamie's bags.

Peyton slapped his arm lightly and he wrapped it around her shoulders as they all walked over to the door.

'So Jim-Jam what do you say?' Nathan prompts and Jamie turns,

'Thank you for letting me stay and thank you for the ice cream and cookies and…'

'Okay kiddo.' Peyton says quickly ruffling his hair with a wink as Nathan and Haley raised their eyebrows.

Jamie smiled and Lucas bends down to hug his nephew, 'See you soon buddy, I love you okay?'

'Love you too Uncle Lucas.'

Lucas stands and Jamie turns to Peyton who smiles at him. He walks forward and she somehow knows what he's about to do so she bends down too and he flings his arms around her neck tightly. She hugs back with a smile and Nathan and Haley both look at Lucas surprised again, he smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

'Right kid, I'll see you soon too.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah course.' Peyton smiled.

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Peyton winked.

'You're my favourite Aunt, but don't tell Aunt Quinn or Aunt Taylor.'

Peyton laughs and raises her eyebrows at Haley who looks completely devoid of speech, Nathan can't help but smile.

'And you're my favourite Scott boy, but don't tell Uncle Lucas.' Peyton winks at him.

'Or Nathan, we might get mad.' Nathan coughs and Jamie laughs.

Jamie turns back to Peyton and hugs her again, Lucas can't help a chuckle and Haley by now has a small smile on her face as Nathan shakes his head with an equal smile.

'Love you too Aunt Peyton.'

Peyton chuckles but she can't fight the tears in her eyes so she closes them, 'And you buddy, and you.'

Jamie stays close for a couple more seconds and Peyton chuckles lightly. She kisses the side of his head and then let's go of the boy before standing up. Jamie grins at the two of them and then hugs Lucas' knees again; he laughs and pats the boys head. It takes another five minutes for Nathan and Haley to leave. They hug Lucas and Peyton and Haley winks at them both before they leave. The door shuts behind the Scott family and Lucas turns to Peyton.

'Well I _think _the kid had fun.' Lucas smirked.

'It seems oddly quiet.' Peyton smiles softly. Lucas approaches her and envelopes her into his arms,

'You're sweet.' He says quietly and there's a question just waiting to be asked so he carries on, 'You looked after my nephew all weekend.'

'He's such a cool kid though.' Peyton says with a slight smile before sinking down onto the couch, Lucas follows her.

'Mhm. I'm so tired.' Lucas yawns and Peyton nods her head slowly.

'Me too. Who knew a five year old could be so much work.'

'Well Lily's just as bad.'

'Your sister?' Peyton asked quietly as they curl up together on the couch.

'Yeah, although somehow it seems easier to please her… I guess boys have a lot more energy.'

Peyton chuckled and lays her head against his shoulder and says without thinking, 'I'll hope for a girl then.'

Lucas takes a minute to process the words and then says quietly, 'Yeah.'

He wonders whether she's too tired to have noticed she's practically planning their kids, he can't help but grin even if she didn't entirely mean it.

It still sets his heart racing.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walk Jamie to the car but Jamie stops in his tracks quickly,

'What's up?' Nathan asks him.

'I forgot my jersey.'

'What jersey?'

'The Bobcats one, I want to wear it tomorrow to school!'

'It needs to be washed though.' Haley said with a shake of her head.

'It already is! I talked to Aunt Peyton about it and she washed it for me.'

Haley looks at Nathan again, 'Where was Lucas at this point?'

'He had to work so it was just us two. We had so much fun, she let me paint a room in her house, but then we had a paint fight…' Nathan raises his eyebrow with a smirk at Haley and she glances at him, she's surprised yet again as Jamie rambles on, '…and Uncle Lucas came home and we were all red and blue. Did you know that Uncle Lucas loves Aunt Peyton?'

'What?' Haley gasps and Jamie looks at her.

'You said daddy!'

'I said what?' Nathan asks confused.

'You said that when a boy and a girl kiss they love each other. Well they kissed a lot.'

Nathan lets out a snort of laughter and Haley can't help but join in with a smile before Jamie turns to her, 'Please mama, can we go back and get it, I know exactly where Aunt Peyton left it!'

'All right.' Haley sighs and Jamie grins before running back to the building. Haley and Nathan follow closely behind.

'So Jamie's calling Peyton aunt… and apparently Lucas loves her.'

Nathan chuckles at Haley's analogy before putting an arm around his wife, 'Well a lot can change in a weekend.'

'Yeah but love?'

'Apparently Jamie loves ol' Sawyer after two days.' Nathan chuckles again.

'But that's different, he's a kid. Lucas and Peyton are grown adults…'

'… who care a lot about each other. I wouldn't be surprised Hales, would you… really?'

Haley thinks for a minute as they walk up the stairs and into Lucas' apartment, the door open as Jamie rushed in. They walk over the threshold and a shushing meets their ears, they see their son putting a finger to his mouth and they frown. Jamie points to the couch and their eyes focus on Lucas and Peyton. They're fast asleep and wrapped up in each other, Haley rolls her eyes and finally answers Nathan's question, 'No, I wouldn't be surprised.' She smiles at the sight but Jamie says in a loud whisper,

'Shhh mama, they're sleeping!'

'All right Jim-Jam, let's go!' Nathan says in a carrying whisper and Jamie bounds over to them, Jersey in hand, and Haley shuts the door quietly not wanting to wake up the sleeping adults.

* * *

A few hours later and Peyton got out of her car, walked halfway to the door of her apartment before a flash alerted her to the presence of paparazzi. She sighed but opened her door anyway just as four or five decide to ambush her, she pushes them away and shuts the door behind her. She turned around with a sigh,

'Hey best friend.'

'Hey.' Peyton said tiredly looking up to see Brooke standing behind the counter flicking through a magazine.

'How many were there this time?'

'Five.' Peyton said with a frown, 'I mean seriously, what do they expect to find?' Nathan walking out into the street in his boxers?'

Brooke snorted, 'That's exactly what they're looking for.'

'Yeah, well, not gonna happen.'

'We could arrange for it, that would be hilarious.'

'Oh yeah, let's ruin Nathan's career and completely trample mine.' Peyton said quickly.

'Honey, you've already done that.'

'Ouch.' Peyton said with a slight smirk. 'How long have you been waiting to say that for?'

'Since you and Luke started your little thing.' Brooke laughed.

'Funny.' Peyton said wryly.

'Anyway how was playing house with Lucas' nephew?' Brooke asked with a smirk.

Peyton let out a small laugh, 'Exhausting, but actually quite good.'

'Hmm I thought as much…'

Peyton looked at her quizzically and Brooke elaborated, 'The painting of the guest room.'

'Oh I was going to ask whether it was okay, but you weren't in and seriously finding something to occupy a five year old for the majority of the day is hard work!'

Brooke chuckled, 'It's all right P. God I bet it was.'

'Yup, I am so not having kids anytime soon.'

'Anytime soon?' Brooke smirked.

'Well, you know.' Peyton said with a slight blush, Brooke decided, very uncharacteristically to drop the topic and said instead,

'So you and Luke are good?'

'Yeah, why'd you ask?'

'Well…this whole thing with Nathan and you… your supposed affair.'

Peyton sighed and shut her eyes, 'Yeah, I blocked that out.'

'Hun, it's gotta take a toll on any relationship.'

'Well no, actually. Luke seems okay with it.'

'So nothing's off? Everything's just like normal… 'cause honey, it's got to have bruised his ego a little.'

'What do you mean?' Peyton said quickly raising her head.

'Well come on, you can't publicly say that you seeing him in any of the interviews that you've done and your relationship is pretty much a secret to anyone who isn't close to you both… an affair's gotta rock the boat…'

'But it wasn't true, he knows that.'

'I know he does.' Brooke said quickly, 'And I'm probably jumping to conclusions but I just wondered how he was coping…'

'We're just fine…' Peyton said but trailed off slightly.

'Hey.' Brooke said putting up her hands in surrender, 'if you're fine then good. I'm glad your relationship is pretty solid.

'I think it is.' Peyton said somewhat faintly.

Brooke placed her hand over Peyton's, 'So do I.' She said with a small wink.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Haley out of her reverie and she got up to answer it.

'Luke, since when do you ever knock?'

'Well I thought you and Nathan might be otherwise occupied…' He grinned a little and Haley rolled her eyes.

'He's asleep actually; I think he's all tired out after this weekend.'

'Okay, gross.' Lucas said pulling a face as they sat on the couch together.

'Speaking of someone who's tired out, Jamie's asleep too.'

'So we _did _tire out the little monster!' Lucas said with a smile.

'Yup. Although all he would talk about was Aunt Peyton this, Aunt Peyton that…'

Lucas laughed, 'Yeah, he grew… quite attached. He told me she was pretty.'

Haley chuckled, 'Oh god. If he's like this at five what is he going to be like at fifteen?'

'Well if he's anything like Nathan was then I'd be worried.'

Haley narrowed her eyes and Lucas patted her hand with a smile before leaning back and closing his eyes.

'Anyway speaking of getting attached, Jamie told me you loved Peyton.'

Lucas' eyes closed a little tighter but a small smile found its way onto his lips, 'What a tattle tale.'

'You do?' Haley asked loudly.

Lucas opened his eyes and sat up a little straighter, 'To be honest Hales, I'm about this close.'

Haley studied his forefinger and thumb as he held them up, they were nearly touching and she sighed. 'Luke.'

'Don't start Hales.'

Haley glared at him and he elaborated, 'I don't need you to tell me this is all too fast, I don't need you to tell me it's crazy and I also don't need you to tell me its dangerous. Because I know.

'Then why?' Haley moaned slightly.

'The heart wants what it wants.'

'Yeah but-'

'I can't help it.' Lucas said a little more loudly, 'Anyway I know she doesn't feel the same so I'm not going to do anything about it.'

Haley was slightly caught of guard, 'How do you know she doesn't feel the same?'

'Because I- I just do. She's not insecure and she's not worried about how this relationship is going. But she can be guarded sometimes, I think it most likely stems from her childhood. And although we're working on it and I'm slowly breaking down the walls protecting her heart a declaration of love would completely rock the boat.'

Haley couldn't help but listen with awe of the way her best friend spoke about Peyton Sawyer, he had a twinkle in his eyes (it was back after its long absence) and he was finally… passionate about something. She wondered whether this is what he'd been waiting for all along.

'I'm not going to say it just for the sake of it…because I know that when the right time comes it'll just… happen.'

* * *

Peyton climbed out of her car and fast walked towards Lucas' apartment taking the stairs two at a time. She didn't even knock on his door, he always told her not to anyway, before letting herself in quickly.

She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw and Lucas quickly met her eyes, 'Dammit.' He said loudly enough for her to hear.

'What're you doing?' Peyton asked.

She took a look around the room, it was full of candles that he was just in the process of lighting, music seemed to be playing softly in the background and there was an inviting smell coming from the kitchen.

'Well it was meant to be a surprise.' He replied walking closer to her. 'We haven't spent much time together this weekend because of various reasons, a hyperactive nephew being one of them…' He paused to smirk slightly and Peyton returned to gesture with a smile of her own, '… I just wanted to do something for you. I phoned Brooke but she said you were already on your way here.'

Peyton slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer, 'It _is _a surprise.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' She said and they looked at each other, lips a breath apart. She breathed in and whispered, 'That smells good.'

'It'll be ready in about half an hour.' He whispered back with a small grin.

'Oh really…' Peyton says and arches her eyebrow.

'Uhuh.' Lucas smirks pulling her to him a little tighter.

'I seem to remember a promise.'

'A promise?' Lucas asked quirking an eyebrow too.

'Yeah… about something we could do when a certain five year old nephew leaves…'

'Oh yeah, I remember that.' Lucas said his lips twitching as he kisses her softly.

'You wanna wait till after dinner?' Peyton smirks as his lips feather across her jaw.

Lucas' answer was to thread his fingers through hers before pulling her down the hallway and into his bedroom.

'Definitely not.' He smirked just before he kissed her.

The last thing Peyton thought before she was completely devoid of speech was, 'What a weekend.'

* * *

**I've been trying to post this for three days but my internet is awful at the moment, i'm surprised it's letting me do this actually because it keeps timing out but here goes anyway. **

**Just a note: Did anyone else know Hilarie Burton's had a baby? Or have I just been living under a rock for months...? Plus I actually don't watch OTH anymore but i caught the start of the season 7 finale and i actually quite miss it... although without Lucas and Peyton it's quite hard to watch... however i loved the montage of Nathan and Haley scenes, but still I miss good ol' OTH :\ I'm hoping for a season 8 and get Chad and Hil back for a few guest stars, okay maybe that's cheeky... one guest star. Surely that isn't too much to ask? **

**Anyways rant over. Hope you liked :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17**_

Lucas and Peyton lay intertwined staring at the ceiling, totally comfortable and slightly sleepy. He turned his head to Peyton and kissed the side of her head tenderly.

'You know, we should not have sex more often.'

He let out a chuckle and found her hand, kissing her knuckles and closing his eyes, 'I don't think I can move.'

He hears Peyton scoff and he opens his eyes with a smile, 'I'm actually serious.'

'Oh I believe you. I just think that maybe if I wanted… say, round two you'd be able to move then.'

She phrases the sentence carefully and his eyes snap open again as he turns his head to her with a dorky smile that she knows he only does when he's heard something that makes him a little giddy.

'Well…' He answered intending to be coy. However as Peyton's hand found his chest and her mouth found his as she leaned over him he couldn't help but groan 'I would _somehow _find the energy.'

Peyton giggled at him and they lock eyes as he reached up and smoothed her hair away from her face, his fingers laying in the curve of the back of her neck as they looked at each other.

Peyton pulled away a moment later and put a bit of distance between them, Lucas propped himself up on his elbow knowing somehow that she had something to say.

'I- I wanted to talk to you actually.'

Lucas nodded his head silently, waiting for her to continue.

'I really want to apologise for what you've been put through with the media and Nathan…and me.'

Lucas let out a small chuckle before sitting up properly to cup her cheek, 'There's no need for you to apologise.'

He was actually a little relieved at her revelation, he thought it was going to be really serious or something and he couldn't help but smile at her sceptical expression. She raised an eyebrow and said, 'Luke, I'm being serious.'

'So am I.' He said reassuringly, 'You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.'

'Luke.' Peyton said quietly, 'I do know you. And I know that someone you love left you for someone else. It doesn't matter how long ago it was, no-one fully recovers from that without a few insecurities.'

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, not only had he not even thought about their situation mirroring a relationship he'd already been through but the fact that she'd thought about it in so much detail in relation to how this might have affected him made him feel all the more strongly for her. After a few seconds he said,

'I don't… Peyt it's not…'

'It's a similar situation.'

'No it's not. I haven't doubted you or Nathan for one second.' Lucas insisted.

'And I know that. But I was just worried about you, how it's affected you…'

Lucas smiled and pulled her a little closer, 'I was initially angry, a little upset...'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' He chuckled again. 'And I think you've forgotten that I once loved her.'

He tapped her nose with his finger but she looked confused and so he went on, 'You said someone I love betrayed me…'

Peyton still looked confused and so he rolled his eyes with a smile before lacing their fingers together, 'I don't love her. I stopped loving her years ago. Someone I _loved _betrayed me, in the past. And I agree, I do get a little insecure sometimes, but not with you because I trust you.'

'Oh.' Peyton answered going a little pink, 'Okay.'

'So you're okay?' Peyton asked a moment later.

'I am. Well I'm better now that you're here and as much as I love my godson, Jamie's gone for a bit.'

Peyton chuckled and hit his arm a little and Lucas took advantage of the situation pulling her into him and laying them both down again.

'You're really caring you know that?'

'I'm not.' Peyton said, blushing again and Lucas sat up again slightly, letting himself hover over her, his head just a few inches above hers.

'Yes you are.' He said with a finality that told her not to argue.

'So are you.' She murmured self consciously and he laughed before leaning down to kiss her. She pulled him into a sort of hug and he wrapped his arms around her sighing contentedly before reuniting their lips again for a sweet kiss.

'So you…wanna wait to have sex again?' She murmured as Lucas kissed her jaw, her fingers knotting in his hair.

Lucas' head flew up and he looked at her with incredulity, 'No!'

She laughed at his expression and gravitated their mouths together again, 'I was kinda hoping you'd say that.'

* * *

'I knew this was going to be ruined if you had your way with me before dinner.' Lucas said dejectedly as he pulled the burnt tray out of the oven.

Peyton laughed and stood next to him, 'The sentiment was there. I don't mind toast Luke.'

'I do! I'm hungry.'

He threw the tray into the bin and turned to her with a slight pout, she laughed again and said, 'Well I don't know whether you know, but I'm a terrible cook so don't ask me to do anything.'

Lucas' pout vanished and he laughed, 'Toast it is then.'

'Yeah I also burn that.'

'How do you live?'

'Err take out.' Peyton said obviously, 'Oh and Brooke, plus Julian's a mean cook and he sometimes sends stuff over.'

Lucas shook his head with a smile before popping the bread into the toaster and turning towards her. 'Twenty five years old and you can't cook.' He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her nose. She whacked his arm,

'I'm twenty four.' She said indignantly.

'It's so easy to wind you up.' He smiled pressing his lips onto hers. She pushed his chest and said,

'You're going the right way about the whole no sex rule being enforced.' She said and he laughed again before leaning down again and capturing her lips with his. This time she pulled him a little closer and wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh.

'I love it when you do that.' He said retracting his lips an inch, the breath of his words hitting her lips, causing her to tighten her arms around him.

'Do what?'

'You sigh at random moments.' He smiled and Peyton leant back a little.

'Well great, now I'm going to be self conscious.'

He smirked and pulled her closer again, 'Don't. It's hot.'

'Hmm.' Peyton murmured and their lips met again.

Lucas didn't know why this felt so natural but it did. In fact it should be the opposite, they were working together, they were completely confusing the boundaries of business and pleasure but to Lucas… nothing had ever felt so normal.

So right.

'You might want to check the toast.' Peyton murmured against his lips and Lucas pulled away quickly, checking the toaster and pulling out pieces of charcoal bread.

'Dammit.'

'Look who can't cook toast either.' Peyton smirked leaning against the counter.

'That was your fault.' He accused with a grin as he threw them into the bin.

'Me, why?'

'For being so damn distracting. It's a wonder I get anything done.'

'How _is _the article coming along?' Peyton asked and he sighed.

'It's sort of, not.' Peyton frowned and he elaborated, 'It's hard. To write something that isn't _completely_ biased.'

Peyton let out a sigh and lowered her gaze, 'Luke, you need to be objective.'

'I know, I know I do.'

'If us being together means you can't finish it…'

Before Peyton could finish her sentence Lucas cut in quickly, 'It doesn't. I'll finish it. I will, it'll just take me longer.'

'… if you'd have let me finish. I was going to say, I could help you or, you know, you could look into someone doing the majority of it for you.'

Lucas stared at her with a grin and she frowned, 'What?'

'You do realise that not too long ago you would have suggested us not being together for the sake of the article…'

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in an embarrassed sort of way, 'I know…but I kinda like you.'

He walked a little closer and rested his hands on her hips with a smile; Peyton's eyes met his and her hands made their way up his chest and around his neck again. He was just about to say that he felt more than 'like' for her when she exclaimed, 'God, will you please put on a shirt?'

Lucas looked down at the jeans hanging loosely at his hips snorted then retorted, 'Will you please put on some pants?'

Peyton looked down at Lucas' shirt covering her legs only marginally and smiled, 'All right. Truce.'

'Now shall we eat, because I think I'm dying of hunger here.'

'Yeah plus, you'll need your strength for later.' Peyton smiled pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before sidestepping her way around him and walking out of the kitchen, his eyes on her the whole way.

* * *

'I think this might be the best toast ever.' Lucas said taking a bite.

'Clearly you've never had it with peanut butter.'

'Peanut butter?' He questioned with a funny face looking at her as she sat across from him at the table.

'Yeah. Seriously good.'

'You're quite possibly the weirdest person I've ever met.'

Peyton tried to look offended but couldn't help a grin, 'Guess you really dig weird people then.' She shrugged.

Lucas let out a chuckle before responding, 'Guess I do.'

They fell into comfortable silence and all that could be heard was them eating their 'dinner'. He watched her and couldn't help but smile, he sometimes couldn't believe they'd got to where they were now. It was extraordinary.

'Do you ever wonder… if someone else had been sent to do this article?'

'Not really why?'

'Well would… would it being someone different change anything?'

'You mean would I be fucking him?' Peyton asked with a small smile and shake of her head, 'Well no's the answer to that. I didn't enter into this with the idea of sleeping with the reporter.'

'Hey, I know, I wasn't implying that.' Lucas said with a slight frown, pulling her chair a little bit closer to his so that their faces were closer together, 'And anyway we're more than that.' Her puzzled expression met his and he brushed a finger across her cheek, his hand resting against her neck, 'We're not just about…sex. We're _more_ than that.'

Peyton swallowed and didn't know how to respond to that, it seemed he didn't require a response however because he smiled at her and kissed her once before leaning back and going back to his toast. It was times like these that Peyton felt herself dangerously close to falling for Lucas Scott.

* * *

'So what do you want to do for the day?'

Lucas checked his watch as he said it and then said, 'Well, let's rephrase that… what do you want to do tonight?'

Peyton laughed, 'Hmm well our options are kind of limited…'

Lucas frowned slightly and she elaborated, '…seeing as paparazzi still randomly turn up at my apartment and we can't really be seen in public together.'

'We can…'

'Luke, I mean _together _together.'

'Yeah I know we can't.' Lucas sighed and Peyton leaned into him.

'You know what… when this article is finished and we go public I am going to take you out and show you off to any paparazzi that want to see.'

Peyton chuckled tucking herself even further into him, 'Oh yeah?'

'Yup. We're going to get dressed up and I'm going to take you to a fancy restaurant and you're going to be wined and dined just like you should be. When we walk out I won't worry about me putting my arm around you and I won't care about it looking suspicious as I give you my jacket to keep you warm… or even holding your hand as we walk down the street…'

Peyton sighed and her breath fell across his chest, 'That sounds nice.'

'And it will be.' Lucas promised fervently.

'You do realise I don't need that though? Just being with you is okay with me.'

Lucas leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before saying, 'I know but I just want the world to know about us.'

Peyton was silent for a second before she thought of something and before she could stop herself, had blurted it out,

'Is this about the allegations with Nathan and I?'

'No.' Lucas said quickly but firmly, 'It's about acknowledging feelings and wanting to give you a normal relationship…'

'We are having a normal relationship.' Peyton said sitting up.

'Uhuh and yet we haven't eaten out as a couple, we haven't gone to the movies or any of the normal things a couple does. We haven't even held hands in the street. It's all a secret.'

'I didn't think it was bothering you this much.'

'It's not. I love… being with you.' Lucas said holding one of her hands with his, 'But after the article I want to be able to do all those things. I want to _be _with you.'

'What're you saying?'

'I'm saying that after I've finished the article I'm going to talk to my boss… technically we won't be working together then so us being a couple shouldn't make a difference to them but I think they'd appreciate honesty.'

Lucas kissed her softly again before she leaned back into his chest and they half lay half sat on the sofa, arms and legs intertwined.

'You're a good guy Luke.'

He chuckled and she said with a grin, 'I'm serious.'

Lucas blushed slightly and Peyton couldn't help but laugh, 'And you say I can't take a compliment.'

'Well _you _definitely can't.' Lucas protested. 'Earlier I said you were caring and it was like I'd said something completely alien.'

'Okay, so I find it a _little _hard to take compliments.'

'A little.' Lucas snorted and Peyton nudged him slightly.

'I'm not sure how to deal with them!' She said in her defence.

'Why? You're beautiful. Surely you've been told that before; guys tend to notice.'

Peyton giggled, 'Stop it.'

'See! My point is made.' Lucas chuckled.

'Well I'm surprised you can't take one either then. I mean you're really not that bad yourself. And what I really mean is, you're hot.' Peyton said letting a hand slide across his stomach to wrap around him.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, 'Good job we've got each other to keep us grounded else our ego's would be majorly hard to keep.'

'Kinda like Nathan's.' Peyton murmured contemplatively and Lucas chuckled again pulling her into him a little more.

'Yeah, becoming a professional basketball player inflated his already large ego.'

Peyton laughed before saying, 'Ah well, I think you're the hotter brother anyway.'

'Really?' Lucas said and Peyton sat up so they were facing each other.

'Oh yeah.' Peyton smiled and Lucas grinned leaning in and grazing his lips with hers, deepening their kiss just for a second before murmuring,

'I am _so _telling him that.'

Peyton chuckled against his lips and Lucas' hand came to rest against her cheek, his eyes boring into hers and making her heart do flips. They looked at each other and Peyton wondered whether he was going to say something, he seemed to be thinking something over. She felt completely hypnotised and couldn't move even if she'd wanted to. A minute later and he shook his head slightly before smiling and reuniting their lips, something that made Peyton highly confused. He pressed their lips together a couple of times before leaning back again and pulling her with him so that they were in their earlier position, Peyton's head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder and her hand resting on his bare stomach. His other hand interlinked their fingers together on his stomach and she absentmindedly pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

He smiled and considered what he'd been about to say.

Was it too soon?

Of course it was. Plus he had no idea how she'd have reacted. He wasn't sure where the need to tell her had come from; it had just somehow hit him like a bolt of lightening.

And he'd nearly said it; in fact the words had been on the tip of his tongue…

_I love you._

* * *

**So apparently i **_**have **_**been living under a rock lol, Hil and JDM? Dude, who'd have thought it? But good luck to them and their baby, Hilarie Burton will be a brilliant mom anyway. **

**On another note: I'm still holding up for one guest star appearance from Hil and Chad. I just found out that Brooke and Julian are engaged on OTH, therefore Peyton has to be at the wedding, surely? Then again, LP got married without Larry and Karen *rolls eyes* so who knows! I'm just looking for an opportunity to get them back haha. Oh false hope!**

**Anyway, hope you like. This chapter is kinda like the calm before the storm ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

The next week passed slowly for both Lucas and Peyton. In regards to the article Peyton decided that she'd give Lucas some breathing space to write and so they hadn't seen all that much of each other. All that seemed to do was fuel Lucas' irritation and agitation with the whole thing. He wanted it to be perfect, yet he couldn't give it justice. However on the Friday they both got a call minutes apart from each other. The label executives told Peyton that a formal dinner would be held to go over the grounds of the article, seeing as it was just a week before it was due to go into printing and then a few days before it's release, and that Lucas and his New York Times bosses would be coming too.

To say they were nervous was an understatement. At first Lucas thought that they somehow knew about their private life. Then he realised that if that were true he'd have been called in to the office by now, they wouldn't hold a formal dinner to humiliate them. So for days before the dinner they stayed away from each other even more just in case, so much so that Lucas considered giving up the article all together just so he could be with Peyton without all of the sneaking around.

* * *

Lucas and his two bosses sat at the table specifically reserved for the occasion in patient wait for Peyton and the two executives she was bringing with her. It didn't take long and a flurry of movement at the door drew their eyes to the arrival of three people. Lucas' eyes immediately focused on Peyton and he had to choke past a substantial intake of air, she looked absolutely stunning in a black dress, tight in all the right places, and black heels- looking every bit the hot workaholic type. Her hair was wavy and it somehow seemed longer and her make-up was simple but flawless.

He found it physically hard to look at her.

Peyton's eyes met his and she drew a sharp intake of breath and quickly looked away to shake hands with the bosses from the New York Times. When the two executives sat down the only chair left was the one next to Lucas, so she took it, carefully avoiding eye contact. He looked gorgeous, he was wearing a deep red shirt and a black tie accompanied with a black suit. It was different to what she'd seen him wear before, yet he looked unbelievable. His hair was messily styled and he'd grown a slight stubble since she'd last seen him.

She couldn't believe it had been so long now.

Introductions followed the arrival and soon enough they were chatting about the article, the band and inevitably Peyton. At one point, when his bosses were asking her personal questions, Lucas sensed her uneasiness and placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

Peyton jumped a little in surprise and Lucas had to stifle a chuckle with a cough. The questions stopped and one of Peyton's executives turned to one of Lucas' bosses to ask _them_ a question, the other two listened in not really paying attention to the people who were essentially running the article.

'What're you doing?' Peyton hissed.

'You felt a little un-easy- I thought I'd take your mind off it.'

'By groping me!'

'If that's what you want…' Lucas smirked.

'Lucas.'

'Sorry.' Lucas amended removing his hand from Peyton's thigh checking the guests were occupied before leaning in to meet her ear, 'By the way, you look insanely hot right now.'

Peyton flushed and then gave him a glare, 'Stop it.'

'What?' He asked innocently.

In answer she let her hand fall to his leg in a feather like touch, before letting it travel slightly upwards. He quickly gave her a warning look and said quickly, 'Okay, i got it.'

She smirked at him and then they dropped the subject turning back to the conversation at hand. The six of them talked for a while about business, the article payment, the band, the label… all business related. Then out of the blue one of Lucas' bosses turned to Peyton and asked the one question the two weren't prepared for.

'Ms Sawyer, tell me, how did you find Lucas' performance and professionalism throughout the article's process?'

Lucas nearly choked on his drink and Peyton blushed ever so slightly. Both were thinking that there was no professionalism in what they were doing, in fact it was most unprofessional and as for his performance… well that led her to some thoughts that really shouldn't have been in her head at that exact moment.

Peyton quickly picked up her glass in an excuse of not meeting Lucas or his bosses' eyes. 'Er…well I found him…very…professional.' Lie. 'His performance… has been…consistent too.' Lie.

It'd been better than consistent. Although she was sure his boss wasn't talking about what she was _thinking_ about.

Lucas bit back a laugh and took a drink to stop his grin escaping, so his _performance _had been consistent had it? His mind seemed to be in the gutter this evening and he could tell Peyton was thinking the same sort of thing when she blushed after that statement.

'Hmm. Good.' The woman smiled at them both, seemingly unaware of Peyton's discomfort and Lucas' amusement, then she abruptly turned to the label executive who murmured something about the article's representativeness in the paper.

'Consistent huh?' Lucas smirked in a whisper.

'Shut up you.' Peyton snapped equally as quietly but she had a slight smile playing about her lips.

'I'm better than consistent right?' He whispered the smirk still firmly attached.

She rolled her eyes at him but completely ignored his question, without really thinking he placed a hand on her thigh again just above her knee under the table. She looked at him furiously before putting a hand atop his and linking their fingers to lift Lucas' hand off her leg.

She looked at him with a warning and he shrugged noncommittally, his eyes sparkling as he took a sip from his water.

The rest of the night went without incident yet Lucas couldn't keep his eyes in a dangerous free zone. They'd had no contact for days and he was itching to just simply tuck the curl that kept dangling into her eyes, behind her ear.

It was torturous.

When the four heads ordered brandies Peyton felt like just up and leaving without so much of a second glance until Lucas' manager said something that made his heart leap,

'You know what Scott, if you write this article well we may be inclined to look for stories more high profile for you to investigate.'

Lucas' mouth turned upwards in the most surprised grin anyone could have seen, 'Really?' He asked.

'I think so.' The woman smiled, 'You work hard and you're a good writer.'

'Thank you.' Lucas breathed and he felt Peyton take his hand under the table and squeeze it, he gave her a glance and saw that her smile was almost as big as his.

When all four got up to pay the bill it left the two alone.

'Isn't that amazing?' Lucas asked excitedly.

'Yes! Well done Luke.'

'I know, this is… I'm speechless.' He laughed and then caught Peyton's expression. Her initial happiness had dissipated slightly and she was biting her lip, she seemed to be contemplating something.

'What is it?' His concern weighed out his happiness as he looked into her eyes. She wouldn't meet his however and instead spoke to the table.

'This is just- we should stop this Luke.'

'Stop what?' Lucas asked his stomach going into freefall.

'Us.' Peyton said hoarsely. 'If they find out-'

'They won't.' Lucas said quickly.

'After this article is published you're going to get a promotion! If this gets out you'll be fired, I can't jeopardise your career like this-'

'You don't know I'll be fired, and it won't get out.' Lucas insisted.

'You can't be sure.'

'Peyt-'

'No Luke, focus on the article. Afterwards we'll see how we feel, but I can't ruin your career like this. You're _so _close to a brilliant opportunity.'

'The only thing you're ruining is what we have, how can you want to stop this?' He gestured between them frantically and saw that tears had blurred her vision. 'Peyt…'

'Finish the article, get the promotion… then we'll see.'

Lucas was about to protest again when the four arrived back finally saying that it was time to leave. However Lucas suddenly didn't feel the urgency to leave as he did twenty minutes ago. They said the necessary goodbye's but Peyton wouldn't look at him and was determined for him not to catch her on her own.

She'd left before he'd even had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

An hour later and he was lying in bed wondering how it had all gone wrong. Less than an hour and a half ago he'd been almost aching for the dinner to end. Less than two hours ago they'd been flirting, under the radar, and teasing each other.

Now… he was in bed alone and with the knowledge that he had a job but didn't have the girl.

Somehow keeping his job seemed less important.

At three in the morning he realised that he wasn't going to let Peyton's weak attempts at stopping what they had be the end of them. Instead he was going to fight.

He pulled on his jeans and a white t-shirt before grabbing his keys and stepping out of his door into the pouring rain.

He was going to make her listen to what _he _had to say.

* * *

Peyton turned onto her side to look at her alarm clock. Just past three o'clock in the morning and she still couldn't get Lucas Scott out of her mind long enough to sleep. She knew that what she'd done was the best thing, after all they risked both losing their jobs yet when a mental image cropped up of Lucas in his suit smirking at her she felt a strong sense of yearning.

What was the point of having a heart if it always conflicted with what your head was telling you?

Her head was telling her she'd done the right thing, at least for the mean time. Her heart was telling her of the things she could have been doing with Lucas at this very moment if she hadn't have let him go.

_So _not helping.

She listened to the rain thundering outside and sighed. She wanted him, she really wanted him. But she'd been building Red Bedroom Records for four years and she'd known Lucas for a total of seven weeks. If she thought logically, there was no comparison. Her eyes drifted to her phone and without her brain registering really what she was doing she'd dialled Lucas' phone.

It rang several times before cutting out and she cursed herself. His answering message made her smile and she decided this was better than nothing, 'Luke… I'm sorry. I- I don't want to end what we have but you've worked too hard and you're too much of a brilliant writer to risk it all for me…'

She stopped speaking when a loud knock sounded at her front door. Snapping her phone shut again she frowned and padded down the hallway, hoping against hope it wasn't some creepy paparazzi waiting to get a shot of her. She opened the door a crack to see a dripping Lucas on the other side, she opened it wider just as he spoke.

'I don't care about my career, okay. I care about you…' He started but before he'd said anything else Peyton had pulled him to her haphazardly, he almost slipped, and had wrapped her arms around him before pressing her lips to his. His body, cold and sodden from the rain contrasted deliciously with her warm and dry one. They stood on her doorstep for a second before Lucas kicked her door shut and they're suddenly plunged into virtual darkness spar the light from a streetlamp that fled through the window.

Her hand streaked through his sodden hair sending water droplets spraying down on her, she couldn't help but chuckle into his mouth and their kiss stops momentarily as he grins. Their eyes meet and Peyton suddenly feels the need to explain.

'I'm sorry.' She starts, 'I don't want to ruin everything… but I don't think I can _not _be with you...'

She doesn't get far as Lucas' finger rests gently against her lips indicating for her to be quiet, his smile tells her he understands and her heart beats rapidly before she places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls his lips to hers with renewed vigour. Peyton runs a hand down his chest, she's noticed how because of the water it's clung to him and she can practically see the definition of his muscles. Reaching the tops of his low slung jeans she hooks her fingers into the loops of them and pulls, something which he isn't quite prepared for. He's pulled against her so fast that Peyton stumbles backwards into the hallway's wall, he groans and she lets out an almost inaudible gasp as his lower half connects sharply with hers.

His eyes meet hers for a second time and he's smiling the sexiest smile she's ever seen. His thumb traces her cheekbone and then his hand is in her curls as he lowers his mouth to hers once more. She pushes at the thin fabric of his t shirt and he takes her lead and pulls it over his head leaving her momentarily, she shivers at his lack of touch but then his arms are around her again and the warmth makes her tingle.

Her small tank top makes its way onto the floor a short while later and in a surprise move that makes Peyton giggle, he lifts her up and she slides her legs around his waist as he blindly stumbles towards her bedroom. She's chuckling into his lips as he finally opens the door and stumbles inside, nearly dropping her in the process. They crash down onto her bed and her laughs make him join in, he can't help it.

They take a second to look at each other sprawled across the sheets, legs tangled and Lucas gives her a tentative smile before brushing a thumb across her lips and meeting her eyes once more.

Peyton's heart thuds loudly in her chest and she seriously thinks she's falling for this man.

She swallows and threads her fingers through his before bringing their joined hands to her lips to kiss his knuckles, he smiles and she's sure she hears a small chuckle before he presses his lips chastely to hers. He leans back again and her eyes are still closed awaiting another kiss, there's a small smirk playing about her lips and his heart does a somersault.

As she opens her eyes again she's hit with the blue of his and she has to take in a breath as she realises that she's in trouble. Because the feelings she has for Lucas Scott surpasses anything she's ever felt before.

And that _terrifies _her.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry it's been so long. I have exams and they are seriously stressing me out. They're over in about two weeks though so after that i'll be looking to wrap this little story up. I have a tendancy to make things longer than they need to be... the thing is I like writing detail and conversations that different characters have. Ahh what can i say. **

**Anyway, hope you liked. Thanks for reading and things come to a head very, very soon. Any theories about what is going to happen? I'd love to hear some! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER 19**_

Peyton feels his presence before she sees him.

There's a warm arm slung over her stomach and instead of it feeling restricting or heavy she actually feels quite protected. She opens her eyes groggily and her breath constricts at the sight of his slightly tanned back, his face is turned to hers, as he's lying on his stomach, and he looks peaceful. She pushes his hair from his forehead before kissing it lightly and manoeuvring herself away from his arm and out of the bed. She pulls on a shirt and opens her door before moving out into the hallway and closing it behind her.

Groggily she walks into the kitchen and is startled by a voice.

'Late night?'

She squints at Brooke and lets out a sigh of relief, 'Bitch, you scared me.'

'Right.' Brooke laughs, 'Mornings and Peyton don't mix. Made coffee though.'

Peyton grins and takes a stool at the breakfast bar before saying, 'Love you.'

'Now that's nicer.'

'How come your home so early?' Peyton asks taking the mug that Brooke holds out to her.

'It's not _that _early Peyt, it's ten.'

'Oh. Well it's a Saturday.' She shrugs.

'I gotta say I'm glad I didn't stay here last night.' Brooke smirks taking a sip of her coffee when Peyton looks at her quizzically. Fabric hits her in the face as Brooke throws something at her and she looks at it to see Lucas' t-shirt and her shirt balled together.

'Oh.' Peyton answers, blushing a little.

'Oh _indeed_.'

'I'm not going to feel guilty.' Peyton shrugs and Brooke smiles.

'I love this side of you. You're like old P Sawyer again, where the hell have you been?' She laughs and Peyton can't help but chuckle.

'I wasn't aware I'd actually gone anywhere.' Peyton shrugs but Brooke notes the smile on the blonde's lips as she raises the mug to her lips and she's about to comment when Peyton's bedroom door opens and out steps Lucas slightly dishevelled and wearing just his jeans. He hesitates upon seeing her and Brooke takes the t- shirt from the counter where Peyton put it and throws it to him. It's caught and over his head in an instant and Peyton is somehow none the wiser. He smiles at Brooke and puts a finger to his lips before walking behind Peyton and slowly turning the stool around and pressing his lips to hers, she lets out a noise of surprise and it's a good job she'd just put her coffee down else she would have dropped it. She lifts a finger to Brooke as if to say 'excuse me' and then places a hand to his cheek returning his kiss. It's chaste and Brooke can't help but grin when they pull apart and Lucas winks at her before turning his attention to Brooke.

'Brooke.' He smiles and Brooke raises a coffee mug to him in greeting.

'I was just telling Peyton I made coffee. You want one?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Lucas smiles before turning to Peyton who is slightly pink in the face, 'You okay?'

'I can't actually form a coherent thought.' She laughs and his heart swells. He's undeniably and probably childishly pleased with himself.

When Lucas realises his coffee cup is finished he sees that as his cue to leave, 'I should go.'

'I'll walk you out.' Peyton explains although there's really no reason to.

'Bye Brooke thanks for the coffee.' Lucas calls as they walk away from her.

'Anything for a happy Peyton!' She yells back and Peyton blushes again when Lucas laughs. Peyton opens the door but Lucas pulls her back against him and presses a kiss to her lips.

'You have no idea how good you look in my shirt.' He groans.

Peyton grins and takes a fistful of his t-shirt before answering coyly, 'Really?'

'Uhuh.' Lucas murmurs, his hand fiddling with the edge of the shirt.

'Too bad you have to leave.'

'Too… bad.' Lucas mutters accompanied with a curse and a smirk. Peyton smiles and kisses his lips once more. He pulls her in closer and their lips mingle together and he sighs, 'I really don't want to go.'

'Too bad.' Peyton repeats tongue in cheek and he smiles.

'I'll call you.'

'You do that.'

Lucas moves away and opens the door wider before stepping out onto the top step. He turns and it's just her head that's peaking out from behind the door. He looks at her in amusement and she says,

'I can't step onto the street in just a shirt!'

He laughs and can't resist kissing her one last time before giving her a wink and a wave as he walks the short path to his car, getting in and speeding off. Peyton waits until he's out of sight until she closes the door and leans her head against it with a grin, she turns around and Brooke's standing right behind her. She jumps and says,

'Jeez Brooke, make your presence known!'

'I'm sorry.' Brooke laughs, 'But seriously, you are crushing on that man so bad!'

'Crushing? What are you fifteen?'

'All right then. Falling in love…' Brooke smirks as Peyton vehemently shakes her head.

'Crushing's good.'

'Peyt…' Brooke sighs. 'Why are you so scared of falling for someone?'

'I'm not.' Peyton says curtly before brushing past her and back into the kitchen.

'P Sawyer! You do not get let off that easily!'

* * *

Lucas let himself into the house which has always made him smile just driving up to it.

'Hales… Nate!' He called waiting for a response. Instead he got a five year old child running full into him knocking the wind out of him.

'Hey… buddy.' He chuckled lifting the kid up once he'd regained his breath, he walked into the kitchen to see Nathan and Haley and they smile in greeting.

'How'd the dinner go?' Haley asks and Lucas has to think for a second, 'The one with your bosses… Peyton and…you.'

'Sorry.' Lucas laughs. 'It was fine. Good actually, they hinted at a promotion if it's a good article.'

'Wow Luke that's great!'

Nathan grins and slaps Lucas on the back before Lucas sniffs and says, 'Is that bacon?'

'Yep, you want some?'

'You read my mind Haley James.'

'Scott.' Nathan adds and Haley smiles at him before turning back to Lucas, her smile turning into concern, 'Are you okay? You look…shattered.'

Lucas' ears turn a little pink and he mumbles, 'Well, yeah… me and Peyton sort of had a disagreement but we sorted it through…' He coughs and Haley says.

'There's a five year old in the room that doesn't need to hear about that.'

'There's also a twenty five year old that doesn't want to hear about it either.' Nathan adds.

Lucas raises his hands in defence, 'Hey, I didn't imply anything. Not my fault where you're minds go.'

Nathan laughs and backtracks slightly, 'I am glad you two are going strong though, especially since our little affair.' He wiggles his eyebrows and Lucas punches his arm lightly.

'Yeah.' He chuckles slightly, 'I, uh, really like her actually.' He looks specifically at Haley and she raises her eyebrow at him with a smile.

'Luke, man, you're not falling in love are ya?'

Lucas' phone rings at that exact moment and he says gladly, 'I have to take this.'

'Saved by the bell.' Nathan mutters and Lucas pushes his arm before flipping open his phone and saying, 'Hello.'

Seconds later and he closes it, his face in complete confusion and something close to worry. 'I uh, have to go into work.'

'Why?'

'They didn't say.'

Haley takes a quick look at Nathan before turning back to Lucas. He looks at them both in turn before saying, 'It's a Saturday why would they want- wait…you don't think they-'

He doesn't finish the sentence and Haley says quickly, 'Just go to work Luke. It's probably just a mix up.'

'Yeah.' He mumbles and walks idly out of the door and back to his car. He hopes to God that they aren't calling him for a reason that has anything to do with Peyton.

Because he knows that he'll be fired, it was written in the contract that he signed.

_No unprofessional liaising with the informant. _

_No attachments to the 'subject' of the article._

The list went on… it was there in black and white.

And he'd violated them all.

* * *

'Brooke! No generally means no.'

'So you're not in love with him even a teensy bit?'

'Brooke!' Peyton warned. 'Why're you being a detective all of a sudden?'

'Peyton!' Brooke mocked. 'Don't go all commitment phobic on me.'

'You know what; sometimes you are the worst best friend ever.'

'And sometimes you're a bitch.' Brooke smiled and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle, 'A Lucas loving bitch.'

Peyton let out a groan, 'Drop it will you.'

A phone rang through the apartment and they looked at each other. 'Not mine. Mine's here.' Brooke said picking up her phone.

'I have no idea where the hell it is.'

'Then follow the noise!' Brooke said obviously.

'Help me then!'

They tip-toed through the apartment 'following the noise' into Peyton's bedroom.

'I can hear it but I can't see it.' Brooke muttered and Peyton rolled her eyes,

'Thanks for that, Sherlock.'

Peyton pulled her duvet out of the way to search and looked at Brooke in annoyance when she didn't do anything to help.

'I just…' Brooke said with regret, 'I don't wanna touch the sheets okay'

'For god's sake Brooke.' Peyton grumbled. 'Ahah I found it!'

Reaching down the side of her bed she brought out her phone in triumph looking quickly at the caller ID her smile faded.

'It's the label execs.'

'Well answer it then!'

'They never call.'

Brooke took the phone off her and flipped it open before pushing it back to her, 'H-hello.' Peyton said fearfully.

The conversation lasted a total of 30 seconds and Peyton's face got graver with each second with a few 'uhuh' and 'yeah's' thrown in before the call ended.

'Well…' Brooke said straight away.

'I-I have to go in. I'll talk to you later.' Peyton said, unceremoniously pulling a pair of jeans out of her closet and pulling them on quickly before pulling a t shirt over her head.

She was out the door in a total of three minutes and Brooke hadn't managed to get a word in edgeways. Whatever it was she really hoped it wasn't anything to do with Lucas.

* * *

**It's been so long, so very long...close to a month i think... truth is I lost my muse a little and my enthusiasm. :( However the other day I just sat down and wrote two chapters and now i reckon it's back. :) Also my internets been crappy, but that's still no excuse. This chapter is also filler which i wasn't crazy about posting after such a long time of absence but it sets up the next chapter and adds a little suspense. So i'm sorry for the long wait and I hope I haven't lost any readers and hope people are still interested in seeing where this is going because it's about to get tense. If there's anybody still there let me know, but i'm not expecting anything! **


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20**_

Lucas didn't really understand how he made it to the offices of the New York Times without getting into a serious accident; his head was in a whole other place the whole way there.

He was almost 100% sure that this was about Peyton and he was trying with all his might to come up with an excuse or a reason…or some sort of explanation. He sat in his car for a couple of minutes once he'd haphazardly driven into a parking space, eyes closed and dreading what he knew was coming. He took a deep breath, opened his car door and stepped out.

Taking the stairs two at a time he saw no-one on his way in, usually the offices were packed with people but it was a Saturday. Still it was eerie and it did nothing to steady his nerves. Taking a quick look in the glass he saw that he looked a little worse for wear, not the best impression to make but again he closed his eyes, hand on the doorknob and knocked before opening the door to meet his fate.

Whatever it was, he could take it.

* * *

Peyton practically ran down her drive and straight into her car. Her breathing was accelerated the whole drive there and several times she thought she might just pass out from all of the extra breathing she was doing, so she forced herself to stay calm as she pulled into the parking lot.

Technically even if it was about Lucas the executives couldn't _really _do anything because she was her own boss. Therefore all they could do was lecture her on the potential dangers of 'getting involved' with someone who was selling a story on you to the public. She knew all of this but it didn't stop her being nervous, because if her execs had found out then they would have to alert Lucas' managers and although she couldn't technically be fired… he definitely could.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Oh, Peyton. There you are.'

John, the head executive, turned in his chair when he heard the door open. Peyton didn't particularly like the man, when she'd been assistant to the assistant he'd maintained an attitude of her 'dropping a button' on her shirts to get into the vital meetings and he hinted that sleeping her way to the top could be the only way to get there. Basically she thought he was a sleaze, but she proved him wrong and he actually was slightly in awe of her for that.

Peyton nodded at him and took the chair before his desk as he sat up a little straighter.

'So, I think you probably know what you're here for…'

Peyton's insides shrivelled up, 'Yeah I-' She couldn't finish what she wanted to say because she had no excuse and no explanation. And she didn't think her actions warranted an apology either.

'I trust you understand that the band are going on tour after their album release in two weeks time.'

'Err yes.' Peyton answered, confused.

'And you might not know but all of the venues have sold out through the hit from their first single which has made remarkable progress.'

'Yes.' Peyton said smiling with pride at her boys, although now she was completely knocked for six on what he was actually getting at.

'Well I think, and the other execs agree, that you should go on tour with the boys.'

'Go… on…tour…' Peyton repeated slowly.

'Yes.' John nodded. 'You did it with Mia and it was a huge success because of your involvement in guiding her along the way and we believe the boys would greatly benefit from you being there once more.

'But… it's like six months on the road…' Peyton said choking slightly on her words.

'We understand that. Therefore we suggest getting an assistant for Red Bedroom Records would be the safest bet, so they can man the fort when you aren't there. Plus if anything goes majorly wrong you're only a phone call away.'

'But- it's six months!' Peyton said her voice rising an octave, John nodded with a small smile. 'I could have signed another artist by then! I could be halfway through their album… I could-'

'Ah.' John nodded. 'We knew that you wouldn't want to waste time on signing another act who'll no doubt do well so over the next two weeks all of the venues will be supported by two or three support acts who'll go on before the boys and who are all looking for a big break…'

_Big break_… something stirred in Peyton's memory and she felt like she might scream any second. She couldn't go on tour for six months…she couldn't leave everything… she couldn't leave Lucas. She then knew that she felt a hell of a lot more for him than she'd previously anticipated. Oh shit.

'… so you can take your pick, we'll make sure they're all good enough for your approval and then who knows, you may have yourself a fourth artist to be going along with before the tours even finished. Also we understand that you're currently working with Haley James Scott and we'd also like her to come along for the tour too. She was big a few years back and this will generate a lot of interest that will be very beneficial for the label.'

'I-I…' Peyton couldn't even begin to form a sentence together before John spoke again,

'All right. I know this is kind of sprung on you so we're giving you time to decide. Despite what I've said over the years you are a good manager, don't throw away a golden opportunity. You have one week.' John passed her a folder and she knew that it was time to leave. 'Oh and please inform Mrs Scott on the details.' She stood up nodded, attempted a smile and walked back to her car.

She sat staring out of the window for what seemed like an age. First off she was shocked it wasn't anything to do with Lucas. She'd been absolutely certain it was about their relationship. She'd been sure they'd somehow found out.

Now. What was she supposed to do now?

She could either miss out on the opportunity of a life time (because even she would admit that this was too good a thing to miss, really) and stay with Lucas or go and…

She closed her eyes and cursed herself. _This _was the reason why she didn't strictly do relationships, they made _everything_ harder. Everything. She would have jumped at this chance a few months ago and now she's here not wanting to go because of a guy. But he isn't just any guy, he's _Lucas_. And however much she professed that she isn't in love with him to Brooke… she realised that she kinda is.

Suddenly realising it herself made her groan and she let her head fall against the steering wheel. What on earth was she going to do?

* * *

Lucas sat down in the chair his manager indicated and looked expectantly at her. She was completely impassive but as soon as she spoke he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

'I think you know why you're here Lucas.'

The disappointment in her tone made him cringe and he thought about lying but just couldn't do it, so instead he nodded, looking at anything other than her face.

'We've received evidence that you are having a personal relationship with Miss Sawyer. Is this true?'

Lucas hesitated. He wasn't a liar, he couldn't physically do it. 'Yes it's true.'

He looked at her for the first time as she held up a photo and passed it to him. 'The piece of evidence in question.' She answered to his silent question.

He took it from her with some trepidation and interest. It must have been taken last night, they were on her doorstep standing close together and he knew they'd just been about to kiss at the time. He flipped the picture to see one of them half concealed in the doorway but obviously attached by the lips. He felt a surge of anger.

'How did you get this?'

'Miss Sawyer is being watched like a hawk by the paparazzi following the allegations of an affair with a certain Nathan Scott… surely you know that.' She raised her eyebrow at him.

Lucas groaned, 'Shit.'

'It probably wouldn't have even been brought to my attention if you hadn't have been so careless.'

'So if you didn't have this evidence you would have done nothing?'

His manager coughed, 'Well no. We did suspect something and we were going to follow that lead… but then these landed in our laps at just the right time.'

'So if you hadn't got hold of the pictures you would have sent someone to spy on me?'

'Well that is within our rights.'

Lucas cut across her, 'That's a violation of my rights working at this company!'

'You lost the rights when you broke the rules.' His manager said meeting his tone.

'The rules are bullshit.' He said standing up, 'You aren't allowed to do that.' He said gesturing to the photos.

'It's within _our_ rights Scott.'

Lucas didn't miss how she'd changed from 'Lucas' to 'Scott'. He was far too angry to care really.

'I can't believe this.' He snorted, 'No wonder I hated this fucking company.'

His manager's nostrils flared, 'I do not care for your attitude or your language Mr Scott.'

'I'm sorry. I-' Lucas sat down dejectedly, knowing that all was lost.

She sighed, 'When you took this job you signed a contract that stated there was no liaising with the subject/s of the article. Yes?'

'Yes.' Lucas muttered.

'So therefore you understand you've broken this contract?'

'I-'

'Are you having a relationship with Miss Sawyer or not?'

'Yes.'

'Then you've broken the rules of the contract, it's as simple as that.'

Lucas sighed. 'So what're you going to do?'

He knew the answer but a little part of him thought that maybe… just maybe they might be able to overlook it. Maybe?

'Unfortunately there's only one way this conversation is going to go.'

Lucas sighed again and rubbed a tired hand over his face.

His manager sighed, 'I'm really very sorry that I have to do this. In fact you've been one of the best and most consistent writers this company has ever had, and I've fought to keep you, I really have. But senior management have a rule that if the contract is broken there's no going back. I'm sorry Lucas but someone else will finish the article, we've got your folder of notes already from your desk and we've got someone working on the finishing product right now-'

'You can't do that.' Lucas stated, he was more upset about not being able to finish the article than actually getting fired. 'I've worked really hard on this project. Can't I just please finish the article?'

'I'm sorry. The matter is non negotiable.'

'So that's it then?'

'I'm afraid it is, and I'm truly sorry Lucas.' His manager smiled sympathetically and he stood.

'Thank you for the opportunity in the first place.' He said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice and she smiled again.

'Lucas, don't give up, with becoming author. You're a brilliant writer, it'll happen eventually.'

'Thank you.' Lucas said sincerely, most of the bitterness falling away to be replaced with surprise and he held out his hand which she shook.

'I look forward to buying your book some day.'

* * *

Peyton pulled up at her apartment but couldn't bring herself to walk in straight away. She sat there for a few minutes waiting then sighed before getting out and walking up to the door. Brooke met her on the other side almost straight away; she seemed to have been pacing the hallway the whole time.

'Is everything okay, are you okay? God, they didn't fire you did they?'

'No.' Peyton answered, to all of the above, she thought. She wasn't okay, she was confused. Brooke took her by the hand and lead her to the couch.

'They didn't fire you?' Brooke asked with a smile when Peyton shook her head, 'Well obviously they couldn't, you're the boss!' She laughed but Peyton couldn't join in.

'What's the matter Peyt?' She asked, concern crossing her features.

'They want me to go on tour with the boys- for six months.'

Brooke drew away with a wide, 'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Peyton muttered. 'What the hell am I meant to do?'

'You can choose right?'

'They've given me a week but really they've made it pretty non negotiable.'

'Oh Peyt.' Brooke sighed sympathetically.

'I found it hard enough leaving you and everyone else for six months last time.' Peyton chuckled without any real humour, 'But- how am I meant to leave Lucas?'

Brooke sighed, 'I don't know honey.'

Peyton turned to her, eyes slightly wider as if she'd only just come to terms with something, 'This is why I don't fall for people… for this exact reason!'

Brooke pulled her friend into a hug and her eyes filled with tears, out of happiness or despair she didn't know. 'I told you so.' She quipped a second later and they both let out watery laughs.

A knock made its way through the apartment and they heard the door opening. Lucas popped his head around the corner of the door and seeing them on the couch he let himself in. Shoving his hands in his pockets he locked eyes with Peyton and she knew instantly something was wrong, she stood and his eyes fell to the floor.

'I've kinda… been… fired.' He said and hearing it leaving his lips somehow made it final and he hated the fact that the tone of his voice wavered ever so slightly. Before he had a chance to look up Peyton's arms had wrapped around his neck and his fell to her waist as she whispered 'Oh Luke' against the shell of his ear.

He heard Brooke stand up but his eyes fell shut as she said somewhat awkwardly, 'I'm just… gonna… go.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened them again giving Peyton's best friend a small smile as she retracted her hand and opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind her.

They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like forever until Peyton whispered tentatively, 'What happened?'

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and she stepped out of his embrace, leading them both to the couch and sitting them both down. Peyton threaded her fingers through his as he tried to sort through the mess that had happened in his ex manager's office.

'She called me in and asked if I was having a relationship with you.' He looked at her as she pulled away ever so slightly, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes with a frown. He squeezed her hand but she withdrew straight away, placing her hands over her face instead.

'I'm sorry.' She murmured. 'I knew this was a bad idea.'

'Hey.' Lucas frowned moving closer to her, 'It's not your fault. It takes two to tango, right?'

He chuckled as she let out a sigh and a small laugh; he tenderly grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. 'This was as much me as it was you all right? And, even having been fired, I don't regret us.'

Peyton smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips. 'So you're finishing the article and then- that's it?'

'I'm not allowed to finish it.'

Peyton stood up quickly, 'That's ridiculous! You're the best person to write this article… you've spent weeks working on it and now- they can't just take this away from you Luke.'

'I signed a contract. I'd violated the terms and conditions.' Lucas shrugged. 'Plus they had their minds made up before I even walked in, I was fired either way.'

'God, I wish we'd been more careful.' Peyton groaned.

'We were, just not enough.'

'I'm still sorry.'

'Don't be.' Lucas winked. 'I'll get over it. Just let me hold you for a while and I'll be okay.' She smiled as they lay side by side on the couch, arms and legs tangled together. He pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed in contentment.

'What's meant to be is meant to be.' He said quietly and she held onto him that little bit more as her heart sank.

How in hell was she meant to tell him she was going to have to leave for six months when he'd just got himself fired for her?

* * *

**Hmmmm. What do you think? Surprised... or not? Did anyone suspect Lucas was going to be fired? What about the tour? **

**I'm glad so many of you are still reading and reviewing and enjoying... it really fuels my muse. Thank you for the responses to last chapter, even though it had been so long, and i'd really love to read your responses to this one!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

A couple of days later and Peyton was still in complete torture over her decision to leave with the band on tour or not. It would be such a brilliant opportunity for her, and it would also help her band. But… Lucas. Six months was a long time, they'd known each other a matter of weeks and she already felt like she was in way over her head. It didn't help that he was now jobless, all because of her and although he claimed he had savings she knew he was more worried about this predicament than he let on.

Peyton put her head in her hands; she'd been doing that a lot lately, before shutting her eyes. A headache was looming and she sighed, she'd been doing that a lot lately too. Her door opened and she turned wearily around to see a smiling Lucas, before she even had a chance to speak he cut in front of her.

'How do you feel about going away for a while?'

Peyton smiled and said wryly, 'Funny.'

He walked closer to her and began again, 'We could go to Tree Hill, you know the town that I grew up in. We could go and stay there, with my Mom. I'd love to show you all the places and plus my mom will love you…'

He stopped when he saw the expression on Peyton's face, 'Okay now I'm scared because you don't actually sound like your joking.'

'I'm not.' He insisted pulling her lightly off her stool and into his arms, 'Seriously, how good will it be to just get away from it all?'

Peyton let out a grumble as a response and he smiled before elaborating, 'Think about it. We'd be changing from being unemployed, being chased by the press about a scandal that didn't even happen to a small town that is quiet and a beach that-'

'Well wait a second; you didn't mention the beach before.'

Lucas laughed at her sarcastic tone and kissed her softly before saying, 'Please. I just really want a break from it all but I want you to come with me. It'll only be a few days. I promise.'

Peyton went to protest again but couldn't actually figure out what to say and she sighed again as she surveyed his small pout and wide bright blue, hopeful eyes. She rolled her own before saying, 'Well I guess I can't say no to that.'

'Really?' He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes again but this time with a smirk, 'You look like Jamie when I said he could paint the spare room.'

He laughed and leaned down to press his lips to hers, retracting them almost straight away and pushing her slightly away from himself saying, 'Go pack.'

Peyton frowned at the abrupt movement and turned away but before she could actually start walking he'd slapped her ass lightly. She turned sharply in surprise and grinned as he held his hands up, 'Couldn't resist.'

* * *

Two hours later and Peyton was checking her passport and luggage in the kitchen, waiting for Lucas to pick her up. The door opened and Brooke walked in, surveying the scene with a small frown.

'Okay, please tell me you aren't doing something stupid. Like running away…?'

Peyton gave her a swift smile, 'No, I'm going to Tree Hill. Lucas' home town.'

'Okay wait, say that again.' Brooke said with wide eyes, 'You're going on a vacation with Lucas.'

'No we're visiting his home town.'

'Same thing.'

'Not really.' Peyton interjected, 'If we were going on vacation it would be to somewhere really hot…'

Brooke's eyes grew wider as she walked past her friend and to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and turning back to Peyton, 'Is it too early to be picking out my bridesmaid dress?'

Peyton turned red and said, 'Shut up you.'

Brooke laughed and said, 'Speaking of weddings and bridesmaid dresses, I've designed yours.'

'What?' Peyton said loudly, 'Well you don't hang around do you.'

'No, my wedding is going to be perfect.'

'Can I see it?'

'Nope.'

'Brooke, I'm going to be the one wearing it!'

'Yes, and you should trust your best fashion designer friend to do a brilliant job.'

'I do.' Peyton pouted, 'I just wanted to see it.'

'Closer to the time.' Brooke promised.

'Have you set a date?'

'Well we're stalling…'

'Why?' Peyton asked and Brooke looked slightly sheepish.

'Kind of because of you.'

'Me?' Peyton asked surprised.

'Yeah, we want you to be there. But if you go away with the band it'll be six months before your back…'

Peyton's heart sank and her stomach knotted uncomfortably as she nodded absentmindedly. 'Don't arrange the date of your wedding around me B Davis.'

'You're my maid of honour; I can't not have you there. Plus who will do the speech!'

'I'm doing a speech?'

'Did I not tell you?' At Peyton's shake of her head Brooke continued, 'Oh right, okay lets start over. Peyton, you're my best friend so please will you do a speech at my wedding?'

Peyton laughed at the sweetness but 'don't you dare say no' tone of her best friend's voice before saying, 'Of course I will.'

'You're the best P Sawyer.' She grinned.

'I know. But seriously, have your wedding when _you _want it Brooke.'

'I am.' Brooke said brushing the comment away completely, 'If I want it to be absolutely perfect it isn't possible to have it in the next six months anyway. Plus I have my work commitments and so does Julian, we're thinking sometime in the summer.'

Peyton smiled, 'It's going to a great day.'

'Not great, _perfect_.' Brooke affirmed with a smirk.

The door opened once more and Lucas walked in with a travel bag and shut the door behind him.

'Thanks for knocking.' Brooke huffed playfully and Lucas gave her a grin before responding,

'I'm sorry, were you busy?'

'Well if we were then you've now wrecked it.'

'Now you know how I feel every time _you _don't knock.' Lucas shot back with a smirk.

'It's my apartment, I don't need to knock!'

'It's Peyton's apartment too and I'm her boyfriend therefore that gives me a green card.' Lucas said walking over to them and kissing Peyton swiftly before pulling away and giving Brooke a triumphant smile. She was torn between amusement and annoyance at Lucas having out witted her, he stuck his tongue out at her childishly and she huffed again, let out a tutting sound before departing down the hallway at full speed and into her bedroom.

Lucas turned to Peyton and as they locked eyes they burst out laughing.

'You're so sexy when you do that.' Peyton said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

'Do what?' He laughed sliding his arms around her as well.

'Being all witty and yet…hot at the same time.'

'Hmm. Noted.' He smiled against her lips as she pressed them together.

Brooke's door opened and she stormed back down the hallway.

'Do you ever knock?' Lucas asked and Brooke smiled,

'Are you ever not attached by the lips?'

Lucas laughed, 'Touche'

'Seriously though, no one wins any of their arguments with me and you're just so…annoying.'

Lucas laughed even louder and Peyton smirked before saying, 'She means sexy.'

'Annoying.' Brooke affirmed glaring at Peyton.

'Sexy.'

'Annoying.'

Peyton turned to Lucas and mouthed, 'Sexy.' Before winking at him with her mouth still half open, he couldn't help but bring her closer for a kiss with a chuckle.

'So what's with the impromptu trip to Tree Hill?'

'I want to show Peyton where I grew up. Anyway I better take the bags out to the car.' Lucas shrugged, pulling away slightly abruptly to pick up her bag and take it out to the car.

'Wow that guy is totally in love.'

'Shut up.'

'He's taking you to see where he grew up Peyt. I'm getting married and I haven't seen where Julian grew up.'

Peyton chuckled, 'It's no big deal, he wants to visit his mom.'

Brooke's eyes widened, 'Your meeting his _mother?_ Are you staying with her?'

'Yeah, why?'

Brooke snorted and then smirked, 'Wow, well good luck with trying to be quiet.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'It's a few days.'

'Yeah and knowing you can't will make you want to do it that little bit more.'

'We're not animals.'

'No but you're two people in love!' Brooke sang and Peyton turned.

'Right, that's it I'm leaving.'

'What, without a hug!' Brooke called after her as she closed the door.

* * *

Peyton wasn't nervous, really she wasn't.

Well she hadn't been until they'd landed. Now as they walked through Tree Hill airport she had to physically restrain herself from throwing up. Lucas' hand wrapped around hers and he squeezed firmly as they walked closer to where they both knew Lucas' mom would be waiting for them.

Peyton was abruptly put out of her reverie (of getting miraculously run over so she didn't have to make an enormously bad impression to Lucas' mother) when a squeal met their ears. Lucas went slightly red as a woman with dark hair rushed over to them both, but he still met his mother's hug full force.

'I've missed my boy.' She said and Peyton stood half awkwardly, watching the display of affection with a melting heart.

'I've missed you too ma.'

'Seven months is too long Luke.'

'I know, I know.' He smiled before his mother hugged him again tightly.

They broke out of their hug and Karen focused on Peyton, her expression was warm and Peyton smiled a little self consciously before Lucas looked at her and said,

'Oh right sorry. Ma this is Peyton, Peyt this is my mom, Karen.'

'Nice to meet you.' Peyton said politely and Karen surprised her by hugging her briefly before saying,

'You too dear. Now let's get you both home.' She picked up Lucas' bag and walked a little ahead of them. Lucas turned to Peyton and raised an eyebrow but Peyton smiled and he shrugged slightly before picking up Peyton's bag, throwing an arm around her shoulders and following his mother.

The drive wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Peyton thought it was going to be, in fact she didn't say much at all. Lucas and Karen talked non stop and she sort of envied their relationship, it was so effortless, and exactly what a mother and son relationship should be like. She asked about New York, Nathan, Haley and Jamie, about how he'd been doing work wise (he carefully avoided the subject of him getting fired-as well as Peyton being the cause of it) and whether he'd finally settled into his apartment. Lucas had then explained how it'd taken him a while to stop living out of his boxes, because he hadn't really intended on staying in New York for so long.

How plans changed, and oh how Peyton was so glad his had changed along the way.

* * *

Driving through the back streets of Tree Hill was somewhat of a novelty for Peyton. Not only had she never been there but she'd also never been to such a small town, Los Angeles had been her home and now New York was and she'd kind of forgot how a small town could be so quiet in comparison to the big cities she'd previously lived in. When they pulled up at Lucas' childhood house, she couldn't believe she was where Lucas had grown up so many years ago. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either and to be honest, it was exactly how she'd imagined. When they opened the door to the house a small girl ran out of nowhere to meet them, throwing her arms around Lucas' legs.

'Lil!' He said bending down and picking her up before enveloping her in a hug.

'Luke, you're back!'

'I sure am. How're you doing squirt?'

'I'm six!'

'I know you are.' Lucas chuckled.

'I'm big!'

'You'll be as tall as me soon!'

'I won't. Mama said you're tall so that you can protect us.'

'That's right!' Lucas smiled.

'Hey Luke.'

Lucas turned and saw Andy sitting at the table,

'Andy! Man, hey.'

Andy stuck out his hand and Lucas shook it before his friendly eyes roamed to Peyton, 'And whose this?'

'This is Peyton.' Lucas smiled putting his arm around her affectionately. Peyton waved a little and then blushed at how stupid she looked.

'Hi Peyton.' Lily said politely.

'Hey Lily, Lucas has told me a lot about you.' Peyton smiled.

'Really?'

'Uhuh. All good things of course.' Lily's little face beamed up at her and Peyton's heart melted again, these Scott children were all the same… so damn cute it was ridiculous.

* * *

They'd been sitting at the table for an hour when Karen announced they should probably settle in. Peyton was quiet most of the time listening to Lucas talk animatedly to his mother and Andy about everything that had been happening in New York, Lily bouncing up and down on his knee. Evidently she'd missed her big brother a lot.

They stood up and picked up their bags, Lucas was just about to lead them down the hallway to what Peyton assumed was his room when Karen stopped them both.

'I think this house might be a little small for five people.'

'Karen, it's fine.' Peyton smiled and Karen returned the smile before elaborating.

'You haven't seen Lucas' old room yet. Besides I've managed to acquire different lodgings for you both.'

Lucas looked confused but when Karen brought out the keys he must have recognised them immediately because he grinned.

'How did you persuade Nate for the beach house keys?'

'I think you're forgetting that I have a copy too.' Karen winked, 'Then when I rang to ask he replied that Peyton deserved to see more of Tree Hill than Lucas' dingy teenage bedroom.'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Nathan would have said just that and Lucas said defensively, 'It's not dingy.'

Karen smiled, 'Take the keys, settle in… we'll come round tomorrow.'

'Thanks ma.' Lucas said taking the keys off his mother and kissing her cheek.

'No problem. See you both tomorrow.'

Peyton waved to Karen and Andy before giving Lily a wink which she giggled a little at.

As they walked down the street Peyton breathed in deeply and Lucas chuckled, 'It smells so different from the city… clean I mean. Do you miss it here?'

'Yeah.' Lucas sighed and Peyton slung an arm around his waist, his arm finding it's way around her shoulders.

'We come here in the summer though, when Jamie and Haley break up from school. Nathan's season is over with the Bobcats and we all spend the summer here. Kinda makes up for it. I don't see myself ever fully letting go of this place. It holds too many memories.'

'Keith.' Peyton whispered and Lucas held her a little tighter.

'Yeah.' He said again, this time a lot quieter.

They were silent the rest of the walk and even though Peyton had no idea to where she was headed she felt strangely calm and tranquil. It might have had something to do with the quiet that encompassed this little town, the hum of a lone car instead of the roar of a highway, the natural light of the moon instead of the artificial lights of the big apple.

There was something about this place, something that let her fully understand why Lucas loved it here, and even she didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lateness! I went on holiday for two weeks and didn't have any internet connection plus no laptop! But i'm back and really want to get this finished so hopefully there'll be a lot more chapters being posted regularly! Again the next few chapters are the calm before yet another storm ;) A few reviewers mentioned Lucas going on tour with Peyton and i don't want to give anything away but that idea isn't set in stone... that's all i'm going to say! Anyway thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, they make me extremely happy! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

The feeling Peyton had gotten when she'd walked around Tree Hill for the first time had enhanced ten fold in the days that followed. She felt totally at ease when she walked down the street, hand in hand with Lucas, knowing that no paparazzi would be anywhere near her. She felt somehow complete when she's with Lily, listening to the girl chatter and giggling with her when she blushes as she talks about a boy she likes in her class and laughing as Lucas makes it very clear that he disapproves. She loves talking to Andy about his adventures on the trip around the world they took a year ago, she loves talking to Karen about simply anything that comes to mind… feeling like she can be herself without judgement.

More than anything she loves spending time with Lucas in this small town. He's different somehow, lighter, carefree and his eyes sparkle all the time instead of the occasional glimmer that she saw in New York. She especially loved the beach house, it was spacious, homely and… light. She'd forgotten how much she loved the beach too and the sea. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been to the beach and she found herself thinking briefly how she'd love to show Brooke and Julian Tree Hill too. She knew Brooke would love it and Julian would no doubt find it a brilliant location spot for another movie of his.

Most of all she felt as if she belonged and that is a feeling she'd been fighting against ever since Lucas came along in the first place.

They spend the weekend entertaining Lily mostly, to give Karen and Andy time to themselves for once and they spend the evenings having a big dinner with all five of them before Lucas and Peyton retire to the beach house for the night. It's totally different to what they're used to and she almost envies the simple life.

Well it's almost simple, she keeps in regular contact with both Haley and the boys of her band making sure everything with the label is running fine and she's gotten a few emails from the execs talking about confirmation for the tour.

She hasn't answered any of them and to be honest, she doesn't want to think about it in this little town where everything is so care free.

When Lucas takes her to visit Keith she can't help but let her heart ache for a man that she's never known but who means so much to the man that she's pretty sure she loves. They walk through the gates of the cemetery and Lucas' hand grasps hers a little tighter, she squeezes back just the same and he gives her a small smile before leading them. They weave in and out of grave stones and then Lucas stops and she comes to an abrupt halt beside him.

_Keith Scott._

_Beloved fiancée, uncle and father._

His hand is painfully tight in hers but after a moment he lets go and stoops to place the single Lily he's brought with him on top of the headstone. He stays crouched and simply looks at the grave. Peyton squeezes his shoulder, leans down to kiss his cheek and then slowly walks away knowing somehow that he needs to be alone. Lucas watches her go and then turns back to his Uncle.

'I know what you're thinking… how did I get so lucky? Yeah I don't know either.' He chuckles to himself and then sits himself down on the grass with a sigh, 'I'm sorry Keith. I'm sorry I haven't visited, I'm sorry I gave up hope… on you. It's been a hard time for the past few years… learning to live without you and I don't pretend to be an expert at it now. But… I'm dealing I guess.' Lucas turns slightly to look at Peyton and a leaf falls from the tree, just in front of his line of vision. 'That's Peyton.' He says, 'She's, uh, she's pretty special. In fact, I love her.' He grins slightly and says, 'And I can just imagine the goofy grin you're wearing right now… wherever you are. But, anyway… the bottom line is I miss you. Mom misses you, although she seems happier with Andy than I've seen her since… well you know and Lily… she's beautiful, you'd be real proud…'

Peyton watches her boyfriend from afar and her heart swells. He's talking wistfully to his uncle and she feels uplifted somehow. It's a beautiful day and she looks around, despite it being a graveyard she believes that it's the such a beautiful place. The trees are green and the sun shines all around.

It only makes her think of one word and ironically the word is hope.

She looks back around to see Lucas looking back at her and she slowly makes her way back to him, he stands up to greet her and pulls her closer, his arm around her shoulders. 'Hey Mr Scott.' She says quietly and Lucas smiles.

'I promise to come and see you whenever I'm back again.' Lucas says quietly and presses his fingers to the headstone before turning and leading them out of the cemetery.

* * *

They've sat on the beach until the sun sets the two nights that they've been here and she loves it. Peyton knows that she's become very fond of Tree Hill, and that's something she tries never to do, but here… she can't bring herself to care. She leans into Lucas' arms and he tightens them around her as they listen to the waves crash. It's ridiculously humid. Lucas kisses her head and she turns slightly in his arms so she can face him.

'I can see why you love it here, you know.' She says quietly.

'Mm.' Lucas murmurs, 'I love the place even more with you here.'

Peyton chuckles, 'Sure.'

'I'm actually being serious.'

'You love it here, period.' Peyton said with a small roll of her eyes.

He bends his head slightly and whispers, 'More with you here.'

She leans up and kisses him sweetly, and he groans slightly from low in his throat.

'How about we skip dinner?' He grins and she loves how he's so boyish in this town.

'I don't think your mom would approve.'

'I _know _she wouldn't approve.' Lucas says quietly with a small mischievous grin. 'We could be late.' He argues and she's very much persuaded.

'I guess…'

He grins before kissing her once and pulling her to her feet quickly; they walk hand in hand toward the beach house and before they even make it into the house Lucas' lips are on hers. She can't help but chuckle as she realises that she is absolutely powerless to say no to him, not that she ever would anyway.

When they eventually make it to Karen's they are twenty minutes late. They walk through the door and the faces they see makes them stop dead in their tracks,

'Oh so they _have _decided to turn up!' Nathan smirks.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Lucas asks with a grin.

'We're here because we missed the place- but it's a short visit, we're coming back with you tomorrow.' Haley smiled.

A scuffling in the hallway catches their attention and Lily and Jamie come running into the kitchen.

'Hey J-Luke.' Lucas grins as Jamie runs into him for a hug.

'Uncle Lucas! Hey, Aunt Peyton.' He grins and wraps his arms around hers too.

'See I told you I'd see you again buddy.'

'You did.' He smiles and she gives him a wink.

'So _Aunt _Peyton come sit down.' Haley smirks and gestures to the chair next to her which Peyton gladly takes.

Jamie immediately comes to sit next to her and Lily next to him.

'Well now there's no space left for me.' Lucas pouts with a hidden smile.

Jamie makes a funny face and slightly rolls his eyes before saying, 'You can sit here Uncle Lucas, because Aunt Peyton is your girlfriend so you should sit together.'

'You sure bud?' He asks with a smile and a wink in Peyton's direction, his godson nods in reluctance.

'Me and Lily…' Jamie looks at his mom and corrects himself, 'Lily and I wanna play anyway!'

The adults watch Jamie and Lily run out and they all can't help but laugh. After that they all talk and while Haley talks animatedly to Peyton and Nathan talks to Karen and Andy Lucas surveys the relationships that are being forged in the room. He can't help but smile and wish that this is what his life will evolve into for many years.

* * *

After dinner Andy, Lucas and Nathan take off into the living room to watch some basketball and 'look after the kids' and Peyton and Haley help Karen to clear up from dinner. There's a bang and an 'ow' and all three women laugh before Karen rolls her eyes and goes in search of the trouble.

'So have you told Lucas about the tour?' Haley asks as soon as they were alone.

Peyton sighs and shakes her head.

'Peyt! You said you would!'

'I know, I know. But Hales, he lost his _job _because of me and here I am planning to go on tour for six months without him.'

'He'd _want _to know. Trust me.' Haley said earnestly.

'Have you told Nathan?'

'Yes. He told me to go. I'm gonna miss him and Jamie like hell but- we'll make it work somehow.'

Peyton sighs, 'God, you make it sound so easy.'

'It's not going to be easy. But what're you expecting to do- just skip off and hope he won't notice you're gone for six months?'

'Kinda.'

'Well it's not going to work.' Haley chuckles, 'That guy is head over heels for you, he'd notice if you left the room. Actually he's probably wondering where you are right now.'

'Ha ha.' She smiles and Haley laughs before resting a hand on her arm.

'Seriously though Peyt, you know he values honesty. And he's so selfless; he'll _want _you to go.'

'I know. That's part of it. I kind of want him to ask me to stay.' Peyton chuckled with a small shake of her head.

Haley sighs and Karen walks back into the room, 'Jamie and Lily decided to use Luke and Nate as trampolines.'

'Ouch.' Peyton snorts.

'Yup. They were not pleased.'

Lucas decides to walk into the room at that point, rubbing his neck and stretching his back.

'Damn Hales, what the hell do you feed that kid?'

'Generally, food!'

'Yeah well he's heavy! Seriously this really hurts.'

'Come here, you baby.' Peyton says with a smile and Lucas walks over to her. She massages his back slightly before whacking it and saying, 'See, good as new.'

'Okay ow.' Lucas grimaces and Peyton leans round him to kiss his cheek before going back to the dishes.

'Jamie! That's enough.'

'Lily!'

Nathan and Andy's raised voices meet the four of them in the kitchen and both Haley and Karen sigh before going in search of trouble. When they've gone Lucas slides his arms around Peyton's waist from behind and she leans into him, closing her eyes.

'It feels like Christmas.' He chuckles and she laughs, 'With everyone in Tree Hill.'

'We're slightly off Christmas Luke.'

'Yeah, I know.' He pouts and she smiles.

'You're like a kid, I'm surprised you don't still believe that Santa's real.'

'He isn't?' He asks shocked and smiles against her shoulder as she laughs.

'It's just as a child it was the most magical holiday for me, you know. I'll never forget it, there was just me, my mom and Keith but it was brilliant. When I have kids I'm going to make sure they remember Christmases.'

Peyton smiles in spite of the butterflies in her stomach and turns her head, Lucas raises his head… his chin leaving her shoulder and meets her lips lovingly.

'Do you… think about having kids?' Peyton asks slightly scared to know the answer.

He smiles, 'I wouldn't say I think about it a lot. I just know that I want them… you know, in the future. I can't imagine not having a few someday.'

'A few?'

He chuckles against her lips as he presses a kiss to them before saying, 'Yeah, I'd like a girl and a boy.'

'Me too.' She whispers and his lips still slightly atop hers before he pulls back,

'You want children?'

'Yeah… I've kinda grown into the idea.' She smiles, 'Plus spending time with Jamie and Lily, how can you not want kids?'

He smiles but inside his heart is racing a mile a minute and he turns her around by her hips quickly, she makes a noise of surprise but she's silenced when his lips meet hers forcefully. She's taken aback but although there's the hum of laughter and voices in the next room she doesn't want this to stop. Ever.

He pulls away, she's breathing a little heavily and she says with a small groan, 'I wish you wouldn't do that.'

'What?' He smirks.

'You get me all…flustered at the most inappropriate times.'

He grins and steps a little closer, 'Like when?'

'Well now's an example and also the other week at the dinner with the execs… you knew exactly what you were doing putting your hand on my leg. It was completely inappropriate…'

'But hot.' He grins whispering it close to her ear as he presses himself into her.

'See what I mean.' Peyton says but she's actually quite breathless. 'You start something that you can't follow through with.'

'I can follow through.' He smirks and she raises her eyebrows.

'Sure.'

'Oh I can follow through.' He says and leans in close to kiss her jaw. His lips feather along her neck and up to her ear and she's breathing heavily once again. Her eyes are closed when he eventually claims her lips with his in a desire fuelled kiss just as he slides one of his hands up her leg and under her summery dress. Peyton gasps quietly into his mouth and quickly slaps his hand away,

'In your mother's kitchen Luke, seriously, cut it out!'

He chuckles and removes his hand before cupping her cheek and kissing her again whispering against her lips, 'God, I love you.'

He doesn't mean to say it, it just slips out. He was thinking the words and his mouth just formed the words out loud. This time her lips still against his and she pulls away slightly to look into his eyes, 'What?' It's the softest whisper ever and he doesn't know whether he's actually required to answer.

He's spared the chance of answering as Karen bustles back into the kitchen. She raises her eyebrows at the two of them and Lucas quickly steps away from Peyton, one hand leaving her hip and the other leaving her face.

'Jamie and Lily are mischief's when they're together.' She chuckled and when neither of them answer she looks at both of them in turn perplexed before Peyton gives a shaky laugh, 'I'll go and keep them company.'

Peyton takes one last glance at Lucas and walks away, into the living room. She makes eye contact with Haley and then walks into the bathroom. She's just finishes typing out a text to Brooke along the lines of, _'Lucas just told me he loved me. What the fuck do I do?_' when Haley walks quickly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

'What's up?' She asks and there's a genuine lilt of concern to her tone.

'I can't go on tour.'

Haley sighs, 'What's Lucas done?'

'Nothing.' Peyton scoffs pacing up and down the small area, 'Except tell me he loves me.'

Haley closes her eyes internally grimacing.

'I mean, it was just said in the heat of the moment wasn't it? We were fooling around, joking… He didn't mean it.'

When Haley doesn't answer she stops pacing and says, 'Right?'

'I'm positive he does mean it.'

'How?' Peyton groans.

'He told me, he's been… feeling it for a while.'

Peyton lets her hands fly into the air, 'And no one thought to warn me!'

'He said he wasn't going to tell you!'

'Wait, why?' Peyton frowns.

'Because he knows you don't feel the same. I guess he just got tired of keeping it a secret.'

Peyton can't think of a reply for that and Haley grabs her hand, giving it a squeeze. 'You'll be fine.' She says quickly before leaving the bathroom.

Peyton sits on the edge of the bath. She can't believe what has just occurred, and she can't believe that he means it and that he's been feeling like he can't say it. Above all she can't believe that he thinks she doesn't feel the same. Have all her touches, her kisses, her words shown him that she doesn't love him?

She can't help but feel slightly annoyed.

* * *

When they get back to the beach house hours later she slowly takes off her earrings as Lucas ambles around meaninglessly. They haven't really spoken and the walk back to the beach house was tense, Lucas is wondering why she seems almost angry with him but he isn't surprised at the situation, he knew that it was going to happen. After all this was the reason why he hadn't told her how he felt for so long, because he knew she'd run for the hills.

Peyton sighed loudly before turning around and Lucas braced himself for the conversation they were about to have.

'Who are you to say how I feel?'

Okay, that was _not _what he was expecting. He frowns, 'What?'

'You have no idea how I feel.'

'Peyt, I really have no idea what you're talking about.'

'You told Haley that you knew I didn't feel the same way about you as you do about me.'

He sighs and says, 'Well it's true.'

Peyton scoffs and stands up, he rises from the bed as well and walks closer to her as she paces, 'You don't know me at all.'

'Yes I do. I know that you're guarded and you're scared…'

'I am not scared.' She says defiantly.

'It's okay…'

'No it isn't! You really have no clue of how I feel about you?'

'Well we don't… talk about it.'

'It doesn't have to be all about words Lucas.' She says and he raises his eyebrows, 'What about how I act around you? What about when we lock eyes, or when we touch, do you think I'm faking it or something?'

'No!' He says loudly, 'I just think we're on different pages. And that's fine.'

'Just because I don't say the words doesn't mean I don't feel it.' She says and stops pacing, he stands still and looks at her.

'Half of feelings are in how you convey them… I _do_ love you but I just haven't come to terms with it, is that allowed? I mean the whole concept of love is ridiculous if you look at the amount of time we've actually been together. And, you know, maybe I _am _scared. Maybe I haven't felt this way before and it completely freaks me out… is that not normal?'

Lucas grabs her arm and stops her as she paces again, there's a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

'What did you say?'

'The concept of love?'

'No before that.' He smirks and stands a little closer, intertwining their fingers.

It's said so quietly that he almost has to strain to hear it but when he does his heart feels lighter than air, 'I do love you.'

He grins and presses their lips together quickly, wrapping his arm around her. She pushes him away quickly and steps backward, 'But that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm mad at you for thinking you know how I feel because-' He steps forward and fuses their mouths together again with a smile and this time she doesn't break them apart instead she wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders and he wraps his arm around her waist.

He lifts her up after a few minutes and lays them both down on the bed as Peyton quickly unbuttons his shirt letting it flutter off his shoulders, her hand sliding across his chest as he pushes her dress up. She sits up so he can pull it over her head and then they fall down again connected by the lips. A few seconds later he stills their movements and simply looks at her. Lucas' eyes bore into hers, there's an intensity that she's never seen before and when he finally kisses her she wishes she'd said 'I love you' weeks ago because if this was the result then it was well worth it.

* * *

Peyton can hear birds and the sound of the ocean when she wakes up and she smiles. She takes one of their spare sheets and gets out of bed, taking a quick glance at Lucas who's sprawled out on his front, snoring quietly a sheet hanging loosely at his waist. She smirks before noticing her phone is flashing, she picks it up and then pads out onto the balcony letting the warm breeze whip across her face. She looks at her phone and sees an email and a text, seeing the text is from Brooke she smiles and opens it,

'_First, calm the fuck down and second tell him you love him too, you fool'. _

She can't help but laugh at the sentiment.

She'd just opened the email when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her from behind, she gasped slightly in surprise but when a husky sleep laden voice says, 'I love you' against the shell of her ear she melts into him completely. He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and they stare out at the waves feeling like nothing could destroy the happiness they felt at the time.

The phone lay forgotten on the deck where Peyton had dropped it and the email lay open, waiting to be read;

_Peyton, a copy of the article will be sent to you during the week so that you can look over it before its release. We're very pleased with the end result and with the detail in which you went in for the background… hope you will be too. __John. _

* * *

**So here's Chapter 22, hope you liked it! I was particularly nervous about this one; seeing as it's the whole 'i love you' thing which is pretty big (especially for Peyton) but i hope i did it justice in reflection to the story... please let me know! I've written a few more chapters and so i want to get them out... the only reason i delayed with this one was because i felt like something might be missing and well... i was nervous haha. But anyway i'm rambling, tell me what you think. Good or bad. Hope whoever's reading is still enjoying the story because it is not over ;) Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing, they really make my day!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

Being back in New York only had one advantage for Peyton; seeing Brooke Davis. They got back approximately two hours ago and since then Lucas had kissed her goodbye, he was going back to his apartment to unpack, and Brooke had sat her down with a bottle of wine.

It was the middle of the day but the best friends didn't care, they'd hardly spoken in days and they were going to make use of the situation.

'So an eventful trip huh?' Brooke asks and Peyton laughs shrugging her shoulders.

'Yeah. You could say that.'

Peyton takes a sip out of her glass and Brooke looks at her incredulously, 'Is that all you have to say… what I said was just a conversation starter, don't make me smack answers out of you.'

'Well I'll start with saying how beautiful Tree Hill is, seriously Brooke you'd love it. So would Julian. And the beach house we stayed at was incredible…'

'I thought you were staying with Lucas' mom?'

'She had other arrangements. And after the whole 'I love you' thing I'm kind of glad.'

'I knew you two wouldn't have been able to last the whole weekend.' Brooke smirked clinking her glass against Peyton's. 'So onto the important stuff, the I love you bit…'

Peyton laughed and Brooke elaborated, 'Seriously when I got your text I nearly had a heart attack for you, Julian thought someone had died.'

'Sorry I was a little overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting it at all.'

'So how the hell did he drop that little bombshell?'

'Well we were in the kitchen at Karen's house and everyone was in the living room trying to stop Lily and Jamie using Nathan as a trampoline and we were… fooling around.'

Brooke raised her eyebrows with a smirk but Peyton carried on, '…we were laughing and he just kissed me and said I love you.'

'Gotta hand it to him, the guy knows what he's doing.'

'And then I got completely freaked out and went and sat in the bathroom for about an hour.'

Brooke snorted, 'God, you would think he proposed.'

'Hey, love is a big deal.' Peyton said quickly, 'Plus we haven't known each other long, he's writing an article about me and my band…'

'Bla bla bla, I've heard all this 'why we shouldn't be together' crao, then what happened?'

Peyton chuckled, 'Well we kinda had an argument actually. And I think it may have been our first.'

'You had your first argument because he said he loved you? What the hell is wrong with you?' Brooke snorted.

'Haley told me that he thought I didn't feel as strongly about him as he felt about me…'

'Yeah… and?'

'It bothered me. Surely you know if someone likes you, I wouldn't have stuck around so long if I didn't have strong feelings for him.'

'Honey, no offence but you're like a closed book.'

Peyton frowned, '_Anyway _I blurted out that I loved him too when we were in the middle of the argument…'

'Then you had make up slash I love you sex?' Brooke smirked.

'Well yeah, I guess.'

Brooke squealed, 'I love that you're living again P Sawyer.'

'I was living before Lucas.' Peyton laughed.

'No you weren't. You were like a robot programmed to one setting, and the setting was work.'

'I'm not sure why I call you my best friend Davis.'

'Cause I say it like it is.' Brooke smirked.

They looked at each other and Peyton smiled raising her glass to take a drink. 'What're you going to do about the tour?'

'I'll tell the execs that I don't want to go.'

'I thought they made it practically non negotiable.'

'They did.' Peyton grimaced.

'Maybe you and Lucas finally admitting your feelings for each other will strengthen your relationship so that you can go on tour and he'll still be here waiting for you in a few months time.'

'It's half a year Brooke.'

'I know, but it's also a once in a lifetime opportunity P, I'm just saying at least consider the offer. You and Luke love each other, it will be hard but you'll get through six months.'

'Maybe.' Peyton said quietly. 'I'm gonna have to tell him aren't I?'

'Yup. I'm surprised you haven't already.'

'You sound like Haley.'

* * *

That night as they lay on the sofa watching a movie Peyton couldn't get her mind off the tour and the fact that she had to tell Lucas. If she was going to go she had approximately a week to figure it out, that wasn't long but as the days went by she realised that he'd want to know. And she kind of wanted him to tell her they'd be okay.

'What is this film?' Lucas asked.

'I don't know.' Peyton said distractedly and Lucas pressed the information button on the remote.

'P.S I love you.' He said amusedly, 'P.S… kinda like your initials…'

Peyton blocked out her thoughts as she smiled. He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her head, before resting his hand on her hip. She turned around with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her murmuring against her lips, 'Peyton Sawyer, I love you.'

She chuckled as her stomach flipped at the words, her happiness was marred slightly by the sense of guilt that cascaded over her and she sighed, she really needed to get this over and done with, 'Luke, I need to talk to you.'

'You're not breaking up with me are you?' He grinned but the guilt ridden small smile that was returned to him made his grin turn into a slight frown. He sat up and so did Peyton, she tucked a leg beneath her so that she was facing him and held onto one of his hands. His frown deepened.

'I should have told you this when I first found out but I was, scared I guess- basically the label execs have asked me to go on tour with the boys…'

She stopped for a second and Lucas' frown eased slightly, 'That's a great opportunity.'

'It is but… it's for six months. We'd be on the road travelling here there and everywhere for six months.'

Lucas exhaled loudly, 'Oh.'

'And I have no idea what to do.'

Lucas removed his hand from hers and leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't say anything for a minute and Peyton sat nervously waiting for a response, a minute later he turned to her with a smile, 'You should go.'

'No. I-'

'Hey, listen.' Lucas said taking hold of both of her hands this time. 'Six months isn't that long. And I could visit you when you stop off at gigs… we can make it work. Besides, I love you.'

Peyton let out a sigh and Lucas pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her.

'Look, if I told you to stay I would be completely selfish. And you'd end up resenting me for that. Six months _isn't_ a long time.'

'Luke, we haven't even known each other for half of that time.'

Lucas chuckled, 'Okay that's a good point. But I don't want to let you go, I'm not going to. So as long as we're both willing to work at this then we will be fine.'

'You're incredible, you know that.' Peyton smiled and Lucas grinned.

'Always nice to be told.' He said kissing her forehead before saying, 'How long until you have to leave?'

'A week.' Peyton grimaced.

'Hm.' Lucas let out before standing up abruptly and lifting Peyton into his arms.

'What're you doing?' She said loudly winding her arms around his neck for security.

'Well 7 days isn't all that long, we better make the most of it.' He wiggled his eyebrows as he carried her from the living room down the hallway and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

'So have you told him yet?' Haley asked strumming her guitar and testing the microphone.

'You do realise we're on paid time in this studio?'

'You haven't told him? We leave in three days!'

Peyton rolled her eyes behind the glass screen before adjusting the sound on the microphone, 'Okay, please don't yell like that you nearly burst my eardrums. And as a matter of fact, yes I have told him. He reacted exactly how you said he would.'

'That's like fifteen years worth of friendship for you.' Haley smiled.

'Are you looking forward to it? Being on tour again I mean?' Peyton asked.

'Yeah, actually… I really am. I know I'm going to miss Nathan and Jamie more than anything but we can deal. Plus they can visit, right?'

'When we stop for more than a few days then sure. Plus at about four and half months in we get a week off.'

'Nice. Is Lucas planning on visiting?'

'I think so. I mean however much he says six months isn't a long time, it really is.'

'Tell me about it.' Haley sighed, 'Jamie may even start to forget me.'

'Don't be ridiculous. He's five Hales.' Peyton laughed.

'Do I still have a chance to back out?'

''fraid not.' Peyton smiled, 'Don't you think I would if I could. Besides when we're there you're gonna love it.'

'You will too.'

'Are you kidding me? I'll be stressed out of my head.'

'You love it.' Haley teased, 'You wouldn't be in the business if you didn't.'

Peyton smiled, 'You're kinda wise, you know that?'

'Comes with the teacher territory.'

'Right. Speaking of- how _are_ the kids gonna cope without Mrs Scott teaching them?' Peyton laughed.

'Don't make me feel more guilty than I already do. My replacement is more than qualified plus he's really nice. They'll be fine.'

'If you say so tutor wife.' Peyton shrugged and Haley frowned with a small smile.

'Where the hell do you get these weird nicknames?'

'Brooke.' Peyton rolled her eyes, 'She's full of them. She started calling me and Lucas 'leyton' the other day… that was when I drew the line.'

'Leyton?' Haley snorted.

'Yeah.' Peyton said, 'Sometimes I think my best friend is crazy. Scratch that, most of the time I think she's crazy.'

Haley laughed and then contemplated for a second, 'So that would make Nathan and I… Naley?'

'God, don't you start!'

* * *

A day before Peyton was due to leave a package arrived for her and she couldn't help but stare at it as it lay on her counter. She knew what it contained. She'd read the email from her execs which had stated that she would get a copy of the article a day before it would be on sale. The day it went on sale was also the day they went on tour; business was complicated but she knew that this article would arouse interest which would only be good for the band as they toured.

She didn't want to open it though. She didn't want to read it.

Because even though she knew Lucas hadn't written it in the end, his ideas had been the basis of this other person finishing it. His ideas and perceptions of her and the boys were on display even when he hadn't written the final edition. And what he'd thought about her, the ideas that he'd put through to the person who'd taken over were important to her.

She loved him and she just couldn't read it.

So instead she chose to ignore the little package for the moment.

Instead Lucas and Peyton had a lovely last evening; Lucas cooked Peyton a romantic dinner in her apartment, candles and all, something which made her heart melt even more. When he'd said he'd got her a present she rolled her eyes,

'You shouldn't have.'

'I know, but I did.' Lucas smirked, reaching into his pocket. He frowned and then patted his pocket, 'Turns out I actually forgot it.'

Peyton laughed, 'It doesn't matter.'

'It does… look I'll nip back to my apartment and get it.'

'Luke…' Peyton said about to protest but he'd already risen kissed her quickly and winked, his parting words of, 'I'll be back soon' barely reaching her before he flew out of the door.

The apartment seemed ridiculously quiet when he'd gone and she sipped her wine thoughtfully, dreading the onslaught of tomorrow. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up grimacing slightly at seeing it was a message off John. He wanted to know whether she'd read the article, she tossed her phone down and sighed before staring at the package that was still sitting on the counter.

With another sigh she rose, picked it up and sat down again ripping open the package quickly and scanning the title, she smirked. It was catchy. Taking another deep breath she began to read.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's apartment with a chuckle, the box in his hands.

'I'd left it out for myself to remember and I still forgot it.' He laughed closing the door behind him. When no noise met his ears he turned around, Peyton was still sitting at the table but there was something wrong. Her cheeks were tearstained. Putting the box into his pocket he quickly made his way over to her, kneeling down and saying quickly, 'What's wrong?'

She turned away from him and pushed a wad of paper into his chest. He took it from her with complete confusion and started to read. As his eyes quickly swept over the words his heart fell. Sentences jumped out at him;

'… _being adopted gave her an edge that Red Bedroom Records needed…'_

'… _Peyton's birth mother dying from cancer brought her a first taste of the music scene, with a release of 'Friends with Benefit', a CD that took great bands and made them that much bigger. The proceeds of this brilliant idea were all given to the breast cancer charity which is just another indication of…'_

'… _her fierce attitude made her the perfect suitor for taking down competitors…'_

'… _the pain she carries from her adopted mothers death, not to mention the heartache she carries around for her fathers shocking and untimely death, has made Peyton Sawyer susceptible to the kind of melody and lyrics that everyone searches for at some point-'_

He closed his eyes.

_Shit. _

He tossed the papers onto the table and murmured, 'Peyt.' She didn't answer him, she wouldn't even look at him. With this in mind he gently turned her face to his. She overbalanced him slightly by whispering, 'Don't.' And then stood up just as fast picking up the article and striding away from him. He stood up and turned to the direction she'd gone in.

He watched her for a few minutes as she paced. Five minutes later she stopped pacing and stared at him, her expression was broken and he longed to hug her.

'I-I… don't know what to say.'

She nodded and forced back a sob before saying, 'The issues brought up in this article were private Lucas.'

'I know.'

'And now the whole world knows about things that I've only ever told Brooke. They know that I'm adopted… they know about my mom, my dad's abandonment and guilt and then his death…they know about Ellie dying from cancer, they know-' Her words choked up as a fresh batch of tears spilled down her cheeks.

'God, they know everything. Everyone knows everything.'

'I'm so sorry.' Lucas said walking a little closer to her.

She moved away from him and carried on talking, 'It took me a while to understand how they knew about the things that were closest to me, that were completely private, that I had told only two people about. Brooke and you. And then I realised. You.'

Lucas heart plummeted again. 'You gave them your notes Lucas. You documented all of my secrets to use in the article.'

'No.' Lucas said quickly shaking his head, 'I documented them yes, but only so that I could accurately describe your character, which is that you're so much more than what you show people initially…'

'You documented them for the article, you documented them because you knew they meant big money and a promotion…'

'That is _so _unfair.' Lucas exclaimed loudly.

'How?'

'None of this has been about my job… actually I _lost_ my job for you!'

'Yeah because they found out we'd been _screwing_ around. That wasn't part of _their_ deal. The deal was for you to push your way into my life and then sell everything I told you not sleep with me in the process.'

'No.' Lucas said again shaking his head for emphasis.

'You must have thought I was so stupid.' Peyton mumbled, tears coating her words. 'Believing that you loved me and that this whole article was a blessing for bringing us together…'

'It is a blessing…' Lucas insisted. '… and I do love you.'

Peyton shook her head before saying, 'If you did you'd know I didn't want any of that stuff to be used in relation to the article… the only reason I told you was because I was under the stupid illusion that you were a nice guy, that you were understanding… and that I loved you.'

Her hands flew up to her face and she cried, 'And now everything's screwed up!'

'Peyt…'

'Derek was right.' She moaned. '… he warned me that reporters are all the same.'

For the first time Lucas' eyes flashed with anger but she carried on, '… was it fun getting me to fall in love with you, pouring my secrets out for you… when you felt nothing.'

He strode forward and for a second she was scared, 'You have a right to be angry, but don't you _ever_ dispute the way I feel about you. Nothing I have done the past few weeks have had an ulterior motive.'

Peyton couldn't meet his eyes, 'Then how did everything I've ever confided in you- everything I thought I could trust you with- end up in the media, displayed for the whole world to see?'

Lucas threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, 'Because in the beginning yes, I was using anything I could for the article… but that lasted all of about a week. I just-' He sighed, he didn't know why he hadn't thought about the fact that he'd written down a lot of very personal stuff about her. 'I didn't mean for it to get out.'

Peyton didn't speak for about a minute before saying, 'I don't believe you.'

He looked as if she'd slapped him, 'You _know _I didn't do this on purpose. You _know._'

She shook her head, 'No I don't. I don't know anything, apparently. After all I hardly know you.'

Lucas' eyes flashed again, 'Don't say that.'

'Luke, this has all happened so fast we've got caught up in a fling simply because it was against the rules, simply because it was something neither of us saw coming… anyway maybe this is a sign. I'm leaving on tour, maybe this is the world telling us it wouldn't have worked out in the long run…'

'Screw the world.' Lucas snorted stepping a little closer but she stepped backwards.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour and Lucas' heart constricted at the sight of her looking as if her world had caved in on her.

'I can't say anything else other than I'm sorry.' He whispered, trying to make up for this fact with the sincerity in his tone.

'I know.' Peyton sighed. 'But it can't erase the fact that it's over.'

'W-what?' He choked.

'The trust we had has just been wiped away in one foul swoop. I don't know who we are anymore. I don't know who you are.'

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand quickly, placing their intertwined hands against his chest, 'I'm _me_. You know that.'

Tears blurred her vision as she shook her head, 'It doesn't matter. You're the first person I've ever opened my heart up to- and I've gotten completely screwed over for that.'

'But-' Lucas tried desperately.

'And now- I don't even know who _I_ am.' She sniffed and pulled her hand out of his grasp to run through her hair, 'I don't know anything anymore.'

She stopped for a second and looked intently at the floor. It seemed like something had occurred to her. Her eyes found his and as she uttered the words Lucas felt like he'd been completely winded,

'Is- is this some sort of, I don't know, payback or something for the affair with Nathan?'

At her words his anguish and personal hatred completely dissipated leaving bitterness and anger in its place. Lucas shook his head with a bitter laugh and made his way over to the door, turning at the last second to say bitterly,

'You know what, I don't want to be with someone who thinks I would even contemplate such a thing and the fact that you even suggested that shows that maybe you're right. Maybe we don't know each other as well as I thought and so yeah- maybe it _is_ over.'

The door slammed behind him with a bang and Peyton choked back a sob. She stared at the article once more before flinging it across the room.

* * *

Peyton didn't sleep well that night. In fact she didn't sleep at all. She lay on her bed tears slowly leaking their way out from under her lids and clutching her pillow to herself.

She dosed off into the early hours of the morning and woke up feeling more exhausted than ever. Rubbing her tired eyes she glanced at the clock and realised she still had time before they were leaving on the tour. Cringing at the thought of the whole thing she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, trying to wash away her feelings. In fact she was trying to wash away the smell of Lucas that lingered on the pillow she'd been clutching for most of the night.

As she was dressing and pulling her hair into a pony tail she briefly wondered whether he'd come to see them off. Whether he'd come to try and sort everything out. She didn't know what she'd do if he did, part of her wanted him there and part of her wanted for him to stay the hell away.

She was angry, and so hurt, about everything that had been written in the article but she didn't know what she'd do if he tried to fight for her, for them. She didn't know whether she actually had the strength to stay away from him.

Pulling up outside her studio she saw that the tour bus was outside and ready, the band making their ways up and down the steps with bags, instruments and god knows what else. Shutting the door she proceeded into the studio, trying not to catch anyone's gaze and make it into her office without anyone noticing her.

She only got so far before a voice rang out behind her.

'Hey Peyt!'

'Hey Hales.' She answered turning around.

'You okay?' Haley asked her smile faltering at seeing Peyton. However the sight of Nathan, Jamie and Haley looking like a perfect little family made Peyton well up once again. She swiped a finger swiftly over her eyes and cleared her throat.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just- gotta… get some stuff into the bus.'

She turned then and opened up her office, shutting the door behind her as she got inside. She was interrupted just as she'd managed to keep her tears at bay. There was a soft knock and the door of her office opened.

'Peyton.'

'Nate, I'm fine.' She attempted a laugh but it came out as a desperate attempt at not trying to sound like a sob.

His hands were on her shoulders in an instant, his eyes concerned.

'Sawyer, you can tell me whatever's wrong… you know you can.'

Peyton took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay, 'The article- it says some stuff that I didn't want anyone to know about… stuff about my childhood and life after my parents death…'

Nathan looked shocked for a second on hearing the information about her childhood but he put his arms around her quickly, 'Is there anything you can do? Is there anything _I_ can do?'

'No, it's printed already. The contracts that were signed said that they couldn't print anything untruthful and unfair about me and they didn't. So they haven't violated the terms and conditions…'

'What's Luke said? I bet he's furious!' Nathan exclaimed pulling away form her but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

'We… we're-'

Tears brimmed over her lids once more and she shook her head. Pulling herself carefully out of his grasp she walked towards the door and when she was far enough away from him she turned back again, 'It's over.' Then before he could say anything she pulled open the door and walked away from him.

They spent half an hour getting everything ready and within that time Peyton distanced herself carefully away from Nathan. However when it was time to leave she lingered a little bit subconsciously wanting Lucas to just turn up. She wouldn't see him for six months and even though she knew it was probably for the best all she wanted was to see his face again so that it would erase the image of hurt that had crossed it last night.

She watched as Nathan practically hugged the life out of Haley kissing her repeatedly and Haley turned to Jamie and hugged him so tightly he said, 'Mama I can't breathe'.

Haley laughed wearily wiping away her tears and then ruffled his hair before flinging her arms around Nathan once more – that was when Peyton looked away.

Peyton let her eyes travel down the road willing Lucas' car to come around the corner and for him to get out and tell her that he was sorry, that he loved her and that nothing else mattered.

He didn't.

Instead Nathan was the one pulling her into a bone crushing hug and whispering into her ear that everything would be okay, it was Jamie that put his small arms around her and told her he'd miss her and it was Haley that wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they climbed up the bus' steps.

And as they pulled away, Haley waving madly at her husband and son, as far as Peyton was concerned that was it.

The end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

* * *

**Okay, pretty big chapter and the accumulation of the article... i hope you don't hate me too much because it is far from over for these two angst ridden love birds. I hope you'll trust where I'm going with this and i hope you liked the chapter even if you're dissapointed by the outcome... anyway, who doesn't love a little bit of angst? Half of the show was LP angst haha and that's what made us fall for them!**

**Anyway hope some people enjoyed this, let me know whether you did or didn't and on any ideas to what'll happen next! Thanks for reading and to anyone that reviews, they make my day. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

_One Month Later_

Lucas sat at his computer typing furiously when there was a knock at his door. He leaves it knowing that if someone wants him badly enough they'll just walk right in. And he's right. Less than a minute later Nathan walks around the corner.

'Hey bro.' He says casually but Lucas knows that he's come to check on him.

'Hi.' He says suspiciously putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes in tiredness.

'You look awful, have you slept at all this week?'

'A couple of hours here and there.' Lucas yawned, picking up his cup and downing its contents.

Nathan sighed in exasperation. 'You do realise that surviving is based on three things, breathing, food… oh and sleeping.'

Lucas shrugged, 'The only thing you're truly accomplishing is the breathing part.'

'Get off my back Nate.' Lucas growled lowly.

'Maybe you need to talk to someone.' Nathan suggested.

'Or maybe I just need you to stop interfering in my life.'

Nathan raised his eyebrows at his brother's tone and Lucas sighed. 'I'm sorry. I'm exhausted but I shouldn't take it out on you.'

'That's what I want you to do Luke.'

Lucas frowned at his brother, 'I want you to be _you _again. All you've done the past four weeks is down coffee like it's going out of fashion and sit at that computer twenty three hours a day…you're acting like some sort of robot.'

Lucas sighed again. 'Oh but you forgot what Jamie calls 'my dark days'.'

'Ah…yes I blocked that out.'

'_Lucas!' Nathan yelled banging on his brothers door. 'Luke!'_

_The door remained solidly closed and the apartment on the other side quiet. Fishing in his pocket Nathan brought out his key and unlocked the door. They'd promised each other they wouldn't use the keys to break into each other's houses for the sake of it but Nathan thought that this was pretty important. _

_He walked through the apartment and rapped on Lucas' bedroom door. After a few minutes, and no answer, he opened the door and walked in. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels on Lucas' bedside table that was half empty and his brother was lying on his stomach apparently out cold. Nathan sighed and walked over to the curtains pulling them open roughly. Light poured into the room and hit Lucas squarely in the face, he groaned. _

_'Get up.' Nathan said roughly._

'_No.' Lucas mumbled._

'_You need to get up.'_

'_Why?' _

'_Because I need to talk to you.'_

'_Good for you.'_

_Nathan sighed again trying to control his temper, 'Fine be an ass, but you do realise the girls went on tour half an hour ago right?' _

_Lucas' eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly he clutched his head, groaning in pain, 'What?' _

'_I just saw them off.'_

'_No.' Lucas murmured. _

'_Yep.'_

'_No, no…'_

'_What happened?' Nathan asked tentatively._

'_I didn't- I was going to go and see her off, I was going to- Oh shit.' Lucas moaned closing his eyes. _

'_She's gone.' _

_Lucas' other hand clutched his head, 'I've royally fucked up Nate.' He said, and Nathan was startled to see tears pooling in his eyes. His eyes landed on the whiskey bottle and he reached out for it._

'_Lucas.' Nathan warned, 'That won't solve anything.'_

_Lucas frowned, 'Yeah it will. It makes you forget. And that's what I need. So do me a favour and get the hell out.' _

Lucas had carried on the drinking for a further week and Nathan had done everything in his power to get him off the bottle. Lucas would wake up with the worse hangovers he'd ever had but then would just sit with a bottle telling Nathan that the only thing that cured a hangover was 'having some of the stuff that bit you in the first place'. Then at the seven day mark Jamie had asked Lucas why he'd been drinking a lot and how they didn't hang out anymore and that he needed him because he was missing his mom.

He'd come off the JD a day later and he hadn't touched it since.

But now he had another obsession. It had come to him two and a half weeks ago and it hadn't left him since.

For the first time in his life he was going to pursue his career as a writer. He was writing like he'd never written in his life… it was raw, personal and he felt passionate about it.

And even though he hated it, he supposed he had Peyton Sawyer to thank for that.

* * *

Peyton smiled as her band bowed to thunderous applause by their audience. Then they were backstage and jumping up and down as if they'd downed a crate of Red Bull.

'Man, does this never get old!'

'You did great guys. Brilliant set.' Peyton smiled.

'Thank you for getting us this far!'

Peyton waved his comment off with another smile, 'No problem. But out there, that was all you. And the crowd… they _loved _it. Now get your asses packed up, we're hitting another state tomorrow so we gotta get on the road.'

The band members grinned and winked at her before getting ready to get back on the tour bus.

Only then did Peyton's smile fall and she sat down on the arm of a chair exhaling loudly and closing her eyes. She placed a hand on her forehead feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted. It had been a month but it'd felt like a year.

And yet, her feelings hadn't changed. And she hated it.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she opened her eyes quickly only to rest her head on Haley's shoulder when she realised it was her.

'You rocked out there too foxy.' She smiled.

'Oh I know.' Haley grinned and Peyton snorted.

'You've come far since the first show.'

'_I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it-' _

'_You can!' Peyton insisted desperately, 'And you will.'_

'_I can't-'_

'_Hey, look. We need to stop with all this negative energy around here.' _

_Haley looked at her with raised eyebrows as if saying 'pot calling kettle black'. Peyton ignored her, 'You came on this tour for a reason. Because you're freaking amazing and people love you. They want to see a Haley James Scott comeback…'_

'_I've been gone for too long Peyt.'_

'_No, you've been gone long enough for interest to have risen… no one loves mystery and secrets more than the media.' Peyton swallowed thickly and Haley looked at her sympathetically._

'_I can't-'_

'_You can Haley.' Peyton said putting a hand on her shoulder. 'This is part of who you are, you love doing this. And life's short, you've gotta soak up every bit of what you love in the time you have.'_

_Haley once again gave her a look but Peyton brushed past it quickly, 'Now you go out there, strum that guitar and sing your heart out. I got your back all right.' _

_Then with a deep breath Haley took to the stage all the while thinking about Peyton's words;_

_Life's short._

_Later on she then told her friend, 'You should take your own advice you know.'_

'_What?' Peyton asked confused._

'_Life's short. Hold onto what you love. Call Lucas.'_

_Peyton's chest constricted and she shook her head._

'Have you spoken to him yet?'

Peyton closed her eyes, 'No.'

'Well I have.'

Peyton's eyes snapped open quickly and she said, 'I don't wanna know.'

'Tough 'cause I'm gonna tell you. He's a mess Peyt and so are you. You're hurting each other and for what?'

'You heard the story. You read the article. He was only in this for the information.'

Haley snorted, 'He made a mistake but I _know _you don't believe that.'

Peyton shrugged and Haley sighed. 'Okay I'm sorry for bringing him up. I just- hate to see what this is doing to you.'

'I'm fine.' Peyton lied.

'Yeah here's the thing though, saying the words doesn't make them true. You are _not _fine.'

* * *

Since being fired from the only job he'd ever been remotely good at Lucas had felt like he was stuck in a rut. Yet that feeling had been deadened considerably by Peyton's presence in his life- now with her gone it had come back tenfold.

He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.

And now he had to suddenly find something he was passionate about. Nathan had become a constant figure in his life. He showed up in the morning, after practice and sometimes at night too. At first it drove Lucas crazy, all he wanted to do was wallow and let the dull ache in his chest heal. However his presence became welcoming because when Nathan was at practice he found himself lost. As though he was at sea fighting against a tide that was too strong and would eventually consume him.

And he then realised that Nathan wasn't only coming to check on him he was hating being alone as much as Lucas was. He could tell that Nathan missed Haley more than anything but he thought bitterly that at least he knew she was coming back for him.

Peyton wasn't. And that was why he was glad Nathan was there for him because he didn't let him dwell on what he'd lost. Who he'd lost.

He remembered, cringingly, a few days after the girls had left on tour he'd marched into his manager's office in a drunken haze and looking back now he felt completely embarrassed. All he could properly remember was being thrown out by security.

_Barging through the glass doors he dismissed people asking him why he was there. He pushed past everyone until he made it to his ex managers office, then without knocking he opened the door and stepped inside. _

_She stood in surprise as he burst in._

'_Lucas what're you-'_

'_I hope you feel really good about yourself.' He slurred and the woman's eyebrows raised considerably._

'_I don't understand-'_

'_You fired me- and got some idiot to write the article which has fucked up my life. If I'd have written it, it would've been different.'_

'_I think you need to calm down.'_

'_Don't tell me what to do. I hate you for this and I hate this stupid company…' _

_The woman before him studied his appearance. The man before her was a long way from the man she'd once worked with. The Lucas Scott she used to know was calm, collected and charming. This Lucas Scott was brash, broken and obviously drunk._

'_How much have you had to drink Lucas?'_

_Lucas laughed bitterly, 'I don't think that's any of your business…'_

_She looked at him sympathetically and his shoulders visibly slumped, 'Who wrote the article? I want to speak to the son of a bitch.'_

'_I'm afraid that's confidential information.'_

'_I need to know the person who wrote such personal details-'_

'_They were taken from your notes.' His ex manager reminded him._

'_Notes yes, but I wasn't planning to use them in the actual article!' He shouted striding forward, 'They were a background, a basis on which to work from- And because of this I've lost someone who-' He faltered and closed his eyes, 'Fuck.'_

'_Go and get yourself cleaned up Lucas.'_

_His eyes snapped open again, 'I want a name.'_

'_And I want you to leave._

'_Name.' He said resting his hands on her desk._

'_I'll call security.' _

'_I-want-a-fucking-name.' He said deliberately._

_A second later two burly men came in and grabbed Lucas' arms. He'd lost his fight and accepted them escorting him out of the building. They pushed him more roughly than they should have done and with him being drunk he stumbled into the wall. _

_It was only when Nathan found him hours later after he'd wondered back to his apartment that he realised he'd cut open his head. A couple of hours in hospital and a few short words from his brother had left him feeling completely ashamed. _

'Uncle Lucas'

Lucas turned and smiled at Jamie as he looked at his Uncle with adoration that Lucas was sure he didn't deserve.

'Yeah buddy?'

'What'cha doing?'

Lucas couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his godson's antics.

'I'm writing kiddo.'

'Like a story?'

'Sure.'

'What's it about?'

Lucas' chest ached a little more as he said the next word, 'Love.'

'What about love?'

'Hey Jim Jam.' Nathan said relieving Lucas at just the right moment.

Lucas swallowed hard and cleared his throat. 'You better be going now J Luke, you got school in the morning.'

'Yeah.' Jamie said grudgingly. 'See you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow.' Lucas smiled bending down and ruffling the boys hair before giving him a hug.

He met Nathan's eye as Jamie bounced out of the room.

'Thanks man.' He said.

'No problem. Just- do what you gotta do all right. If writing is healing you…' Nathan said stopping quickly as Lucas closed his eyes, he placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder, 'If it's good for you then I'm all for it.'

Nathan patted his brother's back before walking towards the door picking up his son on the way back.

Lucas sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Worse than Jamie asking insistent questions and Nathan treating him as though he'd break at any second was the silence when they left.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It'd been a full twenty four hours since he'd slept and the emotional exhaustion made him fall asleep in his chair.

* * *

Peyton lay down on the sofa in the bus. The band were catching up on sleep as they drove on passing by unbeknownst towns hurtling towards their next destination. Haley was also asleep; she'd been exhausted after the gig and after a phone call to her son and husband she was ready to sleep.

Peyton however… she was absolutely exhausted but her mind wouldn't let her rest.

She was missing Lucas more than she ever thought she would and she hated herself for it. She'd never let herself need anyone. With Julian she'd been sad when they'd split but after a few days of tears she'd gotten over it. But this- she just didn't know what to do. There was a dull ache in her chest that she didn't think was going to go away and she hated how it made her feel.

She hated how without him nothing seemed quite worth it anymore.

Sighing again she placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes and willing sleep to take over her mind.

Peyton was stressed beyond anything else. The band and Haley were doing well, beyond well. But management were really riding her ass. Finding out about Lucas hadn't been an inviting experience.

_It was the first night of touring and Peyton was rushing around as usual, wanting to make the first night as successful as it could be. She ran off backstage and into her dressing room intending to grab a bottle of water. She was cut short when someone was already in there._

'_John.' She said surprised. 'What're you doing here?'_

'_I came to show you these.' He said curtly and held out an envelope to Peyton._

_Confused Peyton opened the envelope and pulled out a few A4 pieces of paper. Turning them over she felt as though she'd been punched, she hadn't been prepared at all and her heart clenched painfully in her chest. They were high resolution photos taken by a professional of her and Lucas. It was raining and they were concealed only slightly by the lack of light just inside her doorstep. She recognised it as the night before Lucas had been fired. She riffled through the pictures quickly and then shut her eyes before putting them back into the envelope. _

_There was no mistaking what was going on in the pictures and no excuses would excuse such blatant evidence._

'_How'd you get these?' She whispered._

'_I would have thought you'd have been more careful after the affair with Nathan Scott. There have been paparazzi outside your door night and day for weeks, as you very well know.'_

'_I-'_

'_Luckily we've managed to stop them being infiltrated to the media else they would have been front page in the gossip columns of magazines. We couldn't have that; this is the person who was writing an article on you and if the public knew you were romantically involved it rather affects the articles validity.'_

_Peyton had no idea what to say. _

'_As it is the article has done very well and reflects the band and yourself in a positive light therefore there's no harm done.' John stood up and proceeded closer to her._

_He was impossibly close when he spoke again, 'Nathan __**and**__ Lucas Scott… well, well you have been busy. I didn't realise you were quite so...willing.' He smirked at her and she recoiled slightly._

'_Nothing happened with Nathan.' She hissed and he shrugged._

_He stepped a little closer. 'And to think, for me you wouldn't even lose a button.' _

_He tutted and then walked out of the door saying, 'Focus on the label Peyton' before shutting it behind him. He'd made her feel violently sick and she sat down in shock. _

_Then whether it was stress, worry or heartbreak she didn't know… but she burst into tears._

Opening her eyes again she recoiled away from the memory. She sat up and sighed running a frustrated hand through her hair.

'Peyt…'

She looked up quickly in surprise. Haley sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at her with a concerned almost motherly expression.

'You need to sleep.'

'I _can't._'

Haley waited for a few more minutes but nothing else was said. So she grabbed the nearest guitar and started strumming quietly. Peyton looked at her quizzically and Haley said quickly,

'Mind some company?'

Peyton shook her head and lay back down. They sat silently and Peyton listened to Haley play acoustically and hum along to a soothing song that in no time at all had her eyes flickering shut subconsciously.

Haley carried on playing worrying over the woman she'd come to regard as a close friend. Her thoughts drifted to Lucas and she wondered how her best friend was coping. One thing was for sure; he'd be getting no peace. She'd given Nathan strict instructions to be with him as much as he could.

Her phone buzzed and strumming absentmindedly with one hand she picked up her phone with the other. It was Nathan,

_How's Peyt doing?' _

Haley sighed and looked over at the blonde. For the last month she'd been barely sleeping properly, she was barely eating and she was stressed out of her head.

_Not good. Luke?_

Her phone buzzed through quickly and she read the message with a drooping heart,

_About the same :(. __I miss you._

Texting back her husband she felt glad for the life that she'd been given and only hoped that her friends would find their way back to each other.

Because they sure as hell weren't happy being apart.

* * *

**Flashbacks are in italics if you hadn't already worked it out.**

**I felt like a time jump was necessary because although angst is a good thing (in my eyes) six months of it is a little extreme haha. So next chapter will also feature a time jump as well. So what did you think? Are you happy Lucas is pursuing a career as a writer... and what do you think his book is about? How do you think Lucas and Peyton will meet again? Love any feedback you have and i hope this chapter didn't disapoint! Tell me what you think :) **


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

Four months into the tour and Peyton had finally worked out a routine. She woke up early, spent the day relentlessly working, supporting Haley and the band and then at night she crashed out. It wasn't ideal but she'd grown tired (ironically) off the insomnia that followed her around and now she was beginning to feel slightly normal again.

Well, almost. She still didn't believe in the saying that Haley had reinforced to her;

_Time heals all wounds._

Because she still felt like she did four months ago. The only difference that time made was that it allowed you to control and hide your emotions more effectively than ever.

On the outside she was practically back to normal.

On the inside she was constantly wondering what normal actually was.

She couldn't deny that things had gotten better because they had, the initial shock and 'what the hell do I do now?' attitude had worn off but the dull ache was still as constant as ever. It resembled something she just had to live with. Haley had stopped treating her like she was about to break down every second and at moments they truly had a great time.

She'd also met another promising new musician who she was really excited to work with. She remembered the night they'd met almost a month ago now.

_Peyton stood backstage waiting for the band to go on. They were nervously jumping up and down on the balls of their feet beside her… even though they'd been rocking the tour for three months they were still unbelievably nervous when waiting to go on stage. Peyton thought it was probably healthy; nerves created energy and energy created an atmosphere which in turn created a brilliant set._

_The support act strummed his guitar and Peyton prepared herself to listen. The label executives had set her up with several bands and soloists for every couple of gigs like they'd promised and although they'd been good- no-one really stood out for her. _

_It was acoustic and Peyton liked the melody. Her ears pricked up slightly;_

'_It's always the same, __Can't always change, __But I'll come back to you someday'_

_The words hit her and she had to take a breath. Picking up her clipboard she riffled through her tour notes and found the date. The support act for this evening was a guy named Jake Jagelski._

'_I'll travel all night just to see your face, __The way you touch the way you taste'_

_She knew then that she needed to speak to this guy. He walked off stage ten minutes later to polite applause and then her band were on. She waited at the stage door leading him back to his dressing room._

'_Great set.' She nodded and he smiled at her. He was tall with brown hair and deep brown eyes. The girls would love him and his soulful music and within five seconds Peyton had made her decision._

'_Thanks.'_

'_You been doing this long?' _

'_I write a lot of songs but I've never got to really showcase it.' _

'_What would you say if I said I could change that for you?' She smirked as he raised an eyebrow._

'_I'd say… who are you?'_

'_Peyton Sawyer.' She said holding out her hand, he took it and then his eyes seemed to register._

'_Peyton Sawyer of Red Bedroom Records?'_

'_Yep.' She smiled._

'_Wow.'_

'_So what do you say?' Peyton asked with a smile, 'Wanna work together?'_

_His answer had been a slightly bewildered expression accompanied with a huge grin._

Peyton and Jake had been working together for a month now and progress was being made. Not to mention John and the other executives were impressed with her new found musician and the fact that she was now managing a good number of artists in Mia, her boys, Haley and Jake. He had the raw talent that she'd been looking for and she had the professionalism and resources that he'd been looking for. It helped that they got on pretty well too. He was a much needed distraction from Lucas if she was honest with herself.

The combination of working with Jake as well as supporting her band and Haley meant she rarely had any time to herself or her thoughts and that suited her just perfectly.

'What about this?' She suggested before rearranging Jake's fingers on his guitar. He strummed and nodded.

'I like that.' He smiled and Peyton made a note in her book. 'Can I ask you a question?'

Peyton looked up quickly, 'Sure.'

'Why did you never get into music yourself? In a band or even going solo?'

Peyton snorted and he raised an eyebrow, 'Because I have no musical talent whatsoever and I can't hold a tune to save my life.'

Jake laughed, 'Well it's a good job you have other talents then.'

Peyton rolled her eyes adjusting herself on the couch, 'I just have a taste for good music.'

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at her. She smirked at him, 'Seriously unless you wanna get dropped go through the tune again.'

He smiled, 'Yes sir.'

* * *

'I'm not changing the ending.' He said for the twentieth time.

'A reader likes a happy ending!' His editor challenged.

'Yeah well, _this_ is realistic.'

She sighed and looked at the stubborn man before her, 'How about you rework it slightly?'

Lucas went to shake his head but he stopped when her hand slapped the table that was littered with notes, 'Lucas I am your editor. I'm trying to help you here. I _know _what sells. Just listen to me all right?'

Lucas nodded reluctantly and she carried on, 'What about if you left it open… as a sort of cliff hanger? Did they get together in the end? Or did they remain star crossed lovers?'

Lucas rubbed his chin as he thought. 'I guess…' He said reluctantly.

'It could work. It leaves it up to the reader to decide the fate of the characters. Or maybe if you decide to write a second book you could start off from where you left the first book…'

'I doubt there'll be a second book about the same story.' Lucas replied shaking his head. 'I'd want a completely different idea for a second one… this was, just an idea that wouldn't leave my mind.'

'And it's _beautiful_, really it is.'

Lucas smiled at her.

'I believe in this Luke, I believe in you. It's brilliant but with a few small changes it could be even better.'

Lucas sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He'd finished his book within a month and then proceeded to take it to every publisher he could find. It had taken two months for someone to sign him up and they'd been going over the finer details of his book for the best part of a month. The ending was the only thing that they needed to do before it went into printing and then publication. Then a book tour followed.

Sighing again he put on a smile and said, 'All right, I'll do it.'

* * *

Peyton flipped open her phone yelling, 'Hello!' without even checking caller ID.

'_Hey best friend!' _

'Hey B Davis.' She said happily.

'_How're you doin' P Sawyer?' _

The rasp in her voice was coated with concern and sympathy. Peyton swallowed and buried the feelings she was trying so hard to keep hidden. She was sick of feeling like there was something painfully missing.

'I'm good Davis. How are you?'

She wasn't sure whether Brooke saw through her fake and over the top cheerfulness but her best friend ignored it either way.

'_Now that you ask I've got news-'_

'You're pregnant!'

'_No! That would be like having a shot gun wedding, P. Please I have taste. What I wanted to say is that Julian and I have changed the date for the wedding. It's going to be in two weeks…'_

'Two weeks?' Peyton practically yelled.

'_Yeah. I know it's soon, it's just that Julian's gotta leave on a job in a month and we want to be married before he goes. Plus we've purposely made sure it was when you have a week off. That's in two weeks right?'_

'Yeah.' Peyton laughed, her best friend was beyond thorough.

'_So you have no choice but to attend! Plus it'll be good to get away from touring for a while.'_

'You kidding? I love it!'

'_But I'm worried about you P Sawyer. I've been in touch with Nathan and he says that Haley says you're putting on a good show… but I know you…'_

'Okay Brooke I gotta go!' Peyton said quickly.

'_No Peyton- don't hang up-' _

Peyton quickly closed her phone and steadied her breaths. She was fine until someone brought up anything that was remotely close to Lucas or her feelings. Then she shut down.

She just couldn't deal with it.

* * *

Peyton sat down on the couch staring at the invitation she'd just received. There was no way she was going to boycott her best friends wedding but she knew it was going to be hard. Unbelievably so.

Then again the day wasn't about her and she was going to put on her best face, the dress Brooke had made for her and be the best maid of honour she had in her.

Haley smiled as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

'So you're going to this aren't you?' She asked pointing to the invitation.

'Of course. Can't miss my best friends wedding.' She smiled.

'Yeah well we're going too.'

'How?' Peyton laughed.

'Well apparently Julian has become friends with Nathan while we've been travelling here there and everywhere. Consequently we're invited.'

'Brilliant! I'm glad you're coming too.' Peyton grinned.

'Moral support?'

'Definitely.' Peyton agreed, her smile weakening. 'It's gonna be a hard day and I don't want to burden Brooke on the best day of her life.'

Haley flung an arm around her shoulder and rested her cheek on top of Peyton's head, 'We'll bring Jamie- he can be your date.'

'Thanks I miss the little guy.' Peyton laughed.

'When I call him tonight before he goes to bed you can talk to him if you want? Nathan says he's been asking about you.'

'Really?' Peyton asked, surprised.

'Yep, you made quite an impression on him. He's always Aunt Peyton this, Aunt Peyton that-'

'I love that little kid.' She smiled.

Haley reciprocated the smile and then sighed, 'I'm really glad I came on this tour you know.'

'I'm really glad you came too. I couldn't have stood being on a tour bus filled with guys without you.'

Haley laughed.

'Hey!'

They turned to see Jake looking playfully hurt.

'You gotta have some girl time.' Peyton shrugged and Jake smiled.

'Sure do. Molly would love you both by the way.'

Peyton smiled at the mention of Jake's girlfriend. 'I'm sure we'd like her too, she has a pretty kickass boyfriend.' She winked at Jake and he laughed sitting next to her on the couch.

'Thanks Sawyer.'

* * *

Lucas cracked open his beer and folded himself down on his couch flicking on the television. He was exhausted. He'd been spending twelve hours a day with his editor going through his book with a very fine toothpick. But now, finally, he believed that it was done.

He'd done everything he could and his book was finally finished.

He wondered how he'd feel when he held the hardback in his hand. It was unreal.

A knock at the door made him frown but he got up, placing his beer on the coffee table and opened it anyway.

'Brooke.' He said surprised.

'Hey reporter boy.' She rasped. 'Or should I say writer boy? Word on the street is that you've written a book.'

Lucas smiled. 'Well you shouldn't listen to idle gossip. But yeah… it's true.'

They walked into his apartment and Brooke smirked, 'So what's it about?'

'Ah.' Lucas smirked. 'That is confidential information.'

'You gotta give me something!'

'Fine. You know, normal stuff like life and… love.'

Brooke's grin dissipated a little and she stood somewhat awkwardly. 'I'm sorry about what happened between you and Peyton.'

He closed his eyes and grimaced, hearing her name still hurt him and he wasn't sure when that was ever going to go away, 'It wasn't your fault. I'm sure she told you about the article?'

'She just told me to read it. I have a feeling she finds it hard to talk about.'

Lucas nodded and swallowed, 'And what did you think?'

'Honestly, I wanted to come over and knock you into next week.'

Lucas laughed hollowly, 'Well at least you're honest.'

'But then I realised that this has all been a stupid mistake and… she gets that too Lucas.'

'She has every right to be mad.'

'That doesn't mean she wanted it to end. She wanted more than anything for you to turn up the day she left and… I don't know, do something!'

Lucas shook his head, 'You have no idea how much I've beaten myself up about that.'

'That won't change anything.' Brooke said carefully, 'But I'm inviting you to my wedding in two weeks time… and maybe then everything can go back to normal.'

Lucas blinked stupidly before snorting, 'Normal? What's that feel like?'

'Well you and Peyton getting back together would be a start.'

Lucas contemplated her words for a second, 'You realise we've been apart for longer than we were actually together.'

Brooke nodded, 'But you've loved each other every step of the way.'

She placed an official looking invitation on his table and walked away from him, stopping at his door she turned back and said, 'Come to the wedding and make it right.' She winked at him and then left.

He looked at the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of;_

_Brooke Penelope Davis _

_And _

_Julian Baker_

…

He picked up his manuscript and flicked open a page. Scanning his dedication he realised two things, that maybe Brooke was right and that there was no way in hell he was missing this wedding.

* * *

**So a three month jump now haha i thought you could only use two chapters without LP interaction so the time jump is kinda necessary... next chapter they meet again at Brooke and Julian's wedding after four months of no contact ... hmmm what's going to go down there? Also just so that no one gets the wrong idea, there will be no romantic imvolvement between Peyton and Jake or Lindsey and Lucas they have enough drama as it is! **

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it's only really setting up the next one but still... Let me know what you think and any ideas you have towards the wedding chapter. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26**_

Peyton took a deep breath as she straightened out her dress. Brooke had done a wonderful job on her bride maids dress, it was elegant, fitted and somehow suited her completely. Looking in the mirror she felt as nervous as if it were her wedding day and she knew there was only one reason.

Lucas.

It had been just over an hour since she'd first seen him after four and a half long months.

_Peyton stood at the alter busily arranging flowers when she heard the shout,_

'_Aunt Peyton!'_

_She turned with a huge grin and caught the five year old that ran full force into her arms. Picking him up she said,_

'_Hey you. You've gotten heavy!'_

_He laughed and said, 'I've been playing sport, daddy says it makes you fit.'_

_Peyton laughed at the little kid, 'It sure does with all that muscle. How you doin' kid?'_

'_I missed you and mama.'_

'_We missed you too buddy.' Peyton smiled affectionately._

'_You miss me too?'_

_She looked down the aisle as Nathan made his way up it, a broad grin on his face as he saw his son in the arms of Peyton._

'_Well I'm not sure about that.' She grinned and he made his way up the few steps to give her a one armed hug._

'_I should dislike you for keeping my wife away so long.'_

'_She's a rockstar.'_

'_I know. You're making sure no hot shot musicians push me out right Sawyer?'_

_Peyton laughed, 'She already has a hot shot basketball player why would she need anyone else?'_

'_Good answer. I missed you Sawyer… strangely.'_

_She smirked, 'Strangely… me too.'_

_The door at the side of the church opened and she was completely taken off guard as the man that she was miserably failing to get over stepped into the church. He hesitated slightly when he saw the three of them and his eyes met hers for a split second. He cleared his throat and awkwardly stuffed his hands into his slacks._

_God, did he look good._

'_I'll just-' He mumbled before turning and making his way out again._

'_Why is he here?' She hissed._

'_Brooke.' Nathan shrugged._

_No one spoke for a few minutes._

'_Well that was awkward.' Nathan said with a hint of amusement._

'_Jackass.' Peyton muttered._

'_Me or him?' Nathan smirked._

'_Peyt, you said a bad word.' Jamie scolded._

'_Oh.' Peyton said her eyes going wide in faux astonishment, 'I shouldn't have done that.'_

_Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him._

'_I know today's gonna be hard for you, so I'm here if you need me.' He smiled and Peyton reciprocated._

'_Thanks Nate. Anyway I better be going, it's gonna take a while to make myself all pretty for Brooke's wedding.' _

'_You are pretty.' Jamie said innocently and both Peyton and Nathan laughed._

'_Okay stud.' Peyton answered placing him back on his feet, 'I'll see you later all right. Save a dance for me.' She winked and Jamie waved as she walked away._

Sighing again she realised with not as much surprise as she'd thought that she was still very much not over Lucas. She hated it but seeing him again had made her heart jump into her throat. There'd been butterflies in her stomach and her heart rate had accelerated ten fold… and they'd been standing really far apart.

In a way she couldn't comprehend how much he still had an effect on her. They were together for less time than they'd been apart but he'd undoubtedly and without knowledge changed her.

He'd taught her how to open her heart, how to feel the best she could and how to give herself fully to someone… all in the space of a couple of months. She didn't know whether the whole process had been worth it.

Then she remembered the saying of 'it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'. She smiled cynically at the statement. Whoever believed that saying obviously hadn't loved deeply, because that- well, that left wounds. And she wasn't sure whether they'd go away completely.

Snapping out of her trance she called, 'Brooke, you ready?'

Stepping out from behind the makeshift divider Peyton couldn't help but grin. 'You look beautiful B Davis.'

'Well…' Brooke said glancing at herself in the mirror, 'I can't say I don't agree.'

Peyton laughed and Brooke turned to her, her back facing the mirror, 'Thanks P. For being here and-' Her eyes turned teary and Peyton quickly flapped her hands in front of her face.

'No ruining the make up honey, Julian won't want to marry a panda.'

Brooke laughed and Peyton grinned before pulling her best friend into her arms.

'I love you P Sawyer.' Brooke whispered and Peyton held her a little tighter.

'You too Davis.'

They pulled away and smiled at each other before Brooke exclaimed, 'Okay, I have something to tell you and you may hate me for this.'

'Lucas' here. I know.' Peyton responded, the twinge in her chest at his name making her grimace slightly.

'Wait- what? How'd you know?'

'Oh you know how it goes. We ran into each other.'

'Literally?'

'God no, which I'm glad of.' Peyton answered. She thinks that if he'd touched her she may have had a heart attack.

'Are you mad?'

'Yes.'

'Then why are you smiling?' Brooke asked suspiciously.

'Because I'm trying not to mess up your big day… but tomorrow- we're talking.'

'Well I'm _so _looking forward to that.' Brooke quipped.

'You should be- I have a few choice words to say to you. Another reason why we can't do it now- I can't say such words in a church.'

Brooke couldn't help but laugh; the door opened simultaneously and the girls turned their heads to see Haley.

'They're ready for you.' She beamed before leaving again.

Peyton and Brooke turned to each other and grinned, 'You ready to become Mrs Julian Baker?'

'Absolutely.'

'Then lets go.'

* * *

Applauding Mr and Mrs Julian Baker as they walked into the room Peyton looked back on the ceremony. It had been beautiful and everything Brooke had ever wanted. Peyton had been nervous walking up the aisle as the maid of honour and what made it ten times worse was knowing Lucas was in the audience. She'd pointedly refused to meet his gaze when she reached her destination and instead met Julian's eye, he winked at her with a smile and they both turned around. Avoiding looking anywhere near Lucas became a lot easier when Brooke walked up the aisle. Peyton took a glance at Julian and saw his eyes were slightly watery, she smiled and her heart melted.

The vows had left her in tears which she very much tried to hide and when they were finally made husband and wife the whole church stood and applauded as they kissed. Peyton tore her eyes away from the happy couple unwittingly meeting Lucas'. He was looking right back at her and suddenly she didn't have the will power to tear her eyes away. His gaze tore through her and his mouth twitched slightly in a smile which she returned slightly hesitantly a moment later. She was sharply brought out of her reverie when Brooke unexpectedly threw her arms around Peyton's neck for a fleeting second, inviting a bubble of laughter from the congregation, before she grabbed Julian's hand and they proceeded out of the church to more applause.

The reception went equally as well but Peyton was growing increasingly nervous for her speech. In the end she thought that it was best just to get it over with so when Julian tapped his glass with his knife and silence gradually fell she got to her feet.

'Erm, well… hi.'

A few people chuckled and she smiled. 'Many people here know I'm not very good with words. But when I was asked to do this by my best friend I couldn't really say no. I literally couldn't…she made it pretty non negotiable. See the thing about Brooke Davis is she's pretty persuasive.' Laughter made it's way through the tables and Peyton grinned at Brooke, 'but she's also the best friend a girl could ask for and has been there for me throughout the years so many times I've lost count. Anyway I've known Mr and Mrs Baker a long time and I haven't seen them half as happy as they are when they're together. They have the type of love that encourages everyone to strive for. They've had their fair share of hardships but they've overcome them all and that is what love is. It's not having everything go right, it's not being without pain but it's having the determination to go in spite of it all. For that I think we should commend them and wish them all the happiness in the world. To Mr and Mrs Baker…' She said raising her glass in the air and everyone copied her, 'I love you both.'

Amongst applause Brooke stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, 'That was-amazing.' She choked and Peyton laughed.

'Honey, it wasn't that good. You're just emotional.'

'It was, wasn't it Julian?'

Julian stood up too and pulled Peyton into a hug, 'It was.' He agreed and Peyton rolled her eyes, 'This wedding has made you two soppy. I'm going to get a drink.'

They laughed as she walked away from them and to the bar. Ordering her drink she turned away from the barman to lean against the wood and survey the room. And a minute later the DJ called for Brooke and Julian's first dance as husband and wife. She watched and applauded as they made their way onto the dance floor and wrapped themselves up in each other before swaying gently. It almost hurt to look at them and she turned around again. The barman placed her drink on the counter and she smiled at him before swirling the contents and taking a big swig. She realised someone was beside her a second later and knew it was Lucas without having to look. Closing her eyes as he ordered his drink she raised her head slightly and he met her eyes with a smile,

'Hi.' He whispered.

'Hi.'

'How are you?' He asked politely.

'I've been- I'm good.' Apparently she couldn't form a coherent sentence now. 'You?'

'Good.' He nodded and smiled.

It occurred to both of them that lying was easier than facing a conversation that involved blame.

'How's the tour going?' He asked and she locked eyes with him for second time. He seemed genuinely interested.

'Better than I ever thought it would.'

He grinned, 'I'm glad. Of course with you on board it couldn't be anything but successful.'

Lucas' words made her cheeks tinge red and he couldn't help but smile thinking that maybe he still had some effect on her. She looked at the floor a little sub consciously and then cleared her throat.

'How's work? I mean-' She closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine.' He chuckled, 'Actually work's pretty good right now. I've- uh actually written a book.'

Peyton's eyes widened as they met his and he could tell she was genuinely pleased for him, 'You have? Luke, that's amazing!'

He grinned at her enthusiasm and the way his nickname had simply rolled off her tongue as though it had been completely natural. He supposed maybe it was.

Blue met green once more and words didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He looked even more good looking than when they'd been together. His dark blonde hair misshapen but in a stylish sort of way, his eyes bright and stubble lining his jaw- something which she thought was undoubtedly sexy. Throw in the suit he was wearing and she was almost willing to throw away the last four months and pick up right where they'd left off.

'Aunt Peyton, you wanna dance?'

Peyton blinked and their connection was broken, she felt dazed. Lucas had looked down with a smile and she followed his gaze to Jamie.

'Sure kiddo.'

She winked at Lucas as she took Jamie's hand and he was almost sure it had been a sub conscious thing- not that he didn't like it. He raised his glass to her and she smirked back at him before his nephew and the girl he loved made their way to the dance floor.

Watching them he felt nothing but longing. He wanted her. He wanted this to be an image of the future. Of their wedding or of Peyton dancing with _their _son. He wanted everything with her.

But he didn't know how to get it. He didn't know whether she'd moved on and he didn't even know if she felt the same for him as he felt for her. Still.

Lucas watched them through two songs before abandoning his drink and walking over to the two. Bending down to Jamie's level he kept their faces close and said quietly,

'You mind if I dance with Peyton now?'

Jamie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he said quickly, 'I'll give you ten bucks for the trouble, all right buddy?'

Jamie grinned, 'Okay.' He turned to a bewildered Peyton, hugged her briefly before flying off the dance floor.

Peyton barely had a chance to react before Lucas had pulled her into his strong embrace and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'What're you doing?' She hissed.

'Dancing.'

She briefly thought about protesting but before she knew entirely what she was doing she'd let one arm creep up to around his shoulder as her other hand clasped his close to his chest she realised that this had been a bad, scratch that- awful idea. He was warm and Lucas- god, he was _Lucas_. He smelt incredible and she'd _missed _him.

As though he'd read her thoughts he pulled her impossibly closer before moving his hand to the small of her back. Closing his eyes he leant forward a little and breathed in. He didn't understand how he'd gone four long and lonely months without this- without this closeness, without her smell, without _her. _

'My date won't be pleased.'

Lucas let his eyes snap open before looking at her as his heart dropped, 'Date?'

'Yeah Jamie… you just stole his dance.'

Lucas felt a surge of relief and felt he could have possibly laughed out loud, instead he chuckled. 'He was paid well.'

Peyton gasped quietly, 'You paid him off?'

Lucas shrugged and Peyton slapped his arm playfully, 'He's six!'

Lucas shrugged once more and they were silent for a minute as they swayed to the music until Peyton said with a slight smirk, 'So how much am I worth?'

Lucas laughed and as his chest fell up and down against hers Peyton briefly thought that this was going to lead them into something much more than just a dance.

'Ten bucks.'

Peyton snorted, 'Well thanks!'

Lucas made sure he'd caught her eye before saying, 'But you're worth so much more.' Peyton swallowed thickly as Lucas' thumb caressed the skin of her thumb and his hand placed lowly on the small of her back pressed them together tightly. 'But as you said; he's only six.'

He smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious- _he _was contagious.

They swayed as the music went on and for both of them they were entirely in their own little world. Lucas' thumb subconsciously stroked hers as their hands gripped each others a little more tightly and without even realising it she'd begun to fiddle with the short hair at the base of his neck. His heart accelerated slightly and she opened her eyes before placing their intertwined hands against the left side of his chest. She glanced from their hands upwards and his eyes once again met hers. They were the bluest she'd ever seen them but there was a desire there that made them slightly darker than she remembered. Their lips were inches apart due to their position and Peyton unconsciously bit her bottom one causing Lucas' eyes to flicker downwards and then back again to meet hers.

He released her hand suddenly and let his free fingers glide delicately across her jaw. Her eyes flickered closed of their own accord and she realised that all rationale had flown out the window. When his thumb brushed against her jaw and then lightly across her bottom lip her eyes opened again and for the hundredth time their eyes met.

Sudden silence and then the changing of the tempo of music from the mellow song they'd been dancing too to an upbeat number broke the mood they'd somehow created. Simultaneously stepping away from each other Peyton was the first to leave the dance floor. Lucas watched her go and walked in the opposite direction to the table in which Nathan, Haley and Jamie were at. He sat down, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

'What was that?' Nathan asked quickly.

'What?'

'Itt was intense.' Haley butted in, 'Are you okay Luke? Do you want to leave?'

'No, I'm- okay. I'm fine.'

They sat in silence for a moment before Jamie piped up, 'Uncle Lucas, you owe me ten bucks for letting you dance with my date!'

Nathan and Haley stared at their son before simultaneously turning to look at him with raised eyebrows.

Walking in the direction of the bar Peyton ordered another drink and gulped it down straight away before placing the glass down. A hand made its way to her arm and she jumped before she realised it was Brooke.

'How're you B Baker?' She grinned.

'Doesn't have the same ring does it?' Brooke asked contemplatively and Peyton laughed.

'Sadly no. But who cares, you're married!'

'I know. It's unreal.'

'But everything you ever wanted it to be.'

'Totally.' Brooke grinned wistfully.

'Good.' Peyton smiled wrapping an arm around her best friend.

'So anyway I saw you and Luke on the dance floor.'

'And…'

'And there's been a whole lotta eye sex.'

Peyton laughed weakly and with a hint of bitterness, 'Yeah well anything that happens tonight is your fault.'

'Me? How do you work that one out?'

'Because you're the one who invited him.' Peyton shrugged picking up another drink and swallowing it.

'I think alcohol might be a contributing factor.' Brooke smirked.

'Well-' Peyton spluttered placing her elbows on the bar and pressing her face into her hands, 'He makes me nervous.'

'And why is that?'

She straightened up with a frown, 'What're you, a therapist?'

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Julian revealed where's he taking you yet?' Peyton asked and Brooke shook her head. Julian had left the planning of the wedding to Brooke because he knew it was totally her thing but he took dibs on the honeymoon and had so far kept everything silent from her.

'It's so annoying.' She huffed.

'It's romantic, that's what it is.'

Brooke rolled her eyes, 'Okay, before you start to cry or something come and dance with me.'

* * *

After their dance Lucas and Peyton avoided each other like the plague throughout the whole wedding. Lucas danced with Brooke, Haley and another random person who he didn't have a clue who she was. Peyton had danced with Nathan and Julian but was trying to steer clear of anyone else, especially Lucas. She hated being on the dance floor because everyone's attention always drifted to the people on it and being centre of people's attention was so not what she needed right now. So instead she sat at the tables with different people, mingling.

'Hey you.' Nathan said as he sat down beside her.

'Hey.'

'So we haven't had much chance to talk about the tour, how's it going Sawyer?'

'I'm sure you've heard a lot from Hales.' Peyton smiled.

'Yeah, but I wanna hear your take on things. Haley just says that everything's amazing. I doubt she'd tell me if anything went wrong…'

'It's only because she knows you worry.' Nathan rolled his eyes with a good natured grin before encouraging her to carry on, 'It's good Nate. Really. The tour's probably going better than I ever thought it would and I've found another artist to work with.'

Nathan gave her a wide smile and patted her arm, 'That's brilliant Sawyer.'

Peyton shrugged before letting her eyes wander, inevitably catching Lucas' form as he laughed with Jamie at another table. Nathan followed her gaze and sighed.

'When are you two gonna work it out?'

'What?' Peyton asked in surprise.

'Everyone knows you're meant to be together and you're just wasting time-'

Peyton shook her head, 'Nathan-'

'No Sawyer, listen to me.' He said with a hint of harshness that he placated by gripping her hand, 'Life's short. You of all people know that. Why do you want to live it without the person you love? Why do you want to waste time on something that's inevitably going to work itself out?'

'Because-' She stopped and gripped his hand a little tighter.

'You're scared. I get it.' Nathan said. 'I'm going to tell you something that I haven't confided in many people all right?'

Peyton nodded and Nathan carried on, 'I had a dark period a couple of years ago where I got thrown through a window and ended up in a wheelchair. I lost my career, I lost basketball and I thought I'd lost everything. I was _wrong_. I had a wonderful wife and a son who both loved me unconditionally and I took them for granted for months because I was _scared_.'

'Nate.' Peyton said sympathetically.

'The reason I'm telling you this is not for pity, I don't deserve that. I'm telling you because it's not worth wasting time that you won't ever get back. I put Haley through crap for months and I can _never _take that back and I wish I could. You and Luke sometime in the future will wish you can take back these few months because when you could have been growing as a couple all you've been doing is hurting yourselves by being apart.'

Her green eyes met his chocolate brown ones and he squeezed her hand as he said, 'Life's short. Don't live with regrets.'

* * *

**So i have to make a huge apology for the wait on this chapter... i've moved to another city and had to settle in and set up internet and what not. It's been busy and tiring. But here we go- i hope you like the chapter and it's not too much of a let down after such a long wait! By the way- LP is far from over... let me know what you think. What do you think is going to happen? Thank you to everyone who reads and specifically the ones who review, they make my day!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER 27**_

Over the next few days Peyton thought a lot about Nathan's words. In fact they haunted her. On one hand she knew she'd been the happiest she'd ever been when she was with Lucas on the other hand their whole relationship had been based on excitement, secrecy and a simple whirlwind of feelings. How could that work out in the long term?

With that question in mind she couldn't think of what to do; she didn't want to get hurt again. And although she knew, deep down, that Lucas hadn't intentionally done anything to hurt her it didn't change the fact that she felt more guarded than ever. It didn't change the fact that everyone knew her secrets and that the media had taken a storm over her private life with magazine articles projecting their sympathy. She didn't need that kind of publicity. When starting her record label all she had wanted was to make someone's life change for the better because of their extraordinary talents. Now it seemed as though the media, or at least gossip magazines, were more focused on her than her label.

She knew that Lucas hadn't meant for all of this to happen, but it didn't change the fact that it did. And she couldn't deal with it, so she had pushed him away. And she was still pushing. She was stronger than this, she'd proved that more times than she could count. But there was something about Lucas that made her vulnerable, there was something about him that told her it was okay to let yourself need someone every once in a while and it was okay to lean on someone for support, you didn't have to be alone.

He'd taught her all of this; but right now she just wasn't willing to accept it.

On the Friday of her week off, two days before the tour was due to start up again, Peyton was idly walking around the apartment- bored and consumed by her thoughts when the phone rang.

'Yello?' She said somehow thinking that it would be Brooke calling from Paris (that had been Julian's surprise location for their honeymoon). They'd been there for a week, due back any day now, and Brooke had checked in every few days just to tell her how amazing married life was. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend who had- until Julian- been almost as commitment phobic as she had been.

'Is this Miss Sawyer?'

'Yes.'

The words that came next made her clutch the counter until her knuckles went white.

'I'll be there as quick as I can.' She said and put the phone down.

Closing her eyes her breathing restricted and she gasped each breath down. She couldn't go alone. But Brooke was on her honeymoon, so was Julian. Haley and Nathan had taken Jamie away for the weekend before the tour started up again. That left… Lucas.

Fumbling with the phone she dialled his number and when he answered she choked out the words before tears began to fall,

'It's Derek. He's been shot.'

* * *

Lucas ran all the way from his car to her apartment and let himself in. His eyes swept over the surrounding area quickly and he finally caught her mobile figure sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He closed the door quietly and made his way over to her, before sitting down and placing an arm around her shoulders. When he felt her small body shake against him he pulled her tightly into his chest, his hand combed its way through her hair as he held her tightly.

They sat in silence for a while, Lucas holding her as close as humanly possible as tears leaked slowly out of Peyton's closed lids onto his shirt.

'Peyt.' He whispered, 'We need to go to the hospital- we need to see what's going on.'

She clutched his jacket and pulled herself almost into his lap. 'I can't lose him- I can't.'

In answer he squeezed her tightly before whispering with all the conviction he could muster, 'And you won't. But we need to be there.'

She nodded, her head softly bumping into his as he rested his cheek on top of her curls. He kissed her head once before they slowly made their way to their feet, grabbing her leather jacket she pulled it tightly around her shoulders as they made their way to the door. He turned suddenly and grabbed her hand, 'Whatever happens, I'll be there for you every step of the way… I promise.'

His eyes burned into hers and the only thing she could do was nod numbly before Lucas opened the door and they began their journey to the hospital.

'I hate hospitals.' Peyton murmured.

They'd been sitting there for approximately five hours. They'd arrived asking for Derek Sommers and his doctor had told them that he'd been badly wounded on patrol. They'd taken him into surgery half an hour later and they'd been waiting for news ever since.

Lucas turned to her and boldly reached over to grasp her hand. Peyton looked down at their joined hands briefly before saying, 'Hospitals have only ever given me bad news. My mom, Ellie, my dad… I can't lose Derek. He's the only family I have left.'

Grasping her hand tightly Lucas sat up a little straighter, 'Derek is one of the strongest people I know and I've only met him once. He's going to fight because that is who he is.'

Peyton nodded and Lucas sighed before saying, 'And anyway, think of all the good that comes from hospitals too. Think about all the people who're saved here- and what about the proud parents who welcome their children into the world here.'

She smiled for a second, 'Jamie. Tell me about when he was born.'

Lightly running his thumb along her hand he cleared his throat before beginning to speak, 'It was probably the most inappropriate time ever- during Haley's graduation speech, she was valedictorian and everything. Her water's broke right in the middle and she was rushed to hospital. I waited outside with my mom, her mom and dad and her sisters waiting for news. Then hours later Nathan came thundering through the doors. I'll never forget how he looked- he was sweaty, bloody, flustered and seemed terrified but above all he seemed completely overjoyed as he told us that it was a boy. I was the first to hold him and-' Lucas chuckled slightly embarrassed, 'He was the smallest most perfect thing I'd ever seen. It was then, with the new little baby in my arms, that Haley and Nathan told me they wanted me to be godfather and that their son was going to have my name. James Lucas Scott. It was also the moment that I ever really thought about having kids- it was the first time I really knew that without a doubt I wanted them. I wanted a family.'

'It sounds beautiful.' Peyton whispered and Lucas smiled.

'Yeah. It was- it's something I'll never forget. I was eighteen at the time but I remember never being so sure about what I wanted.'

Peyton's eyes met his and he smiled ever so slightly, taking in her features. He didn't understand how after the turmoil she was being put through and the sleep they hadn't had she could still look beautiful and completely perfect to him.

'Tell me a story.'

'About what?' Peyton asked with a small smile.

'Anything. A good day?'

'There's only one clear memory I have of my mom, dad and me as a family. I remember the day as if it were yesterday- my mom taught me how to draw and she smiled patiently at me as I screamed that I'd never be able to draw properly. I was ten at the time.' Lucas laughed quietly and she smiled, 'I was furious that my drawings never looked like hers. Anyway I remember that day because my mom and dad took me to the pier where we had lunch- then we took a walk and they bought me ice cream. I remember holding my dad's hand as we walked, slurping on my ice cream and then when I'd finished my mom clasped my other hand and we walked as a family taking in the view. Most of all I remember how my mom and dad looked at each other- like they were the only ones that were in the world, like they were completely and utterly in love with each other… I vowed that day that I'd try to find someone I felt as passionately about as my parents.'

She carefully missed Lucas' eyes as she carried on, 'That was the last day of us as a family. My mom died a week later.' She looked down at the floor and Lucas squeezed her hand tightly.

'You got anymore?'

'The day me and Brooke first became friends was a pretty good day among some of the darkest I've ever known. My mom had just died and I'd taken to going to school and not talking to anybody. I was a complete loner- and I liked it that way. But Brooke Davis didn't. I don't know what she saw in me but she tried to talk to me and I ignored her. I didn't need friends, I didn't need anyone. Then one day I was walking home from school and some guys from the year above started following me. I was starting to get really freaked out when Brooke suddenly appeared telling them to 'go and find someone their own age to perv over'.' Lucas couldn't help but laugh and Peyton let out a weak chuckle, 'She then linked her arm through mine and walked me home- talking incessantly I might add. That night when I finally broke down she held me and whispered soothingly into my ear. She was so caring for a ten year old- so grown up. And I guess, we've been best friends ever since.'

'That's sweet.' Lucas commented with a smile.

Peyton shrugged but she squeezed his hand anyway.

'Can I ask you something?' Lucas asked and Peyton shrugged again a little warily. 'If there's one thing you could change what would it be?'

Peyton thought about it for a second before taking a deep breath, 'I believe that everything that's happened to me has shaped me as a person. And I think that sometimes the bad things were simply fate- maybe it was just meant to be. And so I don't think I'd have been able to change what happened to my mom, Ellie or my dad because- somehow, in a very twisted and awful way, it was meant to be this way. However the one thing I wish is that I'd appreciated my mom and dad more when they were here and that I'd not been so short with Ellie- I wish I hadn't wasted so much time being stubborn.'

'Good answer.' Lucas smiled, 'I'm glad you realise _you _couldn't have changed your mom's death- it was a tragic accident.'

'I know. I believe that now- it's taken me years to see it like that and for the longest time I blamed myself but I know- I couldn't have done anything to change it.'

'It sucks but it's true.'

They fell into silence before Peyton said, 'So what about you? If there was one thing you'd change what would it be?'

'Well like you said; changing my uncles death wouldn't be possible because it wasn't about me- again in a bizarre and twisted way that was how it was meant to be. And so the one thing that I say I could truly have changed is the aftermath of the article.'

Peyton looked at him quickly and found he was looking right back at her, 'If I had the chance to I would have had a few angry words with my managers about taking my notes without asking, I would have fought for you and made you believe that it was a complete accident and beyond anything else I would have come to see you off the day you went on tour.'

'Luke…' Peyton started but realised she couldn't actually say a word.

Lucas squeezed her hand again and elaborated, 'You don't need to say anything.'

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes. There was too much to think about and right now all she wanted to concentrate on was Derek- he needed her and she couldn't even begin to think of anything else at this point.

A few minutes later and the doctor who'd initially told them about Derek's situation made his way over to them. They stood and Lucas reached for her hand once more sending out the message that he was there and willing to help her in any way.

'How's Derek?' Peyton asked immediately.

'Mr Sommers responded well in surgery Miss Sawyer. But we're not out of the darkness quite yet, he'll need monitoring and the next twelve hours are critical.'

Peyton nodded, a lump rising in her throat.

'The drugs that we gave him are very strong and so he won't wake until tomorrow at the very least. I suggest you go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. I assure you, your brother is in good hands.' He smiled and patted Peyton's shoulder before making his way back down the corridor.

Peyton stood there for a minute before turning to Lucas. He smiled at her the best he could before reiterating the doctors words,

'Let me take you home.'

Peyton shook her head, 'No. I need to be here when he wakes up.'

'I understand, I do. But the doctor said it won't be until tomorrow at the very earliest, you need some sleep Peyt. And some food. Plus you hate hospitals.'

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes and Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. 'I'll take you home and we can get right back here as soon as visiting hours start, I promise.'

Peyton closed her eyes before nodding absentmindedly. Lucas sighed in slight relief before placing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the hospital.

* * *

The darkness of the apartment consumed her as they let themselves in. They'd gone to a diner and had some coffee and food. Well Lucas had food, Peyton couldn't bring herself to eat anything. The clock was ticking at her and she took a glance at it. It was two in the morning and they were going back again at six. Four hours. She could survive four hours. Lucas closed the door behind them both and turned to her.

'You want anything to eat?'

Peyton shook her head.

'You need to have something, you didn't eat anything at the diner.'

'I'm not hungry. I can't.' Peyton choked out.

'It's going to be okay Peyt, he's going to be okay. The doctor said he reacted well to surgery. That's the first step.'

Peyton nodded and looked at him. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way and before he knew what was happening she'd walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Recovering from the surprise he fixed his arms tightly around her too.

'Thank you.' She whispered. 'For being here.'

'There's no where else I'd rather be.' He murmured. It was so quiet that he didn't actually think she'd heard him.

That was until she pulled back slightly to look at him, words failed them both as they locked eyes. All that she could see was the street lamp outside illuminating his figure through the window, bouncing off his eyes and making him look more irresistible. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing which had accelerated somewhat in the enclosed environment. Before she'd paused to contemplate her actions Peyton leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His surprise showed as he retracted his lips from hers quickly. 'Peyt…' He murmured.

'I want to feel something.' She whispered back fiddling with the collar of his jacket.

She pressed her lips to his again and every negative thought he was having were slowly being thrown out of the window as this time he kissed her back gently. When the kiss deepened he allowed it, when his jacket fell to the floor with a thump he didn't do anything but when Peyton reached for his jeans he pushed her away with the last ounce of resolve he had.

He'd underestimated the force in which he pushed her and she hit the wall- the pain flickering on her face briefly.

'I'm sorry.' He exclaimed stepping a little closer to her. 'I didn't mean to do that. But- god I can't Peyt. I can't. You're doing this for the wrong reasons- you want comfort and I get that. But I can't- you're vulnerable and I can't take advantage of that.'

Rubbing a hand over his tired face he took a moment until he looked at her again and when he did he felt his breath catch once again. She was looking at him and her face had never been so transparent. He felt like he could read every emotion she'd ever felt and right now there was just sadness, worry and vulnerability. He wanted to be there for her, he really did. But he didn't want her to look back at this moment and believe he was taking advantage of the situation.

'You aren't taking advantage.' She whispered and he nearly jumped at the sound. 'I want this.'

He closed his eyes once more with a sigh, 'You don't know what you want.'

She reached out and cupped his cheeks pulling him to her and his eyes opened, locking with hers, 'I want you.' She said- it was barely legible but he heard it all right. Her lips met his hesitantly once more and all resolve crumbled. He wanted her- in every sense of the word and he couldn't stand by and see her hurting knowing he could do something about it. However inappropriate it was, she wanted him and he couldn't say no. He'd tried and he couldn't do it. If he could do this one thing and make her feel anything other than numbness for a while then he'd do it.

Call him weak, he didn't care because he was. When it came to Peyton Sawyer, that is.

With a sudden eagerness he captured her lips with his, hands going straight to her hips to steady her as she became accustomed to the sudden change of force. Her hands raked through his hair and the pressure he exerted on her hips bordered painful but neither cared. Peyton was finally getting what she'd desired all along- an escape. She wasn't thinking about Derek, she wasn't thinking about him dying… she wasn't thinking about anything at all. Except the way Lucas' mouth moved upon hers.

Their tongues danced together furiously and in a move that made Peyton make a noise of surprise into his mouth he suddenly picked her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept their lips together and navigated himself blindly towards the couch in which he lowered them down gently. She roughly pushed at his t shirt and he sat up briefly to pull it over his head, in impatience she did the same thing and for a second he simply looked at her raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and fused their lips together once more as they lay back down, his body covering hers; letting him know in no uncertain terms that this was what she wanted. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think… she wanted to get lost in their intensity. His mind however was on overdrive- what was he doing? He should have-

She reached for the button on his jeans and his train of thought jumbled; preoccupied with Peyton. From then on everything that wasn't about her flew out the window. Tossing her jeans aside a few minutes later he broke away from her lips; fixating on her neck instead and leaving a trail of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone and back again. He hissed slightly as Peyton ran her fingernails down his back and she clutched himself to her even more tightly, his hand running down the length of her and back again.

She shivered under him and he pulled her even closer, his lips meeting hers once more. He groaned quietly as she ran a hand down his chest and rotated her hips into his. He gradually picked up the tempo and in no time at all they were meeting as one. He stilled himself and looked down at the girl beneath him. Peyton stared back at him, her breathing shallow, wondering why he'd stopped. He brushed a curl away from her cheek and rested his forehead on hers before he kissed her once, twice a third time. Only then did he begin to move and Peyton grasped onto his arm, her grip tightening slightly as the pressure built up and they climbed higher. He let his head fall into the crook of her shoulder, his elbows resting on either side of her body, as her arms lifted to fix around his neck and absentmindedly fiddle with his hair. He pressed a kiss in the junction of her neck and almost in answer she pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he picked up the pace once again. They were meeting thrust for thrust and Peyton somehow found his hand as pleasure began to course through her, her fingernails digging into his palm. She let out something close to a whimper and he groaned as release overtook them both.

They lay intertwined together their ragged breathing the only sound in the room as Lucas tried to regain some energy. Peyton ran her hand up his arm and fixed her arm around his neck bringing him even closer to her, it was only then that he realised he was shaking. He raised his head and met her eyes breathing deeply. Peyton cupped his cheek and captured his lips again tenderly; he couldn't shake the thought that she was saying thank you.

And he didn't want a thank you- he wanted this to be normal, he wanted this to be them… forever.

Only it wasn't.

* * *

**I'm sorry, again. Thing is i've recently moved to University and it's been one hell of a change, i've just found i literally have zero time. However it's getting better, but i'm still having trouble finding time to write, this _doesn't _mean this story is going on hiatus or that i'm not going to finish it because 1) i'm going to be updating more frequently than if it were on hiatus and 2) i can't wait to write the end couple of chapters and so i want to finish it as soon as! haha **

**I will be updating i just ask that could you please bear with me, just until i find a pattern in the new hectic lifestyle lol **

**Anyway one reviewer said that they thought something bad might happen. Kudos for being right! :) **

**Someone also said that they thought LP would spend the night together and they were also right! But in sort of a different context than the wedding, but still. **

**I love to read your opinions and theories of what you think is going to happen, i also love to read your opinions on the characters and my writing. Bottom line is i love feedback... and apparently i love rambling too!**

**Sorry again. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review! OH and hope you liked the chapter, anyone surprised? **


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

A continuous beeping sound made its way through the haze of broken sleep and Peyton scrunched up her face. It was too light; she definitely wasn't in her bed. The beeping stopped and movement awakened her senses, opening her eyes a minute later she squinted upwards. Lucas' bare back was facing her and letting her eyes rake over him she realised that he was buttoning up his jeans; that was when she realised she was lying on the couch.

Realisation hit her like a tidal wave. Derek- shot- surgery… and then the memory of just a few hours ago filtered into her thoughts. She'd slept with Lucas. She felt numb- too numb to actually filter any of her emotions.

Lucas turned around and hesitantly caught her eyes, he didn't smile- he just looked at her before bending down and picking up a few items of clothing. He passed them to her without a word and just as quickly walked away, pulling his shirt on as he went. She dressed silently and he came back just as she'd finished. Without a word they made their way to the door, pulling on their jackets as they went.

* * *

As they walked down the hospital corridor Peyton took in a deep breath. She didn't know what was worse- the wait to find out how Derek was doing or receiving the actual news. Seeing Derek's doctor she sucked in another audible breath and looked down as she felt Lucas' hand slide its way into hers. Somehow it calmed her and she squeezed his hand as the doctor noticed the two and proceeded towards them.

'Miss Sawyer.' He greeted and then inclined his head to Lucas.

'How's Derek?' Peyton asked, her voice quiet and yet determinedly strong.

'As I told you yesterday, surgery was successful and I'm pleased to say that so far he's reacted very well. He's still under observation but this is good news. In fact waking up is simply up to him now.

'Thank you.' Peyton whispered, 'Thank you so much.'

The doctor smiled at her with a nod before moving on and giving them a little privacy. Peyton turned to Lucas straight away and couldn't help but grin, then without warning tears filled her eyes and she closed them. Lucas let out a small tired laugh before rubbing her arms.

'Hey, he's fine.' He said smiling.

'I know- I just- I was so scared of-' She cut herself off and let out a sniffle. Then in a surprise move she gently wrapped her arms around him, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her small body.

'Everything's okay now.' He whispered and he felt her nod into his chest.

He didn't know whether or not to believe his own words.

* * *

'I got coffee.' Lucas said and Peyton raised her eyes to meet his form as he closed the door behind him.

'Thanks.' She said taking the polystyrene cup from him and focusing her eyes back on Derek's sleeping form.

'No change huh?'

Peyton shook her head and Lucas took a seat on the other side of the bed, taking a sip from his own cup.

'You don't need to stay Luke.'

'I told you I'm here for you-'

'And I know you are. You have been. But we've been here for hours and who knows when anything will change.'

Lucas leaned forward and Peyton's eyes left Derek to fix on him instead, 'I'm staying Peyt… for as long as you need me.'

She couldn't think of anything to say and so she just smiled and fixed her gaze on Derek instead. She couldn't tell him she didn't need him because however much she tried to deny it- she did. And she just couldn't say something that might hurt him after all that he'd done for her over the past twenty four hours. He'd been there when she'd had no one else to turn to and he'd continued to be there ever since. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way she'd acted in the early hours of the very same morning. She didn't feel as if he'd taken advantage of her at all because the truth was that it was the other way around. She'd taken advantage of _him. _She'd wanted a distraction; she'd wanted to get lost in them because she knew that when they were together everything else melted away… she'd effectively used him. And she felt ridiculously guilty. He'd been amazing throughout this whole process and she'd taken advantage of his good nature, of his willingness to do whatever she needed to make her feel better.

Closing her eyes she squeezed Derek's hand a little tighter and willed away the tears. Lucas was too good for her. He'd never meant to hurt her with the article and she'd completely pushed his buttons- got him so angry at her that they hadn't spoken in months. Then when he tried to help her she… seduced him.

God, she was a horrible person.

All she could think was that she was over hurting him, she was over punishing him for something that wasn't entirely his fault and she was going to make sure he didn't feel any more obligations towards her.

* * *

'You think he can hear us?' Lucas asked and Peyton let out a small chuckle.

'I don't know. But he sure is taking his time to wake up.'

'Uhuh' Lucas replied running a tired hand over his face.

'Luke, you're exhausted. Seriously, go home, I'm fine.'

Lucas smirked and Peyton's heart flipped at the familiar trademark, 'I'm not going to spell it out for you again.'

She rolled her eyes at him with a small smile and then in an instant felt Derek's hand twitch in hers. She jumped up quickly and Lucas seemed startled.

'Derek?' She asked.

There was silence for a minute before Derek spoke with a completely hoarse voice, 'Hey little sis.'

Peyton's eyes welled with tears once more as her brother's eyes opened. She grabbed the cup by the side of his bed, filled it with water and made sure Derek drank some before putting the cup down again. Then before the two men knew what was happening Peyton slapped Derek's chest as lightly as she could, 'You idiot, you nearly got yourself killed!' Then just as suddenly she hugged him.

'What happened?' Peyton asked a moment later in a slightly softer tone, pulling away from him but keeping a firm grip on his hand.

'I was on patrol and I just- lost focus I guess. Then I can't really remember the rest.'

'God Derek, please don't do that ever again.' Peyton said and her voice wavered slightly.

'I'm sorry.' He murmured placing a hand over Peyton's. He turned his eyes slowly to Lucas' and smiled a little.

'Thought I heard reporter boy's voice too. You here getting a scoop?'

Lucas grinned, 'I'm reporter free, actually. I'm here because- well Peyton was worried sick and she needed someone.'

Derek's eyes flickered towards Peyton, who was gazing at Lucas with something close to adoration, to Lucas who was staring right back. Suddenly feeling as if he were a third wheel he cleared his throat and both sets of eyes returned to him.

'Well then thank you Lucas. For being here for Peyton.'

'No problem. Glad your okay too man.'

'Ain't nothing stopping Sergeant Sommers.'

'Okayyy.' Peyton replied elongating the 'y'. 'I'd prefer it if you tried not to joke about the fact that you just nearly died.'

'Nearly Peyt.' Derek smiled and Peyton frowned, 'I nearly died.'

'I'm not sure where you're going with this?'

'I lived. I didn't die and I know that was a miracle. But it was given to me for a reason; don't dwell on the past, live for the future.'

At his words Peyton chanced a small glance at Lucas who met her eyes with a small smile.

* * *

After hours of assuring Peyton that he would be fine Derek had finally persuaded her to go home and then to carry on the tour. Peyton had been set on quitting the last leg of the tour in favour of looking after Derek but after her brother resolutely refused to hold her back she had no other option but to leave the hospital when visiting hours were over and go back on tour the next day- as was planned.

Sitting in the car she let her head fall to her hand, her elbow resting on the window. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'You all right?' Lucas asked hesitantly.

'Yeah, it's just been an emotional few days I guess.'

Lucas nodded. 'You looking forward to the tour starting up again?'

'Kinda.' Peyton answered. 'I mean, it's brilliant… but I know I'm going to be waiting for another phone call saying Derek's hurt again.'

'Hey.' Lucas said reaching over blindly as he drove and grasping his hand, 'We've been with him for the majority of the day and he's doing really well. The doctor said that they'd never seen such a remarkable recovery before and plus- he's Derek. He knows how to look after himself.'

'I know- I just can't help but worry.'

'I know you do.'

As they pulled up outside Peyton's apartment Lucas automatically got out of the car with her and followed her to the door as she opened it and proceeded inside.

'I should get going.' Lucas said but didn't really make any move back towards the door.

'Have some coffee first, you've hardly slept. I'd feel better if you felt more awake driving.'

He nodded and she flicked the coffee on before turning to him. They made small talk until the coffee was ready and then Peyton led him to the couch on which they sat down, slightly facing each other.

He tried desperately hard not to think about the earlier activities that had accumulated on this couch.

Peyton sighed and Lucas tensed a little knowing that she was going to say something, 'I know we've been carefully avoiding this subject Luke but I- I have to apologise.'

'What for?' He asked frowning.

'For my actions…' She paused slightly and looked away from him, 'Last night.'

'Oh.'

'I was- I shouldn't have done it.'

He closed his eyes and felt himself consumed with guilt. He knew this was how she'd react, he knew she hadn't wanted him but was looking for comfort. He cursed himself for being so damn infatuated with her that he couldn't even make the right decision.

She sighed and elaborated a little, 'I took advantage of you.'

'What?' He asked opening his eyes with a slight chuckle.

'You're a nice guy Luke, you're someone who would help out anyone in need and I knew that.'

'That's ridiculous.' He snorted. 'I knew perfectly well what I was doing. I was not just mindlessly allowing myself to be used. If anything I took advantage of you. You were tired and incredibly vulnerable… you wanted comfort and I went with it.'

'No, I wanted an escape. I wanted you to make me forget, I wanted to get lost in you and I succeeded. Surely that makes me the user and you the use-ee.'

He couldn't help but laugh, 'Why are we arguing about who took advantage of who?'

She closed her eyes with a smile, 'I don't know. Bottom line is, I'm sorry.'

He touched a finger to her chin and tilted her gaze to meet his, 'You have no reason to be.'

'I don't deserve someone like you, Luke.'

'And that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

'It's true. You're good and kind and I'm- fucked up.'

'Don't talk like that.' Lucas chided grabbing her wrist.

'I'm sorry that I called you after months of no contact and forced myself on you when I needed you. I'm sorry I've effectively ruined anything you may have had going before me- and I'm sorry that you've wasted so much time on me- when there's someone out there who will appreciate what they've got when they're with you…'

'Will you please stop talking?' Lucas asked half angrily.

Peyton looked at him and he went on, 'I'm not some mindless robot you know. I can make decisions for myself. I chose to be with you, I chose not to move on when we fell apart, I chose to help you with Derek, I chose to sleep with you and I did all of those things for no other reason than that I'm in love with you.'

She was struck completely speechless and Lucas took the opportunity to get a word in edgeways, 'I love you.'

Peyton locked eyes with him and he could see the tears slowly burning her vision.

'You don't have to say anything.' He said quickly. 'But just please stop blaming yourself. It takes two to mess something up okay.'

She nodded and he squeezed her hand. Her gaze met his and she was torn, where did this leave them? She opened her mouth to say something but stopped abruptly when the front door opened and Brooke Davis-Baker swept into the room, suitcase in one hand and her husband in the other.

'P Sawyer we're home!'

Peyton gave Lucas a tear filled look before clearing her throat. Brooke and Julian turned to them both and Brooke's grin was simply wiped off her face.

'What happened?'

'Did you have a good honeymoon?' Peyton asked.

'What the hell happened?' Brooke asked, this time louder.

'I better be going.' Lucas said and rose from the couch, Peyton followed him to the door and he turned to her as he stepped outside.

She leaned forward quickly and encased him in a tight hug, 'Thank you- for everything.' She whispered and then she pulled away giving him a look that he didn't quite know how to decipher. He nodded and walked away.

She shut the door behind her, closed her eyes briefly and then turned to meet Brooke's worried and slightly agitated expression.

'I swear to god, if you do not tell me what's going on I will-'

'Derek got shot.' She interrupted and although Peyton knew he was fine the words still struck her surprisingly deep, so much so that tears began to spill over her lids. She assumed it was tiredness and emotional exhaustion played an important role too.

'Oh honey.' Brooke said stepping forward and encasing her in a hug. 'Is he okay?'

Peyton nodded, 'He's in hospital. But he's awake and doing well.'

'Good.' Brooke nodded. 'Lets sit you down and we'll talk all about it. You look exhausted. Julian make the girl some tea.'

'Yes dear.'

Peyton couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle, 'So married life's treating ya well?'

'Yep.' Brooke grinned adding a Brooke Davis wink in for good measure.

As Brooke went to help Julian with the tea Peyton couldn't help but think about Lucas and all he had done for her, as well as his admission. Had he been serious, was he still in love with her? Or had he been simply too tired to know what he'd been saying. She wasn't entirely sure but the one thing she was certain about was that whatever they had was definitely not over, not by a long shot.

* * *

**All I seem to be saying every chapter is 'sorry for the wait' so here it is again, although this time it was months of waiting. I lost some inspiration, it's harder to find when I'm not watching LP every week, but I've found it again and have been writing a fair bit. I hope this isn't too bad, any hate/criticisms welcome, i kinda deserve it aha. **

**Anyway I won't ramble, hope you like. And I hope your still with this till the end because the end is near. Well, sort of. :P**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29**_

Two weeks back into the tour and Peyton hadn't heard from Lucas. It seemed that neither wanted to make the first move. Seeing that Lucas had already told her he loved her she suspected that he was wating for a sign, waiting for a call... for anything from her

She didn't know what to do though. She had another month of the tour left and then- it was back to normality. Although she didn't know what that was anymore. The last eight months had been a complete whirlwind.

She couldn't remember what life had been like beforehand and that thought kind of scared her.

Absentmindedly she scrolled through her phone and stopped at Lucas' name. She wanted to talk to him, hell she wanted to see him. But she had no idea what to say. Peyton still felt guilty for the way she'd treated him in the aftermath of the article and also for the way she'd practically forced herself upon him when Derek had been shot and she'd thought the worst.

And that reason alone stopped her calling him.

'Hey Peyt.'

'Hey foxy.' Peyton said turning to Haley's voice and dropping her phone onto the table. 'How you doin'?'

'Nathan and Jamie are arriving soon so I'm pretty happy.' She beamed.

'Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. It'll be good to see them both again.'

'Definitely. And even if it's only for a day or so it's so worth it.'

Peyton smiled, 'You're a good wife and a wicked mom, you know Hales.'

Haley laughed and threw an arm around Peyton's shoulders, 'I've had my fair share of pretty bad moments at both. You just didn't see them.'

'I doubt that. Your family adores you.'

Haley looked at her friend and saw the admiration but sadness in her eyes. 'What do you want Peyt?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're overly successful, you're critically acclaimed and you've gotten pretty popular with the media…'

Peyton laughed, 'Well when you say it like that…'

Haley smiled, 'Do you want to get married and have a family?'

'I guess so.' Peyton sighed. 'I just- I haven't found the right person to have all of that with. We're not all like you, meeting their husbands at sixteen, you know?'

Haley's mouth curled into a smile but even as Peyton said the words she knew she was lying. She'd met the right person for her, the one person she knew she'd love on some level for the rest of her life. Lucas had been the first person she'd ever felt completely passionate about, he was the first person who had literally swept her off her feet, the first person she'd properly opened her heart to and the first person she'd imagined a future with.

He was someone who, with one look, could understand her. He was someone who knew the real her and still loved her despite her issues.

She guessed that those feelings never truly went away. Like people said, you never forget your first love. The difference in Peyton's case was that her first love had come later in her life. Lucas had taught her how to love completely, she thought she'd loved her high school boyfriend, she thought she'd loved Julian- but none of them even came close to Lucas.

She guessed that was the difference between love and true love.

Even as she thought it she shook her head bitterly. What was the point?

'Or maybe you have found the right person and bad luck got in the way.'

Peyton met Haley's gaze and closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them again and said slightly flatly, 'We've gotta set up your stage for tonight Haley James. Better get to work.

* * *

'So what time you off little bro?'

'I hate it when you call me that; you're only my big brother by a couple of months.'

Lucas grinned, 'Still, makes a difference.'

Nathan shook his head but couldn't suppress his grin either, 'Right, we're going soon.'

'Okay.'

Nathan looked at his brother; Lucas seemed subdued to say the least.

'Are you gonna tell me what happened with Peyton?'

'Nothing.'

Nathan rolled his eyes, 'And that's bull. Because I _know_ something happened.'

'How?'

'You're … waiting for something.'

'I am not.'

'You are.' Nathan chuckled.

'I'm waiting for you to leave.'

Lucas sighed as Nathan raised an eyebrow and rubbed his face tiredly. He didn't want to tell Nathan that they'd slept together because on some level he felt ashamed of himself. He should have resisted her and he knew that Nathan would think he'd taken advantage of Peyton's emotional state and be mightily pissed at him. Instead he gave his brother the censored version.

'I- I might have told Peyton I'm still in love with her.' He sighed.

'Woah. 'K, did not see that one coming. How did that come about?'

'It was a couple of days after Derek had gotten shot and we'd hardly slept... and she was upset and- I just told her I loved her.'

Nathan's eyebrows raised and then he was suddenly smiling at his brother, 'You know what- good for you. God knows you both need a little bit of pushing along and it's good that you took the first move after all that crap you pulled with the article.'

'The crap _I _pulled?'

Nathan sighed, 'I'm not going through this again. You were an ass for not checking your notes and for writing that sort of stuff down in the first place- end of.'

Lucas scowled at his brother.

'Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm saying it like it was. And you wouldn't be angry if you didn't know it was true deep down.'

'God I hate it when you're right.' Lucas grumbled and Nathan laughed, patting his brother on the back.

'Anyway, what'd she say man?'

'To me saying I loved her? Nothing- Brooke walked in, realised something was wrong with Peyton straight away and naturally wanted to know all about it- I thought it would be better if I left them to it.'

'What do you think she would have said?'

'I don't know.' Lucas sighed, 'I literally have no idea.'

Nathan sat down thoughtfully but a second later he was on his feet again, 'Well why don't you find out.'

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion and Nathan quickly carried on, 'Why don't you come and visit with me and Jamie?'

'Oh no, no-'

'Shut up and listen. It's perfect. For all she knows you're visiting Haley. Come on, it's an opportunity to talk to her. They've still got a month left of this tour, you aren't going to see her any other way-'

'I guess-'

'Plus, I can't stand having to look at your brooding face for four more weeks and-'

'All right, all right. I could give it a shot.'

'Right, now get your ass up and pack a bag. We're leaving in ten minutes.'

Lucas got up and proceeded towards his bedroom but Nathan's voice stopped him,

'And for the record man, you two are going to work it out. It's the way it's meant to be.'

* * *

'This was a bad idea- god, why the hell did I let you talk me into this?'

'Just shut up for a second will you, I'm trying to work out where to go.'

'Oh no, oh no…'

'Shut up.' Nathan hissed, 'There's a door to the stage.. are we allowed in there do you think?'

'Shit…'

'Lucas. Grow the hell up will you. And stop cursing in front of my son.'

Lucas looked down at Jamie and ruffled his hair, 'Sorry buddy. That's a bad word, don't say it.'

'Mama said she'd wash my mouth out with soap if I said a naughty word.' Jamie grinned and Lucas couldn't help a chuckle.

'Well you better keep this zipped then J-Luke.' He said reaching down and pulling an invisible zipper across Jamie's mouth.

Nathan opened the door in front of them and Lucas took a deep breath and stepped inside behind his brother.

He could do this, he could do this.

And then he saw her.

Fuck, he couldn't do this.

The brothers watched the two girls on stage for a few silent moments. They were both on the floor of the stage sorting through electrical equipment with about five other people and laughing at something that seemed to be highly amusing. Lucas' eyes raked over Peyton and he nearly cursed out loud at the fact that she was wearing a denim skirt with a tank top.

'Do you roll around on the floor together a lot when I'm not around?' Nathan asked and his voice echoed in the big area. He stepped slightly out of the shadows and Haley squealed. She stood up and jumped off the stage, running straight into Nathan's arms simultaneously pulling Jamie in as well. Lucas' eyes left the heart warming sight and roamed up to the stage where Peyton had noticed him. Her mouth hung slightly open and she seemed completely devoid of speech. He broke the ice slightly by smiling and to his relief she smiled back at him.

He stepped a little closer to her and in return she jumped, somehow gracefully, off the stage to talk to him. As they stood in front of each other Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets and she folded her arms across herself. They both realised that they were subconsciously closing themselves into their own little shell; they'd both removed their hands from the equation, as if they weren't quite trusting what they might do when left to roam.

'Hi.' Lucas started and Peyton couldn't help but smile at him. It was tentative but it was a smile.

'Hi.'

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before they both spoke at the same time; they laughed then simultaneously and Lucas motioned for her to continue.

'What're you doing here?'

Lucas' heart skipped a beat, what the hell was he meant to tell her? _I came for you. _That was just creepy.

'I-uh- came to check to see how Haley's been doin'. I've missed her-plus I haven't seen her sing live in a huge arena like this for years.'

For a second he detected disappointment in her eyes but as usual she covered it well and he was left wondering whether he'd imagined something he'd simply wanted to see. 'Oh, right- of course. Well it's a treat- she's brilliant.'

Lucas grinned and their eyes met. He was trying so hard to understand what she wanted, how she felt- but as usual he could only read so far. He could read her emotions like a book; except the way she felt about him.

They were interrupted as Haley promptly came up to them and threw her arms around Lucas' neck. 'God, I've missed you buddy.'

'You too Hales. Peyton says you're rockin' out there, care to prove it?'

* * *

That night Lucas sat on the sofa of the tour bus, his mind racing. He'd watched the night show and couldn't believe how unbelievably slick it was. He was in awe of how Peyton managed to keep the flow going and how she managed to kick her acts into shape when they got last minute stage fright. Haley had also been beyond brilliant, she had owned the stage and the confidence that she exuded was simply astounding to Lucas. Suddenly his nerdy best friend was a rock star and he felt proud to be in the arena when she sang.

He looked up when there was a shuffling towards him. There stood a brown haired, tall looking guy that Lucas had seen but actually hadn't spoken to.

'Oh sorry.' The guy said, 'You want me to leave you alone?'

'Nah, man. Could do with some company.' Lucas chuckled and the guy joined him on the sofa opposite.

'You here to see Haley right?'

Lucas chuckled inwardly, it was so much more complicated than that, 'Yeah… well, and Peyton too.'

'She's great isn't she?'

Lucas looked slightly confused so Jake elaborated, 'Peyton I mean. She's honestly inspirational. I mean she sees people and she believes in them. She's literally changed my life.'

In spite of himself Lucas narrowed his eyes and Jake laughed, 'What I mean is her belief in me has changed my life, I'm now doing something I've only dreamt about and it's down to her. I don't mean it the way that you heard it, I have a girlfriend who I love very much. Also I'm told she has… complications.'

So that was what he was? A complication.

'I'm Jake by the way.'

'Lucas.'

'Oh, as in Lucas the ex boyfriend?'

Lucas grimaced at the words but couldn't deny that they were the truth, 'I guess you could say that yeah. How'd you know?'

'Peyton's mentioned you a few times.'

Lucas couldn't help be slightly hopeful, 'Really?'

'She talked about you without even realising it I think but between you and me, I think she finds it hard.'

Lucas swallowed, 'We didn't leave things well.'

'And yet you're here on her tour bus?'

'Haley's my best friend; I came to see how she's doing.'

Jake laughed and stood up, 'If you say so man. From what she's told me you and Peyton are good together. I hope it works out.'

'Thanks.' Lucas said, smiling. Jake wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought, in fact he was a pretty nice guy.

'Anyway I'm off to bed.'

'All right, catch you later.'

Jake walked away and Lucas was again left alone with his thoughts. He didn't know what to expect from Peyton, he didn't know what to expect from himself anymore. And with the email he'd just received he didn't know whether what had happened between him and Peyton was just a learning experience. Maybe they were destined to meet, fall in love and split. Maybe it was just one of life's lessons- maybe he was just meant to learn from his past mistakes.

'Hey.'

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he smiled. She mirrored him and sat down.

'You all right?' He asked.

'Yeah I just couldn't sleep'

'I talked to Jake, he's nice.'

Peyton smiled, 'Yeah he's a great guy. And really talented too.'

'You have a good eye for picking out talent.'

Peyton brushed away his comment with a shy smile, 'How's your writing going?'

'Good. Well great actually. They're printing my book as we speak.'

'That's brilliant!'

'Yeah.' Lucas chuckled, 'And also really surreal. I'm not sure I want the world reading my inner thoughts.'

Peyton quirked an eyebrow, 'You're a really talented writer and the world will love your book.'

Lucas smiled a little, 'I don't know.' At her questioning look he went on, 'It's just- personal and….'

Peyton wasn't sure what made her do it but her hand covered his swiftly as she said, 'And I'm one hundred percent sure it's brilliant.'

'Will you read it?' He asked locking eyes with her.

'I guess so. You have a way with words Lucas Scott.'

'You've said that before.' Lucas smiled.

'And I meant it both times.'

They locked eyes and Lucas could remember countless times he'd been in this same situation, it almost always ended up with clothes making their way to the floor. This time however he wasn't going to let anything like that happen because he was sick of everything meaning more to him than it did to her. He didn't know where they stood anymore and as much as he'd love to say that they'd get back together and everything would be perfect he wasn't sure that was on the cards anymore. Maybe too much time had passed, maybe they'd let it go because they were simply too scared to deal with a relationship that had moved incredibly quickly. Plus their lives were going in different directions.

Peyton broke their eye contact and he watched as her eyes dropped to her fingers. He waited, sensing that she was going to say something.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered and he shook his head, she silenced him by placing a finger against his lips before carrying on, 'I'm sorry for being so incredibly insecure and scared of letting myself fall for someone. I'm sorry that I took the first chance I could to get out of a relationship that was nothing short of perfect and- I'm sorry that I used the article because I was scared…'

'That article was my fault…' Lucas said but Peyton shook her head.

'It was a mistake Lucas and you know what- I knew that. But I used it as an excuse to bail- just like I always do. I did the same with Julian. He proposed and I got scared so I ran. But with you- my feelings were so much more than I've ever felt before and that scared me and so the first chance I got to bail, I did. I'm just sorry that it was you who got hurt in the process.'

'I know you have a problem with commitment Peyt and I know it most likely stems from your childhood but- I wasn't asking you to marry me, I wasn't-'

'I know.' Peyton said pushing a hand through her hair. 'I know you weren't. But I've never let myself need anyone ever- but I was beginning to feel like that with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.'

'So you pushed me away to protect yourself?'

'Stupid huh?'

'No.' Lucas answered and Peyton looked at him, 'It's not stupid at all. I just wish you'd loved me enough to hold on even though you were scared or even to confide in me and let me help you.'

'It was never about me not loving you enough Lucas.' Peyton said with a slight chuckle.

'Then why couldn't you tell me?'

'Because everyone leaves.' She whispered, 'Brooke and Derek are the only ones who've proved that theory wrong and- I just- didn't want to give you opportunity to fall into that category. But I should have never pushed you away. It was childish.'

'I guess that's the beauty of hindsight.' Lucas said quietly and Peyton's eyes met his.

Both wondering where this could possibly leave them.

Peyton tilted her head slightly and frowned a little.

'What have you done to your head?'

Lucas frowned and lightly touched his forehead, he felt the indentation and realised to what she must have been referring. He blushed a little and cleared his throat.

'Ah it's nothing, happened a few months ago.'

Peyton shifted closer to him and his breath hitched as her concerned gaze washed over his face. She reached up and lightly touched the small scar before saying,

'This must have needed stitches. When did you cut open your head?'

'I-uh- had a little run in at my managers office with the body guards.'

'Luke.' Peyton whispered her eyes widening.

'If you think this is bad you should have seen them.' He chuckled but she didn't find it funny. 'Look, it was nothing. I was simply asking to see the guy who wrote the article but I was a little forceful about it.'

Peyton's eyes closed and Lucas said quickly, 'But it's fine because nothing happened. They threw me out and I haven't seen them since. I've moved on- forgotten about it.'

Lucas cleared his throat when she didn't speak for a minute or so and suddenly realised he didn't have a clue where he stood and rubbing a hand over his tired eyes he leaned forward. Suddenly he didn't know what he wanted anymore, was this worth it?

They'd been together for so little time and it had been a whirlwind but how could they work it out in the long term. Would they even work it out or would it bring more heartbreak?

_I've moved on, forgotten about it._

Thinking over his earlier words he couldn't help but think that maybe that was the key to it all, moving on. Maybe then they'd find out if they were meant to be together or not.

He was brought out of his reverie when Peyton spoke, 'In a month- when the tour finishes-'

He cut her off and he wasn't entirely sure why, 'I'm going on tour for six weeks.'

'Oh.'

Her surprise was evident and he cleared his throat.

'It's a book tour.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' He lamented.

They elapsed into silence and Lucas suddenly felt as if coming to see her might have been a good thing. He loved her, but he had no clue where he stood with her. Maybe this was closure for him, their lives were going to different places and he didn't know whether it was just better to learn and move on.

Maybe it was for the best.

Cut all ties while he could.

'I- uh- better be going to bed. Got an early start tomorrow.' He smiled but didn't meet her eyes. He was halfway across the bus before Peyton found the strength to stand.

'Luke.' She said and he turned slightly, still not meeting her eyes, before she had a chance to speak he cut across her,

'I guess I'll be seeing you Peyton.'

And then he left.

* * *

**Mega long wait there and if i've got any readers left i'm thankful for it. I got a bit stuck and life rolls by at an alarming rate, anyway i have the other chapters mapped out. So i'm ready to finish this story; if any of you are still there to read it! Let me know...**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30**_

Peyton dropped her suitcase to the floor and surveyed the room. It felt strange. Her whole apartment seemed eerily quiet and still. Dismissing this thought she picked up her suitcase and carried it to her bedroom, opening the door she smiled slightly at the homely feel. Then she began to notice the subtle changes in the room. There was a bunch of lilies that Lucas had bought her (dead now, ironically), his sweatshirt was hanging over her chair and a few of his books and cd's were scattered across her bedside table.

She sighed and sat down on the bed. It didn't feel right.

It didn't feel right because it didn't have Lucas. And all these random objects that had accumulated were a simple reminder that he'd been there. He'd been a part of her life and although it had only been for a short amount of time he'd been a major part of it.

Shutting the door to her room, and simultaneously shutting out the memories she proceeded back into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw a note from Brooke.

_Welcome back P Sawyer!_

_I've missed you and so I'm leaving Julian in our new house to decorate and coming back to have a girly night. I won't even take no for answer; using the 'I'm tired' excuse does not work on me._

_See you later, girly. _

She smiled subconsciously at her best friend's scrawl but couldn't ignore the dull ache in the pit of her stomach. Brooke had moved out when Peyton had been on tour, obviously she couldn't blame the brunette. Her and Julian were married now and it was actually ridiculous that they hadn't been living together before that.

Still her best friend had moved out, her boyfriend had decided that enough was enough (and really, she couldn't blame him) and she was left alone. Shaking her head she moved over to the coffee machine and switched it on, it whirred into life and she was almost thankful for the background noise. The apartment had simply been too quiet.

It took a couple of minutes for the coffee to be ready and when it was she cradled the cup in her hands surveying the room which held so many memories. Her eyes lingered on the table where both her and Brooke and her and Lucas had eaten countless meals together, her eyes wandered to the space by the door, recalling their fight about the article and finally her gaze dawdled to the couch. A red tinge spread up her cheeks and she suddenly felt flustered. Taking a hasty sip of coffee she contemplated what on earth she was going to do.

How was she meant to forget when memories abused her thoughts?

What she needed was a clean start, a clean break.

Placing down her coffee mug she picked up one of Brooke's spare removal boxes and walked back into her bedroom. Picking up the books and CD's one by one she let them fall into the box, t shirts that he'd left there went in next, a few pairs of boxers after that and some of his aftershave. She turned around and picked up the hoodie wondering whether she really wanted to part with everything of his, especially this piece of clothing. She loved it and he knew she did, that's why he always left it at her place. Apparently in the six months she'd been on tour he hadn't even asked Brooke for it back, for any of it back…

Scrunching the material in her arms she held it against her wondering how her life turned out even more complicated than before. She was brought out of the uncomfortable reverie when the sound of the door shutting broke through her thoughts. Frowning slightly she put the hoodie down on the bed and stepped out of her room, in the same moment she was almost forced to the ground as someone wrapped their arms around her.

'God, Brooke are you trying to kill me.' She gasped as the wind was completely knocked from her. Brooke chuckled and Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend, smiling into the brunette's shoulder, they squeezed each other once more and then held each other at arms length.

'What?' Peyton asked as Brooke began to survey her.

'You look exhausted.'

'Why thanks.' Peyton snorted.

'Sorry P. I just- you look like you need a good rest.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'It was hard work, but it wasn't that bad.'

'So I want to hear all about it.' Brooke grinned, leading Peyton to the kitchen area where they both sat down at the breakfast bar.

'And I want to hear all about how married life is treating you Mrs Baker.' Peyton smirked and laughed when Brooke's cheeks turned pink.

* * *

'So to sum up- the tour was amazing?' Brooke asked with a smile and Peyton laughed.

'Yeah, it really was.'

'Good.' Brooke smiled taking a sip of her drink before surveying her best friend again.

'I know you've missed me but jeez quit the staring.' Peyton said, slapping Brooke's knee lightly.

'I'm sorry P, I just- you do look exhausted. The last six months must have taken their tole, I mean- when was the last time you totally relaxed?'

'I-' Peyton stopped and considered things, 'Your wedding.'

Brooke snorted, 'Please, you were maid of honour, which was probably more taxing than the tour. Maybe you should take a small trip. Go somewhere.'

'Why? I'm perfectly capable of going back to work Brooke. I mean I have a lot to do after the tour, I have a new artist and-'

Brooke placed a hand on her knee, 'I'm worried about you. You look worn out. Have you been eating properly?'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'What's with the third degree? I'm an adult; I _can_ take care of myself.'

'I know you can. But I'm your best friend, and as your best friend I'm entitled to worry about you. I don't want you becoming a shell of who you are.'

Peyton practically snorted, 'And why would that happen?'

'Because of the year you've had.'

Peyton swallowed hard and lowered her gaze as Brooke reached out and grasped her hand, 'What with Broody, the article, the Nathan scandal, Derek getting shot, my wedding and the tour. It's been huge. I just really think you should take a break from it all.'

Peyton sighed, 'I guess I could use a few days.'

'But for the love of God please don't leave me for that long again P Sawyer, I've missed you.'

* * *

Standing in Tree Hill airport she sighed- in relief or in sadness she didn't know. Two days ago she'd spoken to Brooke and after talking to the execs they'd agreed that after the chaos and stress of the tour she deserved a week off. Without further ado she'd booked a ticket to Tree Hill, Brooke had looked at her as if she were crazy, 'You could have gone to the Caribbean, you could have gone to Italy, France… anywhere! And you chose Tree Hill?' But for some reason she wanted to visit. She wanted to visit the place alone.

For some reason she knew the place held answers, she wanted to discover who she was now.

She'd spoken to Nathan and he'd lent her the beach house keys with no questions asked. That was one of the things she loved about him, he understood without prying. All she had to do was collect them from-

'Peyton.'

She whirled around and spotted a dark haired women, smiling the same motherly smile she'd seen six and a half months ago.

'Hey Karen.' She smiled walking over to the older women, surprised slightly when she was pulled into an embrace.

'How're you sweetie?'

'Fine.' She nodded, but Karen nodded knowingly, 'Just- looking for a break, you know.'

'Of course. Haley's told me how hard you've been working.'

A slight pang of sadness hit her when she realised it hadn't been Lucas telling his mother. But then again, why would he? They'd been over for a long time, half a year in fact. And sure, they'd slept together and had conversations about the future and past mistakes but not once in six months had they actually made it back together.

Stepping out of the car some time later Peyton breathed in the air, closing her eyes. She'd always loved the ocean. It was fresh. She turned to Karen with a genuine smile and the older women smiled back.

'Thanks for dropping me off.' Peyton said taking the keys from Karen.

'No problem. Tomorrow I'll make you dinner-' Peyton went to protest but Karen held up a hand, 'I won't take no for an answer. And if you need me, just call.'

With a good natured wink and a smile Karen was back in the car and driving away. Wandering through the beach house was weird for several reasons, firstly she hadn't realised how big it had been the last time she'd visited, secondly she was completely alone and thirdly it brought back vivid memories that made her heart ache.

Walking up the stairs she opened a door and taking a peek she felt her heart ache even more. Her eyes pinpointed the place where she'd told Lucas she loved him, the balcony on which they'd spent mornings staring out at the ocean, her eyes landed on the bed and she quickly closed the door. Wandering down the hall she chose one of the smaller bedrooms instead.

Smaller and a lot less memories.

Unzipping her bag she set up her ipod speakers and put it on quietly, she could stand being alone but she hated the silence. It enveloped her and felt crushing. Opening the small suitcase she'd brought with her she frowned. There lay on the top of her clothes a neatly wrapped package, with a letter attached to the front. She knew the writing straight away and rolled her eyes. Trust Brooke Davis to give her a going away present. Opening the letter she let the words wash over her,

_Okay, I know that you're going to Tree Hill because you think it'll 'heal' you or whatever, and I know you're trying to get over Lucas so I'm sorry for bringing him up. But I think you should read this- I have and you need to see what he has to say. I think you will reconsider a few things when you read it. _

_I know the past few months have been hard on you- but since when have you ever given up? You've fought; you've always been a fighter. _

_Read it and I know, you won't regret it._

_Your bestest friend, B Davis-Baker. _

She didn't know whether to be mad at her friend but she opened the parcel anyway and out fell a book. She couldn't help but trace her fingertips over the writing, _Lucas_ _Scott_, it was so weird to see his name on the front of a book. But at the same time she had never felt more proud of him.

Turning the book over she quickly scanned over the reviews,

'_A modern love story that shows what it's like to struggle in a society that is full of dreams.'_

'_An enrapturing read. The only question is; will there be a sequel?_

'_A love story as powerful as the most famous ones of the past. Scott writes with compassion, devotion and sheer love. It's hard to believe this is fiction.'_

Placing the book down she closed her eyes. Maybe she should read it, but not right now. Peyton sighed and began unpacking, after she'd finished she decided to take a walk, the sun was setting and it was beautiful.

When it had gotten dark she made her way back to the beach house and got ready for bed. Putting on the TV for a little background noise she carefully put Lucas' book into a drawer, deciding tonight wasn't the night to start reading.

'And now over to a lighter subject, a new author is taking the bookstores by storm. Over to Amy Leigh who reports from New York.'

Peyton turned and grabbed the remote quickly, turning the TV up.

'Hi there. I'm live in a heaving bookshop in the big apple.'

The camera panned away from the reporter and Peyton's eyes widened at the site of so many people. The bookshop was full, the camera panned back to the reporter and she carried on talking,

'The name of the moment is of course; Lucas Scott. His debut novel has only been out a number of weeks but it's clear that it has become an instant hit.'

The camera moved again and Peyton's heart leapt into her throat. Lucas was sitting at a table, signing books and talking to the girl who was in front of him. He laughed at something she said and Peyton couldn't help but smile. God, she missed him.

'Now what is it about this young first time author that has captured everyone's hearts I hear you ask? Well we've been talking to some readers and they have just the answers.'

The reporter held out her microphone and an excited girl beamed at the camera before answering her question, 'Lucas Scott is a genius. He writes with everything he has and it helps that he is completely hot.' She gave a giggle and Peyton couldn't help but smile, he _was _hot.

The reporter smiled and then turned back to the camera, 'Now I have an author critic here, Mrs Dash, what does Mr Scott have that has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand?'

'He has charm, he has good looks and he writes incredibly well for a first time author.'

'And what is it about his book that has interested the masses?'

'The simple fact is that it is a beautiful story. He writes with passion, he writes with longing, he writes from his heart. And it is honest and beautiful and tragic. I think the element of mystery is interesting everyone; who's the girl? Who's the guy, is it Lucas himself perhaps? And the ending in itself is what keeps people enraptured; everyone's asking the same question, will there be a sequel?'

'Well I'm sure that's a question that everyone will be obsessing over until Lucas himself decides to release a statement. One thing is for sure; this man has something special. Back to you in the studio.'

She turned the TV off and sat in a daze. Her heart was bursting with pride for Lucas; he'd finally got his dream. He'd made it. Her gaze went to the drawer with his book in and she sighed. She'd come to Tree Hill to get some peace, to be alone and to find herself. And yet…

She opened the drawer and took the book out, placing it on her lap and looking at the cover for several minutes. Her fingers brushed over his name and she sighed again, opening the cover. She read the dedication and blew out a breath.

'_To all of those poor souls who've forgotten to believe in the immensity of love'_

Boy, this was going to be an emotional journey.

Somehow she knew, it was a journey she needed to make.

* * *

Walking to Karen's house the night after she reflected on the night before, the sun had been rising when she'd finally turned the last page of Lucas' book, on reading the last line her eyes had brimmed over again, she'd swept a finger under her eyes for the hundredth time and sighed.

_Damn_ him.

She'd come to Tree Hill for closure. She'd come for herself and she'd ended up crying her eyes out over his words. Over him.

Walking up the road she realised she couldn't have helped it. They were right, everyone was right. The book was simply beautiful, it was better than that. There weren't even words.

Knocking on the door, she waited and when it was pulled open she smiled at the woman before her.

'No need to knock!' She smiled and swept Peyton up in a hug. The younger woman smiled and sat down at the table.

'So how're you settling in?'

'Fine. It's nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city for a while.'

'Definitely.' Karen smiled warmly. 'In fact I can imagine it gets quite tiring after a while.'

Peyton nodded with a smile and was about to answer when a small child swept into the room.

'Hey Peyton!'

'Hey Lily.' Peyton smiled, laughing at the expression on the young girl's face.

'It's been a long time since I've seen you!'

'I know, I've been working hun.'

'What about Lucas, we haven't seen him either? Apart from on the webcam but that's not the same.'

Peyton raised her eyebrow at Karen and the mother rolled her eyes before answering, 'You know he's working too Lily.'

'Are you working together?'

'No.'

'But you're still together?'

Peyton's heart clenched and her throat ran dry. Karen saved her from answering by saying, 'Lily, go wash up for dinner.'

The girl smiled, ran out of the room and Karen's gaze focused on Peyton,

'I'm sorry.'

'No, no… it's fine. I'm fine.' Peyton said with a smile that told Karen she was anything but.

They had a great dinner; she was in brilliant company after all. Karen was like the mother she'd never had, Andy had been really interested in the tour and Lily had kept them all laughing for hours on end.

'Right, bed time.' Andy said, getting up.

'No!'

'Lily.' Karen said sternly and her daughter relented.

'All right.' She frowned, 'But can I say good night to Peyton?'

'I'd be sad if you didn't.' Peyton smiled and Lily launched herself into the blonde's arms. She caught her just in time and planted the small girl into her lap.

'You doing well at school, Lil?'

'Yup.'

'Good. I'm glad. And how's that boyfriend of yours?'

'Shh!' Lily said, her eyes wide and placing a finger over Peyton's mouth.

'Right, secret boyfriend.' Peyton winked, making Lily giggle.

'He's okay. Boys are icky sometimes though.'

'They are.' Peyton affirmed with a grin.

'And you should remember that for at least fifteen years.' Andy butted in, making Peyton and Karen laugh. 'Anyway come on you, bed time.'

'One minute.' Lily tutted and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle. The girl had sass.

'I just want to say that you're really cool and if my silly brother doesn't see that then he's stupid.'

Although Peyton's eyes welled up slightly, she still let out a watery chuckle, 'Well thanks Lily. And for the record, you're cool too.'

'Really? Cooler than Lucas?'

'Totally.' Peyton winked and Lily grinned.

'Right, you… bed.' Andy smiled and Lily jumped off Peyton's lap, her arms wrapping around the blondes neck before giving her mom a kiss and running off again.

'That girl is adorable… and has way too much energy.'

Karen smiled, 'I'm sorry for what she said- about Lucas.'

'No, no. It's fine. I- just- it's still hard.'

Karen nodded and placed a hand over hers, 'I know sweetie.'

'Did Lucas tell you- what happened?'

'Bits of it.'

'It was stupid really.' Peyton chuckled, but there was no humour in her laugh. 'Everything was moving too fast and I guess- I was scared.'

'There's nothing wrong with being scared. It's how you overcome fear that matters.'

Peyton nodded, 'I think I'm getting there. The last six months have helped. I think I've learnt more about myself this year than ever before.'

'Maybe it needed to happen, for you to grow apart instead of together.'

'Maybe.' Peyton whispered.

'Have you read Lucas' book?'

'Yes. Last night actually. I'm proud of him.'

'Me too. He's finally doing what he's wanted all along. And you know what, I thank you for that. You pushed him to follow his dreams and losing his job was probably the best thing that could have happened to him.' She chuckled and Peyton smiled.

'He's incredibly talented.'

'That he is.' Karen smiled, looking every bit the proud mother. 'But as you've read it, you have to realise that there's still a lot left to your story together.'

'I don't know how to go back.'

Karen squeezed her hand, 'What if you don't go back? Go forward. The journey is in the future, in finding yourself and working out what you truly want. The rest, whether your with Lucas or not, will fall into place.'

Peyton nodded and Karen elaborated, 'Just be true to yourself. If you believe there's nothing left then leave it in the past but if you believe there's something worth saving then fight for it.'

* * *

She flew back to New York a day later. At the airport she thanked Andy for his hospitality, she hugged Lily because she was the cutest girl ever and she thanked Karen for her ridiculously good advice. And then she left, feeling completely different from the girl who had landed in this very town a few days earlier.

Peyton's first stop was to visit Derek, knocking on his door she gave him a beaming smile when it was opened.

'Hey sis.' He said with a smile that matched hers, 'How's it goin'?'

The twang in their accents which made them so familiar made her laugh and well up at the same time, through the tears she pulled Derek into a tight hug.

'Woah.'

'I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?' Peyton gasped pulling away quickly.

'No, I'm fine.'

'You healing good?' Peyton asked suspiciously.

'Faster than the doctors thought. I told you, I'm fine.'

'I know but when you say it, I don't really believe it.'

'We're similar in that way.' Derek smiled, switching on the kettle, 'How're you doin?'

'Good, good. The tour went brilliantly, Mia's going to get started on a new album soon, The Falling Comets are currently the most talked about band, Haley's selling out everywhere and I've found a new artist called Jake to work with.'

'That's great Peyton.' Derek smiled, 'But I asked how _you _were?'

'I'm fine.'

Derek chuckled and shook his head, 'But see when you say that I don't really believe it.'

Peyton rolled her eyes as Derek quoted her but took the mug he offered her from him anyway. 'I'm okay. I really am. I've done a lot of reflection and I really think I've changed. I've made a lot of mistakes and I've hid behind insecurities that date back to when I was a kid, but I finally believe I'm over it. Sure, everything isn't perfect but I'm happy in myself.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes!'

'Well I'm glad. And about the insecurities, I get it. But I also think you lost something pretty good because of it.'

'I thought you didn't like Lucas after the whole article thing?'

'I didn't mention Lucas.' Derek said with a grin.

'That's what you were implying!'

Derek chuckled, 'I think what he did was a shitty thing to do and yeah, at the time I wanted to punch him in the face but now - I've never seen you so happy before Peyton and the way he looked at you, I've never seen that before either.'

'That's the beauty of reflection.' Peyton smiled, sadly.

'Reflection means you have a chance. Imagine if you just left it because you felt he'd done everything wrong and you were the helpless victim, well you'd be missing out on something great. But because you've come to terms with what happened and took some of the blame too… well it means things can only get better.'

Peyton narrowed her eyes, 'Since when have you become so insightful?'

Derek shrugged with a smile, 'I'll be able to curb that when I join the forces again.'

'You're going back?' Peyton breathed, her forehead creasing worriedly.

'Sure.'

Peyton swallowed hard and then continued, 'Don't you ever want a normal life, I mean what about a wife and kids?'

Derek chuckled again, 'Sure, somewhere down the line. But being a marine is my life and while I still can I want to do it.'

'You'd make a good dad, you know that?' Peyton smiled.

'Yeah well, with the way you've turned out, all mellow and what not. I'd say you'd make a good mom.'

'Way too early to be thinking about that.' Peyton answered with a grin.

Derek shrugged and Peyton's eyes roved about the room, 'How're you keeping the apartment so tidy?'

'Hey, I can do stuff.'

'Derek, you still can't move one arm properly.'

Derek sighed, 'I might have had someone round to help a bit.'

'Ohh like a lady friend?' Peyton smirked.

'No, more like your ex.'

Peyton's eyes went wide with surprise, 'You've seen Lucas.'

'Well yeah, about twice a week actually, before he went on tour that is.'

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle, 'Suddenly you're best friends?'

Derek sighed, 'Okay I wasn't supposed to tell you this but as you're my sister I can't keep anything from you. Shortly after you went back on tour he came round and said that he was going to be checking up on me to make sure I'm okay.'

'Why would he do that?'

'He said he knew how you worried about me and that if he was here he'd be able to make sure I'm okay and that nothing would happen to me to screw up the last leg of your tour.'

All Peyton could do was stare, she couldn't form a thought let alone a sentence. Derek couldn't help but laugh.

'Why?' Peyton whispered, 'I mean- why? I just- I don't understand.'

'There's nothing to understand, the guys in love with you.'

Peyton shook her head and Derek sighed.

'Look, trust me- he loves you. And _that_ is why I haven't put him in hospital.'

'Derek.' Peyton sighed.

'I don't know why you've got this skewed version of you not being good enough for him but get over it- he loves you, you love him. What else is there to it?'

'I'm trying to face my demons Derek and I'm trying to not get him involved. He doesn't deserve it.'

'You've already changed. I can see it in your face, your calmer, your more together. Your way more mature.'

'Well thanks, I guess.'

'So why are you still pushing Lucas away?'

'I'm just trying to figure out what is best for the both of us.'

'Do you still love Lucas?'

'Yes…'

'And Lucas still loves you. What else is there to figure out?'

* * *

Setting down her phone Peyton smiled and surveyed the empty apartment. She'd thought a lot about Karen and Derek's words but one thing was stopping her from moving on, and after much contemplation she wondered whether it was the fact that she hadn't addressed the issues brought up in the article. The issues dating back to her childhood.

Coincidentally she'd had a ton of emails from months ago about appearing on a chat show to talk about the article's relevance, all of which she'd ignored. However looking over them again she realised that perhaps this was what she was meant to do and so she'd rung back the show who'd sent her the most emails and agreed to an interview.

It was scheduled for next week and she hoped that closure would be the result, at least for that chapter of her life.

And with it, a new chapter would begin.

* * *

**So again it's been an age... but this is an extra long chapter. Originally this was two chapters but to be honest I want to get this fic finished and I was scared the story was dragging a little bit, therefore I condensed it into one chapter and voila. The reunion is on its way ;) Hope you liked the chapter, let me know. I'm curious as to what people think will bring LP back together again? **

**Alsoo i have to thank the random episode of OTH my sister asked me to watch with her; it was a season 4 eppy and I missed LP so much that I just had to touch this chapter up and post it! So thanks OTH and LP once again, for inspiring me...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31**_

'You ready?'

Peyton took in a deep breath and nodded.

'Good.' Brooke said, then shook her head, 'I have no idea why you're doing this P Sawyer.'

'I just- I feel like I have to.'

'Well then I have your back all right.'

'Thanks.' Peyton smiled squeezing her friends hand.

'Nervous?'

'Feel like I'm gonna throw up.'

Brooke laughed and pulled her best friend into a hug. 'Just do what you gotta do.'

'Miss Sawyer?'

They turned to look at a young man dressed casually in jeans and a t shirt, holding a clipboard, a microphone fixed into his ear and stressed expression on his face. 'We need to get you into position now; we're two minutes to rolling.'

'Okay.' Peyton said softly. 'God, why did I do this?'

'You'll be fine.' Brooke assured rubbing her friends arms, then with a wink added. 'And honey, you look beautiful. Knock 'em dead.'

Peyton smiled and followed the young man as he led her to the entrance to the show. The credits rolled and she blew out a deep breath, the chat show host started talking and her hands started to shake slightly.

This was it. Closure.

Brooke watched her friend visibly tremble and felt a wave of nerves filter through her. She was a meddler and her friend had told her off about it many a time, but she couldn't help it and she had a feeling this interview could be the start of something big. She needed him to know about it.

Pulling out her phone she quickly typed out a text, scrolling through her phone she stopped on _Lucas Scott _and with a deep breath sent it.

* * *

Rubbing the back of his neck Lucas poured himself a glass of orange juice from the mini fridge. It was his first day off in weeks and he was using it to his full advantage, sleeping in and resting. He loved the book tour, it was exhilarating listening to people talk about his book and he'd never felt more fulfilled but it was exhausting with all the travel. He wondered how Peyton must have felt in six months, not only that but hers was a rock and roll tour whereas his was signing books. He smiled slightly and felt a slight pull on his heartstrings.

Lucas was in a better place than he'd ever been. He was living his dream, being a successful author and he was travelling to places he'd never seen before. He missed Peyton but he believed solely that people who were meant to be together found their way in the end so thought that somehow, they'd find their way to each other. When he'd run this idea past Haley she'd been spectacle to say the least.

'Don't you think you should just let it go?' She had said.

'I love her.'

'You were together for less than two months- how can you be so sure about how you feel?'

'When did you know you wanted to be with Nathan permanently?'

Haley sighed, 'Okay, good point.'

Downing the glass of juice he sighed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't heard from Peyton for weeks and he figured she was either sorting out her feelings or moving on. Either way he was waiting for a definate sign. Flipping open his phone he frowned at the text that beeped through, Brooke Davis. He read through the text and his frowned deepened, this was strange. In interest he followed her instructions, turning on the TV and flipping until the right channel was on.

It was a chat show- he frowned again feeling ridiculously confused. Turning up the volume he caught the end of what the host was saying,

'_- she's got a lot going for her and we're here to find it out. Welcome Peyton Sawyer.'_

He watched as Peyton walked onto the chat show, greeting the host before taking a seat and waving to the audience who were cheering. His jaw practically dropped- this was definitely not what he was expecting. But she looked incredible. She was wearing a professional type of dress that accentuated her in all the right places and her hair was long, wavy and blonder than he remembered. As though it had recently seen a lot of sun. He shook his head and reminded himself to listen to what was being said.

'_So, welcome to the show Peyton. How're things?'_

'_Hi.' _Peyton smiled and Lucas heart did a little jump._ 'Thanks for having me- things are pretty good at the moment. I've just finished a six month tour that was gruelling but nonetheless very rewarding.'_

_'Tell us a little more about that.'_

'_It was a tour for my band, the Falling Comets-'_

A cheer made its way from the audience and Peyton beamed. _'They're great right? They were headliners and other artists were support acts including the one and only Haley James Scott.'_

Another cheer rose up from the audience and Peyton let out a chuckle, the host picked up on this and smiled, _'Now lets talk about Haley; am I right in saying you're working together now?'_

'_Yes, we're- we're working on a new album and trust me when I say, it's pretty awesome guys.' _

Applause rang out and Peyton laughed. Lucas couldn't help but smile with her, she was different. She seemed different; she was confident and sure of herself. She was calm and collected.

'_I'm sure a lot of people are pleased to hear that. Talking of Haley, your good friends with her husband, Nathan Scott right?'_

_'I haven't known him for too long but he's a brilliant guy.'_

'_Now, around seven months ago it was claimed you were having an affair which you both denied. How did you feel about the speculation?'_

Peyton sighed, smiling slightly, _'You know what, it's the business isn't it? The allegations were so ludicrous that I actually found it quite funny. I mean the allegations weren't, but the way the pictures they'd taken were made to look like something completely different was sort of amusing.' _

'_There was this one-'_

A picture popped up on the screen of Nathan and Peyton in conversation and standing close together, his hand gripping her elbow. It was the night of Julian's premiere. Then it shifted to another one of Nathan leaving her studio in a baseball cap.

'_How do you explain those?'_

'_Look, we're friends right? Therefore we're going to be pictured together, plus he's a hot shot basketball player! The second one kind of makes me laugh because he'd actually come to the studio to visit Haley- who was recording at the time, so there was very little secret rendezvousing going on there.'_

The audience laughed and so did the host.

'_So you're close friends with musicians, international sportsmen and I hear your best friends with the one and only fashion designer Brooke Davis? Quite a nice group you've got there.'_

The woman laughed and Peyton smiled, '_Well to me they're just Nathan, Haley and Brooke, you know. I mean, I've known Brooke since I was eight years old and she's been my best friend ever since. It's just fortunate she's a fashion designer, the free clothes are a definite bonus.' _

The audience laughed and applauded, which made Peyton sit up a little and smile.

'_Always a good thing! Now- I'm right in saying that you're a very private person yes?'_

'_Yes. I mean- I don't- I'm not very good with words and feelings and- it's just hard for me. But I've been working on it.'_

'_Of course. That's how we got you here today.' _The woman smiled warmly. _'Now, there was an article published about you six months ago that was extremely detailed- it gave a new light to the Peyton Sawyer the public had thus far seen. How did the article come about?' _

Peyton sighed and Lucas sat up a little straighter, wondering how on earth she was going to respond. _'Well I didn't write it and during the course of the process there ended up being two writers.'_

'_Why was that?'_

'_Well one- researched the article and passed on his notes to another reporter to publish.'_

'_And were you happy with the end result?'_

'_I was.'_

Lucas frowned and stared at the screen.

'_Being very private it was a little more detailed than I would have liked. Issues were brought up that I hadn't actually fully come to terms with and to see them splashed across the newspapers was overwhelming.'_

'_These issues you speak of- are they concerning your parents and adoptive parents?'_

'_Yes and for many years I admit I shied away from dealing with the issues my childhood gave me but through the help of people close to me I'm trying to move past them.'_

Lucas swore he hadn't breathed in the last thirty seconds; all he was focused on was her face as she spoke about issues that he knew were extremely hard to come to terms with. She was contemplative and sombre but she didn't look particularly upset or anything less than completely composed. She looked as though she really was getting it all out and letting go. Applause rang out after she finished her sentence and she smiled soberly, her eyes sparkling slightly and he realised that for quite some time that sparkle had been missing.

'_I won't go into details about the circumstances surrounding the few tragedies of your childhood but how do you think they've shaped you as the woman we see today?'_

Peyton sighed and didn't speak for a second, _'Honestly, it's a day by day process. Pretty early on in my life a lot of doors were closed and inevitably I guess I ended up with a strong sense of fear. Fear of many things involving loss and anyone who's experienced the emotional journey that goes with accepting loss knows that really, it's a day by day process. Some days are better than others but each day you find more strength that pushes you forward. In the past I haven't been a good version of myself but now- well now I hope to be more positive because really what my experiences have told me is that, life is a unique experience and you really shouldn't waste it.'_

Applause rang out once again and Peyton tucked a stray wave of her hair behind her ear with a shy smile and Lucas smiled at the action, one he knew quite well.

'_I'm sure a lot of people can identify with what you went through- did the article help to get closure on that part of your life?'_

'_That's interesting because up until about a month ago I would say no. I'd say it made me feel worse, it made me feel trapped, I was panicked that everyone knew everything but actually yes, I believe it has helped me come to terms with things that I'd been burying. Things that I hadn't let myself come to terms with. I wasn't happy about it at first but the guy who researched the article's background did a brilliant job and I actually couldn't be happier about its turn out. He is an amazing writer.'_

'_Not another famous friend?' _The woman smiled slightly.

'_Well uh-' _Peyton laughed and Lucas' heart jumped into his mouth, _'Actually, I'm sure I'm not breaking any rules by telling you this but it was- Lucas Scott.'_

An audible gasp broke through the audience and Peyton grinned as the host's eyes widened, _'Author of The Comet, Lucas Scott?' _

'_The very same.' _

'_Wow' _The woman said, seeming genuinely surprised, _'Wow, is it me or has this studio suddenly got ten times hotter.'_

The audience laughed and Peyton chuckled at her flustered state, _'How was it working with the most sought out author of the moment then?'_

'_It was- it was great. He was brilliant. Really professional and so dedicated.' _

'_A lot of women would love to be in that position now, you know? He's recently topped a poll of sexiest authors.'_

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, _'I'm not surprised.'_

'_Got any dish on his love life? Or better yet, the girl in his novel?'_

The audience cheered and Peyton smiled, slightly mischievously but demurely, _'Who's to say the girl isn't fiction? Purely out of his imagination. He has a brilliant mind, I'm not sure she's actually real.''_

'_There's been a lot of speculation and the general conclusion is that the girl in the book is based on real life. Mr Scott himself has declined to comment'_

'_Well all I shall say is whoever it is is a lucky girl. He is a lovely guy, caring and- and compassionate and I know that whoever it is or isn't has been extremely lucky to be in his company.'_

'_I bet! You speak very highly of him…'_

Peyton shrugged, _'He sees the best in people, even when they don't see it themselves.'_

'_Right well, to conclude what's next for you?'_

'_I'm working with a new artist who is literally a god send- look out for him in the future, Mia is working on a new album, so is Haley and the Falling Comets are going to be back in the studio soon, no doubt.'_

A cheer rang out from the audience and Peyton laughed.

'_Well thank you Peyton for coming on the show, thank you for showing that anyone can overcome difficulties to live their dreams.'_

'_No problem. Thank you for having me.'_

'_So, has this interview been a revelation or what? Have your say on our Twitter or Facebook page. Peyton Sawyer everybody!' _

Peyton stood, thanked the host, waved to the crowd all the while saying 'Thank you' before walking off the stage. Lucas barely heard what else was said, he was totally dumbstruck. She'd said nothing about the article being unfairly written or the fact that he'd been fired in the process of writing it- in fact she seemed to have come to terms with the whole thing. And had simultaneously boosted his ratings even more. Not to mention the words she'd spoken about him. Running his fingers through his dishevelled hair he sat down, completely nonplussed. He didn't know what this necessarily meant but surely, it was progress.

* * *

Walking off the stage Peyton let out a breath that she was sure she'd been holding in since the interview had begun. Brooke was waiting for her and she hugged her friend before saying,

'Lets get you home.'

Forty minutes later and the two friends sat on Peyton's couch in their sweats with a strong cup of coffee.

'You did great P Sawyer.'

'Really? I wasn't sure whether what I was saying actually made sense.'

'It was a great interview and I'm sure you'll gain fans from it.'

'That's not why I did it.'

'I know it's not about popularity with you but- why _did _you do it?'

Peyton took a sip from her mug and sighed, 'I just felt like I needed to let the past go and I don't know why it needed to be publicly but it feels good. I think that was the closure I needed.'

'To do with the article or-?'

'All of it. The affair speculation, the article- I wanted to talk about it all so that people didn't speculate anymore. So that they got the facts and so that people would see me as a producer, as someone who's passionate at what they do not as idle gossip.'

Brooke smiled, 'Well if it helps, I think you achieved just that. You got closure on the article and the affair.'

'And I feel so much better for it.' Peyton grinned, taking another sip from her mug.

'I'm glad. And you know, you'll always be my best friend P, but you've changed in the last few weeks. I don't know how but- you have.'

'In a good or bad way?' Peyton chuckled.

'Good definitely.' Brooke smiled reassuringly, 'I just- I was worried. You were scared of commitment, scared of getting close to someone and scared of getting hurt and I was just afraid that you were going to miss out on something great because of it. I just didn't know how to- save you from yourself.'

Peyton nodded, 'I can't really associate how I'm feeling now to who I was before. All I know is that I have insecurities, like any other person, but I'm not scared anymore. What happened to my mom and dad and Ellie was tragic and it affected me for years, yes. But there's so much more to life than dwelling on the past, I'll always miss them but it doesn't need to define me anymore.'

'When did you figure this out?' Brooke smiled.

'After Derek was shot. I acted like the world was caving in, like nothing would ever be the same again and I was childish- what I needed to do was be strong for Derek and for my own sanity. I just- I've been selfish and haven't appreciated things, as well as letting insecurities get in the way.'

'Is that why you said the stuff about Lucas?'

Peyton swallowed, 'Yeah. I just- I feel like a different person from the person I was when I was with him. I feel like instead of being scared of everything that my love for him brings I could actually embrace it and learn to be thankful for it. What's the point in creating drama when there's no need, when everything's perfect? Do you know what I mean?'

'I do and I'm proud of you P Sawyer.' Brooke smiled. 'But I do have one question for you…'

'And what's that?'

'What are you still doing here?'

Peyton frowned and Brooke rolled her eyes, 'You've spent the last few months having an epiphany and growing in yourself and once that's done you practically declare your love for Lucas on live TV. Why aren't you saying all of this to him?'

Peyton smiled and then sighed, 'Because however much I think I know more about myself he still scares me Brooke- because now I realise that he's all I want. I expected my feelings for him to dissipate with time but they- they haven't. I just- I don't want to mess it up being scared. I'm trying to get away from that.'

Brooke laughed, 'Honey, however much you've come to terms with stuff you may have done wrong in the past it doesn't mean you are now completely fearless of everything. What you two have is real and indescribable and that _is _scary. But hey, that's love. It's scary but you've got to fight for it.'

'I'm just- trying to ready myself to fight I guess.' Peyton chuckled, staring into her mug.

Brooke leaned forward, placing her hand on Peyton's knee, 'I don't think there'll be much fighting; not after that interview. And we both know you're ready for this, so get your ass on a plane.'

'I don't even know where he is.' Peyton laughed.

'I do.' Brooke said and Peyton's eyes widened, 'What? So I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, whatever. You'll be thanking me soon. Now are you ready for this or what?'

Peyton hesitated, thinking back over everything she'd shared with Lucas and over what she wanted to make right. She needed to make it right, 'Yes.'

Brooke grinned at her, 'Right then. I'll drop you off at the airport.'

* * *

**New chapter earlier this time! What do you think? Not too much to say other than that LP will finally be in the same room again next chapter! **


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHATPER 33**_

Peyton took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and listening to the pilot as he prepared them for take off. This was it. She couldn't say she wasn't nervous because she was. Ridiculously nervous. She was cursing herself more than ever too; she'd wasted so much time trying to work out what she wanted when it had been in front of her the whole time. She'd just been too stubborn to work it out and see that how she felt about Lucas was real. She was head over heels in love with him and after half a year apart she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Digging into her bag she took out her ipod. Placing the buds in her ears she pressed play, if anything was going to calm her nerves music had to be it.

* * *

Throwing things haphazardly into a bag Lucas looked up as his editor marched into the room.

'What's the emergency?'

She stopped as she noticed the packed bag and then frowned at him as he shrugged on his jacket.

'What are you doing?'

'I rang to ask whether you could hold down the fort here, I'm leaving for a few days.'

'You are _not_!'

Lucas sighed, zipping up his bag and turning to face the brunette. 'Lindsey, I have a few days off.'

'Yes, for resting. Not for gallivanting all over the country.'

'I will be resting. I just- I need to go away for a day or so. Nothing major, all right. I'll be here on Monday for the next signing.'

Lindsey pursed her lips, 'We've both worked extremely hard to get you here Lucas, do _not_ mess it up now.'

'I'm not, I _promise_ I will be back to finish the tour.' He strode forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'This is my dream all right, there's no way I'd back out. But while I have a few days away I have something I need to figure out.'

'And what would that be?'

Lucas turned away, picking up his ipod and putting it into his pocket, 'Just stuff.'

'Why are you being so cryptic?'

Swinging his bag over his shoulder he smiled, 'I'm an author. Author's don't give everything away, now do they?'

Lindsey rolled her eyes, 'I am giving you two days Scott and if you are not back here I swear to god I will-'

Lucas kissed her cheek and was out the door before she'd even finished her sentence. Sighing she sat down on the bed. Authors! She had no idea why she'd chosen to work with them, they were infuriating.

* * *

Many hours later, Peyton stepped out onto the street of LA. It was muggy and late and truthfully all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, preferably in Lucas' arms. She supposes in less than an hour she'll find out whether that'll be possible.

It scares her and yet she realises she needs to do this. For happiness or for closure. Either way she needs it. If he's moved on then she can try too. Try being the operative word.

Hailing a taxi she scans her phone and gives the driver the address Brooke gave her. How her best friend gets this type of information is beyond her. When the taxi starts off she speed dials Brooke,

'I'm in the land of palm trees and humidity.'

'Good.' Brooke smiles, 'You all right?'

'Nervous as hell but yes.'

'Don't be. You're meant to be together, trust me, it's the way its supposed to be.'

Peyton smiles, 'I don't know how you have the energy to be a cheerleader for me all the time.'

'I just have a knack for seeing true love and hey, it would be a crime if I let you waste it.'

Peyton chuckled, 'Right.'

'Did you get some coffee?'

Peyton frowned, 'No why?'

'Why don't you think of these things? You're gonna need energy, you haven't seen each other for months.'

Peyton chuckled at her friend's antics, 'Why are you so sure this is going to work out? What if he just says it's too late or he's moved on?'

'Oh honey.' Brooke said in a sympathetic but in a 'definitely-not-going-to-happen' way and continued, 'Call me tomorrow, or not if you're otherwise occupied. At least drop me a text though.'

'All right B.' Peyton said with a laugh.

A small squeal made its way down the line and Peyton held the phone away from her ear with a wince. 'What is wrong with you?'

'I'm excited for you- and I totally just pictured your wedding dress.'

'I'm hanging up now.'

'Don't you want to hear what I have in mind?'

'Bye Brooke!' Peyton said clearing before disconnecting the call. She couldn't help but smile though, because words like that made her feel fuzzy and warm. Yet a year ago they would have left her feel like she needed an escape, and fast. Sometimes she didn't even understand herself.

Walking towards the reception she drew in another deep breath, 'Is it possible for me to get the number for Lucas Scott's room?'

The clerk smiled at her apologetically before saying, 'I'm sorry miss, I can't divulge that information.'

Peyton sighed, 'I know he's famous and all but- I'm not some psycho fan. I know him.'

The receptionist raised his eyebrows in a 'that's-what-all-psycho-fans-say' kind of way and she said, 'Seriously I do!'

The girl working alongside him looked up at their exchange and said with surprise, 'Peyton Sawyer?'

Peyton turned to the sound of her voice with a slight smile, 'Guilty.'

'I am a huge fan. I love the music you produce, the Falling Comets? Literally one of my favourite bands and I saw your interview the other day; it was brilliant.'

'Well thanks.' Peyton smiled, feeling slightly awkward but genuinely touched.

'Did you say you were looking for Mr Scott?'

'Yes I uh- he's a friend of mine.'

'I know- I saw the interview.' The girl reminded her with a beaming smile.

'Right, yeah- well…'

'His room number is 404.' The girl whispered with a smirk and a wink.

'Thank you.' Peyton smiled, 'Thank you so much.'

She gathered her things and walked away. She stopped when she got to the elevators and looked into her bag quickly. With a smile she drew out the CD and walked back over to the reception, the girl smiled at her as she got closer and she placed the CD on the counter top,

'This is the boys' new single, out next month. I only picked up this copy today but think of it as a thank you for your help. Hope you like it.' She winked at the girl and then left again, smiling at the sight of the girls stunned expression as she got into the first lift.

Room 404.

Right.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi Lucas drew in a deep breath before letting his eyes rake over the building. Right, here goes. His feet just wouldn't move he wasn't sure whether he was doing the right thing. Only from the perspective that he'd put himself out there many times for this girl and she'd given little indication of how she felt- however his mind went back to the interview. She'd spoken so highly of him and he wasn't sure whether that was sort of meant to be an olive branch of some sort- extending some kind of form of communication. She'd also seemed calmer and more together than he'd ever seen her, he felt proud of her. And with those thoughts in mind he walked steadily up to the door and knocked.

The wait seemed like an eternity.

'Lucas?'

'Brooke.' Lucas said surprised.

'What're you doing here?'

'I-uh- realise it's a little unexpected and maybe stupid- but-' He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously and finished, 'Is Peyton here?'

To his surprise Brooke let out a small laugh before shaking her head and walking away, leaving the door open behind her. He assumed it was an invitation and he stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him.

'This is irony in its most ridiculous form.'

Lucas frowned, 'I'm not sure I follow you.'

Brooke rolled her eyes, 'Well I was saying goodbye to Peyton mere hours ago and then poof you're here asking for her.'

Lucas' heart skipped a beat, 'Saying goodbye? Wait, where's she gone?'

'To LA.'

'To Los Angeles?' Lucas frowned, 'Why?'

Brooke rolled her eyes once more and in a voice that resembled the one you'd use for a child she said, 'To see you.'

Lucas' eyes widened, 'She was- she was coming to see me.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Brooke asked but when Lucas didn't say anything she elaborated, 'She loves you Lucas, she's always loved you and she was tired of denying it. Didn't you see the interview?'

She watched as Lucas absorbed this new set of information and she couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face as Lucas' mouth twitched into a smile.

'I assume you were doing the same thing?'

Lucas looked at her, seemingly forgetting she was there, 'Believe it or not. I just- I'm tired of being without her.'

'Well the good news is that she feels the same, the bad news is that you're both now in different states at opposite ends of the country.'

Lucas frowned, 'Yeah. I probably should have called.'

'You're an author; of _course_ you chose the more romantic option.' Brooke said rolling her eyes slightly.

'I don't really know what to do now.'

'Get your ass back on a plane, you fool!' Brooke said incredulously. 'I'll make you some coffee and then I'll call you a cab.'

'Thanks.' Lucas said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, he felt dazed.

'So- how's married life?'

'Pretty good.' Brooke answered but her coy smile told Lucas that it was better than good.

A minute later she handed him a cup and he drank deeply before placing it down again and looking into its swirling contents, 'Do you think-' He paused slightly and then went on, 'Do you think this'll work a second time round?'

'You and Peyton?'

He nodded and Brooke smiled, 'Are you kidding? Of course it will; you two fit. Yeah, you've both screwed up but you've learnt from the past and it's made you stronger people. I have no doubt at all that you will work things out Lucas, just take things slowly. No spontaneous stupid proposals or anything all right.'

Lucas coughed and Brooke's eyes widened, 'Tell me you weren't going to propose!'

'No! I- well I have a ring and I want it to be Peyton's _someday_. But we should definitely take things slowly.'

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, 'Of course you have a ring.'

Lucas chuckled and said, 'Thanks Brooke. I know what I want and I just- you know Peyton better than anyone and- just thanks.'

'Except you of course.' She winked.

He laughed, 'Just- thanks.'

'No problem. I'll be back in a second.'

She dashed off down the corridor and Lucas took another sip of coffee, her phone buzzed on the counter, lighting up with a message and sub consciously he glanced over to it. Half the message lit up the screen and his eyes widened at its contents.

* * *

Knocking on the door Peyton's heart was in her throat. Half of her couldn't wait to see him and half of her was wondering what the hell she was doing- what if he didn't love her anymore? What if he'd moved on? What if he had a new girlfriend- after all he was one of the most sought after men of the moment.

The door opened and her heart went into free fall.

'I'm sorry. Lucas isn't signing anything at the moment; I suggest you go to the scheduled meetings at the various bookshops in town over the next few days. And if you leave quietly I won't get security involved.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows and her defence went up like a rocket. Who the hell was this righteous woman?

'I'm here to talk to Lucas.'

'Everyone is, sweetie.' The brunette smiled patronizingly, 'Now you can talk to him at a scheduled signing.'

Peyton's annoyance rose a little and she couldn't help but smirk, she shifted her weight onto one hip and said, 'Tell Lucas that Peyton Sawyer is here to see him and she won't leave until she gets what she wants.'

She gave the woman a smile identical to the patronizing one she'd been given and the woman's demeanour suddenly changed.

'Come on in.'

Peyton couldn't help but be slightly surprised but stepped into the room none the less.

* * *

'Right, your taxi should be here in five minutes.'

'Brilliant.' Lucas replied with a tired smile, running a hand over his face.

'I suggest you sleep on the plane.' Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas laughed, 'Thanks Brooke. You know I kinda like you Davis-Baker.'

'Well thanks Scott, I kinda like you too.'

Lucas grinned, 'Good, and seeing as I'm hopefully going to be with Peyton again can I get dibs on godfather?'

'Sure- wait, what!' Brooke said blushing even as she said it.

Lucas laughed, 'I know you're pregnant.'

'How do you know that?'

'I saw half of the text Julian sent you.'

'Damn you.'

'And seriously he might get annoying throughout the pregnancy by checking up on you every ten seconds.'

Brooke's mouth twitched, 'Shut up.'

Lucas stepped forward and brought her in for a hug, 'But seriously- congratulations.'

'Thank you. But please don't tell Peyton.'

'She doesn't know?' Lucas asked, his eyes widening.

'No, we're not telling people yet!'

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle to himself, 'So I'm the first to know- surely that gives me dibs right?'

'I swear to god, if you tell Peyton I will-'

Lucas held up his hands on surrender, 'All right, all right. I don't envy Julian; death threats will only get worse as you get more hormonal.'

Brooke narrowed her eyes, 'You know what, I take it back. Peyton deserves better than you.'

Lucas laughed and pulled her to his side in a half hug which she reciprocated with a smile.

'Seriously though, make it right. You're not half as good apart as you are together; imagine how many books you could write with her by your side.'

Lucas smiled and looked down, his shoes becoming that much more interesting, 'So you realised the girl in the book is based around Peyton then?'

'Are you joking? I read the blurb and realised what it was about.'

Lucas laughed again, 'Glad I'm that transparent.'

'It's a beautiful story though; I think that's when Peyton decided she couldn't go on without you.'

'She read it?'

Brooke rolled her eyes, 'Of course she did.'

A horn beeped outside and Brooke said, 'Good luck and don't you dare tell Peyton anything, or I won't be responsible for my own actions!'

* * *

'Lucas isn't here right now.'

'Oh.' Peyton said, her eyes widening. 'Well then, why did you let me in?'

The woman looked at Peyton and smiled, 'Let me start again, my names Lindsey.'

Peyton took her hand wearily and said, 'Peyton.'

'I'm Lucas' editor. I've been working with Lucas _closely_ over the past months.'

Peyton's eyes narrowed slightly and her feisty side kicked in. It sounded as though she was telling Peyton where to go.

'Well, that's nice for you. But I would really like to talk to him.'

Lindsey smiled and nodded, 'He's not here.'

Peyton let out a breath, 'Yes I think we've established that. Do you know when he'll be back?'

'A few days.' Lindsey said shrugging her shoulders.

Peyton sighed and rubbed her forehead before straightening up suddenly and saying, 'Why did you let me in after you found out who I was?'

Lindsey leaned forward, 'Lucas has told me about you.'

'Really?'

'I was curious about the inspiration of the book. Then he told me about you... and him.'

'I see. Well I would very much like to see him, so I think I'll wait until he gets back. I'll go and book a room.'

Peyton stood and Lindsey stood with her, 'I'm thankful to you though, you've brought out the best in Lucas and I'm honoured to have worked with him.'

'He's a brilliant author and an even better person.' Peyton said with a faint smile.

Lindsey smiled, 'It's hard to understand why someone would ever let him go.'

Peyton turned to face the woman before her and the expression on Lindseys face made her temper rise, 'I love Lucas. I _will_ wait here until he arrives; and I will talk to him. The rest is in his hands, not mine and not yours. Okay?'

Lindsey's previous demise vanished and she smiled, 'Of course, Peyton. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like I was interfering. I'll phone him if you'd like.'

Peyton smiled back, but her mind was saying 'bitch'. There was something about this woman, she definitely liked Lucas more than she was letting on and she was definitely trying to make sure Peyton didn't mess her little plan up. 'That won't be necessary but thank you.'

And with that the blonde exited the room, leaving the brunette with a rather sour expression on her face.

* * *

Lying in bed Peyton speed dialled her best friend.

'Hey B. And before you say anything no, I haven't seen him. He isn't here.' Peyton sighed.

'I know, because he was here.'

'What?'

'He came to New York looking for you.'

'You're joking?' Peyton said, sitting up.

'Nope. Seems you thought of each other at exactly the same time when you boarded those flights.'

Peyton couldn't help but smile, 'Is he still there?'

'No I sent him back to LA.'

'The poor guys going to be exhausted.' Peyton chuckled.

'I'm sure you'll make it up to him.' Brooke smiled and yawned, 'Now I have his flight information if you would like it.'

'Yes, I would.' Peyton replied, reaching for a pad and a pen and writing down all that Brooke said.

'Thank you B Davis.'

'No problem. And you two better be back together by morning, this whole back and forth thing is _so_ exhausting.'

Peyton chuckled again, said her goodbyes and flipped her phone shut. She stared at the piece of paper with his flight details on. He was getting into LA very early morning time and she was going to be there, waiting for him at the airport.

* * *

Lucas yawned widely as he waited in the queue to get out. He'd been travelling for the better part of twenty four hours and he was ridiculously tired, the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he'd be able to see Peyton in a few short hours. Tucking his ipod into his bag hastily he showed the security his passport and then when he was tucking it away his eyes were on the floor as he made his way out of the departures lounge, Brooke had said she'd ordered a taxi for him to be ready when he'd landed. Now all he needed to do was locate the driver. He lifted his head and scanned the waiting people. His heart stopped and his mouth twitched into a smile.

There she was.

Her hair was longer and wavier still, she looked slightly tanned and beautiful. She was wearing a simple sundress and he looked right into her eyes as she hesitantly smiled back at him.

Peyton eyes raked over him and she felt her breath hitch. He was wearing jeans, a white t shirt and a blue checked shirt over the top. His hair was messy and his jaw was unshaven, he looked incredibly sexy. Not only that but his eyes were shining.

After stopping for a minute he attempted to control his wobbly legs and slowly started walking again, she met him half way and they simply looked at each other again. He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.

And then out of nowhere their lips were touching and their hands were grasping each other as though they were afraid this wasn't real. He wasn't sure who kissed who, but he was holding her as tightly as he could as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Forgetting that they were in full view of anyone passing he discreetly nestled her tongue with his own, her hand sliding from his cheek to fiddle with the fair hair at the back of his neck. They broke apart a minute later but kept their bodies touching, Lucas' grip on her hips tight and her arms fixed around his neck.

Their eyes roamed over the others face and Lucas smiled. Peyton was the first one to laugh quietly and after a moment Lucas joined in before stooping to pick up his forgotten bag. He intertwined their fingers, kissed her knuckles and lead them out of the airport and into the Los Angeles sunshine.

Hand in hand.

* * *

As they walked into Lucas' hotel room Peyton was glad Lindsey was nowhere to be found, she had a small disliking to the woman. And yes she'd admit that she was _slightly_ jealous that she'd been working with Lucas so closely over the past few months on his novel. But mostly, it had been the way she'd spoken to her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she nodded as Lucas asked if she wanted a drink, they stayed in silence as he walked over to the mini bar and poured them both a drink. He passed her the first glass and she took a sip, their eyes met and she nearly forgot to swallow the liquid in her mouth.

He smiled shyly and she smiled back. It was somehow awkward. As though he hadn't been travelling for twenty four hours to see her and she hadn't travelled all the way to LA to see him. With a soft laugh she placed her glass down and clasped her hands together tightly, she was going to talk first. He needed to hear what she had to say.

'Lucas.' She paused and he chuckled, something which made her somehow blush. They locked eyes again and the laughter left her, instead all she could feel was regret. 'I'm sorry.'

Lucas began to shake his head but Peyton stood from her spot on the bed and cut across him, 'Luke, please. I need to say this.'

He pursed his lips but nodded all the same, folding his arms across his chest and focusing on her.

'I-I- well I guess the only way to start is from the beginning. When my mom and dad died I was left with a ton of responsibilities but more than that, it left me with a sense of complete uncertainty about the world and more insecurities than I can even bother to count.'

Peyton spoke quickly, her hands flapping around slightly and seeing she was becoming a little flustered Lucas uncrossed his arms quickly and caught hold of one of her hands, threading their fingers together and running his thumb comfortingly along her thumb.

'This isn't some kind of excuse or bid for pity- I just- I need to explain…'

He nodded and she continued, 'I've carried those insecurities with me for a long, long time and I can't lie and say they haven't affected me because they have, massively. For a long time my motto was 'people always leave', seriously Brooke hated it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that everyone I loved would eventually leave me and because of that it's dictated certain decisions, even driven them completely, like moving to New York to start over away from somewhere that only held heartache, declining Julian's proposal and ultimately breaking up with you.'

Peyton paused and he squeezed her hand again, he was trying his hardest not to speak because she'd asked him to hear her out but he was finding it harder by the second.

'And it's worked. In the past, it worked. And nothing's proved my feelings any different, with Julian I sabotaged my relationship because I was scared and he- well he never fought for it. So when he got together with Brooke in some ways my insecurities grew. But I know that he wasn't right for me- I loved him, but never completely. And then there was you, you blew me away straight away because it seemed like you had me sussed out from the first time you ever saw me. It was like you knew and you didn't care- you knew and it didn't put you off. And then I got scared, we'd been together for so little time and I was saying things like love and thinking things I shouldn't have been thinking and it honestly felt like the walls were closing in on me. I was always wondering when this wonderful thing we had would come crashing down- I expected it and because of that I acted- well I acted like a complete bitch.' She stopped to let out a short laugh and he couldn't suppress a grin.

'I guess, what I'm trying to say is I know what I've done wrong these past eight months Luke, and even before that, because with you I've never felt more scared in my life, I've never felt so powerless but-' She paused to capture his gaze, 'I've also never felt more alive, more myself and more in love.'

He smiled and said, 'Is it my turn to talk yet?'

She nodded and he took in a breath, 'Thank you for explaining yourself but honestly whether you'd said all of that or not is irrelevant. The fact that you're here speaks a thousand words and- these past few months I've been waiting. Waiting for a sign, waiting for you to come to your senses and it was stupid, what I should have been doing was telling you that you can be scared all you want but I'll be there to make you feel safe, you can push me away but I'll be there to hold on for the both of us and you can be as bigger bitch as you want-'

They both laughed and he looked straight into her eyes, eyes that were slowly filling up before saying, '- and I won't care because I love you.'

Lucas dropped her hand in favour of cupping her cheeks instead and reiterated his earlier words, 'I love you Peyton and nothing else matters.'

A tear rolled its way down Peyton's cheek and Lucas smoothed it away with his thumb, 'I love you too.'

Lucas' mouth stretched into a grin and he closed the small gap between their mouths, their lips fitting together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

And just like that everything snapped back into focus.

* * *

**Okay, its been too long a wait to justify with an excuse so i'll just say sorry and here you go :) There's only one chapter left after this and it's an epilogue, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, thanks for reading :D (even if i am a lousy updater!)**


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves sometimes they surprise you sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard but if you look close enough you'll find hope in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love and if you're lucky, I mean if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back._

'Well done!' Peyton cooed to the small boy who waddled his way over to her, when he reached her she scooped him up into her arms and he gurgled his approval.

She smiled as she looked at him. He was the cutest little thing she'd ever seen, he had light brown hair, cute dimples (he was Brooke Davis' kid after all) and Julian's persuasive grin but his eyes were what caught Peyton the most. They were a gooey kind of chocolate that made her heart melt whenever she looked into them.

'Aiden Sawyer Baker!'

'Lets go little man, before your mama combusts.'

She walked out from where they'd been playing and Brooke let out a visible sigh of relief.

'Where have you two been?'

'Playing basketball silly.' Peyton said, readjusting Aiden at her hip.

'You had me worried sick!'

'Sorry mom.' Peyton smirked and made a funny face at Aiden who dissolved into giggles before nuzzling himself into Peyton's shoulder.

'Why must you always be good cop? My son's gonna hate me!'

Peyton laughed, placing Aiden on the floor and watching him toddle into the house before saying.

'Your son adores you. And, anyway, do you want him to hate his godmother? If I'm always good cop then he'll always love me.' They shared a laugh and Peyton really looked at her friend. 'Are you okay, you look worn out?' Peyton asked, placing a hand on her friends arm.

Brooke sighed, running a hand over her tired face, 'Yeah I just- since Aiden's started walking I've had to have eyes in the back of my head you know, I mean I turn away for two seconds and boom, he's in the plant pot.'

'Boom?' Peyton smirked, amused.

'Boom.'

'Well how about this? Luke and I will take him for the night. Give you and Julian time to reconnect.' Peyton wiggled her eyebrows slightly and Brooke laughed.

'Are you kidding? We'll probably have both passed out by nine. Are you sure you and Luke don't want some alone time?'

'Nah, I see too much of him- it's getting a little boring.'

Brooke snorted, 'And now I know you're lying, you two can't get enough of each other.'

Peyton shrugged with a smile that was reserved specifically for when they spoke about Lucas. Brooke rolled her eyes and answered,

'It's been over a year P, when the hell is honeymoon period over?'

'Hey! You and Julian are as bad.'

'No actually, we're not.' Brooke laughed, 'Ever since you got married you've taken it upon yourselves to make everyone feel like third wheels when they're in the room alone with you.'

'Oh so you're actually acknowledging the wedding now are you?' Peyton snapped with a good natured grin.

'Well, I can't ignore it forever. But I _will_ hold it against you forever.'

Peyton smiled, the subject of Lucas and Peyton's wedding was a sore subject for Brooke. Mainly because she wasn't there. Lucas and Peyton had been in bed nine months after they'd gotten back together and they'd been talking about marriage and suddenly Lucas was producing a ring and they were jumping on a plane to Tree Hill and marrying in a very small ceremony on the beach. Very small being just Lily, Karen, Andy and Derek who gave her away. Brooke and Haley hadn't spoken to Lucas and Peyton for a week after they'd come home from their honeymoon and even Nathan and Julian were a little pissed.

But it was Lucas and Peyton and their wedding had been everything they'd ever wanted. Void of hype, void of paparazzi, void of stress. Just them, a couple of witnesses and the ocean.

In other words, it was perfect.

'I told you, if we ever decide to renew our vows I'm giving you the whole thing to organise.'

'You said that a year ago! And there's still been no talk of another wedding.'

'Well I had to get you talking to me again somehow.' Peyton mumbled.

'Bitch!'

Peyton smirked, 'And anyway, you told Lucas about Aiden before me, remember?'

'He saw a text! That was definitely not my fault.'

'Still, I'm gonna hold that against you forever too.' Peyton grinned.

'All right, truce?'

'Truce. So we're taking Aiden off your hands tonight. In fact, you don't have a say in the matter. You need a break, B. In fact I'm going to pack him a bag right now so that you can't talk me out of it!' She kissed her friends cheek on the way past and as Brooke watched her go she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

'Hey little man!' Lucas grinned taking Aiden away from Peyton as soon as he saw the boy.

'Hey, he was having godmama time!'

'And now he's having godfather time.' Lucas smirked popping his tongue out to her; she couldn't help but lean over and kiss his lips once in greeting. The smile he gave her afterwards gave her butterflies and he winked at her before turning to Aiden, 'Hey bud, you wanna go play basketball?'

Aiden grinned, 'Yeah!'

He'd grasped certain words and it was adorable. In fact he'd said his first words in the company of Lucas and Peyton, they'd been drawing pictures and he'd pointed at a picture of Peyton and Brooke and said, 'Mama. Pey.' The two adults had stared at him for a good five minutes before Peyton promptly burst into tears. Lucas had then had to congratulate the little boy, tend to his weeping wife and phone Brooke and Julian to tell them to get the hell over here all at the same time.

'Hey dude, who do you love the most?' Peyton asked and Aiden turned around before pointing his finger at her, she smirked at Lucas and his mouth widened in shock.

'You didn't? Brooke is gonna kill you.'

'You're just sad that he loves me more than you, sucker.'

Lucas grinned and took the little boy's hand, 'We'll see about that.'

Peyton unpacked Aiden's bag before going outside and watching the boys. Aiden was on Lucas' shoulders and they were playing basketball with a small net, Lucas cheered as Aiden sent the ball flying through the hoop.

'Good shot buddy!'

Peyton couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband, after a year and a half of marriage he still got her completely flustered. Watching as he sent the ball into a perfect arc into the net, even with Aiden on his shoulders, she let her eyes roam watching as the muscles in his arms rippled when he bounced the ball and found herself getting warm, chuckling slightly she focused her eyes on Aiden instead who was giggling hysterically and whooping as Lucas made a shot.

It wasn't the first time she'd pictured this scene when they were with Aiden and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this but with a blonde haired green eyed baby. Because she had, many a time.

But they were still young, not only that but they were kind of famous and she didn't want any kid of hers growing up in the spot light. The media had had a field day when they'd found out Lucas and Peyton were together, she supposes kissing him at LAX international airport wasn't the smartest way of staying inconspicuous but naively they were unaware of the sort of attention they'd brought upon themselves.

The picture had been splashed across magazines and Lucas' book was then scrutinised to its highest level; everyone wondering whether the book was about Peyton and Peyton's interview was suddenly seen in a different light with magazines stating it had been 'obvious' she was in love with Lucas. Then when they'd eloped Lucas decided to release a statement saying that they'd got married and that they would enjoy a little privacy at this moment in their lives.

All this served to do was increase the frenzy of activity; each magazine hoping to be the one who got hold of their wedding pictures or who caught them with rings on or on their honeymoon. However, although the first months were hard, they'd become experts at dealing with the stress and attention.

And yet, something held Peyton back. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, stopping her from voicing her hopes for the future, and she wasn't entirely sure what.

_Six Months Later_

'So what're you and Luke planning for your two year anniversary this weekend?'

Peyton shook her head and removed her fork from her mouth, 'You know what, we haven't really spoken about it.'

Brooke's mouth gaped, 'Are you joking? You're big on these grand occasions.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'Okay so on our first year anniversary he _might_ have taken me to Paris but that was because he'd got a good deal for the movie rights for The Comet and it was our first anniversary, I don't expect that every year.'

'I would!' Brooke snorted, 'He set the bar high, he's gotta keep raising it.'

Peyton laughed, 'I don't mind a quiet anniversary Brooke, just me and my husband. I'll be happy with that.'

Brooke stared at her, 'You are so easy to please, it's ridiculous.'

Peyton laughed and then Aiden came out with a gabble of words and the two women focused their attention on him each one smiling. Brooke leant forward and swept her sons curly fringe out of his eyes and Peyton couldn't stop the smile that formed at the motherly gesture.

'Brooke, how did you know you were gonna be a good mom?'

The question makes Brooke's gaze quickly return to Peyton's her eyes widening, 'Have you got something to tell me P Scott?'

'No, no.' Peyton says quickly, 'I was just wondering.'

Brooke scrutinised her for a second but shrugged and then sighed, 'I didn't. I was scared, I hadn't had any parental influence growing up. But Julian was there and he was great, he always knew the right things to say and I knew he'd be a great dad, with him I knew I could step up. But it's hard, I don't confess to be the best mom, but I try my best.'

Peyton reached over and grasped Brooke's hand, 'You're a brilliant mom, Brooke Davis-Baker.'

Brooke smiled warmly, 'And you know what? When the time comes you'll be a great mom too, I know it.'

* * *

Julian let himself into the Scott residence and yelled out 'Hello!' as he closed the door. He frowned slightly as he heard no response, walking down the hall Peyton appeared out of one of the rooms.

'Hey.' Julian grinned, 'So I was thinking-'

He stopped as he saw her face. She was as white as a sheet.

'Are you okay?'

Peyton nodded but she seemed to be hyperventilating slightly, Julian stepped forward and held onto her shoulders.

'What's wrong?'

Instinctively his eyes swept past her frame and into the room she'd just emerged from, he scanned the bathroom quickly and when his eyes landed on a certain object resting on the rim of the bathtub everything became clear. His eyes widened but he couldn't stop a smile.

'Are you- Peyt, are you pregnant?'

Peyton looked at him as if she were a deer caught in headlights, 'I don't know, I have to wait three minutes.'

'Shit. This is huge.' Julian grinned but Peyton began to hyperventilate again. He steered her back into the bathroom and they sat on the rim of the tub, the pregnancy test on Peyton's side.

'Where's Lucas?'

'He's in LA, with his editor. He doesn't get back until the weekend. He's in meetings all day and I- I can't get hold of him.' Peyton said, her face seemingly becoming more pale.

'It's okay, I'm here.' Julian said with a smile.

'Julian I can't- I'm not ready to have a child. I can barely look after myself, Lucas and I have only just worked everything out- I- we're not ready!'

Julian held onto her hands to stop her flapping them about and said, 'Look at me.' Peyton did as she was told and he continued, 'You are going to be a great mother, do you know how I know that? Because your brave and strong and caring and kind. But the most important reason is that you have the biggest heart Peyton. I have no doubt that you will be a fantastic mother, whether it's now or in ten years time.'

She looked at him and tears were in her eyes as she pulls him into a tight hug, they pull away after a moment. 'And as for you and Lucas, you've been married for nearly two years and I've never seen you happier. I'd say that's pretty solid.'

Peyton gives him a watery chuckle and he smirks. 'How long?'

'A minute and a half.'

He grasps her hand and they sit for a few seconds before Julian speaks again, 'I'm glad you're still in my life Peyt. I mean there was a time when I didn't know whether we'd ever speak again- but I'm glad it's worked itself out.'

'Me too, I'm not really sure how I'd go about my day without your arrogance.' Peyton said with a small smile.

'You love it.' He teased with a smirk and then squeezed her hand, 'I'm just glad we're friends after everything that happened between us, I know we haven't really talked about it over the years but I just, it could have been really messy between us but I'm glad it wasn't- I really value you being here.'

Peyton looked at him, her eyes were still glistening from tears but she was smiling, 'I know and I'm glad we worked through everything. I can't imagine you not being around; I mean without you there'd be no Aiden.'

Julian shuddered at the thought with a smile and Peyton laughed, 'He's a great kid.'

'He has great people around him.'

'Including his mom and dad.'

Julian chuckled, 'Including his mom you mean.'

'You're a great dad Julian.' Peyton said rolling her eyes slightly.

'I try.' Julian smiled but he had that cocky air that made Peyton snort and bump her shoulder with his. 'And I don't think I've ever said this but I'm glad you found Lucas and that you're happy.'

Peyton smiled and squeezed his hand back, 'I'm glad you found Brooke.'

Julian grinned before chuckling slightly, 'Its funny how life works out isn't it? Who would have thought seven years ago this would have happened?'

'I guess its fate.' Peyton smiled before Julian nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder tightly. She relaxed into his embrace and placed her head on his shoulder, his head falling softly onto hers.

They sat for a moment and then she whispered, 'I think its time.'

'Okay.' He said into her hair and then they both stood up, 'I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here for you. And I know for a fact Lucas will be too.'

She smiled at him and he winked in what he hoped was reassurance; she turned away and picked up the pregnancy test. Peyton looked at it for a full minute and his heart leapt into his throat as she turned around to face him.

* * *

'Honey, I'm home!' Peyton smiled as she walked through the door of their home. Lucas came around the corner and she draped her arms around his neck immediately pulling him in for a kiss.

'Hi.' She sighed against his lips.

'Hi.' Lucas replied with a chuckle, pulling her closer and kissing her again. 'How did you know I was back from LA?'

'The lights were on. I've missed you.' Peyton mumbled and Lucas smiled.

'I always miss you.' Lucas replied pressing another kiss to her lips.

Peyton pulled away and took in his attire, the jacket around his shoulders and his laptop case by his side, 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Yeah.' Lucas said, pulling away slightly, guilt plastered across his face. 'I'm sorry, Peyt but I have to go back into work.'

He took the opportunity to let her go and grabbed his laptop case before heading for the door.

'But-but you work from home!' She spluttered.

'I've got to go and meet my editor, Lindsey is in Tree Hill tonight and she leaves again tomorrow; we're running through some ideas.'

'Well can't you run through them another day? Luke, it's our anniversary and we haven't seen each other in a week!'

Lucas looked back at her guiltily, 'I know babe, but it's an important meeting that's just come up. Maybe it's best not to wait up; I'll make it up to you.'

In a second the door had closed behind him and Peyton's mouth was hanging open. She stood there for a full five minutes, disbelieving what had just happened and then picked up the phone.

'Brooke, you got Ben and Jerry's?'

'Always.'

* * *

'So he just walked out?'

'Yeah! I mean I didn't expect Paris this year, but I expected a night in with my husband, especially as we haven't seen each other all week!'

'Jeez.' Brooke answered, dipping her spoon into the ice cream.

They were silent for a moment and then Peyton said with a mouthful of ice cream, 'And you know what the worst part is? I could be having sex right now.'

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as Peyton continued, 'And he's probably screwing Lindsey.'

'You know that's not true.'

'Yeah I know.' Peyton sighed. After the initial introduction that hadn't gone that well her and Lindsey had actually built up a friendship over the course of two years. And to be honest, Peyton knew she had nothing to worry about. 'I just had so much planned for tonight.'

'Don't want to hear about it.' Brooke said with a smirk.

'Not _that_.' Peyton denied but at Brooke's disbelieving look, lamented, 'Okay a little of that.'

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, 'Right that's it. We're going out for a few drinks; we're not waiting for your loser husband to come to his senses.'

'No Brooke…'

'I'm not taking no for an answer, I have a dress that I've designed for you. I thought Lucas might be taking you somewhere nice this year so I designed it just in case, apparently not.'

'Bastard.' Peyton murmured, stabbing her spoon into the carton.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi Peyton frowned, 'Brooke, why are we at the studio?'

'I forgot something when I came to visit you the other day.'

Peyton frowned but followed her friend in, 'Wait, how did you get the keys?'

'I have a copy.'

'Since when?'

'Calm down.' Brooke said, opening the door and closing it behind them.

'Why aren't you turning on any lights? You're freaking me out Brooke.'

Brooke sighed and turned the lights on, a shout of 'Happy anniversary' rang out and Peyton jumped about a foot in surprise. Brooke walked past her and stood next to Julian and Aiden. She scanned the room and saw Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lydia, Jake and his girlfriend, Mia and her boyfriend Chase, the boys from the band and their girlfriends, Karen, Andy, Lily, Derek and those were just family. The room was crammed but it lacked one person.

And then a pair of strong arms slid around her from behind and a voice whispered in her ear, 'Happy anniversary Peyt.'

She turned around and there was her husband, smirking in a grey suit with a black shirt and tie, making his blonde hair stand out and his blue eyes sparkle.

'Is this your doing?' She asked, still completely caught off guard.

'Well yeah, but I had help. Do you like it?' He asked and she cupped his cheek before pressing her lips forcefully to his, answering his question straight away.

There were a few wolf whistles and after a few seconds they broke away and both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Peyton was talking to Derek when a familiar song filtered through the air, she stopped talking and a smile adorned her face as she looked around. Her eyes almost instantly found Lucas' and he was standing on the edge of the dance floor by the DJ booth, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He tipped his head towards the dance floor and Peyton felt herself walking over to him almost subconsciously to loud applause. As she got closer he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her to him quickly, his other hand resting on her lower back as they swayed.

'I love this song.' She whispered and he rested his forehead against hers.

'I should hope so, it's our wedding song.'

She smiled and opened her eyes to find his blues twinkling at her, 'Its moments like these that make me fall in love with you all over again.'

Lucas grinned and kissed her lips quickly, 'So you're not annoyed about earlier? Me leaving you to go to work.'

'Well I was but then you organised this whole party for us and I really can't complain.'

He chuckled, 'You looked really pissed.'

'Well I'd been fantasising about you at work all week and when we're both finally home you bail.' She smiles slightly.

He pulls her a little closer, 'Fantasising, hey?'

'Let's just say I wore my best underwear today.'

Lucas grinned and groaned simultaneously, 'Two years ago we stood swaying to this song and I said I loved you, is it possible that now I love you even more?'

She smiled, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, 'What if I said the same?'

He matched her smile and leaned in to kiss her softly.

* * *

'So Paris last year and a party this year, Nathan should really take note of Lucas' gestures.' Haley commented with a grin.

'Well not everyone's been married for like ten years.' Peyton said with a smirk and Haley laughed and shifted Lydia in her lap.

'How did she get so perfect?' Peyton asked her eyes on baby Lydia, a relatively new addition to the Scott household.

'Totally all me.'

She rolls her eyes as Nathan comes into view, Haley frowns at him and he laments, 'And a little of you, of course.'

'Where's our other kid?'

'Asking Brooke for advice on the girl he likes at school, Madison.' Nathan said with a smile.

Peyton laughed, 'Sounds about right.'

'I should go rescue her.'

'Rescue her?' Peyton smirked, 'Rescue him more like.'

As Haley walked away Lucas took her place, slipping his arm around Peyton's waist and pulling her into his side.

'You enjoying the party?'

Peyton nodded at him and gave him a smile that he knew was specifically reserved for him.

'Yeah about that.' Nathan interjected and they both looked over to him, 'Bro, will you please stop with the big gestures, you're making me look bad.'

Peyton laughed as Lucas shrugged, 'What can I say, I love my wife.'

He turned to her with a grin and she cupped his cheek lovingly.

'See dude, its stuff like that!'

But it was evident Lucas and Peyton weren't listening to him, instead Peyton had leant into her husband to kiss him. Her lips soft and gentle on his, she went to pull away again but he held her to him, his hands falling to her hips as he kissed her slowly.

'Right well, nice talking to you guys, I'll just be over there!'

Peyton chuckled against Lucas' mouth and opened her eyes, just to see Nathan walking away.

'Well now I feel rude.' She murmured and Lucas shook his head with a smile.

'I don't. I wanted to kiss you and if my brother doesn't want to see it then he can fuck off.'

She giggles at his choice of words. He's not a big curser and because of this the times when he does she admits it kind of turns her on. She thinks he knows this because his eyes are gleaming and he's smirking.

'I kind of wish I hadn't organised this whole thing. There is nothing more I'd love right now than for us to be alone, it's been a _long_ week.'

Peyton nods her head with a small smile, 'Believe me, I know.'

She then leans forward and gives him another kiss before taking his hand in hers and leading him away from the party.

* * *

Their kisses are heavy and their hands are clumsy. She's loving every second of it after seven days apart. They're standing in her office, the lights from the party illuminating them lowly, her hands push off his suit jacket and she pulls him back to her by the tie he's wearing. One of his hands pulls her leg up to hook around his hip and she gasps softly into his mouth before pulling him impossibly closer by the collar of his shirt.

Peyton kisses him again and Lucas' hands are everywhere all at once. He's kneading the flesh of her thigh with one hand, pulling her dress higher with the other and then he's cupping her cheeks and kissing her hard.

'This has always been a fantasy.'

His voice is whispered and low, his breath tickling her ear and she shivers slightly.

'What?' She forces out, although her breathing is all kinds of erratic.

'Remember when we were working together and we got caught up in the moment and I pushed you against this very wall years ago but we got interrupted by Haley? Well ever since I've wanted to fuck you in your office.'

He raises his head and smiles at her and she bites her bottom lip before crushing her lips back to his. He pushes her lightly, her back against the wall and her head spins.

'What is up with you today?' She says but there's a smile on her lips.

He can't help but chuckle, he's being unusually brash, bordering on arrogance and she loves it about him. She loves that he can be strong and confident but that he's also sweet and thoughtful. Both sides are incredibly sexy.

'Is it wrong to be so in love with your wife that you just have to have her here and now?' His voice is low; his eyes are twinkling and his fingers are dancing at her hips under her dress. She shakes her head, presses a kiss to his lips and the next thing he hears is his belt buckle coming undone.

'You're about to get real lucky.' She says with a smile and Lucas gives her a look. A look she's seen before, a look that says if anyone's about to get lucky it'll be her. She flips open his button, pulls down his zipper and with a grin that makes her knees go weak he slides into her. Peyton holds him tightly to her and for the second time that night, and she doesn't think it'll be the last, her head spins.

* * *

She's running a hand through her hair and he's tucking his shirt back into his pants and she can't help but laugh. He looks at her and his eyes are twinkling even in the semi darkness as she straightens out her dress.

'What?' He asks quietly.

'I can't believe I let you have your way with me in my office when we have a room full of people next door.'

He smirks before tucking a curl behind her ear, 'Let me have my way with you? I think it was the other way round. Not that I was complaining.'

She blushes and he kisses her cheek delighting in the rose tinge he's brought there by his actions and his words. He winks at her and goes back to fixing his tie around his neck with a small groan of annoyance; Peyton roles her eyes with a smile and pushes his hand out of the way. As her eyes and hands are fixed on the silky material he takes the opportunity to take in his wife's appearance.

Her eyes are twinkling; her hair is more curly and wilder than it was when she'd first walked into the party and her lips are red (he knows that has nothing to do with her lip stick). She's glowing and he takes a boyish kind of pleasure in knowing that he's caused it. His fingers flitter across her cheek and she looks up at him with a small smile. He knows some people, mainly Nathan and Brooke, give him stick for being so affectionate with Peyton but he doesn't care. He loves her and wants everyone to know that she's chosen to spend her life with him. Lucas leans forward and kisses her softly, his hand getting lost in her curls. She pulls away with a smile a moment later.

'I'm gonna go back out to _our_ party and mingle with the guests.' Peyton says pressing a quick kiss to his lips and walking away from him.

'Good call on the underwear by the way.' He says and she turns back around at the door, gives him a wink and then leaves.

He shakes his head with a grin and picks his suit jacket up off the floor, brushing it down and shrugging it on before following his wife back into the party.

* * *

Later on in the night Lucas is still enjoying the buzz he felt after his time with Peyton alone and he's smiling like a Cheshire cat. He's sipping a scotch on the rocks and standing with Nathan, Julian, Andy, Jake and a few of his other guy friends, but he can't help but still look over to where Peyton's standing with Karen, Brooke and Haley.

The thing is Peyton is doing the exact same thing, she's sipping her drink and nodding along to the conversation but her gaze is always caught by her husband, she doesn't know whether it's something to do with the time they spent together but she's sure she's never seen him look so attractive. He catches her eye, smiles and winks and she can't help her own smile.

'It astounds me how you two can still have eye sex.'

Peyton blushes and her eyes return to the girls quickly, scowling at Brooke slightly before flickering to Karen apologetically.

But Karen's smiling bemusedly, 'Eye sex?'

'Two people staring at each other in such a way they might as well be doing it in front of us all.'

'Haley!' Peyton scolds but Brooke's laughing and Karen's shaking her head with a smile.

'I'm sorry; it's the teacher in me answering the question!' Haley says placing her hand on Peyton's arm as the girls laugh.

'No but seriously, how do you do it? I mean we know you and Luke are no saints, I mean seriously the amount of times we've walked in on you in a compromising-'

'Brooke!' Peyton says quickly, her blush deepening.

Karen clears her throat and Peyton stares at her best friend, 'What?' Brooke says innocently, 'It's good. You gotta keep the passion alive and I was just saying that you and Luke have no problem in that department.'

Karen placed a hand on Brooke's arm as Peyton's scowl deepened, 'I think you're digging yourself a hole dear.'

'Leave them alone Brooke, it's their anniversary.' Haley said with a small laugh.

'Thank you Haley.' Peyton said pointedly.

'I only say these things because I'm happy for you P. Scott, you know that.'

Peyton smiled and pulled her friend to her for a hug, 'I know B.'

'After all I am the one who pushed you guys back together.'

Peyton laughed with a shake of her head.

'Are you still seriously claiming responsibility, it's been like three years?' Haley laughed. 'You weren't even there at the wedding!'

Peyton raised her eyebrows at her before laughing and Karen chuckled along as Brooke lowered her eyes,

'Neither were you!'

'Neither of you are _ever_ going to get over this are you?' Peyton asked loudly.

'No.' Brooke and Haley said at the same time, rounding on her.

Peyton rolled her eyes and Karen laughed. She was just about to retort when she caught sight of Lucas again. He was laughing at something that one of the guys had said and put his hand in his pocket; he stilled his movements and Peyton couldn't help but smile. She looked away quickly as she saw him turn his head.

Barely five minutes later there was a hand at her elbow and she turned to see Lucas' blues twinkling at her.

'Sorry ladies, could I steal her away for a second?'

He walked them away from ears reach and said,

'Did you put your underwear in my pocket?'

He's wide eyed and smiling and she shrugs coyly before saying, 'I might have.'

Lucas chuckles, 'God I love you' and kisses her before she can even respond. However she feels the kiss right down to the tips of her toes.

'When did you even do this?' He's holding her tightly against him and his forehead is against hers.

'Before we left my office.'

Lucas looks at her and his eyes are still wide but they've darkened considerably and she chuckles a little bit before shaking her head, 'Nope, we're not leaving our party _again_ to go have sex.'

He laughs and kisses her, pouring all of his want into it and he feels her slowly giving in but then she places her hands on his chest and pulls back.

'Nice try Scott, but no. Anyway the underwear was to remind you of what to expect later.'

She winks at him, pats his chest once and walks away. He's left watching her go and he lets out a breath,

'I have the best wife ever.'

* * *

Lucas opens the door for her and she smiles as she steps inside their home. Her eyes land on the floor and there's petals littering a path that leads out of sight. Peyton turns to her husband as he shuts the door and when he turns back to her she grasps his hands in hers,

'Did you do this?'

'I might have.' He smirks and then his hands have let go of hers to rest at her hips and he turns her back around and steers her down the path of petals and to their bedroom, she actually gasps when she sees what's in front of her and he smirks because he is so going to remind her of that tomorrow.

The room and the bed are littered with lily petals and she can't even count how many candles are burning.

'Luke.' She breathes and he wraps his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. 'When did you even do this?'

'When you were over at Brooke's bitching about me.'

He presses a kiss to her shoulder as she says, only half defensively, 'I wasn't _bitching_ per se.'

Lucas chuckles against her and she turns in his arms to thread her hands around the back of his neck.

'You are the best husband ever, you know that?'

'I try.' He smiles and she leans up to kiss him, her lips soft and loving against his. With agility that surprises even himself he stoops, their lips still together, and picks her up bridal style, she lets out a small squeal of surprise against his lips, and he carries her over to their bed.

Lucas lays her down gently on top of the covers and takes a moment to study her, she's beautiful and he still can't believe she's all his. She's funny and smart and everything he could have ever hoped for. He trails a finger across her cheek and she smiles at him, a smile that tells him all he's ever wanted to know- a smile that tells him she loves him just as much as he loves her. He leans down and captures her lips again, his kiss slow and purposeful, making sure she feels it to the depths of her soul. Their union in her office had been hot and passionate but it had been spurred on mostly from them not having seen each other for a week. However knowing that no one was going to walk in on them, that he had her in their bed for however long he pleased suggested much more exciting opportunities.

He raises himself suddenly and stands up, slowly removing his jacket and placing it over a chair; he undoes the top few buttons of his shirt and removes his tie, all the while his eyes locked with his wife's. Peyton watches him with a smile because she knows that the speed of his actions will only enhance the intenseness of what she's sure he has in store for her.

When he hovers over her again she kisses him, slowly deepening it and enjoying the feel of his weight on her. He raises his head, her gaze is caught up with his and she's drowning in her favourite shade of blue. She's only vaguely aware of what's happening when she hears the zipper of her dress coming undone and as he slowly removes it from her body all she can do is look at him.

His gaze only leaves her when his lips dip to her neck and she closes her eyes, lifting her arms to run her fingers through his hair. And then he's shimmying lower, his kisses going down her neck and down the valley of her breasts. Then he places a kiss to her stomach and her eyes fly open, his fingers hook around her panties but she goes rigid and he looks up at her in confusion.

'Luke.' She breathes out and he frowns a little, removing his fingers and raising his head more.

'I need to tell you something.'

The seriousness of her tone makes him sit up properly and she joins him on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair distractedly. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten about this, she'd waited specifically for him to get home so she could tell him on their anniversary.

'Peyt, what is it?' Lucas asked grasping hold of her hands and looking at her intently.

'Luke…I-'

She sighed; the words were a lot harder to say than she'd thought. She didn't want to wreck this moment, she wanted it to be perfect. His brow furrowed in worry and she could practically hear his heart beating rapidly.

'I'm pregnant.'

She said the words to the cover of their bed but after they were out she looked up at her husband hesitantly, his frown had dissipated but he was looking at her in shock.

'You're pregnant.'

His voice is shaky, his hands clasping hers tightly.

'We're pregnant.' She whispered and it was then that his eyes shone and a grin unfurled around his lips. He laughed and before she even knew what was happening he'd pulled her to him tightly so that she was settling completely in his lap, his grip unyielding as he held her to him.

'We're pregnant.' He breathed against the shell of her ear and hearing him say it made her well up. It was really happening, they were having a baby. He pulled away when she sniffled and he noticed the tears on her cheeks, he automatically became concerned and with one hand at her lower back, the other gently wiped away her tears.

'What's wrong?' He asked, his thumb gently brushing away any excess moisture on her cheek.

'I'm just- so happy you're happy.' Peyton answered softly and Lucas smiled.

'Happy?' He said with a chuckle, the palms of his hands against her cheeks. 'This is a piece of you and me- this is-I'm- it's amazing.'

That's when Peyton saw the slight moisture in her husbands eyes, his adams apple rose and fell as he swallowed and in an instant she bridged the centimetres of distance between their mouths and kissed him.

He softly tugged her closer and she settled against him with a soft sigh, something his mouth covered up almost instantly.

* * *

Lucas kissed Peyton's lips with a smile and when they broke apart she gave him a smile that made him want to kiss her all over again, but she stepped away from his embrace and called, 'Aiden!' down the corridor instead.

Lucas went back to packing the little boys bag and only looked up when his wife spoke to him,

'Where has that boy gone?'

'He moves pretty fast huh?' Lucas chuckled.

'He sure does.' Peyton smirked, 'Jamie was worse though, I hope that doesn't run in the Scott gene pool.'

Lucas looked up and met her eyes, she winked and he grinned, his heart going into overdrive when he realised that soon they'd have a little boy or girl of their own to run around after. A smash broke their eye contact and both of them hurried to the source of the noise, rounding the corner Peyton stopped in her tracks.

There, sitting on the floor, was Aiden covered in dirt. The plant pot next to him broken and soil spilled around him, he looked up at them with the most innocent expression and Peyton sighed with a small chuckle before walking over to the little boy and picking him up out of harms way.

'Brooke wasn't kidding about the plant pot fetish.'

Lucas chuckled and bent down to start clearing up only to stand up moments later when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and in swept Brooke and Julian.

'I told you.' Brooke said with a chuckle as she surveyed the mess on the floor and a dirty Aiden. Peyton laughed and ruffled the little boys hair, making soil go flying and the little boy giggle.

'And I think this is the moment to hand him over to you.' Peyton said with a grin.

'Why thanks, how did you know I wanted a kid covered in soil?'

'Intuition.' Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulder.

'Hmm well that'll come in handy when your little one comes along.' Brooke smirked and watched as the married couple looked at each other with a grin that was simply reserved for the other person.

They'd told the gang they were expecting when they'd gone to the doctors for their twelve week scan, there'd been a lot of shrieking and laughter and 'congratulations' and 'champagne all round!'. Brooke and Haley had shed a few tears and then fought for the rest of the night about who was going to be godmother, both arguments centring around Brooke knowing the mother for longer and Haley knowing the father for longer.

But they'd all been over the moon for the couple and two weeks later the comments and jokes about 'their little one' were becoming more frequent. The result of which only made Lucas and Peyton smile.

'You're still coming to the premiere tonight right?' Julian asked.

'Of course dude.' Lucas answered.

'Would we miss your best movie yet?' Peyton asked with a smile and Julian looked at her with a grin,

'I'm not too sure about that.'

'It's going to be brilliant.' Brooke amended, grabbing Aiden's backpack, 'Anyway we better get going, tons to do, see you tonight!'

Lucas and Peyton said their goodbye's to their godson and when the door closed behind them Lucas turned to Peyton.

'Is it dorky that I got this weird butterfly feeling in my stomach when Brooke talked about our kid?' Lucas asked, picking up a piece of plant pot and throwing it into a plastic bag.

Peyton laughed and then walked over to him, crouching down next to him and picking up more china and transferring it to the plastic bag, 'A little.' She teased meeting his gaze, 'But I can't say I didn't feel the same.'

He smiled and she cupped his chin, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before getting back to tidying up.

* * *

'Do I look fat in this?'

Lucas looked up from tying his shoelaces to see Peyton in a dress that was absolutely perfect for her.

'Is there a right way to answer that question?' He asked with a grin and when Peyton huffed and said, 'Right that's it, I'm not going!', he stood up and encircled his arms around his wife's waist as she looked disgruntled at herself in the mirror.

'Honey you're pregnant.'

'I know but I still want to look nice when I put on a dress. I don't want to feel like I'm ballooning out of the thing!'

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle and Peyton turned around to face him, 'You're not helping hubby!'

He smiled and cupped her cheeks, 'You look amazing. You always look amazing.'

'But my boobs feel like they're popping out!'

His gaze inevitably travelled downwards and his eyes met hers a couple of seconds later with a smirk, 'Trust me, that is _definitely_ not a problem.'

'Luke.' Peyton whined slapping his chest lightly and he pulled her against him again with a small laugh.

'Peyt, seriously you look beautiful. Honestly I mean, look at you.' He placed his hands on her hips and turns her back to facing the mirror.

He ran his hands lightly over her hips and her stomach before softly kissing her cheek. 'You're glowing Peyt and I love it. I love the curves you've got in the last few weeks, I love the way pregnancy has made you more confident with yourself and I'm not going to lie, I have no problem with your chest.'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh and Lucas turned his head and kissed her cheek once more before catching her gaze in the mirror again, 'But the thing I love the most is the sparkle in your eyes and the smile on your lips whenever we talk about our baby.'

The smile that lit up her features was exactly what he was talking about. He kissed her shoulder and she turned around and fiddled with his tie,

'I'm nervous.' She admitted and she elaborated when he looked a little confused, 'Everyone's gonna know I'm pregnant, as in the _whole_ world. And its not that I don't want them to know, it's just-I've enjoyed it being our little secret for the last few months.'

Lucas smiled, 'I know. But it's not like we're going to be able to hide it.' He smiled as he put his hand on her expanding stomach. 'Everything is going to be okay; if you feel uncomfortable just hold onto my hand and think of it as it's just me and you.'

* * *

Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Brooke, Haley and Nathan all went to the premiere in a limousine and Peyton got increasingly nervous every minute passed. She looked around at her friends and realised something that she couldn't help but smile at, Brooke was a successful fashion designer, Haley was a part time rocker and part time teacher, Nathan was a professional basketball player, Lucas was a famous writer of three books and Julian was climbing the ladder of being a successful producer.

She couldn't help but laugh because in the grand scheme of things they'd all done ridiculously well for themselves against the odds really. And with that thought and the fact that her husband turned to her, winked and intertwined their fingers with a smile made her feel at ease. At the end of the day she'd always be a private person but her husband and her baby were something to be proud of, they weren't something to shy away from.

The limo stopped and she could almost see the flashes outside. The other four got out and began to make their way down the red carpet and Lucas turned to her.

'Are you ready?'

She nodded with a smile and he got out of the limo before turning and offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her out.

The next five minutes were a blur of screaming fans, of flashes and of reporters yelling individual people's names. Up ahead Nathan was posing with Haley for a picture and Julian was talking to a reporter about his film. With Lucas' hand on her back he guided her up the red carpet, she looked up at him and he was smiling. That was the moment she felt totally at ease.

'Peyton Scott!' She turned at the sound of a reporter yelling at her, 'Are you pregnant?'

She saw all of the reporters for magazines, newspapers, tv broadcasts suddenly take notice and with a small shrug she nodded. Lucas squeezed her hand tightly and she looked up at him,

'Are you okay?' He asked and his brow was laced with concern.

She smoothed out his frown with her finger and said with a smile, 'I've just realised something.'

'What?'

Peyton placed a hand on her small bump and elaborated, 'You and our baby are the best things in my life and- I'm okay with people knowing that. It's not something to hide, its something to celebrate.'

Lucas grinned at her and pulled her close before placing a chaste kiss to her lips, beneath their closed eyelids there was a sudden craze of flashing and he cupped her cheek as he smiled against her lips before pressing a kiss to her nose.

He pressed a hand to her stomach and smoothed away a curl that had fallen into her eyes before murmuring, 'I love you.'

Peyton's hand covered his over her stomach and with a smile she mouthed, 'I love you too.'

_Don't be afraid to make mistakes, stumble and fall, because most of the time the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wish for. Maybe you'll get more than you could have ever imagined. Who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end the journey is the destination._

* * *

**So that's it, the end, finally! It has been a rollercoaster of a looong journey but i've loved writing this story and i hope you've enjoyed reading it even though i've been incredibly lax on updating! Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited and reviewed Hazy, your words of encouragement have meant everything :) I hope to be back soon with a one shot or a possible short story, i'm feeling a little nostalgic towards LP at the moment. But until then, thanks for reading!**

**P.S The italic paragraphs are snippets from Lucas' book.**


End file.
